


In The Heart of a Maelstrom

by BlackRoseEden



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 110,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRoseEden/pseuds/BlackRoseEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the era of swashbuckling Buccaneers, Ciel Phantomhive, the prized 15 year old orphan of a proud and wealthy family faces terror and adventure in the high seas. As tragedy befalls the achingly beautiful and innocent noble, a dangerous and handsome black hearted pirate captain strong arms his way into Ciel’s heart!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here I go, delving into a new project because on a whim I decided that pirates are really sexy lol 
> 
> Now, I'm going to say this once, the research I have done is in depth but I AM NOT GOING TO BE ONE HUNDRED PERCENT FAITHFUL TO HISTORICAL FACT.
> 
> I'm taking some creative liberties so sit back and enjoy my new tale of high seas smexy love!!!!!!

1680 Port Royal, Jamaica

Along the coast of Kingston Harbour, the Caribbean ocean sparkled bright blue and white, dappled prettily by rippling golden rays of sunlight. The air was alive with screeching seagulls, excited voices, and the rhythmic creaking of large galleons rocking up and down as the ocean beckoned for the ships to leave their ports and venture out into the wide blue yonder.

It was early in the day and the impressively sized English port was making itself ready to bid farewell to several of their ships. Men scurried about loading cargo, crates of food and supplies, endless piles of rope, and countless other types of equipment needed for the months journeys they would all be taking. Some of the ships were owned by marketeers and tradesmen who traveled far east in order to purchase spices and exotic materials hard to find in this region of the world. Others were servitude ships traveling to uncolonized areas in search of slaves. One ship in particular had its own specialized agenda.

It was the era of the Buccaneers, or “Privateers” as the English insisted on referring to them, and the ongoing struggle against the Spaniards for territory and money was at its height. The Royal family had decreed that Buccaneers were allowed to attack and pillage Spanish galleons and ports in the name of the Queen as long as they had been issued a “Letter of Marque” which granted them permission to pillage and plunder, as long as a percentage was shared with Her Majesty.

And so, the Golden Age of Piracy was born.

Standing tall and silent, among the throng of bustling men, Captain Arthur Randall stared intently at his motley crew as they assembled before him. Forty men of varying ages and backgrounds stared dumbly back at him awaiting his commands. Randall was an officer of the Royal Navy who had been reassigned to oversee the shipping practices in Jamaica. There had been concerns over the handling of trades and the often rumored ill mannered and uncouth nature of the Pirates working for the English and so Randall had been sent to whip them all into a submissive state.

He understood that the rough and dangerous nature of pirates was what made them so successful in commandeering larger Spanish galleons and returning with prized cargo and victory, but he also knew that a wild dog, untethered, would eventually bite the hand that feeds.

“Attention!” He bellowed, inwardly pleased as his noisy crew snapped their heads up and straightened their backs upon hearing his voice. “Today we sail aboard The Collingwood with a new intention in mind.”

A low murmur rumbled through the crew; they all sensed something was amiss.

“I have received a new order from His Majesty.” He continued, removing a scrolled parchment from the inner pocket of his deep blue coat. The crew were all dressed in Admiralty issued “slops”, contracted uniforms which had to be purchased by the weaker. Several of the crewmen had bits and pieces of the outfit, shrunk Kersey wool jacket, Welsh red under oats and cheap linen pants with buckled shoes, but for the most part they all looked as if they belonged on one ship.”We are to take a course back to London.”

“London?!” Shouted one nearly toothless pirate.”Why be we goin' aft t' London?"

 “We have a special mission, a secret mission.” Randall smiled tightly, looking over the paper.”If you have any qualms about this, please remove yourself from my crew and find your own way out of Port Royal.”

That ended any more questions.

“This be crazy!" grumbled Pietro, a Frenchman who had just signed onto the ship.”I'm here t' make doubloons, not go on secret missions!"

Lucius, another Frenchman, nodded his head in agreement, “We should find a way t' make it worthwhile " he winked, his nearly toothless mouth hung slightly agape signaling his simple mind and nature.

Several fellow pirates turned their attentions away from the pair; it appeared as if their captain had taken to quarreling with a strange man who wore an outfit totally unfamiliar to them.

One of the pirates pointed to the pair “Who be that slant eyed man?" He asked.

“You idiot! That's t' owner o' t' Dragon Palace!" Pietro smacked the younger pirate across the back of his head.”That be Lau! He owns t' lasss!" he exclaimed.

Lucius chuckled. “I like his lasses. They be always clean."

“I expressed my disdain for boarding a lady of questionable activities on my ship!” Randall raised his voice and loomed menacingly over the calm man who was dressed in a long robe of jade green and gold. Beside him stood a beautiful petite woman with black almond shaped eyes and inky hair done up in an intricate twin bun style. Her clothing was just as odd, robes cut short to reveal her shapely legs and sash cinched tight around her tiny waist which accentuated ample breasts. The pirates ceased working and ogled without shame at the delicious fare. “Clearly you refuse to respect my authority!” He shouted angrily.

“Ran Mao is not questionable.” Lau slyly purred, “It is most obvious that she is a Prostitute.”

“Disgusting!” Randall hissed, turning away from the man.” I am well aware that my men have procured your services plenty of times, however, my ship is for business and business only, Lau.”

“Is it true that your business this time will not garner them any loot?” Lau stated pointedly.

Turning back to face Lau, Randall regarded him with a contemptuous snort.” Our mission is a decree from the Royal Palace-”

“Pirates do not care about decrees.” Lau interrupted, “They take what they want when they are hungry.” Placing his arm around Ran Mao’s waist, he slid his hand up her front and brazenly squeezed one of her full breasts, earning a giggle from the girl.” If they are not sated, they will find something else to eat.” He smiled, his deep brown eyes flitted towards the horde of pirate onlookers watching from above. “You appear to contain quoite the healthy rump, I dare say.”

As if on cue, the ship's main deck erupted in whistles and catcalls from the delighted onlookers.

Randall opened his mouth but shut it immediately as his mind went into the varying scenarios of what could have been on the ship during this mission. This was quite possibly the most important task that had ever been entrusted with him. It was a chance for him to prove himself ready to go back to the Royal Navy, to leave this godforsaken Island, two and his place amongst the lower-class Buccaneers he had come to hate so much. It was his final chance to go back to a civilization he missed terribly.

Plus, he wished no harm upon his own rump.

“Proceed.” He grunted, moving to the side and motioning the pair to board the ship.” However, I warn you not to become involved too deeply with these men. And do not even think of giving them anything aside from alcohol.”

Lao bowed. “But of course."

By late morning the ship drew up its anchor and pushed off into the choppy waters of the caribbean. Randall stood at the helm, alert to the activities circulating around him. He was never unaware of his surroundings; like a sentinel he watched over everyone and everything. There was not an ounce of care for his crew as individuals, however, as a whole the ship had to run at top form.

The clicking of light booted footsteps behind him caught Randall’s attention. “What is it, Abberline.?” He muttered, irritated by the interruption in his thinking process. He recognized the small footed sound of his first officer and instantly felt his ire rise.

“Sir, would you please come down to your office.” Lieutenant Frederick Abberline was the only other person on the ship who had the same background and upbringing as Randall. He was an eager young man with good intentions and steadfast loyalty towards his captain. Unfortunately, his attempts at winning over his superior were often thwarted by Randall’s obnoxious attitude.

“What for?” Randall snapped, turning around to face the officer.”How imperative is my presence down there?”

“Ah, well….” Abberline scratched the back of his wavy red hair and felt his anxiety burning in the pit of his stomach.”You see, sir, well, he's….crying.” He informed him in a lowered voice.

Rolling his eyes, Randall turned around again to face the horizon and waved Abberline away as if shooing an annoying fly .”My orders were to bring him back, not coddle a sniveling child.” His irritation was evident “You go and comfort him, I've work to do here.”

Abberline saluted his captain and hurried down the steps leading to the main deck. Pirates were everywhere, several carpenters were checking their supplies with the quartermaster while the rest of the crew handled the rigging, making sure the sails were set properly. The young man often felt useless on a ship of this form, what with his training being amongst a finer class of people, but he enjoyed the humble state of the men and their colorful characters.

Passing one of the ship’s navigators, Abberline reminded him to bring a copy of the star map to the captain before nightfall. Once he was sure that he was that no other sailor was around, Abberline ducked into the captain's office, locked the heavy wood and iron door and made a beeline to the back behind the Randall's ale irately carved and embellished gold and black ivory desk.

There was a secret hidden door which would only open if you pressed against the fourth wood panel on the bottom left.

As Abberline pushed the sliding door to the side, he again turned around and took a deep breath. No one, absolutely no one could enter past this door except for Randall and himself.

“Ciel?” He whispered gently, striking a match against the bottom of his boot and and lighting a sconce candle inside the inner wall of the hidden room.”Do not be afraid, it's me, Fred.”

A lone ocean blue eye peeked through a slitted eyelid past ebony tinted thick lashes.

“Are you still upset?” Abberline removed his feathered hat and slid the door closed behind him. The room was a tiny space, housing only a single bed and a box filled with books and clothes. The walls were lined with thin sheets of metal and the ceiling had been double boarded with thick planks of wood. There were no windows except for a round porthole which had been painted over with dried out tar.

Air came through the space underneath the door and so a lit candle could only be withstood for a few minutes at a time.

Abberline eased himself on the bed where Ciel Phantomhive had laid himself. “I've some candy for you.” Abberline offered, fishing out some sugar cubes from his pocket.”Would you like some?”

The young boy bit his lower lip and nodded quietly. He was dressed in a simple longsleeved white soft linen shirt and cream colored breaches. His thin body and petite face gave away his age. At only 15 years old, he had become the reason why a ship filled with pirates was now headed towards England.

Reaching out with a trembling hand, Ciel scooped the cubes from Abberlines Palm and quickly stuffed them into his mouth. Amused by the unbearably cute act, Abberline smiled.”That's a good boy! I will make sure to bring you as many sweets to make this voyage more pleasant for you!”

Ciel munched away at the cubes, balling up his fists and pressing them against his chest. The Lieutenant felt a pang of sympathy in his heart for the pint sized boy, noting how perfectly smooth and pale his face was, he knew that months spent hidden in the dark, rolling along the often tumultuous seas, would not allow the child a healthy trip.

He would have to make sure to bring him plenty of meat and fruit. He thought to himself.

“Sir?”

The mouselike whisper startled Abberline, he looked down at Ciel and furrowed his brows.“Yes?” He responded placing his hand atop the boy's head.

“Will I make it to London?” Ciel whimpered, burying half his face underneath the thin blanket which covered him like a shroud. His waif-like body trembled terribly from the dampness of the room and there was barely any flesh to his bones that could protect him from the cold.

Abberline sighed deeply, rubbing his fingers into Ciel's scalp in an attempt to soothe him. How could he quell the fears of this child? He thought miserably. This was no ordinary passenger, no, not Ciel Phantomhive. All one had to do was stare at the hauntingly beautiful and refined face of a young man born and bred amongst aristocrats and understand that his past had been filled with pain and suffering.

His fingertips brushed past the thick thread which held an eyepatch over Ciel’s right eye. A shiver ran up Abberlines spine and the sympathy he had felt before turned into woefulness.

“I will protect you, Ciel.” Abberline promised, patting the boy's head.”I swear I will.”

“Sir, am I safe here?” Ciel sniffed, rubbing his eye with the bedsheets.

“Before your father passed, I had promised that I would mind you, protect you, and bring you home if you were in mortal danger, did I not?”

“Y-Yes sir, you did.”

“Chin up, lad!” Abberline playfully ruffled Ciel’s grey blue crown “The House of Phantomhive may have been relocated to another country, but the pride of your historical name lives on within you. If I cannot bring you back to your rightful place, I will cut my throat with this very saber.” He gestured to the sword and hilt he carried on his side.

Ciel widened his eye, suddenly sitting up in his bed. “No! Please do not say that!” He cried.

Placing both hands on Ciel's shoulders, Abberline gave him a reassuring squeeze. “Give me your trust, Ciel. I will not fail you.” He stated firmly.

Still fearful with the entire plan and execution, Ciel chewed relentlessly on his bottom lip. He had only know Abberline for a month, having had to sit in meetings with him and Randall as the plot to bring him back to his family in secret was being hashed out. But somehow, he knew he could trust the eager Lieutenant. Aberline had been stationed as a guard of sorts to look after the tradesman's ships and cargo in Port Royal. When they had arrived, Vincent instructed Abberline to keep a constant eye over his only son.

Somehow, the highborn father had felt a need to have his son protected during their stay on the island. Abberline was most aggrieved over his failure to have saved Ciel from whatever nightmare he had been thrown into, but he would not make that same mistake twice.

“I am in gratitude, sir. Thank you.” Ciel whispered, laying back down in his bed as a surge of exhaustion overtook his frail body.”I will place my life in your hands.”

“I best be off.” Abberline carefully stood up from the bed, as to not whack his head on the low ceiling, and covered Ciel’s body with the rest of the sheets. It was uncommonly cool in the small room and he feared the child becoming ill during the voyage.

No one could know of their prized charge.

Ciel Phantomhive was the last of a wealthy lineage. His family had ties to English royalty and they owned major trading companies in both London and India. The child was worth a ridiculous amount in both monies and land and so his safety and security was paramount.

About two months ago, his family had been massacred.

Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive had taken a great liking to Jamaica, citing the tropical climate as most exotic. As customary among those who are overly indulged with delicacies and riches, they pampered themselves with a family trip in order to get away from the English upper crust social circle they had grown bored with.

Days were spent lounging on the sandy private beach they owned, reveling in the warmth and breeze of perfect weather. The salted air and delicious foods mixed with music and entertainment from the locals brought joy and contentment to the trio. Ciel spent his days spinning and fishing while his parents went about their own business.

But the idyllic respite came to a devastating halt.

In the dead of night, a fire had erupted in their spacious mansion. It seemed to have begin near the front, effectively cutting them off from exiting out into the main road where other home souls clearly be seen. As they escaped through the back entryway of their vacation home, a horde of black hooded marauders awaited them with machetes raised high over their heads.

The next morning, the mutilated bodies of Vincent and Rachel were found strewn along the front of the charred house. Locals gossiped excitedly over the whereabouts of the teenaged son who went missing for several weeks. King Charles ordered Caption Randall and Lieutenant Abberline to investigate the crime and find the missing remains of the presumed dead Ciel, but whoever contracted the murders of the Phantomhive family had done so did such an expert way that not even the Royal Navy could find leads.

Until one night, during a seasonal festival held by the natives in the Palisadoes area of the island, a white faced and bloodied boy wearing tattered clothes staggered into the middle of a bonfire revelry. Dancers, musicians, and participants scattered, screaming that an “undead creature” or a “ghost” had come to claim their souls.

It was Ciel.

The child could not recall his previous whereabouts, nor could he remember most of the events of the murderous night in which his parents have been massacred and his home burnt to the ground. Recalling the hooded attackers caused him to fret and break down, and so they ceased asking him questions about that fateful night.

He was largely unharmed except for a gash across his right eye which was now blinded. It was obvious that he had been fed but tortured, however, the Mystery of what had happened to him was still yet to be solved and so his Majesty had ordered the child to be brought home under secrecy as to protect the lineage of the Phantomhives.

Abberline did not trust the mission, not one bit. Why was the King so concerned about the Phantomhive family? He wondered as he stepped out of the secret room and slid the door back in its place. One thing he was sure of, and it broke him to his very core, was the feeling that Ciel was not being delivered into the hands of angels.

Abberline felt as if he were delivering a virgin sacrifice into the arms of the very devil himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greeetingzzzzzzzz!!!!!  
> I know I said every Friday, but I owe people an early update after the fabulous feedback I received with chapter uno!!!! Thank you all so much! I am working hard at getting these fan fictions updated at a more timely pace and TBH it makes me feel better writing and sharing my ideas. I've got a lot of pent up bullshit, crackhead ideas, self deprecating thoughts and misery to let go and what better way than in fucking around with fictitious characters' lives?   
> Am I right?  
>  Anywhore....  
> Enjoy this chappy, there's a handsome pirate Captian you all have been waiting for! Please leave your comments and let me know what you think!  
> Thanks and love to AnimeCujo and her brilliant mind. Make sure to read her smexy fic "The Ninth Life", it's Neko love....NEKO, people, nekos are HOT.
> 
> ENJOY!!!!

Nothing in all the world was lovelier than the sun adorning the horizon of a still and deep blue ocean. Abberline had come to this conclusion years ago upon his first year sailing along with his father on their small fishing boat along the Irish coast, setting off from the Irish Sea down St.George’s Channel and out into the Celtic Sea. To bear witness to the deliriously bright golden red orb spreading like liquid fire along the purple black water was an event he found truly awe inspiring. The thick taste of the salted air, the fresh and pure smell of the waters lapping at the sides of his boat, the gentle and maternal rocking back and forth all brought ease and comfort to the man. In all his brief years of serving Great Britain’s navy, not once did he ever regret his decision to live his life out in the high seas.

The ocean promised life and adventure, even with its dangers and uncertainty, the thrill of venturing into uncharted seas and lands stirred up a hunger within Abberline for living life at its fullest. An insatiable desire to thrust himself out from the protective womb of his small Irish village of St.Clair and into the gambling hands of fate. Never once did he ever doubt his role in life.

Until now.

Gripping the side of the wooden rail on the top deck, the young man surveyed the vastness of the dark waters and watched as the setting sun hung like a translucent ornament and then disappeared beneath an inky blanket. His heart thudded dully as he acknowledged the shadiness of his current situation. When did the responsibility of a boy's life fall into his hands? And why under such purposely obscure circumstances? His gut warned him to trust no one, believe in no one and rely on no one but his heart wanted desperately to hold on to the belief that all people were innately good. The pull towards trusting and protecting those weaker than him urged him silently to take the utmost care of his young ward, Ciel, and to follow his Captain’s orders. 

Before he could swallow the lump rising in his throat, Abberline felt a presence behind him and so he quickly whirled around to face it, his hand grasping the short saber holstered at his side.

“Why so jittery, lieutenant?” Captain Randall growled, his eyes slitted as he gave his officer a critical once over. “Unhand that saber immediately.” 

Abberline released his weapon, lifting his chin up and meeting his captain’s stern gaze. “One must always be on alert.” He promptly answered. 

“Well spoken.” Randall nodded, allowing his gaze to now sweep over the night crew milling about the lower deck. “We must not allow our guard down around these derelicts.” He muttered, his voice edged with disgust. “Never have I the misfortune to procure a crew of such low class vagrants.” 

“Is all customary in your office?” Abberline ventured quietly, his eyes casted down to the direction of the doorway leading to the Captain’s quarters. “Quiet and such?”

“It grates my nerve to listen to “it” weep.” Randall snapped, his face reddened with fury, the mustache framing his upper lip quivering as he spoke.”If not for “its” so called “noble blood” I would have tossed that wretched and useless mouse overboard!”

Abberline grimaced at the captain's sharp words. To hear the older man speak of Cirl as an object, more or less a “thing”, upset him terribly. ”I-I will check now.” He stammered, nearly stumbling past the enraged man.

“Make it so “it” ceases.” Randall barked angrily.”Lest I should do it myself!” He threatened.

“Aye sir!” Abberline called over his shoulder, scurrying down the wooden steps and heading straight for the heavy iron casted door to the Captain's Quarters. Only he was allowed to enter the spacious and decorated room since only he, aside from the Captain, carried the key to unlock it. Glancing back over his shoulder, Abberline caught the look of disgust on Randall’s face and felt his own stomach turn sour. 

Taking a deep breath, Abberline quickly entered the room, locking the door behind him, and took purchase of a lit double brass plated candelabra from atop the desk. He held it cautiously in front of him making sure the long sleeves of his deep blue coat did not catch fire. Not wanting to waste any precious time, he made a beeline to the back, behind Randall's desk, and tapped the wall three times slowly. Holding his breath again, he waited for the response.

Two faint taps from the other side.

Strangely pleased, the young lieutenant opened the secret door and stepped into the darkness.The flickering golden lights immediately illuminated the concealed room, revealing a shaken and pale faced Ciel sitting upright on his bed with his knees drawn up to his chin. The black cloth patch resting over his blinded eye was askew, revealing the tip of a jagged scar at the top corner of his eyebrow. Abberline willed himself to not stare at the patch, knowing it would only further agitate Ciel.

“Sir!” Ciel cried, lunging at the man with open arms and wrapping his arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. Abberline was taken aback by the aggressive show of affection but recovered enough to wrap his own arms around the thin waist of the boy and hoist him off the bed. He was so much taller than the 15 year old, it was evident by the brushing of Ciel's toes against the top of his knees, and he smiled in spite of himself. Noting a damp warmth against the side of his neck, Abberline deduced that the boy had surely been crying.

“Now, son, what ails you tonight?” He whispered gently, rocking the feather light boy in his arms.”Captain Randall said you've been weeping again.”

“H-Home!” Ciel wept pitifully, burying his drenched face further into the crook of Abberlines neck.”I-I want to go home!” He cried.

An ache pulsed in the center of Abberline’s chest, the fragility of Ciel's lithe body encased in his protective arms sent alarms blaring through his head. “Ciel!” He sighed, releasing him and setting him firmly on the ground. “Calm down for a moment!” 

Abberline pulled them apart so that he could look the boy directly in the eye. With great caution, he secured the patch snugly over Ciel's injured eye. Even with the marring of his features, it could not take away from the haunting beauty of his bright cerulean blue left eye. It appeared depthless and stormy, yet innocent and broken much like the lad himself. 

“Did I not promise you I would bring you home?” He reminded Ciel, gently cupping the boy's heart shaped face with both hands.”I am a man of my word, I swear to you, I will bring you home.”

“But sir, that is not my home!” Ciel protested tearfully, squeezing his eye closed in frustration.”I-I want to go back to Jamaica!”

Shaking his head, Abberline led Ciel back to his bed and laid him down. Moving the pillow to the side, Abberline sat himself down and guided Ciel's head to rest against his lap. The boy immediately curled up like a kitten and clutched the sides of his pants as he continued to cry against Abberlines thigh. 

“I've brought you lemons.” He spoke softly, his fingertips lightly stroking Ciel's silky hair away from the side of his face.”Some milk and dried beef chips.” He offered.

“I do not want them.” Ciel scowled, his dark eye staring blankly at the embellished buttons aligning Abberlines coat.”I've no appetite.” The indignant tone caused Abberline to smirk, it was greatly amusing to watch the spoilt lord change from a sniveling and frightened child to a haughty and unreasonable adolescent. It was fine, he thought indulgently, only he was allowed to see the many sides of Ciel Phantomhive.

“Would you do so to please me?” The lieutenant prodded, poking Ciel playfully against his cheek.”To make me worry less over you, and to keep Captain Randall from quarreling with me?”

Abberline felt the young man's body stiffen. “Quarrel?” Ciel asked in a small voice.

Nodding his head, Abberline huffed loudly, “Oh yes, Randall would surely be cross with me if I did not feed you properly.” 

Ciel sat up suddenly, his face filled with panic.”Would the Captain be so angry with you that he would make you leave me?!” He cried.

“Again, am I a man of my word?” Abberline reached up and ruffled Ciel's disheveled head “I promised I would never leave you.”

Ciel nodded and obediently held out his hands.”I will take what you have for me.” He murmured. 

Suddenly, the setting sun over the ocean was second only to Ciel as the most beautiful sight Abberline had ever seen.  
\-------  
“Any luck, my dear?” Lau looked up from his lit pipe and curled his lips around the narrow stem as he inhaled the perfumed smoke deeply into his lungs. He spread his body out on the cot assigned to him in one of the few single rooms on the ship, his expensive Chinese robes gathered around his body like an overly crocheted curtain.”Ran Mao, we've been a month out here and I am losing my patience.” Narrowing his eyes at the buxom doe eyed lady standing with her arms crossed at the door of his room, he noted that she bore red marks around her neck.

“Busy night, eh?” He leered, taking another puff of his pipe.”These men are quite rough.”

Mao crooked her eyebrow, her glossy pink lips curling in disgust.”Zhèxiē dōu bùshì shāngkǒu.” She stated in a monotone voice.”Zhèxiē dōu shì tāmen de dòuzhēng de zhèngjù”

“Evidence of their struggle?!” Lau chortled into the back of his hand.”How lewd of you.” He gasped.”One might believe you are enjoying your time out on this voyage.”

“Yīgè kěnéng bù huì.” She replied curtly, pulling her sleeves down to cover the marks. 

“I see.” The Asian man sighed heavily and shrugged.”Dark forces will be coming for this ship soon, you do realize how beneficial this bounty will be for us if we do not fail, yes?” 

Only silence came from the stoic beauty.

Lau leaned his head on his hand and pointed at her with the pipe.”Two more weeks and this ship shall be blown out of the water, with us aboard.” He warned, tapping more slate blue ashes into the floor. “El Demonio is not known for his gentle nature.”

Mao sauntered over to the edge of his bed and eased her curvy figure slowly onto the mattress; her silken robes rustling like butterfly wings around her slender legs. The springs squeaked softly as she leaned her pugnacious breasts against his thigh, earning a bemused look on Lao’s face. “Wǒ bù huì shībài.” She stated coolly. 

A trail of violet sweet smoke circled like a thin snake around his head and he closed his eyes, allowing the enhanced tobacco to seep into his system and lull him into a dazed comfort. “You will not fail? Do whatever you do,” he drawled, lowering his pipe to the floor and allowing it to rest on a clay dish. The room had begun to dip and sway and he could hear the muffled voices of shipmates talking in the adjoining rooms. This was far removed from the luxurious brothel he was accustomed to on the sunny island of Jamaica and if weren't for the promise of riches and prosperous gain, he would still be there now. “But do it quickly.” He snapped, waving his hand at the young woman. “ I would detest leaving this world amidst chaos and turmoil.”   
\--------------------------  
Half an hour ticked by and Abberline felt anxiousness begin creeping up his spine as he wondered when Randall would be coming into the office. As it stood, Ciel was eating and following his directions, but the boy was still shaken and looked as if he were going to break down at any given moment. The room smelled of citrus and cedar, a strange mix of fruit and smoked wood and it made Ciel mildly sleepy as he sat beside Abberlines with his legs tucked underneath him. Wearing a thin cotton night dress, the boy resembled a paper thin angel framed by a halo of flickering candlelight. 

Abberline paired a ripe lemon with his buck knife and held it out to Ciel. The boy grimaced at the offer causing Abberline to smile.

"Bite into the pulp of the fruit, Ciel. Allow the juices to cover your lips and gums." He advised, beckoning him to take the lemon wedge. “It will benefit you greatly in terms of your health.”

Turning up his nose, Ciel refused, indignantly turning his face to the side. "Sir, it is terribly sour!" He huffed. “The fruit I am accustomed to eating is sweet and delightful. if it did not suit my taste, a serving of sugar was sprinkled upon it.” 

How is it that even acting like a cheeky brat, he still remains unbearably cute? Abberline wondered quietly. "In due time it will cease to bother you. See?” Abberline took a hearty bite out of the wedge and chewed away. “I don't even pucker anymore." He chuckled.

Ignoring the fruit wedge, Ciel held up an empty glass. "May I have some more milk, Sir?" He asked.

"Wait a bit.” Abberline sighed, momentarily relenting to Ciel’s refusal.”You don't want to mix the lemon juice with milk. You will suffer from an upset stomach." 

"Yes, sir." He nodded, busily chewing away at a string of dried beef.

"We've been out for a month now, and your cheeks are still rounded and your frame remains sturdy..” The lieutenant observed, scanning the boys figure with a critical eye.” That's a good sign."

Ciel ceased his eating and cocked his head, aiming a quizzical look at the brown eyed man "It is?"

Abberline wiped a rogue lemon seed from hom his bottom lip and flicked it to the side."It means you haven't lost weight nor have you been ill." He informed.

Blushing lightly, Ciel fiddled with the leathery strip of meat between his fingers. His eyes went straight to the floor as he found himself unable to look at his benefactor. "I-It's all thank to you, Sir. For the excellent care you've provided me with, Sir." He mumbled.

The moment those words came forth, uttered unabashed and honestly from Ciel's lips, Abberline felt his blood pulse quicken What was this sudden burst of relief and heat curled up and resting in the middle of his chest? He felt dizzy and confused, and yet satisfied beyond expectation. "You are a good man, Ciel." He responded in a voice slightly shaken and filled with emotion. Before he could stop himself, his hand had reached out and cupped the youthful face, his thumb tracing the swell of the healthy cheek he had just been admiring.

Ciel looked at Abberline, his unpatched eye wide and surprised, and opened his mouth to say something but the sound of a slamming door and pounding footsteps haunted both of their actions. Abberline immediately unclipped the leather strap over the hilt of his saber and drew out his weapon, ready and willing to defend Ciel's life if the person on the other side of the secret door meant to harm his precious ward.

My Ciel, his mind whispered. 

“Abberline!” 

Ciel flinched at the unfriendly tone calling out to the lieutenant from the other side.

”Is it asleep? Come out this instance!” 

“Aye Captain!” Abberline called out. He gave Ciel an apologetic look and patted his head.”I'll leave the lemons here, but keep them in the paper bag on your bed lest the ships rags come and eat them.”

“Yes, sir.”

Rising from the bed, Abberline collected the beef strips and placed the half filled glass of milk on the small crate serving as a side table next to the boys bed.”And do drink your milk.” He said hurriedly.

Ciel nodded his head emphatically.”Y-Yes sir! I promise I will!”

“Until morning.” Abberline smiled weakly and blew out the candelabra he had brought with him before sliding the secret door open. Once again left in pitch black darkness, Ciel curled up into a ball underneath his thin covers and held the bag of lemons close to his face. He inhaled the tangy scent and closed his eye, praying that Captain Randall would not be too cross with Abberline.

“You idiot! How long did you intend to remain with that child?!” Randall seethed, sitting in his chair behind his desk as Abberline stood silently before him. “We have a ship replete with never do wells and thieves! I cannot command these heathens on my own!”

“Sir, my deepest apologies!” Abberline bowed slightly.”However, you did order to care for the Ciel until we reached London.”

“Feed it and make sure it does not die!” Randall spat, slamming his fist on the desk.”What care for I if it is lonely?!” 

Abberline held his tongue, averting his gaze from Randall as bitter anger welled up within him.”Pardon my actions, sir.” He grunted.

Randall narrowed his eyes, scrutinizing the obvious body language his officer was giving away.”Mind your place, lieutenant.” He warned, his fingers drumming loudly against the desks wooden surface.”Ciel Phantomhive is a prized possession of our beloved kingdom. I will not tolerate any foolishness from you concerning that boy.”

“I do not understand what you mean, sir.”

“To Hell you don't understand!” Randall clenched his jaw and glared at the man.”You've become attached to that brat! I specifically ordered you to maintain its health and vitality in hopes it would survive this journey under the blanket of secrecy! Instead you take it in as a charity, as if your life depended on it thriving-!”

“Please sir!” Abberline interrupted, his voice heated and firm.”Refrain from referring to Ciel as “it”! He is a human being, a victim of unfortunate circumstances!” 

“Have you lost your senses!” Randall shouted, rising from his chair and pointing a shaking finger at Abberline.”This mission is of utmost importance and Confidentiality! Our lives are dependent upon the success of bringing this plan to fruition, not to mention the fact that if he falls into enemy hands, our entire careers will be wiped out from existence, do you understand that much, you pathetic idiot?!” 

“But sir-!”

“Enough!” Randall sat back down heavily into his chair, clasping his hands together as he fought to control the rage pouring out. He fixed Abberline with a furious stare and continued.”Act natural, do not overlook your duties on this ship lest you give these wretched pirates a reason to wonder why you spend so much time in my damned office when I am not here! Feed that brat, clean out his chamber pot and stick as many lemons into him until he turns inside out for all I care, but do not, I repeat, do not consider him a friend, a companion, a relative, a pet or anything of the like! Have I made myself clear?!”

Abberline pressed his lips tightly together until the skin turned from soft pink to a fleshy pale white. He took a deep breath and lowered his head to his Captain.”Forgive me sir.” He croaked, composing himself enough to sound respectful.”I shall not make this mistake again.”

“Good, good.” Randall leaned back into his chair and rubbed his face with his hand.”I shall not rest until this child is off of my ship.” He grunted unhappily.

From the other side of secret door, Ciel buried his face into his pillow and sobbed. His body shook and his stomach turned as he tried to ignore the heated exchange between Abberline and Randall. 

Truly, he was all alone in this world. The two people he loved the most had been murdered, his friends on the island were no longer going to see him and now he was headed back to the damp and grey city of London, a place so alien and abhorred by him that the very thought of starting life over again there made Ciel want to end it all by throwing himself into the sea. 

His entire life had been spent living in the countryside away from the bustling city life of London. His family never took to the social gatherings and high society parties nobles were known to frequent and so he was shy and meek around large crowds. Vincent and Rachel had chosen to live for awhile in Jamaica where the sultry weather and friendly native people made life so much more enjoyable and pleasant. Ciel had been granted years of kindness and privilege; a young life of benevolence and generosity. His spoilt behavior lived a paradoxical existence with his benign nature and so tears came easy whether he shed them out of grief or greed. His life had been so beautiful and he had been so cherished that every day had surely been a blessing.

But now there was no life.

Just the rolling Black Sea, angry and bitter voices, and a small dark cave like room that felt more like a tomb.

Why was he still breathing? he wondered dully.  
\----------

Miles and miles away, a dark ship pierced the fog laden night and cut through the sea like a ebon sword, sleek and stealthy. It's sails were drawn as there was no air current to push it along, but it moved swiftly and soundlessly as if pushed by an invisible hand. 

From the quarterdeck stood a tall cloaked figure, dressed completely in black with only silver plated buttons and embellishments decorating the cuff and perimeters of his clothing. He sported long silken sable hair pulled back and braided neatly. Long wisps of bangs framed the sides of his finely angled face and it was apparent that the exquisite features came from a higher class of ancestry. Scarlet tinted eyes surveilled the grey mist rolling thickly over the water and a crooked smile gleamed across his alabaster face. The starless heavens bore no hint of direction for him, however, it was instinctual for him, navigating the seas and directing his crew throughout the world. There was no land he could not find, no treasure he could not obtain, no woman nor man he could not charm, no human heart he could not ensnare. 

El Cuervo Negro was a vessel feared and admired by all who dared step foot into the life of sailing; its leader was no less intimidating. 

“How long before we reach their ship.” His rich voice resonated coolly into the air.”I am in need of proper entertainment.”

A thin but wiry blonde haired boy stood behind the giant of a man. His thick wavy hair and sky blue eyes gave him the appearance of an angel.”Not sure,Capitan, we have yet to receive word from our spies” He replied, looking out at the night sky in hopes for a star or two to gaze at.”I believe two weeks more shall be enough.” 

Finding no stars to be seen, the boy crinkled his nose with dismay and shuffled his feet unhappily. When the evening stars were hidden, the world felt stark and meaningless. “Their time is running out.” He pointed out nonchalantly. “We should be upon them within 9 days at least.”

“I see.” The man pursed his lips, crossing his arms and enjoying the smell of the salted air.”What a pity, for I am not a patient man.”

The boy snorted.”We are well aware of that, Captain Michaelis.”

“Tonight, fly the blood flag.” He ordered lightly, peering over his shoulder and winking at the boy.”I am in no mood for mercy, Alois.”

“No prisoners, eh?” The blonde giggled, scratching his chin gleefully.”Yes sir!”

“We shall arrive at the island of Altagracia at dawn, load up supplies and make way for the coast of Siena by dusk.” The Captain flicked his cat like tongue and caught a taste of the briny air.“I am fully aware that a trading ship is running a course towards India in that general vicinity.”

Alois nodded. “Aye, The Felicity is manned by Captain Angus.” He confirmed.”You remember him, right? He trades spices and silk.”

“I do enjoy spices and silk.”

“Yes, sir. You most certainly do.” 

“We have time to spare for some proper enjoyment, do I not?”

“Yes sir, we most certainly do.” 

“It would do us well to replenish our supplies”

“Yes sir, it most certainly would.”

“How many in Angus’ crew?”

“Usually 20 to 25, definitely no more than that.”

A wicked grin broke across the dark man's face. “Until I am satisfied draining that man's coffer,” he stated firmly, turning slowly around and looming over the now shivering boy. “no lives shall be spared.”

Alois bowed. “I will inform the crew.” 

 

 

 

 

“


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetingzzzzzzz!  
> Thank you all so much for the wonderful feedback! I'm super excited by this story, haven't been this motivated in a long time so I'm going to keep pushing forward and enjoy writing this story till the very end!  
> So you'll be meeting, and learning about, several crew members. I'm curious to see how people react to the cast of characters I've pulled together.  
> Thank you also goes to AnimeCujo for being my greatest support AND for writing The Ninth Life. It's super sexy, super mysterious and super well written.  
> Also, check out my latest updates for Rugged Hearts and Prepare Yourself!  
> Enjoy!!!!!

The days passed easily and nights were calm, all seemed well balanced and smooth aboard The Collingwood. It would have been fine to enjoy the lull in action and continue onward without much worry, but pirates never rested when the voyage proved to be too peaceful. The crew grumbled about superstitions and they went about their work, antsy and filled with jitters, waiting for something insidious to emerge and send them into Hell.

Nato, a gray bearded old sea dog spoke of the time he had narrowly escaped with his life from the sinking Marlbourough, a British trade vessel, after he had watched a novice deck hand slingshot and kill a passing albatross. 

"Seabirds carry t' souls o' jack tars and it be considered bad luck t' kill one.” He had informed the awed younger pirates who had not yet sailed across the equator. Seabirds were thought to carry the souls of dead sailors so to kill one would surely bring misfortune to one's ship. 

Bananas were never allowed on the ship, nor were women supposed to be either; however, the crew considered Ran Mao as more of an “asset” rather than an actual lady. Randall had found it crass and unbearable, the thought of his men Indulging themselves with Mao, but he held his tongue in order to keep the men from rutting with one another.

It finally came to pass, the rumors of a ghost child on the ship began circulating around the middle of the first month out. Towards the beginning of the second month at sea, the rumor became an accepted fact.

"There be a ghost child on this ship I swear!" Lucius swore one morning during the hauling of the sails, “A lad o' t' went t' Davy Jones' locker be here among us!"

“That be just a story.” Pietro snorted, tossing the end of the rope over to his fellow Frenchman.”Get t' work" He eyed the quartermaster up deck who had been barking orders since the sun first rose over the horizon. It would do them no good to be on that man's bad side.

“I saw t' lad with me own eyes!" Lucius insisted, putting down the rope and motioning towards the upper deck levels. ”He was up on t' quarterdeck lookin' out t' t' stars"

“Shut yer snivelin’ mouth!” Pietro spat, “Avery’s looking over here!” 

“Ye lard brained gobshyte!” Hollered Jonas Avery, one of the top deckhands monitoring the sails. “Move yer arse before I punch yer lazy heads!”. The hulking and bristling man sent a deathly glare at the crew handling the ropes.

“Aye sir!” They shouted simultaneously, scurrying back to work. 

Indeed, the Pirates had been imagining frightening images of a pale child, wearing an almost translucent gown, hovering near the quarterdeck at the dead of the night and silently staring out at the ocean. 

These stories were not far from the truth.

Abberline had undertaken the dangerously risky behavior of ushering Ciel out of his locked room at 2am every night in order to give the lad a moment of fresh air clarity. He could not risk having the boy seen by the crew so he made sure to pick a time between shifts which allowed Ciel about ten minutes to freely walk on the deck and stare at the stars. It seemed to help him, granting him a nip at freedom and space, but Abberline knew it was not enough. Still, he was glad to give Ciel the opportunity to watch the rolling wave, feel the night breeze against his skin, inhale clean saline rich air and move about freely bathed in glowing moonlight. 

It was not often, but it did happen, that a pirate would wake up to empty their chamber pot or suffer from insomnia and take a long walk along the lower decks and so there were times when Ciel had been spotted. However, the crew had no clue that there was a very special passenger on board, much less a young man of nobility dressed in a nightgown, and so when they did catch a sight of Ciel, they instantly thought him as an apparition and scuttle away sending prayers to various deities for help and forgiveness. 

What Abberline did not know, was that they were being closely watched by someone well aware of Ciel's existence and importance. It finally happened a week into their second month at sea, during a clear and balmy night near the shores of the Angelique Islands. The sky was a deep indigo blue and bright diamond stars sparkled prettily alongside a full silver moon. An empyrean scene so breathtaking that both Ciel and Abberline were caught awestruck by its heavenly beauty. 

Ran Mao slitted her black orbs and slipped into the shadows amongst the strapped down crates and barrels, slinking towards the lower levels of the ship and avoiding any contact with other sailors. True to her word, the real life mercenary never failed. 

It irked her to no end listening to the Westerner’s garbled language, their words tumbled forth clumsy and barbaric with no grace nor fluid beauty. Only when she could hear the fluttering of her native tongue, the rhythmic twittering of her childhood language, would she readily respond. Lau was the only person she allowed to speak to her in English, and even then she refused to engage in translated conversation.

Lau turned over in his bed, a trickle of drool pooling on his pillow as he smacked his lips noisily. He was neck deep in a heady dream and the effects of his opium pipe were still mulling around in his head. Ran Mao stepped quickly into their room, dropping her heavy black cloak onto the floor, and took to vigorously shaking her boss’ leaden body.

“Xǐng lái!.” She commanded. 

Lau breathed out and his eyes shot open.”Are we home?” He mumbled. Blinking his eyes rapidly, he stared at the muted woman. “Shì wǒmen de jiā?” 

“Wǒ fāxiàn zhège nánhái.” Mao tapped the tip of his nose with her bright red fingernail.”Jiào yāo”

\----------------  
“Capitan, the doubloons have been counted.” Alois held up a parchment scroll and studied the numbers carefully, squinting at the sketchy handwriting.”Sir, is it at all possible for Tanaka to write neater? I can barely read this!” He complained loudly, waving the paper in the air.”How do you expect me to keep tally of the loot if it looks like a damned chicken wrote this?!”

Standing in the middle of his Captain’s quarters, Alois felt his bones shake as a rush of cool air bit through his thin shirt and cargo pants.”And for blooming sakes, light the blasted coals before we all freeze to death!” He griped, rubbing his arms with his hands in order to muster up some heat. ”It's like a whore’s grave in here!”

Captain Sebastian Michaelis looked up from the chaise lounge he was laying on and smiled.”We are quite irritable today, aren't we?” He snorted, playfully pulling at the silver skull shaped buttons aligning his black velvet waistcoat. “Dressed in clothing suitable for a summer's day, it is of no surprise how chilled you are. Where is the gentleman’s jacket I purchased for you?”

Alois shuffled his feet and looked away.”I am no gentleman.” He grumbled, crinkling his nose, he shot his Captain a sour look.”It was a waste to buy me such finery.”

“I see.” Sebastian hoisted himself upright and crossed his legs.”You think so lowly of yourself when it befits you, but you seem so highborn that you may disobey my direct orders, hm?” Scarlet eyes narrowed as he spoke with a clipped tone at the young man.”Do as you are told, Alois.”

The chill lacing his Captain's voice drove an ice pick through Alois’ heart. It was very rare to be admonished by the stately and yet coldly barbaric man. “Aye, Capitan.” Alois bowed, trembling as he handed over the paper.”I will fetch my jacket right now.”

“Good boy.” Sebastian chuckled as he snatched the paper and pocketed it before leaning back onto his lounge..”Any word on the Collingwood?” He asked, closing his eyes as a sudden wave of exhaustion hit him. Plundering takes so much effort, he thought mildly.

“Not yet.” Alois responded.”Let us hope that the ship is carrying the treasure you seek. Would be a waste if we attacked and came up empty handed.”

“Do believe that there will be no wasting upon attacking that ship.” Sebastian yawned, stretching his arms above his head.”Every Royal Navy ship carries supplies and doubloons.”

“But we have more than enough provisions from marauding Captain Angus’ ship two weeks ago!” Alois pointed out.”We made a killing selling his cargo this week!”

The captain shook his head “Our water supply is running low.” He revealed. “Wealth does not exceed health, my boy.”

Alois felt his heart quicken as anxiety began to edge its way into his gut.”Sir, what will this mean for us?”

“Let us be mindful to gather more resources which will befit our human survival.” 

A knock on the door interrupted them. 

“Enter!” Sebastian called out. 

“Ahoy sir!” exclaimed a young man who almost immediately stumbled over his lanky legs.”I've a message for Ye!!”

“Clumsy oaf.” Alois tsked, grabbing the scruffy crewman by his collar and harshly shaking him.”Who taught you to come into the Captain's quarters like an animal?!” He snapped.

“F-F-Forgive me!” The boy stammered, clutching a bundled sack in his arms and squirming under Alois’ grasp.”I-I haven't my sea legs y-yet!” He cried.

“Leave Finny be.” Sebastian sighed, rubbing his eyes with his fingertips.”What message have you for me?” He turned his head around to face the two men.”Be prepared if it does not suit my taste.” He growled lowly 

“A carrier pigeon came in!!!!” Finny cried happily, holding up the bundle. “He's got a green ribbon tied about his leg!” 

Alois’ eyes widened.”Lau?” He grabbed the bag and undid the coarse rope around the opening. Reaching into the bag, he retrieved the limp body of a small grey and white pigeon. “You stupid beast.” Alois snarled, slapping Finny across the face with the empty bag.”You crushed the fucking bird!” He yelled.

Stunned by the ferocity of Alois’ rebuke, tears immediately welled up in Finny's eyes.”I-I didn't m-mean to!!!!” He wailed, balling up his fists at his sides.”i-I c-can't help it!!!”

“The message, Alois, the message.” Sebastian stood up tiredly from his resting place and placed his hands on his hips.”I don't care for birds. Give me the message.” He demanded. 

Alois dropped the bag to the floor and proceeded to remove the thumb sized piece of paper tied to the birds stiff leg. He gave one last mournful look at the slight bird and placed him gently to the floor, making a mental note to wrap the deceased carrier in a clean pillowcase and toss him overboard in the morning. 

Unrolling the paper, Alois felt his heart quicken.”A blue dot.” He announced joyfully, grinning whilst holding the paper up for his captain to see.”A blue dot!” Finny clapped his hands gaily, jumping up and down in excitement.

A slow malevolent smile slipped easily across Sebastian's handsome face, his white teeth gleaming like a shark’s before sinking into an unknowing prey.”Head a coarse towards the Sienna Coast.” 

“It is time to claim our prize.”  
\---------------  
“I resemble a girl.” 

Abberline looked up from where he was seated on Ciel's bed and furrowed his brows at the sulking boy sitting next to him. He had been busily mending socks for Ciel who had complained that a rat must have chewed a hole through some of his clothing during the night. Although he knew how to sew, Abberline had his work cut out for him since he could not ask the ship's taylor to create more socks for Ciel's tiny feet. 

“Why would you say such a thing?” He asked. He nearly pricked his finger with the small needle and decided to place the bundle of cloth next to him before he lacerated his own hand. It was rare for Ciel to make such a personal statement pertaining to his looks. “There's not even a mirror in this room.” 

“My mother used to tell me that I was prettier than any girl in the family.” Ciel revealed, crossing his arms indignantly.”And now that my hair has grown so long, I must appear more like a lady than a young man!”

“Rubbish.” Abberline snorted, amused immensely by Ciel's statement.”it is clear as day that you are a boy!”

“That is completely untrue!” Ciel cried, pulling at his hair.”You can brush my hair and make little tails with it! Can we cut my hair? Please?!” He pleaded.

What to do? Abberline picked up a brush from a box filled with miscellaneous items smuggled onto the ship which were specifically necessary for Ciel. With careful ease, he took to brushing Ciel's hair, sweeping the stiff bristles through the charcoal mane. It was like petting a kitten, the strands light and feathery to the touch, intoxicating and comforting all at once.

“Sailors’ lore contests that shaving your face or cutting your hair on a ship is bad luck.” He shared, parting Ciel's hair to the side of his face.

“Rubbish.” Ciel retorted, inwardly pleased at using Abberline’s own word against him.

“It would pain me to shear off your locks, Ciel.” Abberline admitted, brushing his fingers through the boy's shoulder length hair.”It is of a unique color and texture not seen by most.”

Ciel blushed, “Sir, my father had the same head of hair as me.” He mumbled shyly.

“Ah, I see.” Abberline passed the brush easily along the sides of Ciel's head and then gathered up the back until he could see the thin nape of Ciel's neck. It sloped gracefully, with nary a scar nor mark, just perfect milky skin.”I have never cut anyone's hair, lest my own, and it would be a sin if I were to butcher such a fine head of hair.”

Ciel sighed.”It wouldn't matter, there is no one to impress here.” He paused, his eye looking up to Abberlines face.”Except you of course.” He added quietly.

Abberline was pleased by the small confession.”Then if that is the case, allow me to finish brushing your hair and I promise we shall have it trimmed once we reach London. Fair enough?” He asked hopefully.

Nodding obediently, Ciel smiled.”Yes, sir.” And tilted his head so that the lieutenant could continue brushing his hair. For Ciel, the sensation of kindness and care emanating from this simple action eased his troubled heart. It had been quite some time since he last was pampered and doted upon. His mother would spend their afternoons on the beach underneath a large and shady palm tree, applying natural oils to his scalp and rubbing the sweet smelling liquid into his hair. She often advised her son to take notice of his natural beauty and eat only healthy foods as to sustain his energy and grow up into a fine and robust man such as his father.

An ache formed in the middle of Ciel's chest as he closed his eye and reminisced about his beloved father, Vincent. He could still see him standing at the white fenced in porch of their small mansion, wearing a beige linen shirt and bright white linen pants. They were always slightly wrinkled but clean, and he never went anywhere without his prized silver pocket watch, a treasured family heirloom attached securely to the belt loop of his pants.

His father was a stunningly handsome man with a gentle nature. His voice was firm and yet appealing, honest and yet welcoming, there was nothing he disliked about the loving man who never thought twice about gathering his only son in his arms and embracing him lovingly. 

“I miss them.” Ciel croaked, biting his lower lip as the world in front of him blurred with the tears collecting in his eye. “Merciful God, I miss them so much.”

Abberline halted his ministrations and leaned closer to Ciel. He rested his chin on the boys shoulder and placed a hand against Ciel's arm, giving it a squeeze. “I know.” He whispered.”I am so sorry, Ciel.”

Shaking his head, Ciel allowed his tears to flow freely. “Why must this happen?” He wept, rubbing his damp cheek with the back of his hand.”everything was perfect, it was such a good life. My parents never wronged anyone, they were the best people one could have ever hoped for. I did nothing, but look at me! I have no one left, my face is scarred, and I'm hidden like a dirty secret in this tiny prison in the dark all day and night and for what? To be taken somewhere I do not even want to be!”

“Ciel-”

“Why was I not given a choice!” Ciel jerked his shoulder away from Abberline and whirled around, glaring at the stunned man. “I do not care for land nor money!” He hissed angrily. “Nor do I want that aristocratic world my parent loathed so much! I want to go back to Port Royal! I want to cease being a noble! I want to go home!” He cried.

It did not make much sense, the feelings stirred up within the lieutenant, watching his prized charge break down in front of him, revealing his innermost fears and aggressions. How could he bring any peace to this child? He wondered frantically.

“All I am capable of, at this moment, is caring and protecting you.” Abberline lowered his face into the palm of his hands and willed himself to calm down the urges bubbling up inside of him. The heat of Ciel's body beckoned him, the gossamer clothing the boy wore ignited desires he prayed would somehow dissipate. It was a losing battle and Abberline feared that he would end up hurting Ciel more than helping him.

“I have a wife…..back home in London.” Abberline spoke slowly, lifting his head and looking up at Ciel who immediately ceased his crying in order to listen to the sudden admission.”She carries my first unborn child.” He revealed.

Ciel sniffed, wiping his nose with the hem of his nightgown.”I never knew.” He grunted.

“Her name is Lara and I met her two years ago.” Abberline sat up straighter and continued.”I married her when she told me she was pregnant. I thought it would be the right thing to do, although I saw her more as a lovely companion to which we both could enjoy each other's company whenever I was available.” He shrugged.

Ciel frowned. “You...you don't love her?” He asked curiously.

“No, I do not.” Abberline admitted sadly.”I respect her, I care for her, I truly like her as the charming lady that she has always been, but I never loved her. When one thinks clearly about it, I felt a sense of obligatory affection for Lara, more so once we had been a couple for more than a few months. As a gentleman, I felt as if I was beholden to her kindness and loyalty.” 

“Why are you telling me this?” Ciel looked away, his hands nervously wringing the collar of his night dress . “What care do I have for what you do privately?”

“Simply put, I never knew love.” Abberline tugged at Ciel's hair until the boy looked back at him face to face.”until I came to know you.” He whispered.

“What?” Was all Ciel could manage before Abberline moved in and placed a tender kiss against his lips. 

\--------------------------  
A few more days passed and Captain Randall grew more and more irritable with the state of his crew. They grumbled incessantly about the lack of information concerning their pay at the end of the “mission”; openly complaining whenever Randall was near. The very thought of mutinous behavior never crossed their minds, for they feared the power of Royal Navy, but they were not above initiating “accidental deaths” aboard the ship and a dead captain was just as valuable as a live one.

The iron hearted captain did not fear his crew not one bit, but he understood the dangers of the sea and what it could do to the human mind. Too many times had he witnessed an entire ship sink to the bottom of the sea because of panic and he was damned if that would happen under his watch. 

The mention of ghost stories unnerved him, and although Abberline denied any wrongdoing, Randall was certain that Abberline was being careless with the boy. He did not want to take care of the child himself, nor could he risk allowing anyone else on the ship to know of Ciel's existence but the situation was getting out of hand. 

All he could do was wait patiently for the voyage to be over. Once he handed over that cursed boy to the appropriate party, his life would go back to normal.

In the meantime, Abberline had taken to having dinner with Ciel when nightfall came. They had a ritual of meeting in the room and eating together quietly, sitting side by side on the small bed and passing morsels of meat and crackers to one another. A piece of citrus and plenty of freshwater were the norm but Abberline made sure to share pieces of dark chocolate or sugar cubes with the sweet toothed boy.

Once they were done the lieutenant would wipe his mouth and hands, turn to his ward, and proceed to kiss him passionately. It never went beyond that for Abberline dared not venture past Ciel's lips, certain he would send the already confused boy into a bundled mess. As difficult as it was to admit to himself, Abberline could not resist tasting the sweetness hidden within that small tulip shaped mouth and caress the unbelievably supple skin of Ciel’s face. Guilt would have taken the older man hostage had he not been sure that Ciel welcomed the exchange. From the eager nips and suckling he received from him to the enthusiasm of his small venturing hands, Ciel proved to be a hungry and virile young man. Yet, Abberline did not want to harm Ciel, so he kept their playtime tame, for now.

“Will you….will you stay with me tonight?” Ciel requested demurely, a heavy blush painted across his face as he released his mouth from Abberkine’s. “All night?” 

Abberline pressed his lips tightly together, wondering how in the world he could do such a thing.”It would only hurt you, Ciel.” He responded truthfully. “I could never forgive myself if I harmed you in any way possible.” 

“How so?” The boy nuzzled his nose into the side of Abberkine's neck, inhaling the older man's aroma.”You would be gentle with me, right?” He whispered.

Pleasure coiled deeply within Abberlines crotch and he worried that the growing bulge between his legs would become noticeable. “I will not harm you, ever.” He moaned, closing his eyes as he felt Ciel’s tongue lap at his skin right up to the back of his ear.”Ciel.” He breathed lowly. How did this seemingly bashful boy know how to seduce someone of his stature? 

No, he thought, this was not seduction. This was complete desperation. Actions solely based on survival. He knew Ciel was confused and frightened and so the young man had immediately attached himself to someone who had sworn to protect him and replace every torn spot in his heart with feelings of comfort and gratification. Whatever Ciel was doing had no allegiance to love, it was all for the dispelling of misery and loneliness. With these thoughts, bitter sadness seemed to prevail within Abberline.

“Is something wrong, sir? You're sitting strangely.”

Abberlines eyes flew open and he immediately detached himself from Ciel's hold.”Wha-What?!” He exclaimed.

Ciel stared dumbly at the man.”Why do you look so pained?” He asked innocently, looking down at Abberlines crotch. “Have I done anything wrong?”

“N-No! Of course not!” Abberline stammered, unable to look the boy in the eye. He squirmed in his place, awkwardly trying to keep his composure while feeling the burning stare of Ciel drive into him. The boy was certainly brave, playing into a realm he had never entered before. ”Ciel, perhaps we should practice caution.” He gulped audibly.”You know not what you are capable of doing to a man like myself.” He could feel his face flushed hot and pulsing at the very thought of this beautiful young man seated so close to his person.

Smiling coyly, Ciel pressed his diminutive hand against the side of the man's face and slid it up slowly towards the back of his damp neck. “I just want to make you content with me, sir.” The boy’s liquid smooth voice poured like sweet elixir into Abberline’s ear.”I-I've never been kissed before, but if it's you, then I don't mind it at all.”

The lieutenant opened his mouth to protest but the bellowing sound of cannons ripped through the air and shattered the peaceful atmosphere between them. Ciel, startled beyond comprehension, jumped to his feet and nearly toppled over as his legs gave way beneath him. His bottom hit the ground and he wrapped his arms around his legs, shaking violently as more explosions resonated throughout the air. 

Abberline immediately leapt to his feet, brandished his sword and cocked his pistol in his other hand. A fine sweat broke out across his forehead as hundred of worst case scenarios ran through his mind. 

They were being attacked, for sure they had been targeted.

Most likely, by pirates.

“Whatever happens, you remain in this room, understood?!” He yelled at the quaking boy. Dropping to his knees, he shoved his face into Ciel's. ”Ciel! Look at me!” He commanded loudly over the deafening blasts. “Under no circumstance are you to ever leave this room! Do you understand?!”

Ciel could not speak, muted by the intense fright that had seized him in an instance. His eye was wide and shocked, his mouth agape and panting. It barely registered that Abberline was a mere inch away from his.

Abberline hurriedly laid his weapons down at his sides and gathered Ciel up in his arms. “I will protect you.” He swore, and kissed the boy deeply before hauling him onto the bed and swiftly covering him with a heavy blanket. “Remain silent, do not leave this room!” Were his final instructions before snatching up his sword and gun and exiting the secret chamber.

Ciel covered his head with his pillow and felt his body jolt with every boom and crash sounding off around him. The ship swayed and dipped, and it shook as thunderous feet pounded around him, Pirates and crewmen running about, shouting and giving heated orders as the world seemed to crumble around him.

“Don't die! Don't die!” Ciel wept hoarsely as tears collected in his eye. “Please don't die!!!!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetingzzzzzzzzz!!!!!  
> First I want to thank everyone for the feedback and kind words, you guys have no idea how much it means to me! I get super motivated with all the positive feedback and it's ok if people have criticism because I thrive on that shit too lol  
> Anywhoooooo......  
> If I'm ahead with my chapters I'll keep posting weekly, but I may take a two or three week break while I'm writing Rugged Hearts. And in case you like BDSM please check out my series "Prepare Yourself: A series of twisted tales"  
> Also Gargoyle just update her fic so check out her work, she's brilliant!  
> And if you haven't read AnimeCujo's The Ninth Life then WTF? IT'S NEKO CIEL!!!!! SEXY AS ASDFGHJKLL!!!!!!!!!  
> Love to all!!!!

The world is a cruel place. Senseless and unfeeling, void of human compassion and kindness. The meek and soft hearted were chewed and torn by the graceless jaws of blind fate and ill will.

This was the world of Snake.

Amongst his fellow pirates, Snake The Charmer (a lad of only 17 years) felt most at ease. To look about at the crew he considered his kinsmen, it was an odd sort to consider anything close to friend or family. Which man had a missing arm, a missing leg, twisted features and marred bodies; it was a less than perfect looking band of pirates. The young man himself had haunted peridot colored eyes and wheat tinted hair which hung loose and wispy around his delicate pale face. Standing on the deck, with the balmy sea air whispering through his thin shirt and worn pants, he rubbed his arms and shivered at the coarse surface of his scales.

Littered throughout his thin body were patches of pink and slightly raised scales, much like those found on a reptile. So used was he to the repulsed expressions most folks would throw at him when they eyed his condition that he had spent most of his early life covered from the neck down. It was only until Sebastian had recruited him as part of his crew that Snake was able to freely move about without shame nor fear, exposing his arms and legs to everyone.

For that, Snake would dance with the devil himself if Sebastian requested. He had no family, they had abandoned him the second his lungs filled with air and he howled plaintively as his horrified mother shook her head and screamed that she had birthed a monster. Fearful that the hysterical mother would lash out and murder her newly born baby, the sisters from the local parish took pity upon the reptilian child and kept him confined within the walls of the orphanage. For 15 years, Snake (a name unceremoniously given to him) remained silent and reserved with no friends, no playmates, no relatives, and no hope for a life among the inhabitants of his village.

To the nuns, Snake was a small insignificant pebble settled peacefully on the bottom of a great and vast ocean. He seldom spoke, seldom bothered anyone, and only nodded when asked questions. Days and nights came and went, and no one spared the patchwork skinned teen a mere glance as he went about his private business, sneaking off into the wooded areas behind the decrepit church for hours on end. His activities uninteresting mysteries the sisters chose to ignore. They blissfully assumed he was off reading and lost in a fantasy world of his own since his arms were always filled with books. Snake would climb the trees, settle comfortably on a thick branch and he would read and read until his eyes grew watery and tired. The world was alien to him, but the stories he devoured fed his mind with beauty and joy that of he felt he would never have.

No one noticed he had learned to make the snakes which occupied the surrounding forests his friends. No one noticed he learned to charm them. No one noticed how he had taught himself to read masterpiece classical literature, as well as, informational texts and maps, and no one noticed he was far brighter than most.

No one, except Sebastian.

After a particularly strong and tumultuous storm, Snake’s dreary town found itself kwelcoming, against its own free will, a pirate ship so massive that it cast a dark shadow across half of the tiny port. Snake had overheard the nuns whispering to each other in fearful voices about a ship filled with bloodthirsty marauders, hell bent on raping and pillaging the entire town. Curious as to what the Pirates looked like, Snake hid within the thick foliage of the church's gardens and waited to see if the ship would truly unleash it's evil. The heavy scent of blooming late May roses was almost sickening to Snake, their pungently ripe aroma laid thick and pregnant with perfume. He closed his eyes and sighed softly, enjoying the heat of the sun filtering through the large Palm-like leaves against his cool skin. Twittering birds fluttered overhead across a crystal blue sky; for once, nothing in all the world seemed out of sorts.

“You enjoy the company of these slithery creatures, eh?”

Snake nearly jumped out of his skin from shock. He had dozed off for an hour or two in his hiding spot behind a juniper tree. Sitting on his legs with a nest of garter snakes nestled comfortably on his lap, he had been so lost in his own daydreams that he had not sensed the presence of another until now.

The frightened reptiles hissed and glared at the tall figure, their forked tongues flicking in and out with curiosity.

Snake’s bright eyes trailed up the long expanse of the black haired man looming over him. Glossy black boots, tight black linen pants, a gold embroidered black best and flowing white shirt covered the towering figure of a man who bore a face so frighteningly beautiful that Snake briefly wondered if he was dreaming.

Scarlet eyes met his own and bore into him, studying his every move. “Speak when spoken to.” The man ordered lowly.

“I-I do….not speak.” Snake croaked, clutching the squirming snakes in his hands.”says Milton.”

“A learned mute with a voice, how amusing.” The man smirked, carefully removing his charcoal leather gloves one finger at a time. Snake watched his meticulous movements, marveling at the delicacy for which this stranger treated his apparel.

“Wh-Who are you?” Snake felt his heart clench with anxiety. Nauseous from the palpitations in his chest, he slinked back further into the shadows of a large palm leaf. How he wished he could slither and vanish beneath the cool dark brown earth!

Red eyes glowed ominously. “Who am I?” The man echoed.

The air around them suddenly rose in a crescendo of far off wailing and shouting. Snake whipped his head to the side and cocked it in the direction of the ruckus. The blasts of guns and screaming joined the cries of what seemed to be the peasants of his small town. He chanced a side glance at the sniggering man and realized that whatever was happening in town, was most likely a result of his order.

”I am here to fetch you.” The dark man informed him lightly.”Do not refuse me.”

“F-fetch me-?” He stuttered in disbelief.

The man took two firm steps forward, his heavy boots crushing the delicate white flowers which blanketed the earth, and hovered over Snake. ”I came across the likes of you two years ago when my ship needed repairs at La Mantra island.” He revealed, smiling genially as if he were telling a child a bedtime story. “You know of it, it is a day's trip from here north. I took time to come here and feed my fancies with the fine ladies at a local brothel and I spotted you near the entrance of the church.”

Snake gulped.”Me?” His voice was a hushed whisper, the tremor behind his word did not go unnoticed by the amused pirate who felt his skin erupt in goosebumps from the pleasurable sight of a cowering man.

“Yes, you.” He purred, holding out his hand, Palm facing up, and beckoning Snake to take ahold of it. “I spotted your marred skin, your lonely eyes, the empty blank stare of one so hated among his own people.”

Squeezing his eyes shut, Snake fought back the urge to release his tears and anguish. The words were bitterly true, but how noticeable was his pain to a stranger and yet no one here in his little town had cared enough to ease his heartache?

“I watched your whispering lips, speaking only to the reptiles crawling about your feet.” He continued in a sing song voice of honey and sweetness. “I watched you closely. You will serve me well with your gifts, child.” With every syllable the stranger uttered, echoes of impassioned pleas for mercy followed by the dull hacking of swords traveled into the forest. The world Snake once knew was slowly and methodically coming undone.

Snake shook his head rapidly, fear arresting his senses. “No!” He cried out, covering his head with his arms.”I-I have n-no s-such g-gifts!” He sputtered. The thought of being captured by a pirate had never crossed his mind. His future was to end his life in old age in the backup yard of the old church, alone and silent as he was now!

Kneeling down in front of the quaking boy, the stranger fixed him with a steely gaze “I shall remove you from their hateful stares and cruelty.They know nothing of your secret languages, the power you have hidden within this marked body of yours. You will come with me, and I shall bring you forth without shame, without judgment. You would like that, would you not?” He queried softly.”To live openly as any man should.”

Peridot eyes peeked out through slitted lids, cautious and disbelieving.”Who are you?” Snake gripped the sides of his arms and gritted his teeth.”Who are you?”

The raven haired man threw back his head and emitted a rich rumbling laughter which echoed into the balmy air. Pointed canines glistened and shone ivory and sharp, ebon hair shimmering and spilling down his shoulders like a silky black waterfall. Everything about him was malevolent and yet beautiful.

“I am Sebastian Michaelis.” He crowed, standing straight up with an air of arrogance and dramatic flair.” El Demonio Del Mar.”

And so this is how The Demon of The Sea took purchase of Snake The Charmer.

Time quickened its pace and led Snake through one adventure after another, through endless miles of exotic lands and even more endless leagues across uncharted waters. They pillaged and plundered, ransacked and raided, collected treasures and killed all those who stood in their way. It was a pirate’s life replete with danger, but nonetheless, exciting and lucrative. Not once did Snake feel alone, not once was he ever ridiculed, not once did he regret his life nor resent his captain. For the cruel world had been put in its place.

Now the young man, dressed in black cargo pants and a pale yellow linen shirt, stood on the deck surrounded by a massive crew at full attention while the sun lazily crept over the dark purple horizon. Before them, high upon the first landing, stood their demon captain, flanked by his first mate, Alois “The Tongue Twister”. Never was there a time when one was without the other unless Alois was involved with an errand or duty. Rumor had it that they were perhaps lovers, but Snake knew better than that.

One had to have a heart to love another.

A hush fell heavily the moment Sebastian lifted his eyes towards the sky and chuckled deeply. Each pirate shivered at the sound, quietly malicious and yet light as a crow's feather.

“My beloved men.” He began in a voice bereft with false sincerity.”Who here is unhappy?”

Eyes widened as one man looked fearfully at another with panic stupid ring up beneath their skins. Who would be so foolish as to admit something like that? They all collectively thought. Snake quickly glanced at some of the crewman who had become close to him in the past few years and wondered how they felt towards their captain. For Snake, it was unconditional loyalty.

To his left stood Bard, the ship's best fighter and strategist for engagement in battle. He had been handpicked, just like Snake, from the awaiting hands of an oceanic grave after his fire ship had been sunk during the Battle of Texel. Abandoned and left for dead along with 3,000 of his fellow Royal Navy shipmates, Bard floated on a broken piece of plank while he watched the naval ships retreat back to England.

Hours later in the dead of night, a ghostly ship emerged from the outer banks of Holland’s coast, and Sebastian appeared wearing a smile from ear to ear.

“A merman, how amusing.” He smirked, signaling his men to haul the nearly dead officer from the murky depths.”This one had best be the sharpshooter I had heard about lest I toss him back to feed the sharks.”

Snake crooked his head and studied the sinewy and sturdy arms of the ex-soldier next to him. Bard had thankfully proven himself a grand marksman and even heftier war strategist. Plenty victories had been won as a result of his carefully drawn up plans.

“Quit yer staring, faggot!” Bard bristled at him, chewing nervously at his smoke.”Cap’s gonna behead us both!”

Snake quickly snapped his eyes back to the upper landing.

“I assume a content crew is an obedient crew.” Sebastian nodded, pursing his lips and sweeping a steely look at his entire crew. “Within two months, I have led this ship into three successful frays. Two galleons and one Fleut, each filled to their brim with water, valuables, food, clothing, and precious cargo. Have I not delivered my promises to you all? Have you all reveled in the glories of our bountiful pillages? Did I shed the blood of our enemies and gut the bowels of extravagant vessels, allowing each and every one of you to soak in these riches and feed your families who patiently await for your safe return on the shores of Espana?”

He paused, pleased with the murmurings of agreement and nodding heads.

“We have one sole target,” he continued, placing his hands on his hips and straightening his backs. The captain wore quite an imposing figure. “One treasure plighted only to me. You may loot this ship, scrape her sides until she is a useless carcass, break apart every board, snap the masts and tear her sails until she is a tattered and wretched mess, but mind you my words. Heed this order or face dire consequences at my hands. There is a man child, with one stone blue eye, and he must fall into no one's hands but mine own!”

Alois gave the men a hard look, pressing his lips tightly together as if to emphasize the severity of his captain's words. “Do not cross him.” His icy blue eyes warned silently at the paling faces in the crowd.

“Dare you to question my orders,” The captain hissed through clenched teeth, his scarlet eyes burning menacingly. “Dare you to disobey my directives, dare you to oppose me as your leader and I shall smite you until you are far less than the ashes the Good Lord had risen you from!”

Several men instinctively stepped back, as if to avoid a blow to the head. Some actually flinched at the words while a few managed to control themselves and stare blankly ahead. No one could bring themselves to look at their captain's face at that moment, it was far to frightening. As loyal as his pirates were, each one held a respectable amount of mortal fear towards the black hearted man.

“I will devour your soul.” Sebastian growled viciously through gritted teeth.”Piece by miserable piece.”

Three days later, the attack on the Collingwood commenced. Stealthily cutting through the mud thick night, a night laden with fog and starless, El Cuervo Negro had cut every lantern down and entrusted its direction to the expertise of their main steerer, Mey “Falcon Eyed” Rin. The young lass of 15 who barely stood taller than more than three quarters of her fellow pirates, could see through the murkiest of nights and the haziest of mirage inducing days. Her large eyes were constantly squinting, constantly focusing, and constantly at beck and call for navigating the dark wooded and iron vessel.

Lucius, the toothless frenchie, sat atop the eagle’s nest watching out for ships and marauders. He never saw the ship coming and thus never gave warning to his sleeping crew. It was quite possible that fate held a merciful heart for he was the first to feel the sharp sting and then cold darkness of death after Mey Rin had aimed squarely for his head with her trusty Muskegon and picked off half of his face.

“Got ‘’im” she chirped, swiftly reloading her gun. Sebastian chuckled deeply and placed his large hand on her flaming red crown. “Well done my little falcon.” His lips brushed gently against the shell of her ear, sending fine shivers up her spine. “Now, relieve me of those pesky helmsmen by the cannons.”

“Aye, sir.” She breathed.

Her true gift for marksmanship shone best when the waters were especially choppy and both ships bobbed up and down. But Mey never missed a target once her eyes had fixed upon it. The girl had been used as a private assassin of sorts by the British royals, hired to off anyone who dared to disturb their seemingly orderly world. When a nobleman had impregnated a well known Prostitute, Mey had shot her dead during a stormy night on the crowded streets of London. When an officer from Scotland Yard refused bribery as a way to cover up a murder which occurred during a party on a wealthy estate, Mey sent a bullet straight through his bedroom window and into his brain.

But even she proved far too dangerous with the bevy of knowledge she held. Discovering that she had been marked for death, Mey took a carriage out of England and sent herself into exile, roaming throughout Europe penniless and near starvation. Had it not been for Sebastian coming across her during a bar fight in a tavern north of Kilkenny where she shot four men in a row with a single pistol, she would have surely been hung by the townsfolk.

The sight of the bright eyed girl with cherry red hair sporting a tattered blue and white dress and double pistols and standing atop a table after having smoked four grown men had certainly piqued the pirate captain’s interest. Gulping down his ale, Sebastian wiped the foam off from his upper lip and signaled Alois to follow his lead.

“How do you feel about a life at sea?” He questioned Mey after dragging her out by the scruff of her neck once he had been sure that she was out of bullets. They needed to make haste and leave the scene of the crime before more trouble came their way. ”How do you find the idea of food and warmth, treasure and power?” He added cheerfully.

The then 13 year old girl glared hatefully at the grinning pirate.”I'll not be your fucking whore!” She swore before hauling back and landing a punch on the man's face. Alois had witnessed the exchange and nearly fainted from fear. To strike the Captain was like begging for suicide.

To Alois’ surprise, Sebastian merely shook off the feeble blow and let out a hearty laugh. “A murderer with morals! Very amusing!” He exclaimed, drawing the enraged girl close to his face.”I do not desire your cherubic hole.” He hissed, allowing his eyes to roam up and down her underdeveloped body. “It would equal to raping a malnourished newborn babe!”

Alois snorted loudly, hurriedly slapping both hands over his mouth when his Captain shot him with a lethal side glance.

“I simply desire your gifts.” Sebastian continued. “Equal exchange of services.”

Mey Rin learned quickly that she was no longer viewed as a female, but as El Cuervo Negro’s newest member and prized marksman.

“Front line! Dismantle her cannons!” Shouted Bard. With a cutlass in one hand and a flintlock pistol in the other, he stood behind a row of about four cannons, each manned by four to five men. As they repositioned, loaded and aimed, Surveilling the chaos unfolding several feet away on the Collingwood, Bard placed a guess that the crew was poorly trained and undermanned. With that in mind, the former naval officer instructed the Pirates to ready the men who would be boarding the targeted ship.

“Arm yourselves, two hand grenades and one stinkpot each for the second round!” He barked at the scrambling crew.”We be aiming for the masts and rigging first!”

Had the Collingwood been more experienced in the ways of handling a Royal Navy ship, their cannons would have fired already and possibly obliterated their first strike. Turning around to face his captain, Bard smiled crookedly and gave Sebastian an appreciative wink.

“Ye brilliant devil.” He thought to himself.”Ye knew the Collingwood was all second rate pirate, no real shipmen.” Lifting his cutlassed hand in the air, Bard swiftly brought it down.

“Fire!” He bellowed.

“Aye Aye sir!” They shouted.

Boom!

Boom!

Boom!

“This be what Hell smells like!" Bard grunted, inhaling deeply the putrid stench of sulfur bursting through the air. He lived for this, the chaos and destruction of an orderly battle; the whirling dervish of a planned attack, the fiery and gruesome scene unfolding before him as he signaled for the men to move forward with their weapons and storm the Collingwood. It was all magnificent and tragic, a delicious recipe of disaster which would end with a final result of victory for the Pirates of El Cuervo Negro.

While the crew of the Cuervo forcibly boarded the wounded Collingwood, Alois whistled gleefully. He felt the weight of his pocket pistol against his hip as he headed towards Sebastian who remained perched and silent on the quarterdeck. The thrill of a close range fight made his cheeks flush and his heart beat rapidly as they approached the doomed Collingwood. “Sir, shall I escort Snake aboard once the crew had been apprehended.” He asked, looking up at his captain and offering his best shit-eating grin.”Or would you rather I search for the prize with Finny?”

“And have that skinny oaf snap the child's neck, I think not.” Sebastian snorted. “Rather, you shall take the charmer and seek him out.”

“Aye Capitan.” Alois gave him a snappy salute and skipped off happily, enjoying the thumping of his gun against his side.

“Alois!”

Turning sharply on his heel, the golden haired man cocked an eyebrow.”yes, sir?” He asked

Sebastian did not meet his gaze, instead he watched the plumes of flames and smoke pouring from the Collingwood. “Do mind yourself. Take no unnecessary risks.” He warned.

“Of course, Capitan.” Finding his concern unnecessary, Alois rolled his eyes.”Don't I always?” He huffed.

Sebastian tilted his head and watched with great pleasure as more cannons erupted in bursts of black soot and fire. Volleys of cast iron balls whistled through the air, arcing high until their weight brought them down to the decks of the Collingwood. Splintered and burnt pieces of wood, metal and rigging shattered and flew everywhere as parts of the ship exploded and crumbled, blood spewed from open wounds and splattered like large raindrops as severed limbs and broken bones mixed in with the debris. The gore and violence of the battle aboard the ship escalated as the second wave of marauders bombarded the Collingwood with hand bombs and sweeping chops from sabers and swords. The more experienced pirates wasted no time dismantling the Navy ship’s cannons and had little struggle with butchering those who were brave enough to fight back. The decks all around the ship melted into one huge massacre, death dealt easily and generously.

With no real crew to truly command into organized action, Randall scurried to the quarterdeck, unsuccessfully screaming for his men to band together and fire the cannons. His reddened face gave away the rage and panic overwhelming him as he watched his men decimated before his very eyes. It had not occurred to him that anyone would think to attack a Royal Navy ship, especially one as sizable as his own. But his ego had bested him.

His men were merely thieving sailors, not seasoned shipmates. They had been thrown together with a single minded goal of earning enough money to keep themselves alive. No care had been taken in consolidating an official Royal Navy crew for fear such action would cause them to be conspicuous. The mission had been of the highest order of secrecy and someone had most deliberately sold them out.

“Imbeciles!” He spat with disgust, unhooking his pistol from his belt.”Useless sea rats!”

“Captain!”

Randall immediately felt a surge of relief once he caught sight of Abberline running up the flight from the main deck. The ship would not last long under these conditions, and perhaps having his subordinate by his side as a protector would ensure a higher chance of survival.

“Abberline! Do not leave me!” He ordered, grabbing the panting man by his collar.”above all else, you must protect your captain!”

Abberline wrenched himself free from Randall's grip and stared at the quaking man in disbelief.”Sir! What are you saying!” He exclaimed.”Sir! Our precious cargo! That it must be protected is our sole endeavor-!”

“You ignorant fool!” Randall screamed, sending a backhanded slap across Abberline’s face.”That thing is dead! I will not sacrifice my life for a living corpse!”

Another explosion rocked the ship, causing it to heave and groan like a disgruntled giant. The smell of pungently grotesque burning flesh and wood filled the air with its choking scent. Abberline could feel the sharp sting of the blow against his cheek, but the words served so cowardly by Randall, wounded him deeply.

Grabbing his captain by the shoulder, Abberline shoved the man hard and fast, sending him flying to the ground. “I will do no such thing!” He shouted back.”I'd rather leave my life to the ends of Hell than let Ciel die today!”

“Imbecile!” Randall fumed, raising a shaking fist at Abberline.”Stupid-!”

The sudden onset of silence shattered the warlike din. Abberline and Randall stared dumbly at one another, desperately praying that the end had not come so quickly.

But it did.

Shuffling to his feet, Randall's face lost all color as he watched the yellow flagged pirate ship, El CUervo Negro, lurch and rise and arriving broadside to the shattered hull of the Collingwood. Before he could utter a word, the world began to sway and blur as fear bubbled up deep within his heart. From where both men stood, the tall outline of a stately man wearing a flowing black coat appeared crossing over to their deck from a makeshift wooden plank bridge which connected both ships.

Captain Sebastian Michaelis, the Demon of the Sea.

“God save us.” Randall swallowed hard.”No quarter, their flag, it states no quarter!”

From the ship's jack staff flew a simple red flag. A flag wordlessly proclaiming that no prisoners would be taken, not one life spared, no mercy given to those on a targeted ship.

The Blood Flag. Certain death.

 

 

 

 

“


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetingzzzzz!!!
> 
> Thank you all for the fantastic feedback!!! I promise I will respond to everyone as soon as I can, it's been a crazy week at work and I suck but it's ok lol  
> Now, I know everyone is chomping at the bit for Ciel to meet Sebadtian but all I have to say is BE CAREFUL WHAT YOU WISH FOR!
> 
> I will be updating Prepare Yourself next and then Rugged Hearts so thanks for being so supportive and awesome❤️ I swear I get even more inspired when you guys cheer me on, best feeling ever! 
> 
> And a great big loving kiss to my BAE, my heart, my true love, AnimeCujo oxoxoxo
> 
> Enjoy!

The dawn was a few hours away and yet the skies above the burning Collingwood were a lit and bright yellow. The Royal Navy vessel was a doomed floating inferno with hacked and mutilated bodies of dead seamen littering its decks and at least 20 still live crewman bound by rope and shackles all lined up in one long row. As the ship crumbled around them, several pirates from El Cuervo Negro inspected the ship and its inhabitants for weapons, treasure, food, and maps. This was a Bucaneers life, sail your ship out of reach from man's laws and pillage other ships in order to survive.

However, this mission differed from all others.

El Demonio Del Mar boarded the ship as soon as his men had commandeered it, ensuring safety and precaution for their leader. All hands were on deck ready to dismantle, tear apart the Collingwood. The “Demon of the Sea” observed his pirates, satisfied that they had already started plying boxes of supplies onto El Cuervo Negro.

From below deck emerged Lau accompanied by Ran Mao, calmly observing the destruction surrounding them.

“Greetings Lau.” Captain Michaelis smiled, holding out his gloved hand, palm side down. He waited patiently for the elaborately robed man to take purchase of it and place his lips against his knuckles. The show of deference alarmed Abberline as he watched from the quarterdeck where he and Randall had been tied up and forced to take kneeling positions.

Lau and Ran Mao must have been spies, he thought numbly.

“As imposing and frightening as ever, my dear Master.” Lau bowed, keeping his eyes glued to the Pirates feet.”Your timing is perfection.”

The captain jerked his hand back and wiped it against his coat. “Have you my prize?” He demanded.

Lau cleared his throat and scratched the back of his neck. “Sister, where did you see the boy?” He asked anxiously, casting his eyes down to Sebastian's feet.

Sebastian directed his blood red eyes at Ran Mao, narrowing them as he observed her stony face.”Your brother claims you saw him, is this true?” He snapped.

The young woman stared blankly at him.

“This yellow mongrel refuses to speak to me.” Sebastian seethed, angrily baring his teeth at her.”Make her speak!”

“Sh-She will not speak with me either since you boarded this ship!” Lau cried, wringing his hands in frustration. Suddenly, his eyes popped wide open and he began to wave excitedly towards the direction of the lower decks. ”But she will speak to your first mate!”

“Oh for the love of….ALOIS!” Sebastian shouted. He was used to dealing with the strangest of the strange in his line of work, but presently his patience was quickly wearing thin.” Where is my tongue twister? ALOIS!”

The pounding of small feet came quickly as Alois made his way past the bound crewmen and up to where his Captain was standing. “Yes sir?” He panted, his face shining from the amount of sweat pouring down his face. The heat from the flames on the ship was beginning to get to him and he was lightheaded from running to his Captain.

“Here.” Sebastian removed a linen and lace trimmed handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to the heaving boy.”Compose yourself and mind that you do not lose your breath.”

“Sir, thank you.” Alois took the cloth and wiped his face.”What do you need?”

“Ask her where the boy is.” Sebastian pointed towards Ran Mao. “She seems to be selective with her language and fancies you as her interpreter. Make her speak before I cut their throats.”

Lau’s hands instinctively covered his neck.

Alois nodded and turned to face Mao. ”Nǎlǐ shì nánhái?” He asked politely.

“Tā shì bùshì zài zìjǐ de fángjiān” she answered coolly. “Wǒ qù yīxiē nǐ de nánrén yǐncáng de fángjiān, zhè shì chúle yī zhāng xiǎo chuáng kōng.”

Lau’s face blanched and he coughed nervously, looking away, knowing that what his sister had said would end their lives.

Alois felt the hairs behind his neck stand up as he gave his master an almost apologetic look. “He is gone.” He reported.”She went with some of our members to the hidden room but all they found was a cot.”

Sebastian pressed his lips until they formed thin white lines, his jaw shook slightly as he struggled to rein in his mounting anger. “He is on this ship, is he not?” He growled.

“Yes! He most certainly is on this ship!” Lau hurriedly held up his hands and spoke in a desperate voice.”But with the panic and explosions, it appears he ran from his room!”

Unsheathing his sword from his belt, Sebastian whipped it out and pressed the black forged blade against Lau’s throat. Almond eyes widened in shock, the sensation of warm blood trickling down the side of his neck stole every ounce of courage the man may have had.

“M-My Lord!” Lau stammered. His hands shook terribly and he was at a loss as to how to escape punishment. “P-Please-!”

“Pray to whatever gods you may believe in that the boy is on this ship.” He hissed, digging the tip of the sword deeper into Lau’s skin.”Pray harder that he is still alive.”

Lowering his sword, Sebastian wiped the blood against Lau's robe..

Unable to listen in on the exchange between Sebastian and Lau, Abberline felt revulsion over his actions. He studied the pirate captain’s swagger, noting the arrogance behind every movement of the smirking man. This was a highborn gentleman, he decided, there was no doubt to it. His skin was porcelain smooth, a body well fed, firm and trim, hands covered by most possibly the softest of high grade leather gloves and a full row of pearlescent teeth. This was no ordinary sea vermin, no scraggly hound of the ocean. El Demonio Del Mar housed noble blood and an upbringing of the highest caliber.

This brought a newfound distaste for the man, Abberline detested bullies and anyone who used their given powers to harm others. For someone to have been raised with such care and attention to turn out so evil and malicious made him want to spit nails at Sebastian.

“See anything which fancies you?” Sebastian snickered, realizing that Abberline had been staring at him the entire time he walked along the line of kneeling prisoners.”Would it be my attire or perhaps……” He spread his hands out in a grandiose manner and winked “Me?”

The Cuervo crew laughed heartily. “He can have neither, Captain!” Bard shouted from the other end of the line, swinging his cutlass above his head.”He be not good enough!”

Abberline clenched his jaw and looked away with disgust. The coarse rope keeping his hands tied behind his back had begun to cut into his skin sending needle like pain shooting up his arms. Alois stood behind him and Randall, waving his pistol between their heads.

“Are you going to start offing the crew, Capitan?” Alois grinned, excitedly hopping from one foot to the next.”Can you wait until I return? I want to go with Snake and look for the treasure!”

“Treasure?!” Randall shot his head up and glared at Sebastian.”What treasure?!”

“You know full well what treasure I seek.” Sebastian crossed his arms and grinned.”Your entire crew has no inkling of what has boarded this ship and lay hidden for the past month. You've kept your secret well, however, since you both refuse to tell me where it is I shall find it myself.”

Murmuring voices rose from the captured men, several turning to one another asking if who knew what was going on. They all babbled, confused and frightened; frantic to be freed from the clutches of one of the most feared pirates in all the world. But no one had information for the secret of Ciel had been kept under lock and key.

“My darling sister saw the child.” Lau croaked as he pressed his sleeve against the wound on his neck.”He never left the ship, nor did we dock anywhere since we left Jamaica.”

“There is no doubt in my mind that he remains on this ship.” Sebastian sauntered over to Abberline and Randall, the clinking of his cutlass against his hip was almost menacing. Crackling fires and the groaning of a gradually sinking ship were the funeral hymns for the unlucky crewman. Once Sebastian had found what he was looking for, the fate of the Collingwood would be sealed.

“Randall and Abberline, I presume?” Sebastian pointed at them.”I am not one to speak ill of another captain’s crewman, however, such an odd assortment as I have ever seen aboard a Royal Navy vessel.” He narrowed his eyes, piercing the men with a suspicious look.”Perhaps you were forced to leave Jamaica with an inconspicuous lot? Might you both be hiding something of value on this ship?”

Unable to withstand the contemptuous gaze of Captain Sebastian, Randall swallowed hard and mustered up whatever courage he had left. “We know not what you speak of.” Randall lifted his chin defiantly and met Sebastian’s eyes with his own.”We were merely returning home to London.”

“Rubbish.” Sebastian snarled,.”My men have already found a hidden room behind your desk in your office where a small cot was fitted. I shall say, an empty cot.”

Abberline whipped his head to the side and stared with wide owlish eyes at Randal. “Sir.” He whispered frantically.”He's gone?”

“How the Hell should I know!” Randall hissed back.”Shut your stupid mouth!”

“Your doom is in your hands.” Sebastian picked up his foot and pressed his heel against Randall’s shoulder, digging it deeply into the collarbone. “And yet you dare mock me with your lying.”

“Gah!” Randall winced, nearly collapsing under the amount of pain shooting through his shoulder and down his arm.”S-Stop it! I-I know nothing!”

“Enough of this.” Sebastian raised his hand and motioned for Alois to come to his side.”Come, my tounge twister.” He beckoned.

Alois skipped over to his captain's side and lowered his head in deference to his master.”Aye, sir.”

Ruffling the mop top of buttery yellow hair, Sebastian gave Alois a fond look “Be a good boy and bring Snake with you to fetch my prize.” He ordered softly. “Upon your return hence shall we annihilate this band of unseemly men.”

Alois felt his face flush with pleasure for a moment but then shook his head out of the captain’s touch. “Aye, Capitan!” He saluted.

Abberline watched the boy scamper off after grabbing a taller and thinner man with strange green eyes to accompany him. Where in the world had Ciel gone off to? He wondered, worry balling up in his chest as one nightmarish scenario after another played out in his head.

Had Ciel, in a state of panic, thrown himself overboard? Had the blast from the cannons frightened him so much that he had left the hiding place, gone below deck and been crushed by an explosion or falling object?

Shaking his head, he shut his eyes and prayed fervently for Ciel’s safety. It would have been crazy to believe that the Pirates had wanted the young man for pure reasons, however, death was not a favorable option.

Alois jumped over smoking crevasses which formed zigzag openings along the deck floors. He had to be extra careful, the ship was unsteady and breaking apart, it would do no good ending up seriously hurt or dead before helping his captain. Snake followed dutifully behind hi, pausing only when fire spewed out from some of the openings.

“Ok, it's time for you to do your work.” Alois stopped and turned to his seemingly mute partner.”but make sure they work quickly, this ship won't hold for long.” He added quickly.

Snake nodded and unfastened a brown cloth bag attached to his waist belt. Placing his hand into the bag, he gingerly removed three snakes, each displaying golden brown markings, and with great care, placed them on the floor.

“Find the boy with one eye.” He whispered to them.

Beady eyes stared back at him, their forked tongues flicking in and out.

“Here, try this.” Snake took out a small ragged cloth, no bigger than his palm, and allowed the reptiles to rub their faces against it. It had been torn from the corner of the bed sheet where it had been assumed that Ciel had slept. Alois felt the unsteady ship lean inch by inch towards its side and he sighed loudly.”Hurry up, Charmer.” He urged. “We haven't all night!”

Suddenly, the snakes slithered away in three different directions, each disappearing between the spaces of the planked wood.

“They smell him.” Snake spoke in a voice barely above a whisper, his eyes not quite meeting Alois’.”They will find him.”

“They better make it quick.” Alois stomped his foot against the deck and grimaced”I refuse to go down with this ship.”

Snake brushed his long bangs away from his eyes and shrugged.”Find the treasure first.” He said simply, earning an annoyed look from his shipmate.

“Just because you can talk to those disgusting creatures doesn't make you better than me!” Alois spat, crossing his arms Indignantly.”I'm far more important than you!”

Unsure as to how to address the sudden childish remark, Snake wisely opted to remain silent. For some odd reason, Alois disliked anyone “gifted” such as himself. Known for his uncanny ability to speak any given human language, Alois was regarded highly by Sebastian. To be able to communicate with anyone in any part of the world proved to be quite a powerful tool for the crew of El Cuervo Negro. He believed himself as the only person Sebastian would need if he had to choose only one ship hand to come to his aid. It was not missed by anyone on their ship that the demon captain doted on Alois and indulged many of the young man's whims whenever possible.

But inflated ego aside, Alois was no fool. His captain had hand picked only the best of the best to be his special crew. Snake knew this as well and felt a kinship, welcomed or not, with his talented brethren. Mulling over these facts, the two men waited silently on the deck while below them in the darkness of the hulls, hiding behind a battered and broken bulkhead, was a shaken and shell shocked Ciel.

Clothed only in a thin nightgown, the young man trembled from pure fear and the fine sheen of sweat on his body while all around him the blasts of the cannons and explosions of stink bombs filled the air with a gruesomely pungent din. The second wave of the attack had jarred the secret door to his room open and the thunderous sound of booted feet against the upper decks sent Ciel into a state of panic. Unwilling to remain in the room alone, the boy sprung up from beneath the covers and bolted out of the room.

The night air was smoky and bright, causing Ciel to violently choke and cough. He had balled up his fist and shoved his sleeve over his mouth in an attempt to minimize the intake of toxic smoke. Stumbling about nearly blind, he made his way downstairs, unnoticed by the scrambling deck hands, and found a dark area near storage. A lone lantern swung back and forth, casting a singular flicker of light and shadows across the walls.

Ciel had no idea what to do next, how could he possibly escape? He wondered. Drawing up his thin legs to his chin, he wrapped his arms around them and hugged himself tightly. Rocking back and forth, he repeated the Lord’s Prayer over and over again, fighting back the urge to break down and cry.

“I must be brave, I must be breve.” He chanted over and over again in between the prayers.

Where was Abberline? His thoughts turned to the youthful officer who had promised him protection and perhaps, his heart. A knot formed in Ciel's throat, heavy and sorrowful. He wanted so badly to see him, stand beside him, hold his hand and fall into his embrace.

What if he was killed? Ciel's mind turned against him and suddenly fear opened up a new door to horrors for the boy.

What if Abberline was dead?

“No!” Ciel hissed, balling up his fists and slamming them on the floor.”He cannot be dead!”

Before he.could completely lose himself to the terror pounding within his chest, a cool sensation began creeping up his legs, almost like a silken thread of water flowing upwards towards his knees. Furrowing his brows in confusion, Ciel looked down at his legs and felt the blood empty from his face.

Staring up at him in the dimly lit room, coiled around his bare legs ,were three pairs of beady blinking eyes.

And in an instant, they were gone.

Frozen with fright, Ciel could barely register what he had just seen. Snakes on a ship? He had never heard of such a thing? As soon as the thought crossed his mind, he immediately began frantically slapping his legs as if he was still covered with the slippery creatures. His skin crawled with disgust until the stinging of his own blows finally halted his actions.

Footsteps echoed above him and he clutched his sides, willing himself to cease any noises for fear of being discovered. There seemed to be more than one set, clamoring to the ladder which led from the upper storage area to the lower briggs.

Ciel held his breath and waited for whatever was approaching the bulkhead in which he hid behind. Terror nearly seized him as the sounds grew closer. Who could have found his hiding spot? He wondered while a new sheet of sweat broke out all over his face and body. Would the person belonging to those footsteps kill him on the spot? Would he be raped?

“Lord, please save me!” He wept into his hands. The nightmare which had begun the night his parents had been murdered would not cease its monstrous development. It kept lurching forward, devouring every speck of hope and light in his life. He was drowning in terror, sorrow, simply suffocating from the misery of his earthly Hell.

When would it all come to an end? He thought bitterly.

“Well, looky here!”  
\---------------  
Miles and miles away (at least a month's journey away) along the breathtaking shores of La Roquetta Del Mar, Spain, stood an elegant and regal castle which went by the title of El Castillo Del San Isidro. Outlined by natural beaches, a bustling and lucrative port, and lush foliage, the fortress housed a royal family of such prestige and pure lineage that one would have to practically sell their soul in order to call upon company with the inhabitants of said castle. To hold court with the nobles who sported blue black hair, linen skin and alluring charms, was an incredibly desired honor.

Standing silently at a widow's peak on the third landing was a gentleman of exquisite taste and otherworldly appearance. His finely shaped cat like amber eyes were housed behind spectacles and his black hair was drawn back away from his face, cut in sharp edges and tied in a small neat boat the nape of his neck. His stoic expression gave away nothing as he observed the thundering waves against the shores of his small town. The castle had been in his family for generations and as fine as it was, it breathed only loneliness and despair.

He waited patiently.

A lavender eyed lady of 20 years, dressed in a simple periwinkle maid’s dress with a lace trimmed white apron overlay, entered his rather expansive bedroom carrying a silver tray. She had prepared the gentleman's evening tea and snack and was hoping to lift his dark mood with the help of some sugared treats.

Her long thick white hair was tied in a loose bun and she blew a wisp of hair away from her face as she studied her master’s rigid position. “You insist on remaining there for hours?” She exclaimed, setting the tray down on his desk.”Please, sir, come eat and drink. Replenish yourself.”

“I am not hungry, Hannah.” came the terse reply.

She sighed, ”How unbecoming, sulking at your age.” Placing a dollop of honey into a gold rimmed teacup, she swirled the hot water until the tea was properly steeped.”Exercise some patience.” She added.

The distinguished man, dressed in a sharp black and purple house robe, turned to face his servant. “Must you chide me?” He grumbled, annoyed at being chastised by his favored servant.”Since when are you so cruel?”

“Drink your tea.” She ordered, offering the cup and saucer, which he gladly accepted.”I have some miniature tarts for you.” Directing his attention to the elaborately decorated sweets.

“Why do you lay the honey so heavily?” He grimaced after the first sip of the hot drink.”You know full well how I despise honey!”

“Honey is beneficial to your health.” She insisted. Gathering her skirt, she sat down in a chair near his bed, tucking the thick petticoat behind her legs. “Tanaka sent word this morning.” She adied "A messenger pigeon.”

The man looked up from his cup with surprise.”Is my brather returning home?” He asked excitedly.

“Your dear and beloved brother shall be delivering your prize in a month’s time.” She smiled, enjoying the glow of elation washing over her master’s face ”Young master, do enjoy the waiting moments; hunger is the best flavor for a delicious meal.”

 

 

 

 

* * *

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetingzzzzzzzz!
> 
> So I was going to wait longer to update but I realized that I would be updating Rugged Hearts next week so why not give the readers what they want right now?
> 
> Sebastian and Ciel❤️
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chappy and thank you so much for the responses and support! If you have anymore theories, ideas, questions, comments, etc. feel free to share! I will be responding to all comments this weekend.
> 
> "Onward, Buttercup! There's fuckery to be had!"

With a quickly approaching dawn and a sinking vessel, the pirate of El Cuervo Negro hustled at high speed, maneuvering like busy bees in and out of cargo holds, rooms, barracks, and the kitchen area. After the crew of the Collingwood were successfully under siege, the seizing of all valuables began almost immediately. It was the nature of the beast, a pirate lived solely on his hunger for loot and life. With a long list of criminal activities, Buccaneers did anything and everything to lessen their time on land lest the decent hands of the law take ahold and hang them for their unlawful actions.

“Watch them barrels!” Bard barked at several of his shipmates who had been relegated to handling the stored water. “Every one of them is worth more than all the doubloons on this ship!”

The men grunted their agreement as they heaved one back breaking barrel after another onto the pirate ship. Each thickly paneled case held gallons upon gallons of fresh water, literally life saving liquid one could not have too much of during a long sea voyage. Bard counted at least twenty barrels before he ordered the rest of the marauders to turn their attentions towards the food pantries located two levels below deck.

“Thieving animals!” Randall raged, struggling to loosen the ropes binding his arms together behind his back.”They shall pay with their lives for daring to step foot upon His Majesty's vessel! The gallows for each and everyone one of these scoundrels! This injurious treatment shall not go unpunished!”

“Sir, please keep your voice down!” Abberline beseeched, shifting his weight from one knee to another. He bit his lower lip trying to hold back the urge to yelp from the stabbing pain kneeling for so long on the hard wooden planks.”Perhaps, if the Lord permits, we may be able to speak reasonably with their captain and negotiate our lives!”

“Are you daft?! These dogs are ransacking our ship! The blood flag is high upon their mast! They mean to kill us all!”

Abberline relented and gave up trying to reason with his superior. Randall’s choleric behavior was of no surprise to him. Ill tempered and easily irritated; it was rare to see the Navy officer smile or pass a light moment.

Their current situation was beyond grim, in fact, it was nearly hopeless. These pirates had easily overpowered them, and on top of that, it appeared that their captain had premeditated the attack so that they could steal Ciel away from them.

But why? Abberline pondered the question, who else was after Ciel and how would anyone benefit from acquiring the young man?

“Finny! Look out!” Bard shouted.

Abberline looked up, startled by the booming voice, and watched as Bard waved frantically at the waifish man who had been walking by the human chain of sailors passing the water barrels along. The seasoned military man, who had heard the crackling sound of splintering wood before it finally pierced the air, shouted his warning. No one could could utter a sound as a large beam toppled over and hurtled its way down towards the deck, snapping and shattering smaller mastheads along the way and pulling canvas sails with it. The night sky filled with panicked voices as deckhands called out warnings amidst the booming collapse..

“Avast!”

"Get out o' t' way! "

  
“It's comin' down!"

“Finny!” Bard cried, launching himself towards the boy who stood directly under the path of the fractured wood. Everyone scattered, clamoring over one another in order to escape injury or death, but Finny stood in his place and watched as splinters rained down around him. Bard knew he would not make it in time but he only sped up, praying he would reach his mate before the beam would.

Abberline’s jaw dropped, he could not fathom what he was witnessing.

Instead of cowering and covering his head in a futile attempt of lessening the blow from the juggernaut beam, Finny smiled and held up his hands.

“Got it!” He laughed gaily and as if the massive chunk of wood was a mere feather, he deftly caught it with unbelievable ease. His legs neither buckled nor bent in the slightest, his face never twisted with effort, not a bead of sweat nor a tear shed.

Finian “The Fortress” was no mere child. He was a hidden powerhouse amongst Sebastian's “gifted” crew. A boy of below average height and with a disposition as airy and sweet as a flower garden, Finny had not an ounce of malice in his heart. His natural tendency was to be helpful and mindful of the feelings of those around him and he never missed a chance to care for his shipmates whether by mending clothes, completing chores or stepping in to ease the bulk of a task. There was no one more cheerful than Finny.

But cross the lad with the large innocent eyes, and he would crush you like an insect. His past was a mystery for he never spoke of it and the enigmatic man made no attempt to indulge the others of his previous life before Sebastian had commandeered him.

“We best be gettin’ offa this ship, sir!” Finny observed, lowering the beam to his feet and placing it gently upon the deck. “Lest some poor sailor gets smashed or somethin’.”

Bard skidded to a stop in front of the bright eyed boy, his boots squeaking loudly against the wet planks, and wiped his forehead with the back of his arm. The look of relief he wore on face was quickly replaced with sputtering anger.”Lard brain! Milk bait” He swore, chewing furiously at his unlit cigarette.”If yer just gonna stand about like a useless twat, get back on our ship before ya get kilt!”

Sebastian cocked an eyebrow, but kept silent.

Finny's face crumpled up and large droplets of tears began collecting at the corners of his eyes. “I-I'm s-s-sorry!” He wailed, his small body shook and so ashamed he was by his own reaction he covered his face with his hands.”I-I-I was jus’ helpin’”

Bard signaled for the rest of the crew to continue collecting booty, making sure each man had his attention taken away from the mess which was now Finny. Grumbling to himself about how the pains of handling a young crewman was going to send him to an early grave, the ex soldier walked towards Finny and placed a rough but comforting hand on his crown.

“Quit yer cryin’” he sighed, pulling at a lock of wavy hair and earning a mouselike Yelp from Finny.”I'm sorry I yelled. I….I was jus’ scared for ya, is all.”

Finny sniffed and pressed his fingers against his eyes.”Yes sir, I'm sorry, sir” He whimpered.”I'll go back on the ship.”

Bard smiled.”Go on. Leg it, monkey.” He could not remain angry at the sweet faced man for long, it sat uncomfortably in his gut knowing that one sour look could easily send Finny into a mess. Playfully nudging the boy's head with his hand, he pointed towards their ship. “And mind where you stand!” He added.

Finny nodded and scampered off to the makeshift bridge connecting both ships. Bard watched the elf like figure amble clumsily over to their ship and suddenly, the crushing weight pressed against his chest lifted. He worried too much over Finny, he knew that, but the thought of something actually happening to him was frightening.

Sebastian had observed the entire scene with a critical eye and made a mental note to not allow Finny near burning masts and sails. It might prove prudent to assign Bard full charge over the miniature strong arm, he mused.

“Captain Michaelis! We found the treasure!”

Sebastian whirled around, facing the direction of Alois’ excited voice. From the lower deck came Alois, Snake and between them the form of a petite bodied boy with slate grey hair. They held him roughly by the arms and half carried half dragged the listless young man. His legs barely moved and his head hung down so much so that Sebastian could not make out his face.

Abberline jumped to his feet.”No!” He cried out before being forced back onto his knees by two burly pirates standing behind him. He held back his voice and cursed inwardly at the brutish manhandling of his beloved Ciel.

“We found him hiding down by the bulkheads!” Alois reported happily, pulling on Ciel's left arm roughly while they made their way to Sebastian. “This is him, right?! It has to be! He's got one eye and he's a boy!”

Stopping in front of their captain the pair attempted to hold up the near lifeless body of Ciel.”He's heavier than he looks.” Snake mumbled, pulling at Ciel's nightgown for extra leverage.

Dark ruby eyes studied the gleaming muss of bluish hair, the long, lean alabaster limbs and whisper thin cotton nightgown barely covering the boy's body. Sebastian whistled lowly, admiring the delicacy before him. ““Lift his face” he commanded softly.

Surmounting rage overcame Abberline. “Do not dare touch him!” He roared, shaking his head vehemently.”Do not dare lay a hand on him!”

Ignoring the outburst, Sebastian merely chuckled. “I said, lift his face.” He repeated.

Grabbing a tuft of hair from the back of Ciel's head, Alois jerked the boy's head up.”Up and at ‘em!”

Catcalls and high pitched whistles resounded from the pirate crew as the men beheld the porcelain beauty of Ciel Phantomhive. Rounded rose kissed cheeks and pink tulip lips was a most welcomed sight for the starved crew. They cheered on their captain to lift the gown, show off some legs, and other deviant requests much to the distaste of Abberline and Randall.

A sailor who had been positioned to guard Abberline and Randall smacked his lips loudly. “Ye be a good lookin' beauty" he snickered.

Another sailor stationed near him agreed. “He be a pretty lad!” He observed, offering a molesting smile. The pirate leaned closer to Ciel. “Bare you aye you're not a lass?" he winked.

“I assure you, the child is a male.” Abberline snarled.

The man shook his head, stepping back away from Ciel “Shame. It's nice t' look at your face"  
he grunted.

Not liking at all how every man was now leering at the semiconscious man, Abberline lifted his chin and glared at them all “Stand off!” He announced in a firm voice. “He is my ward.”

A few seconds passed while Abberlines words hung in the air until the pirates finally doubled over, guffawing boisterously at the brave attempt on Abberline’s part. “Aye, captain!” They all cackled loudly, saluting the now red faced man.

“Enough!” Sebastian bellowed, effectively silencing every man within earshot. “This ship will not last another half hour and I've no time to play games! Alois, wake the urchin up and request his name. I shall not assume this is our prize until he utters his own name.”

“Wakey wakey pretty boy!” Alois shook Ciel and pulled at his hair. Snake landed a few sharp slaps to Ciel's cheek, coaxing him to groan. A sliver of blue appeared beneath Ciel’s lid as he came to from his momentary fainting spell. So terrified was he over his situation that he had passed out when Alois and Snake had appeared to him from out of the darkness.

“What is your name?” Alois demanded, pinching Ciel's chin between his thumb and fingers. He shook his head from side to side. “Oy! What's your name!”

Ciel stared dumbly at Alois and remained silent.

“Maybe he doesn't speak English?” Snake offered quietly.

“He's English you stupid sea slag.” Alois snapped.

“Get him to speak, Alois.” Sebastian growled.

Rolling his eyes in exasperation, Alois tried again. “Hvad hedder du?”

Silence

“Hoe heet je?”

Nothing

“Comment vous appelez-vous?”

Ciel crinkled his nose and looked away.

“Comme ti chiami?”

Still no response

“Como te llamas?”

Shaking his head, Sebastian stepped forward and removed one of his fine leather gloves.”Perhaps this language will help.” He sneered, raising his hand above his head, he brought it down with brute force, landing his open palm squarely across Ciel's cheek. It sounded sharp and deadly, like a musket blast. The impact sent the young man's head snapping back, jaw agape, as he soundlessly crumpled to the floor shocked and reeling from the pain. Alois and Snake pulled him up by his arms and forced him to stand on his own two feet.

“What is your name?!” Alois bellowed, grabbing Ciel by the back of his thin neck and shaking him roughly.”Speak!”

Ciel tried to reach up to rub the burning spot on his cheek, but Snake jerked his arm down to his side. “C-Ciel” he quaked in a tiny voice, surrendering any fight he might have had left within him. The pain from the blow was resonating through his skull, pulsating and nauseating.

“C-Ciel….Ph-Phantomhive!”

“Excellent.” Sebastian cooed, slipping his hand up Ciel's neck and cupping the back of his head. He studied the large endless blue eye of the young man and found the heart shaped features enticingly exotic. A hot welt had already mushroomed on the side of Ciel's face and the rosy red color seemed to add to the boy’s beauty

”Behave and obey,” He whispered in a husky voice, using his thumb to rub the smooth area behind Ciel's ear. “These are my only requests of those who board my ship. It does not behoove me to maim such a pretty lad, I would rather indulge myself in your loveliness than mar it.”

Abberline jumped to his feet and staggered towards Sebastian. “Damn you! Damn you, insufferable bastard! Vile miscreant! ” He swore, livid and scarlet faced. “Do not touch him! Do not-GAH!” A smash to the back of his head by a pirate wheeling a wooden club sent Abberline crashing onto the floor. He landed heavily on his chest, narrowly missing a collision between his face and the floor, still his skull ached and throbbed and he was nearly blinded by the pain.

Sebastian pulled on his glove, gracefully stretching out each finger while Abberline squirmed at his feet. He smirked, tapping his booted toe in front of the fallen man “Silence him forever, Alois.” He decreed.

Alois released his hold on Ciel and whipped out a small pistol, pressing it against the back of Abberline’s head.

“No! No! Please!” Ciel suddenly cried out, furiously wrestling out of Snake’s grasp and throwing himself over Abberline's body. He could barely cover the man's head with his petite build but he desperately held out a hand, shielding Abberline's head with his own. “I beg you, sir! I beg you as I shall kneel before you here and beg you from my very honor!” He implored, tears streaming freely down his face “Do nothing to this man, please!”

Silence fell once again over the crew, their eyes toggling between the strange scene in front of them and their stone faced captain. Alois scowled, cocking his pistol “Move, you mangy puppy!” He hissed.

Sebastian emitted a low chuckle, rubbing his chin with his thumb as he observed the tortured pair on the floor. He could feel the stability of the Collingwood ebbing away and the crimson kissed sunrise had begun its ascension. They had stayed far too long on the ship.

“How amusing.” He drawled, crooking his finger at Alois and beckoning him. “Step away from them, Alois.”

Alois pouted, pocketing his weapon.”Aye, capitan.” He grumbled.

Bard felt a shift in the boat’s movements and nearly tripped over his unsteady footing. He regarded his captain with a serious look. “Captain Michaelis, your orders, sir.” He saluted. “Best we get off this sinking ship before we go with her!”

Sebastian agreed. “Plunder the Collingwood.” He ordered sternly. “Take no prisoners. Leave Randall and Abberline to find their way back to England aboard a raft, do fit these gentlemen with provisions. Lay waste and set fire to this ship.”

“And the lad?”

A seductively dangerous smile slid across Sebastian's face. “He is our honored guest.” He quipped.

Randall gnashed his teeth. “You son of a bitch!” He spat, his body trembling with rage. “You wretched thief! Murdering bastard! You'll not escape the fury of the Royal Navy!”

Sebastian looked down upon him and frowned. “Do not egg me on, Captain Randall. I have already exercised great mercy upon you and your lieutenant, sparing your lives so that you may have an opportunity to enact your revenge against me one day. Proceed with your filthy mouth and I may have to separate you from your tongue.”

Still laying on the floor, Abberline twisted his head towards Ciel and swallowed hard as he prepared himself for the inevitable. “Pay him no mind, Ciel.” He rasped. “The men on these ships work hard to fill their pockets and their stomachs, but the long months, even years, isolated from the common decency of society on land tends to warp their minds.”

“I-I cannot go with them!” Ciel wept, burying his face in Abberlines hair. “I-I don't w-want to leave you!”

“Ciel! I will find you!” The young officer promised, breathing in the boy's scent. “I will come back and I will find you and I swear to you on my life that I will find you!”

“Please come back for me!” Ciel clutched Abberlines jacket and shook him. “Come back for me!”

“I will, I swear on my life I will come back for you!”

The undulating cries of men being slain in cold blood and the trampling thunder of booted men exiting the doomed Collingwood seemed to drown Ciel's weeping, but Abberline could feel the warm tears dripping against his own face. He knew they were far off course and the odds of surviving on a raft in the middle of a vast ocean were nearly impossible. But he had to save Ciel, he had no other choice but to survive in order to keep his promise to the lad.

Several rough hands hauled the officer and his still raging captain off of the floor and onto a safety raft. Provisions, water and blankets were tossed to them and they were unceremoniously cast off to the great unknown. Ciel watched, his one blue eye darkened and moist with fear and grief over the situation and he prayed quietly for salvation.

Sebastian ordered Alois and Snake to board their ship with Ciel in tow and it was the morose facade of the diminutive man/child which entertained him the most. How unlikely for an officer of the esteemed Royal Navy to create such an attachment between himself and a young noble.

With the smell of burning wood, charred flesh and simmering blood wafting through the salted atmosphere, Sebastian sucked in the aromas and felt sated. He walked up to the bridge and tipped his head to the Collingwood. It was not the first time he had plundered a ship, but it was the first Royal Navy ship he had ever destroyed. Surely his name would resonate like a curse across the ocean all the way to Great Britain. He smiled.

“Utterly amusing.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetingzzzz!
> 
> Ahoy!   
> Lol   
> Sorry, had to throw that out there!
> 
> Ok, so I love to mess with people and there's a reference in this chapter to one of my favorite games. See if you can catch it (no, that wasn't a Pokemon reference lol) 
> 
> In the meantime, enjoy and keep your eye out for "Prepare Yourself". That nasty little fic will be updating soon! 
> 
> Love to all!!!!!

Several days after the plundering and sinking of the Collingwood, the crew of El Cuervo Negro worked themselves half to death escaping any retribution from the British Royal Navy. They hopped from one obscure island to another, selling off their booty and earning doubloons to fill their coffers. All they kept were tradable items and perishables necessary for survival on the open seas. Repairs were made to the ship where needed, mastheads, masts, rigging, and other parts of the ship were upgraded and refined. A sturdy ship was a successful ship, as most sailors knew, and above all, it was impeccably clean

The crew appeared like busy bees swarming every deck on the ship, swabbing the wood planks with large bundles of woven yarn tied to the end of a stick. They used sea water and oiled soap, scrubbing away the filth collected daily. Several crewmen used pocket knives and flat metal pieces to pry off the barnacles found on the side of the ship. These pests were especially dangerous since they could cause eventual erosion to the structure.

Thus the life of a pirate was exhausting, but in some cases, very lucrative.

Seated behind his desk, Captain Sebastian Michaelis relaxed after a long hot bath. He was a particular man who took meticulous care of his appearance and hygiene; to consider a day without washing up was unheard of and unacceptable. Dressed in a long sleeve black and grey striped night shirt, his pale skin shone bright and sharp against the finely woven dark fabric. His legs were housed within soft ebon dipped wool knee high socks which kept them warm and protected from the occasional splinter and constant cool drafts.

The Captain’s quarters was a large room with a wood and iron framed bed built into the floor and wall to ensure stability during even the choppiest of seas. French double pane windows were covered in thick Muslin cloth and the walls were aligned with shelves bearing books, globes, clocks, feline figurines collected from around the world (Sebastian had quite the penchant for cats) and bottles of perfumed oils, lavender milled soap and fresh talcum powder.

His clawfoot porcelain tub was situated on the far end of the room where Tanaka and Alois had just finished wiping down the sides and mopping the floor. Once they were satisfied with cleaning up after the captain’s bath, the pair dried their hands, folded the towels, tossed the dirtied clothes into a bag and settled into studying the ship’s wares, counting the supplies for the following months and entering the numbers into a log book.

“We have at least a puncheon worth of clean water, 5 barrels of salted bacon, 2 hogsheads full of tobacco, a tierce of dried beef,” Alois read off the list in his hand, counting off the supplies they had pilfered from the Collingwood. Standing in the middle of Sebastian’s office/quarters, he shuffled the papers in his hand and squinted at the scribble. “And….and...ah….um….” He struggled,

“Articulate your words clearly, Alois.” Sebastian commanded gravely, ruby orbs rolled up and narrowed at the fidgeting young man. “It unnerves me when you speak so haltingly.”

Alois gripped the papers until they crinkled in his hands; visibly unhappy at the criticism. “Haltingly?” He scowled. “Haltingly, you say? Well, I wouldn't have to speak so damned haltingly if Tanaka didn't use his stupid feet to write!”

“My feet?!” Tanaka gasped, nearly dropping the small wooden locked chest he was holding. “Is that so? Alois, I took pains to write clearly this time!” He defended.

“Bloody blagueur!” Alois accused angrily. “You claim these scratches are written words?!”. He shoved the papers in Tanaka’s face, shaking them emphatically. “Every time you do inventory I nearly turn my eyes inside out trying to read this shit! Do you even know how to write?!”

“ _Alois_.”

An icy shiver ran down the blonde’s spine the moment he heard Sebastian's irritated voice. Turning slowly to face the stone cold stare of his captain, Alois swallowed hard and lowered his arms to his sides.

“Yes, sir.” He mumbled.

“I practice great patience with you in regards to your often petulant behavior towards me.” Sebastian’s hands were pressed palm to palm against one another as if in a motion of prayer and only his eyes could be seen over the fingertips. Cat like and piercing scarlet beams of fearlessness and sultry power; ominous and enticing all at once. His fixed gaze was often much more productive than any verbal command and at that moment, Alois knew that he had crossed a line with his benefactor.

“However,” He continued.”Do not ever speak ill towards Tanaka. Refrain from that fractious demeanor of yours whilst addressing my manservant, am I clear?”

Bowing his head, shamefaced and stunned, Alois nodded. “Aye, sir.”

Tanaka wordlessly lowered the chest onto the surface of the desk and unlocked it using a brass skeleton key which was strung around his neck. He paused for a moment and then regarded Sebastian with a critical air. “You've upset the lad.” He whispered under his breath, his eyes glancing over at the sullen boy. “Make amends with him.”

Sebastian’s eyes widened at the unexpected order.“It sits well with you his churlish outburst?” He whispered back, pointing at the now sulking blonde. “You never allowed me the privilege to raise my voice against you!”

“My writing is of no fault to me. Having to maneuver your western letters as opposed to my native characters is a chore.” Tanaka admitted. “But applaud him at least for desiring better from those who serve you and furthermore, my occupation is to guide you through life as a gentleman. I've done well in some regards although you are bloodthirsty and often rogue. But the lad is young and has been placed in your proper care, do be attentive to his needs.”

The black haired man mulled over Tanaka’s words. It baffled him how his servant always knew how to handle the younger shipmates. Even more so, it bowled him over how he always surrendered to Tanaka's judgment without so much as a fight.

“Come forth, Alois.” He beckoned softly, holding out his hand. He wiggled his fingers, presenting Alois with a genial smile. “Come, come, do as you are told.”

Alois looked up from where he stood, unsure of what was to happen, but he dutifully stepped forth and accepted the offered hand with his own. Sebastian could feel a slight trembling as he closed his long fingers over the diminutive knuckles and so he squeezed it lightly, as if to assure Alois that he meant no harm.

“Behave and obey, it is all I ask.” He smiled benignly, coaxing Alois to come closer to him. “Please be mindful of Tanaka as you would be mindful of me.”

Bright Aqua blue eyes lit up upon realizing that he was in no danger of trouble. “Aye capitan!” Alois gladly saluted. “My apologies to you and Tanaka!” He piped.

“Good boy.” Pulling Alois onto his lap, Sebastian nuzzled the golden crown of the squirming youngster and inhaled the salty scent of the ocean air caught in between the strands of wavy sunshine. Alois fought back the urge to fling his arms around the captain’s neck for fear of treading past anymore boundaries but he reveled in the forced embrace.

“Fetch me my prize.” Sebastian ordered in a husky voice, his lips perched at the shell of Alois’ ear. “I wish to play with my toy.”

Grinning from ear to ear, Alois rubbed the heated spot where Sebastian's breath had caressed his skin and hopped off of his lap. He bowed quickly and skipped daintily out of the office, eager to please Sebastian. Tanaka watched silently, amazed at the joy Alois took in following his master’s directives at the expense of others.

Once the door had closed behind the boy, Tanaka let out a long sigh and promptly lit a fire in a medium sized fireplace near the desk. He opened a cabinet door and retrieved a kettle from the top shelf.

“Would you care for a cup of tea?” He inquired.

.”That would be splendid.” Sebastian hummed, pleased with the offer.

As Tanaka prepared the tea, he gestured at the wooden chest he had placed in front of Sebastian. “Several items were produced from the last privateer galleon we plundered. I thought it necessary for you to become familiar with the documents we acquired.”

“This shall not be amusing at all.” Sebastian rolled his eyes in disdain and abruptly stood from his chair, stretching his arms above his head. “I would rather read these notes in the morning.” He yawned. “My energies must be spared for my guest-”

“You will do no such thing!” Tanaka snapped. “The water for your tea shall be ready soon and those papers must be studied! Would you rather end up betrayed, murdered, and without a legacy such as your old cohort, Edward Kenway?”

Sebastian’s face contorted with disgust. “Edward Kenway? I loathe that man!” He snarled, plopping back down hard onto his large red cushioned chair. “I would have cut his throat and fed his mangy carcass to the sharks if he hadn't offed and disappeared!”

“I believe him to be dead.” Tanaka pointed out.

“Dead or alive, I do not like him still.”

“During your stay in England, You fancied his sister, Jenny,” Tanaka chuckled. His wrinkled hands sifted through the chest filled with parchment paper. “You had that poor girl so smitten she feigned a pregnancy in order to snag you, do you recall that fiasco?”

Sebastian nonchalantly shrugged. “It would not have mattered.” He drawled.”An heir is of no importance to me.”

Ignoring his impudent remarks, Tanaka turned his sights onto business. “Here are some maps of the New World coastal regions and documents of banking information for you to study.” He handed the glowering man the stack of papers and went on to heating up the kettle of water over several hot coals in the fireplace. “I've no updates on Kenway but I have a bit of news on Batilla.” He added while opening a square tin filled with tea leaves.

Sebastian looked around the paper he had started reading and cocked an eyebrow at the ancient man. “Come again?” He queried.

“Batilla, Alonzo Batilla.” Tanaka repeated with great patience.”You met him during a raid of several schooners off the shores of Hispaniola. Certainly you recall his slave, Jumao?”

Sebastian carefully laid his paper neatly upon his lap, folded his arms and tapped his chin with his finger.deep in thought, he gave himself some time to recall the rogue pirate. “Was he, perhaps, the marksman I once admired?” He queried.

“Yes, yes, that gentleman.” Tanaka affirmed. He poured the steaming water carefully into the small sieve, making sure the tea leaves were covered. “Word had come in from your brother that Batilla was finally captured by the British Navy and placed in irons.”

“My brother is well, I assume?” Sebastian interjected, concerned with his sibling’s condition. “I've not had word directly from him in a month's time.”

Tanaka nodded.”Yes, he is.” He affirmed, fanning the steeping concoction. “He eagerly awaits your visit and is very much looking forward to the delivery of his prized charge.”

Satisfied with the news, Sebastian knew that his younger brother would be immensely pleased with his delivery. “I am a man of my word, am I not?” He crowed.

“Yes, you are.”

Sebastian tilted his nose upwards and inhaled the earthy and yet floral scent of Earl Grey tea. Aside from the occasional healthy dose of rum, the elegant tea was his favored beverage. “As far as Batilla is concerned, he was always far too brazen for his own good.” He scoffed, beckoning with a waving hand for the elderly man to serve him his drink quickly. “Exercising restraint would have served that fool well.”

“You are one to say such things” Tanaka chuckled, fumbling through the cabinet in search of a small jar of honey. Eyeing Sebastian's gestures, Tanaka sent him a stern look. ”Patience, young master,” he scolded. “i've yet to stir in the honey.”

““I despise honey, you lay it so damned heavy, and what do you mean by ‘You are one to say such things’, hm?” Sebastian mocked, smiling widely at Tanaka. “I believe myself a most prudent man!”

“Honey is nourishing.” Placing the cup on a saucer, Takana walked slowly towards Sebastian and handed him his drink. “You who has added a downed Navy vessel to your repertoire.and stolen the young Earl Phantomhive, has yet to understand the true meaning of prudence.”

“I am no Batilla, nor am I Kenway.” Sebastian sipped his tea and hummed his approval, earning a contented nod from the gray haired man. “Those men were players in a game far too advanced for their own meager minds.”

“Although they had allied themselves with such strong forces, in the end they were snared with ease.” Tanaka sighed unhappily. “The life of a Privateer has never known liberty from condemnation and persecution.”

Taking another sip, Sebastian had a sudden thought. “Who were those two allied with?” He asked curiously.

Tanaka knitted his brows as he reflected back on the information he had acquired on the pair.”Was it some sort of assassin’s group?” He wondered aloud. “Or a type of assassin’s syndicate? I assure you, young master, that it was a clandestine affiliation.”

“Assassin’s crew?”

“How low class, no.”

“Assassin’s guild?”

“No, no, that does not come to mind.”

“Assassin’s league?”

“Ah, it escapes my poor feeble mind.” Tanaka yielded tiredly. Although still sharp about his wits, the elder had become fully aware of his slackening memory. “Whatever may be, those scoundrels shall never surpass your talents, reputation and most indubitably, the power you have accumulated.” He praised.

Taken aback by the generous accolades from his servant, Sebastian coughed into the back of his hand and attempted to conceal the heavy blush painted across his face.

“Rubbish.” He muttered, returning his attention to the documents on his lap.

Tanaka watched Sebastian with amusement and walked around his chair, stopping directly behind him. He began untying the captain's long thick braid and found his fingers catching on the inky tresses. They poured like a wavy waterfall down the back of the chair and emitted an aroma which hinted of crushed flowers and mint.

“Where is your brush? It is almost your bedtime and for the sake of God I haven't the faintest idea why you choose to cause me suffering over this outlandishly long hair of yours.”

“I am quite capable of brushing it myself, Tanaka.” Sebastian retorted, swirling his tea with the silver spoon provided to him. “And I shall go to bed when it suits me!” He added indignantly.

“What you are planning is to manhandle that poor unfortunate child.”

“He is no child, hence why I would ‘man’ handle him.” Sebastian teased.

Tanaka looked at him disapprovingly. “I raised you far better than to lay hands upon an innocent soul.” He lamented.

The smirk on Sebastian's face disappeared. “No one is innocent.” He retorted. “Every man, woman, and child is a greedy leech.”

“Do not sass your old caretaker, young master.” Tanaka pulled at the braid, earning a surprised yelp from Sebastian who nearly spilled his hot beverage all over his papers..”If I am not to take care of you, teach you lessons, guide you away from the dark path of death, whatever shall be my lot in life?”

Steadying the papers and giving up on finishing his tea, Sebastian placed the cup on his desk, silently reached into his drawer, and removed a fine ivory handled horse hair bristled brush. He held it in the air, allowing Tanaka to take purchase and proceed brushing his long tresses. Tanaka diligently brushed out every knot, tenderly passing the bristles along sections of Sebastian's locks until they shone blue black against the flickering candlelight.

It was so ingrained within his daily life that Sebastian had almost forgotten when it had started.

Tanaka was no late in life acquaintance to the steel hearted pirate. Since Sebastian could recall memory, the seemingly timid man had been by his side, faithfully offering his services as a personal butler for Sebastian. Highborn and wealthy, the captain had been reared to expect excess and luxury as part of his ordinary life. Noblemen of the most delicate qualities were fortunate enough to have at attendance, a servant of their own.

The stately man hailed from the far reaches of Asia, from the sunlit shores of islands off the coast of Japan. His knowledge of various languages, etiquette, elegance, and finery were unparalleled among the aristocrats of Spain. Having been rendered from the comforting arms of his homeland by marauding pirates during his early 40s, the manservant nearly lost his mind to madness and despair.

Until he was gifted with Sebastian.

Smiling to himself at his earliest memory with the scarlet eyed man, Tanaka placed the brush down on the desk and commenced braiding the thick locks. He recalled the look of awe the then 6 year old Sebastian had given him upon their first meeting. How the boy gawked and pointed at Tanaka with wonderment.

“Your eyes are strange!” He had chirped. “Why are they shaped like that?”

Taken aback by the blunt commentary, Tanaka stared back at the precocious child and found himself laughing heartedly at the blunt observation. Understanding several languages certainly helped the man and so he cleared his throat and placed a hand flat against his chest, bowing low to the child.

“I am your humble servant, Tanaka.” He introduced himself.

“Ha! You sound strange too!” The miniature brat chortled.

From that day on, through years of handling the rambunctious child right into his hair raising adolescence and into adulthood when Sebastian veered off the coarse his family had assumed for him, Tanaka diligently followed. The kindness and daily mirth supplied by the beautiful faced noble pulled Tanaka from out of the darkness of his misery. There was no payment too large nor expansive, nothing he wouldn't do for the pirate captain.

“I shall not meet the same ends of Kenway and Batilla.” Sebastian proclaimed in a haughty voice.” Certainly not by the likes of Britain nor France.”

“You shall not.” Tanaka agreed, separating the mass of hair into three equal sections. With nimble fingers, he intertwined the parts, tightly crossing the indigo strands over each other until they became one long braid. Wasn't this just like life and fate? He wondered idly, lives crossing with other lives, becoming drawn into a tightly wound form which could not be separated? Pulling a deep red leather string from his pocket, Tanaka tied the end of the braid. “You, nor I, shall allow it.”  
\--------------  
Everything in its place and a place for everything.

One of the reasons for the success of El Cuervo Negro was its attention to detail. Everyone had a job, a responsibility, a purpose and it was this code the Pirates lived by and felt motivated to keep doing their best.

Mey Rin was charged with using her keen eyes for finding land and spotting other ships which to the normal man, appear like dots on the horizon, and so she was relegated to the crow's nest most days. They were never surprised by an enemy attack and they were never caught off guard. She could even detect the change in cloud and wind patterns and foresee oncoming storms.

When he wasn't oiling the cannons or counting the shells for the muskets, Bard was busily hovering around the kitchen bothering the cook about some recipe he had wanted to try his hand on. When artillery was regularly adjusted and attended to, guns never failed and their was always a sharpened sword or loaded pistol to be had. One could not claim great feasts were also a result of Bard’s influence, but the commotions he instigated in the kitchen were always entertaining.

And Finny….

Well, it is Finny….

Finny was in charge of feeding Ciel.

“I-I am truly s-sorry!” Kneeling on the floor, with shaking hands hovering over a broken plate and spilled food, Finny wailed uncontrollably while Ciel watched with detached interest. Ever since the day he had been kidnapped, Ciel had been kept in a small windowless room below deck. With only a chamber pot, a bare cot and a single oil lamp, the blue eyed boy grew mute and emotionless.

Finny was to have served him his dinner but in his excitement to get the prisoner to eat, he had cracked the plant into a multitude of pieces, sending the food splattering straight onto the floor.

“I-I'll fetch ye another plate!” He cried, scrambling to his feet. “I'll be right back licketty split-!”

“No.”

Stopping short at the door, Finny thought he misheard the young man. “Wha’ did ye say?” He squeaked.

Ciel's eye looked bland and lifeless against the faint flickering of the candle. “No,” he repeated dully. “I have no desire to eat anymore.”

“But ye have to eat!” Finny panicked, hopping from one foot to the other. “If ye don't ye’ll get sick and die!” He cried.

Ciel lifted his head up and stared at Finny through his long blue grey bangs. All he did was sit and drink water, it was all he allowed himself to do but even now he wondered if he should forgo that simple task of survival. Abberline was most likely dead and Lord knew where he would eventually end up, why should he wait to meet his end?

“Let me die.” He spoke in a monotone voice, impassive and low. His scrawny frame shivering terribly from the cool musty air settling into his bones. “Be merciful, just let me die already.”

Just as Finny opened his mouth to protest, Ciel lunged off the cot and onto the floor. His body slammed against the wood with a loud thud and before Finny could utter a sound, Ciel had already snatched up a piece of broken glass. Rolling over to his back, Ciel fixed his gaze up to the ceiling and raised the shard to his left wrist.

“Begad! Ciel!” Finny cried, grabbing the boy's wrist and lifting the waif off the floor as if he were made of feathers and fluff. “No! No! What are ye doing?!?”

The creaking sound of the door alerted Finny of company and without a second thought, he flung Ciel like a rag doll onto the bed, wrenching the glass piece from his hand and tucking it into his pocket. Ciel hit the thin mattress so hard that the wooden pegs holding the frame buckled and gave way, sending the entire bed, along with the hapless boy, crashing noisily to the floor.

Alois bolted into the room, a short knife gripped firmly in one hand and his other hand balled up in a fist. The commotion sent him into high alert and the scene he just entered into nearly confirmed his worst fear.

“Blimey!” He shouted, shaking the knife in Finny’s face. “You mutinous monster! You've killed the captain’s lad!”

“No!” Finny protested, stepping back away from his enraged crewman. “On my honor! He's not dead! He's alive! Look to him!” Finny reached down and caught Ciel by the scruff of his neck and pulled him up easily from the mess of sheets and shattered wood. The boy was dazed and mildly confused since he had slammed his head against the floor and the best Finny could do was force Ciel to stand up straight on wobbly legs.

“See? He's jus’ fine!” Finny laughed nervously, giving Ciel a few rough shakes. “No harm done!”

“Quit shaking him, blundering brute!” Alois barked, landing a sharp smack against Finny's temple with the handle of his knife. “His brain’ll turn into mush and then what? If he goes lame brained, it will be the rope's end for your hide!”

Tears welled up in Finny's eyes; large pools of sudden despair. “B-But I said sorry!” He whimpered.

“Enough!” Alois took purchase of Ciel's face, clamping the semi-conscience boys jaw with his hand and squeezing his cheeks until Ciel's eye popped open. “Avast! Wake up, sniveling slag! The captain wants to see you!” He watched closely, worried that Finny had cause irreparable harm to the slight boned prisoner.

“If you've damaged the goods, God help your worthless hide!” He snarled at Finny.

“Kill me.”

Alois and Finny snapped their heads to look at Ciel, startled by the grunted request. Ciel's head lolled to the side, his hair slipping over half of his face. His lips quivered as he reached out and clutched the front of Alois’ shirt, pulling at him in a pleading manner.

“P-Please, be merciful!” He begged plaintively, digging his thin fingers into Alois’ chest.”Kill me before he lays hands on me!”

Finny shook his head emphatically. “Don't say such things!” He cried. “Captain Michaelis won't allow it! He ain't that sort o’ man!”

Alois snorted, “Shut up, Finny. The Captain’s whatever he wants to be.”

The misery bubbling up within Ciel's throat finally reached its limit and he broke down sobbing. He was unsteady and exhausted from days and nights of being holed up in the poorly lit room and the refusal to eat had nearly sent him into convulsions. Losing his family, his home, his freedom and finally being stolen by a pirate captain who most likely had some insidious plan in store for him was sending Ciel head first into hysteria.

Abberline had given him a taste, a sinful nibble on the proverbial Apple, and even he was taken from him. What else was left for him now? All Ciel could see was the nebulous future yawning widely like an open grave. Death would be generous in its peace; the permanent silence and forever freedom from suffering and shame.

Ciel recalled the pirate captain and knew right then and there that the devil eyed man would rip him apart and swallow his soul whether or not he consented to it. If he were to leave this world with his pride, his virtue, and his fine family name intact, then he would have to end his own life before Captain Michaelis had his way with him.

With much effort and struggle, Ciel fought to compose himself by gulping down the grief and drawing his head up to properly face Alois. Gritting his teeth, Ciel sniffed back the rest of his tears, took a deep breath and reminded himself that he was no mere mortal placed absentmindedly upon the earth.

“I would rather die than allow that heathenous bastard lay his filthy hands upon my person.” He growled, baring his teeth at the shocked pair. “Now hand me forth the glass so that I may cut mine own throat and be done with this!”

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetingzzzzzzzzz!!!!!
> 
> Thank you sooooooo much for the amazing feedback and lovely comments! I'm extremely amused at how some readers have already pegged characters and how others mention plots and subplots that will actually happen. Maybe I should throw a little mayhem into this story just to shake things up......  
> Who am I kidding?! If you know me well, I live on angst and drama with a heavy dose of smut so you know shit's gonna get real lol
> 
> And kudos to those readers who identified the game "Assasin's Creed"! The next time I play a little story game with you guys, I'll use the reader who guesses first correctly as a character in the next chapter.
> 
> Now, onwards Buttercup! There's fuckery to be had!!!
> 
> ozozozoz

Mey Rin eased her head back against the wooden mast and propped her long legs up on the circular rail of the crow’s nest. The night was still and silent, stars sparkled prettily above, and the endless sea rocked the boat with a motherly hand. She could see for miles and miles and the coast was clear of any immediate threats. No shore lines were visible, no looming clouds nor distant rumblings of thunder gave note to impending natural disasters. It was the type of evening in which the Pirates could lounge in their rooms or play cards and drink with ease below deck in the communal quarters. These were few and far between moments for the crew of El Cuervo Negro and one had to take advantage of such a languid opportunity. To her relief, Mey would be able to catch a few hours of sleep once her night shift was over and if she was lucky, soak in a hot bath.

As soon as the dawn spilled into sight, another crewman would stand in her place. She had already eaten her dinner, sipped some water (with a splash of rum) and checked to make sure her trusty musket was loaded. Efficiency made her trustworthy and reliable, two invaluable and uncommon traits for a pirate.

“Peace.” She exhaled, cracking her knuckles loudly until each one had been properly popped and loosened ”Just the way I like-”

“Kick me one more time and I'll skewer your gizzard!” A shrill voice pierced the night like a knife through flesh and disrupted all tranquility “Go ahead you one eyed bilgerat!”

“Alois?” Mey bolted upright upon hearing the outburst and immediately recognized the young man's voice. She peered over the rail and nearly toppled over from the comical sight.

“What do you think you are doing?!?” Ciel screeched, pounding his fists against Alois’ back as he was carried over the first mate’s shoulder. “I say! Put me down! Put me down!!!” His bare feet kicked repeatedly into the air, his entire body thrashing wildly, while he fought to free himself from Alois’ iron grip. Alois had lost his patience with the upstart Earl and decided to fling the young man over his shoulder and haul him outside to the upper decks. Finny followed, frantically begging Alois to not hurt Ciel lest they all answer to Captain Sebastian's hellacious temper.

“Keep fighting me and I'll definitely break your legs!” Alois snarled, delivering a hard pinch to Ciel’s bottom.”Maybe you want me to toss your scrawny arse by accident overboard?”

“Go ahead!” Ciel cried, pulling Alois’ shirt out of where it had been tucked into his pants.”Send me to my maker!”

“Holy Mary Mother of God!” Finny wailed, making the sign of the cross.”Forgive ‘im!”

“Blast you and your stupidity!” Alois snapped at Finny, landing a swift kick to the boy's backside.”Go on ahead and open the door for me!”

It would have proved more useful for Alois to have kicked a brick wall, the minute his foot retracted from Finny’s body, a dull throbbing pain emanated from Alois’ toe right up past his shin.

“You duck-knee'd dung munchin' crap sack!” He hollered, shaking his foot vigorously while trying to keep Ciel from sliding off of his shoulder. “If you've broken my foot, I'll keelhaul your worthless hide!”

“You kicked him!” Mey interjected. Her booming voice echoing loudly “And Bard won't let you within a fathom of that boy so keep your threats to yourself!”

Alois bristled at the idea of facing Bard, the one person on the ship who could easily snap his neck in two out of sheer rage. He wiggled his toes and was relieved to feel them all moving without pain.

“Lucky dog.” He bristled at Finny whose eyes were already brimming with tears.

Standing in front of the entrance of the Captain's quarters with his irate prisoner still struggling to free himself, Alois made a mental note that the next time he and Ciel were alone he was going to box the blue haired boy a few good ones until the he bled out of his hole.

 _Which hole?_ Came the brief thought.

“Any fucking hole.” He grumbled, narrowly missing having his nose smashed in by Ciel's flailing heel.

Mey Rin doubled over laughing.”Oi! Ali!” She called out gleefully while waving her hands over her head.”Got yourself a new lad, eh?!”

“Shut your face!” Alois yelled back, flicking the redhead his middle finger.”Mind your own, harbor hog!”

“Scalywag.” Mey shouted back, resting her arms on the bucket shaped structure and leaning forward to listen in on the heated exchange between Ciel and Alois.”Looks to me like you've met your match, Ali!”

The blonde scowled at the sniggering female. “Don't place the likes of him besides me!” He spat.

“Let me go! Unhand me!!!!” Ciel demanded, twisting his body around until Alois had no choice but to drop him onto the floor with a sickening thud.”Ow! That hurt!” He shouted, rubbing his bruised ribs. He glared angrily at Alois.”Have you no gentleness? No humanity? I've done nothing to you and yet you treat me as a galley slave!”

“Get up.” Alois snarled. He grabbed Ciel roughly by the collar of his night shirt and forced him to stand on his own feet.”I'll treat you however I see fit!”

Ciel wrenched himself free from Alois’ hold.

Like a burst of stormy skies, Ciel’s eye darkened and flashed as he recalled every abuse delivered to him by the blonde who seemed to be his same age and build. “Vous êtes cruel et mal élevé!” He hissed venomously at Alois.

Finny gasped, awestruck over the fluidity of Ciel’s voice.”Master Ciel knows French!” he exclaimed.

Alois was at first taken aback by Ciel's Insult but he quickly recovered with a sly smile. “Et vous allez être la salope du capitaine” He sneered, visibly pleased with his rebuttal.

“Your lack of couth and enunciation of French are both deplorable.” Ciel huffed, turning up his nose with a distasteful air.”I've no idea how you are able to regurgitate such garbage and yet be considered a man.”

Alois’ mouth twisted into an ugly snarl and he raised his fist in the air, ready to land punishment on the uppity prisoner. “Son of a-!”

Before he could dole out the blow, Finny jumped in between the pair, who incidentally were of the same height and build, and pleaded with Alois to calm down. “The cap’ll be mad if you hurt ‘im!” He pointed out.”And I think your French is jus’ dandy!”

“Stuff your gob!” Alois shoved Finny aside and swung open the door.”Get your arse in there!” He commanded, grabbing Ciel's arm and dragging him into the Captain’s quarters. Finny wisely slinked away, hoping to find shelter in Bard’s company.

Mey Rin had watched the entire scene, amused and entertained, and decided that she liked the little noble very much. He certainly was easy on the eyes what with his creamy beautiful face and slender build, but she admired his fiery temper and the way he spoke without looking down at his feet.

The young man was proving to be quite a handful, she reasoned.

Stumbling into the office, Ciel pulled his arm away from Alois and adjusted the front of his garment. “Cretinous oaf” He snapped, his face pinched with annoyance.”Never lay your beastly paws upon me again!”.

Before Alois could respond, he caught a look from Sebastian and mentally retreated from his hateful thoughts. The Captain’s face wore a bemused smirk complete with narrowed soul searching eyes and it was best for the first mate to heed the nonverbal warning and stand off from further arguing with Ciel.

“Sir.” Alois bowed and presented Ciel with an open hand gesture.”Your prisoner.” He grumbled.

Sebastian nodded “You are excused, Alois.” He commanded softly.

“Aye, capitan.” Turning sharply on his heel, Alois exited the office red faced and with fists balled up tightly at his sides. Sebastian Had heard most of the commotion occurring right outside of his quarters and he was well aware of how much self control it must have taken for Alois not to have beaten Ciel to a pulp.

“I suggest you speak with a far more respectful tone towards my crew.” Sebastian spoke evenly, his chair was skewed to the side with his leg crossed over his knee and one arm rested on the back of the chair “I may not always be present to protect your delicate self from their anger.”

Ciel frowned and regarded Sebastian with a contentious glare. “You, who is seated on a miniature throne wearing a nightdress with your hair braided, has the audacity to accuse me of delicacy?” He snorted.

Tanaka shot a look of disbelief at the words pouring easily out of Ciel's mouth. He chanced a peek at Sebastian's face and felt dread as he saw a hint of color rising on the man’s cheeks.

Drumming his fingers against the leather bound arm of his chair, Sebastian fixed Ciel with a hard look. “Do you understand your position here, Earl?” He asked in a curt voice.

“I understand that an immoral coward has taken purchase of me.” Ciel snapped, his hands shook slightly as he studied the intimidating man seated with ease and oozing confidence before him.”I also understand that I may not survive this miserable trek forced upon me, however, I refuse to remain silent about it!”

His stomach flip flopped and he was sure he was bound to faint at some point, but Ciel had resolved it within himself that he would not tread lightly amongst thieving marauders. Death was sure to come but he would fight back and uphold his familial name until his last breath had been sucked out from his body.

Abberline would be proud of his efforts, he reasoned.

Humming deeply, Sebastian cocked an eyebrow at Tanaka and wagged his finger. “Such a sharp and well bred tongue for a boy his age! Very amusing!” He chuckled.

Offended by the remark, Ciel stomped his petite foot against the ground and bared his teeth at the pair. “I am no boy. I am a man!” He stated loudly, lifting his chin with pride. “Earl Ciel Phantomhive, only son of Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive!”

“Your title is bigger than you.” Sebastian scoffed.

Ciel's face went aflame with indignation. “My title is bigger than your brain.” He countered.

“Ho! Ho! Ho!” Tanaka covered his mouth with his hand but it was too late to stifle his unexpected burst of laughter. Red eyes blazed with fury and it quickly quelled Tanaka’s brief levity.

Standing abruptly from his seat, Sebastian strode over to the quivering prisoner and loomed over him like a menacing giant. The top of Ciel’s crown reached the point of Sebastian's elegantly shaped chin and the smell of flowers and earthy musk rolled off like sensuous waves from the captain’s alabaster skin. It was a heady rush for Ciel and the gnawing fear he had felt seemed to suddenly dissipate. The young man realized that was no regular human towering over him; Captain Michaelis was an unnatural brute force, however, he was completely fascinated by the man who had brazenly captured him.

Swallowing hard, Ciel tilted his head back and bravely locked eyes with his captor. “Need you stand in such close proximity?” He inquired willfully.

“You continue to spew rubbish out of that pretty mouth of yours, yet you know not what lies ahead for you. I am not sure if it is born from immense courage or plain stupidity, but you will learn your place.” Sebastian rested his hands upon his hips and allowed his sight to slowly study the waif-like frame of the elfin man before him. Truth be told, he found Ciel unbelievably beautiful, almost angelic in appearance. The patch over his eye only added to the tragedy of his appeal and it made Sebastian want to see him weep even more. “Kneel before your new master, boy.” He commanded heatedly.

Ciel scrunched up his nose. “I refuse.” He retorted.

“Come again?”

“Are you daft? I said, I refuse.”

“Are you begging me to lay hands upon you and force you to your knees?” Sebastian growled.

“Are you so weak brained that you do not recognize the difference between a proclamation and a plea?” Ciel shot back.

“Mind yourself” The dark haired man warned lowly.

Determined to remain in his heightened state of courage, Ciel straightened his back and mimicked Sebastian by placing his own hands upon his waist. “You mind yourself, villain!!”

Scarlet eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.“Why you foul mouthed brat!” He roared.

Tanaka hurriedly sidled up to his master and clapped his hands rapidly in an effort to divert attention. “Sebastian! Do remain calm!” He beseeched.

Whipping his head to the side, Sebastian stared wide eyed at his caretaker. “Are you bearing witness to this, Tanaka?!” He raged.”How is it that I must endure this impudent and churlish behavior!”

“Perhaps he speaks from fear of his situation.”Tanaka offered weakly.

“I am not afraid!” Ciel interjected. “I speak purely from loathing of this man who thinks himself so high-flown that he expects me to prostrate myself before him after kidnapping me and murdering my entire ship's crew!”

Sebastian returned his attention back to Ciel, his face contorted with an intense anger and ferocity simply because he could not fathom how he had not killed Ciel yet. “I expect you to do as you are bloody told!” He bellowed. “I am Captain Sebastian Michaelis of El Ciervo Negro! El Demonio Del Mar! The scourge of the seven seas! Master of the dark crew!-”

Ciel sucked his teeth and rolled his eyes. “How pretentious” he responded dismissively.

“Belay that tongue of yours!”

“Pompous blowhard!”

“I say, hold your words-!”

“Arrogant fool!”

“Enough!” Sebastian raised his hand to the air and felt a surge of fury urge him to snap the boy's neck in half. Ciel had felt the pains of Sebastian's strength before and he did not want to go through that again, but he refused to flinch or cower and opted to continue staring the man down.

And why in heaven’s name did everyone on this ship want to hit him so badly?!

Fortunately, for Ciel’s sake, Tanaka's firm grip on the captains shoulder halted his actions.

“My master, it would be of grand distaste to strike this child once more.” He advised sternly.

“He is no child!” Sebastian protested angrily “He is a spoilt and insolent man with no proper upbringing-!”

“You dare accuse me of an improper upbringing?!?” Ciel cried.

Tanaka was fed up, this was now bordering on the ridiculous. “Please! I beg of you both! Allay this quarrel for it befits neither of your persons!”

“Behave and obey!” Sebastian barked in Ciel’s face.

Yanking his collar down until his neck and chest were in full view, Ciel delivered the seething captain a toothy grin. “I'd sooner cut mine throat!” He challenged.

“That may be arranged, you insufferable imp”

“I invite you to try, you lowly cad.”

“Insolent urchin!”

“Lecherous rogue!”

“Jackanape!”

“Scoundrel!”

“No more with you!” Sebastian wrung his hands in Ciel’s face and stomped away towards his chair, his ebon braid swinging behind him like a tail.“Remove him from my sight lest I gut him!” He fumed. “I shall not be made a fool by a midget noble with no sensibilities, no respect for authority, no regard for his own proper safety in the presence of danger and death and no logic to stand down when told to do so! I shalt be taunted by no one regardless of who they may be nor how lovely they are!” Whipping around, he pointed at Ciel while shouting at Tanaka like a large raven squawking its complaints. “Ungrateful, malcreant, conceited, poorly raised, sniveling shit! Of noble lineage my arse! Since when am I to be charged with sitting for this abuse upon my title?! If he were any other man I would have flogged him until his bones showed!”

Ciel stared in wonderment over the lengthy and impassioned rant from the fearful captain and nearly forgot to muffle a giggle over how he was able to push the great Demon of the Sea to a near hysterical state. Tanaka gave the smug faced boy an apologetic look, shrugging his shoulders slightly as if to reassure the boy that a tantrum from the captain was an everyday occurrence.

“Sir, the wind has chilled the night air” Tanaka ventured carefully, mindful not to push Sebastian more than necessary.”And it would be most prudent to offer our guest here a proper change of clothes and boots-”

“He is no guest! He is my prisoner!” Sebastian glowered at Ciel, daring him to open his mouth again. “I own that measly slab of human skin and bones! I care not for his well being, allow that fiery attitude of his to keep him warm tonight!”

“Sebastian, please do not lose focus. What good would a corpse serve you?” Tanaka reminded him in a gentle voice, hoping to soothe his master’s slain ego.”A shirt and pants, is all the boy requires.”

“With his comportment, he should be fitted with bloomers and a corset-!”

Ciel's face burned with rage “What did you say?!?”

“Master Sebastian!” Tanaka scolded sternly.

There was no winning with Tanaka, Sebastian thought miserably. “Fine, fine!” He relented, “Inform Nina to outfit this wiggly maggot and have him ready to work on deck bright and early in the morning.”

Ciel was shocked at the news. “Work the deck?” His jaw slightly dropped from the absurdity of it all. “I've never worked a day in my life!” He protested.

Satisfied with the owlish look on Ciel’s face, Sebastian leaned back in his chair and smiled broadly. “Welcome to a pirate’s life,” He crowed “Most _esteemed_ Earl Ciel Phantomhive.”  
\----------------------------

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetingzzzzzzz!  
> So I'm thinking it's got to be totally unrelated, but Yana Sensei released a drawing of Sebastian as a.......
> 
> \-----Wait for it-------
> 
> A FREAKING HOT ASS PIRATE!!!!!!
> 
> I'm sure it's a phenomenal coincidence and I'm trying to allow only my fantasy realm to believe that she's reading my measly fic and was thinking "oh yeah, Sebastian would make a yummy pirate!" So allow me this delicacy of ego and I'll just keep writing my stories in peace lol
> 
> Ok, enough nonsense! Thank you for the support and wonderful feedback! I've got lots of suprises in store, lots of plot twists, lots of OPT magic and excitement coming your way in the following chapters so I hope you enjoy this latest installment!
> 
> Love you all to pieces oxoxoxo

By the time the sun had finally peeked over the swaying horizon, most of the morning crew had already eaten their breakfast, washed up, and reported to their stations. The noisy chatter of friendly bantering amongst the crew was punctuated by the cries of seagulls and lapping waves against the side of the massive ship. It was a crisp and clear day, warm to the skin and yet comfortably cool whenever an ocean kissed breeze sifted through the men and women working the deck.

Several pairs of hands busied themselves with sewing torn pieces of canvas on the sails while shipmates, who boasted carpentry skills, carefully checked the stability of the masts and other large wooden poles. The rigging was an intricate system of ropes, wiring and chains throughout the masts, booms, and yards of the ship and thus, it took talented hands and a keen eye to ensure the safety of this system since it supported such a large portion of the ship.

Having already secured the powder kegs in the artillery storage room, Bard took to the kitchen with Finny in order to teach the lad some delicacy in handling cups and dishes. Serving the new prisoner his meals on broken plates was not going to be tolerated for much longer and The ex navy man wanted Finny to remain trouble free. But after the fifth plate was shattered into infinite pieces, Bard quickly ended their lessons.

“Go up to the crow’s nest and relieve Mey.” He growled, tossing the glass shards in a small bag “And don't let me catch ye breaking anything else!”

Finny was now stuck way up high watching the endless turquoise blue sky while Mey made her way down to the main deck. From the look on the boy’s face, she knew he was upset over angering Bard but It figured that he would place his ward somewhere safe and out of reach for his own safety as well as the crew’s.

Mey felt the fatigue of the long night weigh down her body and desperately wanted for her bed. She swore only the soft down stuffed mattress was going to be her immediate destination but she caught sight of Ciel and quickly changed her mind.

The boy, who appeared lost and forlorn, stood by the entrance of the forecastle where most of the crew had living quarters. He wore dark brown pants hemmed at mid calf and a grey Henley shirt with the sleeves rolled up just past his elbows. Barefoot and shivering, he held a rather large and heavy handled mop in one hand and a wooden bucket in the other. His slate grey hair was tousled and mussed but it caught the sunlight in such a way that the bluish hues wrapped within the deep dark tresses shone brilliantly. He was almost ethereal, almost angelic, with ivory skin and tulip glossed lips; Mey had never seen anyone so almost perfect. Even the worn square shaped black patch secured over his eye could not remove his naturally innocent appearance.

The watchman smoothed down her cherry stained hair with the flat of her hands and adjusted her shirt and britches to appear more presentable. Her thick round spectacles were slightly crooked but it added a bit of charm to her loveliness. She wore soft soled woolen boots which made her steps almost undetectable since she boasted a light and stealthy step which made it almost impossible for anyone to sense her arrival. Crossing over to his side, she padded up behind him and tapped his shoulder with a lone finger.

“Good morning, love!” She happily greeted him, causing Ciel to jump at the sound of her voice and nearly dropping the mop. Amused by his reaction, she tipped her head and extended her hand out to him “Welcome to our crew!”

Ciel returned the smile uneasily, but lowered the water filled bucket to the ground and shook her hand “Thank you, I suppose.” He muttered, casting his eye down to his feet “As a prisoner I am hardly welcomed here, but who may you be?” He asked.

“My name is Mey Rin, I hail from Stratford Upon Avon.” She introduced herself. Her large eyes studied Ciel closely, scrutinizing his build, the pallor of his skin, the impossibly blue eye, even his fine row of well kept white teeth. He was an impressive young man to behold, she deduced.

“Your name is Ciel, am I correct?”

Feeling the weight of her gaze, Ciel shifted his feet unsteadily and leaned against the mop handle for support “Yes, yes I am.” He responded quietly. Her brash and heavy accent had taken him by surprise. Echoes of his native home resonated loudly within the garbled and often clumsy uttering of the local countryside people, but he had loved listening to the Cockney speech of the working class East Londoners, the Estuary accents of SouthEast Britain, and Welsh dialects when he was a child. They all had been welcomed relief from the stale and proper King’s English of the wealthy upper class. Sadly now, a new painful longing tugged at his heart.

“So I see your first day on the deck and they've got you swabbing it?!” She laughed merrily, delivering a good natured slap against the side of his arm “Lucky you this here is a ship with no labels!”

Ciel frowned, rubbing his arm where Mey had struck it. “Labels?” He asked.

“Everyone does their share of grunt work.” She informed him, pointing at the mop “Swabbies on a ship are the lowest rank job, but not here. I man the crow's nest most times, but the Captain has me mopping up when it's my turn. No one here is above anyone else, except the Captain and Tanaka.”

“Tanaka? The slant eyed gentlemen?” Ciel clacked his teeth contemptuously “He seems more like that overgrown child's milkmaid!”

Mey was startled by Ciel's spiteful remark. She looked around to make sure that no one was within earshot and leaned in until her face was a mere inch away from Ciel’s “Tanaka’s a fine man, a good and righteous person. He is the captain’s manservant and closest friend and you best understand that if you cross Tanaka or speak disrespectfully to him, you will most surely die.” She warned.

Ciel sucked in his breath and swallowed hard. “Noted.” He croaked, squeezing the handle of the mop until his knuckles went bone white.

“But other than him, everyone else is fair game for some ribbing!” She waved towards the incoming morning crew coming up from below deck, offering her greetings as they ambled past the pair “Although there are some of us who consider themselves a bit more valuable than others, for the most part, this is here is a steadfast crew.” She added.

Mey jerked her head in the direction of Alois who was pulling Snake by the arm along with him while they headed towards the quarterdeck “Mind your ways with The Tongue Twister.” She counseled “The captain doesn't say it, but he's mightily favored as well.”

Ciel bristled at the sight of his nemesis “Favored as what?”

“I don't know, just...favored, I suppose.” She shrugged, “The Captain seems rather sweet on him, and Ali follows him about like a lovey puppy.”

“What are you implying?” He gasped, his face stricken with disbelief, “That beastly blonde haired ruffian who spoke those languages to me is the captain's lover?”

“Not sure.” She replied simply, “But it doesn't matter, Captain Michaelis treats us all equally.”

“No ranks?”

“Exactly!” Mey beamed “The captain has no quartermaster, no boatswain, no cabin boys, no regular titles for us. Everyone has a duty and everyone works together. I've known him since I'm a young lass and he's never been any different.”

“How is that possible?” Ciel retorted “A ship must be run according to set rules and positions!”

“Our positions reflect our talents! And whatever the captain says is absolute. Behave and obey, it is all that he asks from us.” She was pleased with her explanation, scratching at a dry patch on the back of her hand “Captain Michaelis is the only man I trust wholeheartedly and I'll follow him to the bottom of the sea if I must!”

Ciel was taken aback by the bold declaration “But why? He's obviously a brute, a bully, a scoundrel who kills without reason-!”

Flicking some dry sky flakes from her wrist, Mey looked up from her hands “He is fair and powerful, generous and brilliant.” She defended firmly “When we are in line, handling our chores and following his orders, we gain great fortunes while being protected and safe from this savage world. Ciel, look at us, we don't belong anywhere, at least anywhere normal, and here we are accepted as such.”

“As long as you behave and obey.” He replied bitterly.

Mey heartedly slapped Ciel's other arm “That's it! There see? You catch on pretty quick” she chuckled.

“By our Lady!” Ciel grunted, now rubbing the other arm at the stinging blow “Must you be so rough?”

Mey doubled over, laughing so hard that she had to wipe tears from her eyes “All skin and no bones!” She cackled, squinting as she tried to control herself “You poor pretty thing! How are you going to survive if you can't even take a hit from a sweet girl like me?!”

“I am a gentleman and an aristocrat, I need not tussle with ladies aboard a ship!” Ciel spat. Grabbing the mop now with both hands, he abruptly turned away from Mry and resumed diligently mopping the puddled deck “And I refuse to behave as a lowly pirate and I refuse to obey a man of zero repute and moral character!” He added proudly.

Mey halted her laughter and straightened up, studying the irate boy and his actions. He was so prideful, so unbearingly adorable with his ears and neck flushed red with furious indignation. The red headed girl felt entertained and a sense of relief that a new face with new stories and adventures had joined their misfit crew. True he supposedly hailed from a “normal” family, but Captain Michaelis had a knack for collecting oddities and rare items and she was sure that Ciel was just like her and the rest of El Cuervo Negro crew.

“No one understand why we are the way we are.” She began softly, placing a warm hand against the small of Ciel's back and rubbing gentle circles where she knew his muscles must have ached. He stopped mopping and stood still, waiting for her to continue “Alois can speak and understand any human language spoken, Finny is the strongest man I know, Bard can pull together tactical plans quick as a spit, and Snake commands those slithery creatures he's always got on his person. There are plenty more of us on this ship that you haven't met yet and It makes no sense, none at all. Even my eyes.” She chuckled wryly “The way I can see in the darkest of nights and far away. These are odd gifts, Ciel. Strange talents, but useful nonetheless.”

“I wonder why I must be useful during this misery?” He sniffed “I have nothing to be applauded for and yet my life is not mine own anymore. I am nothing but a pawn, a piece in a game I do not wish to play!”

“There's something very special about you, my boy. I can feel it.” Mey slid her hand up his spine and rested it atop his shoulder “ Something very special you're not even aware of.”

“I doubt it, Miss Rin-”

“Call me Mey.”

“Mey, I don't have anything left to me except my family name and title.” Ciel turned around and bit his lower lip, large tears collected at the corners of his eyes “ Useful they may be amongst the social classes of Great Britain, but here in this setting, as a hand on this deck, I am no more valuable than a rusty nail.”

Mey wiped a stray tear away with her thumb and winked “Aye but for me, rusty nails make good weapons.”

“Is that so?” Ciel crooked a small smile and blushed “You have an interesting way of looking to things.”

“I see things unlike others do.“ Mey brushed another rolling tear away from Ciel's cheek “I don't think the captain plans on ending you. If he did, truth be told, he would have scaled you by now.”

“He won't kill me?” Ciel asked incredulously, his dark blue eye widening “Are you sure about that?”

“Very much! Michaelis has no patience for dust collecting baubles and nonsense so I'm in the mind that you are someone of tremendous value.” She raised her hand and gave Ciel a sharp smack against the side of his head, causing him to yelp “Now I'm off to bed, swab the deck before you miss out on breakfast!”

“Heavy handed woman!” Ciel grumbled underneath his breath. He rubbed the side of his head and watched as Mey walked briskly through the other pirates. She could be a friend, or a foe, he thought to himself, but she did give him some assurance that he would live through this voyage.

“Such an enticing view so early in the morning! A pretty young lad swabbing the deck in damp britches, amusing!”

Ciel felt the bile in his stomach suddenly churn and bubble the second he heard the rich baritone voice of his captor. Turning slowly while firmly gripping the mop handle for support, Ciel gritted his teeth at the the sight of a sniggering Captain Michaelis standing behind him. His hair was tied in a long tight braid and slung over his shoulder,hanging over the left side of his chest and he worked his usual black on black attire. Scarlet eyes gleamed with a bemused light as they studied the young man before them. Sebastian had his hands resting against his hips and he his stance was casual and relaxed, and he stared at Ciel as a spoilt child would eyeball a delectable piece of chocolate cake.

Tossing aside the fact that his captor was even more handsome when he smiled, Ciel wanted to choke the smug grin right off of Sebastian’s face “Your morning greeting is despicable, Captain.” He huffed, vigorously mopping the planks side to side while glaring daggers at him “Have you no sense of decency?!”

“You were so cute until you opened your mouth” Sebastian snorted, displeased with the snarky remark Suddenly his eyes alighted with a thought and he snapped his fingers “I've an idea!” He chirped “Continue swabbing the deck whilst I position myself behind you and observe your---progress.”

A hot blush erupted across Ciel’s cheeks, his shame deeply painted upon his face. Without a second thought, he swung the mop head harshly to his left, knocked it against the side of the bucket, and tipped it over where a splash of dirt soapy water spilled onto the floor and splashed across Sebastian’s glossy black leather boots.

The captain jumped back, grimacing at the sludge dripping down his once clean boots “Why you stupid, clumsy, loathsome creature!” He raged, shaking his legs in an attempt to remove the now coagulating muddy liquid “You've soiled my boots!”

Ciel bent over to place the bucket right side up, a mischievous little grin playing at the corners of his mouth “My apologies, Captain.” He feigned an apologetic tone “ For certain you had those fine shoes brushed and shined just recently.”

Sebastian clenched his jaw, lifted his booted foot and kicked the bucket in one smooth movement, sending the remaining mop water splashing all over the front of Ciel’s pants. The shocked lad yelped and stumbled backwards, losing his balance and landing squarely on his bottom with a loud splash and thump. The crew in that general area stopped working and watched with morbid curiosity at the strange interactions between their captain and the new prisoner.

Sebastian chuckled “My apologies, Earl.” He taunted, looping one arm around the front of his waist and bowing in an exaggerated manner (which infuriated Ciel even further) “For certain that was your only dry pair of pants!”. He chuckled, straightening up and eyeing the humiliating scene before him.

The young man stared murderously at the chortling man and hurriedly hopped back up on his feet, peeling the front material of his pants off of his drenched thighs with his fingertips. The water smelled terribly of rotten fish and stagnant moldy water and it was ice cold but he refused to allow the captain this victory “No Captain,” He replied evenly “Ms.Hopkins gifted me with three pairs of pants, I'll be changing into them soon enough.”

Did he hear right? Sebastian abruptly ceased his laughter and glared disbelievingly at Ciel “Three--three pairs?!” He stammered.

Realizing he had hit upon a nerve, Ciel smirked; nonchalantly wringing excess water from the front of his shirt “She took a fascination with my frame, lauding it as the most delicately boned human male she had ever the good graces to work upon. It took her all night, but the lady made me four all together, plus four shirts to match.”

“Four--.four shirts?!?”

“Yes, Captain. All made of brushed linen.”

“Brushed--linen?!”

“And a fine pair of leather and suede boots for land walking.”

“Leather--and suede boots?!”

Ciel frowned “Must you repeat everything I say?” He scowled “What are you? A parrot?”

Red faced and irate, Sebastian turned away, muttering angrily to himself “I'll have her chained and quartered, that miserable wretch!” He swore venomously. Whirling around, he snapped a shaking finger at Ciel “And as for you, cheeky little bastard, clear this mess! Refill that damned bucket and remain in those clothes! Hopefully you shall catch a cold and die an unseemly death!”

Although he was annoyed by the name calling and his current physical discomfort, Ciel was feeling a great deal of satisfaction over sending the captain into a rage. “Oh, but Captain!!” He spoke in a sickly sweet voice “What good would a corpse serve you?”

“Stupid git! Do not dare mock me!” Sebastian seethed “I fear no retribution, no man, no nation, nor force of God, do not tempt me to unhinge your arms and legs and leave you a stump with a cocky mouth!”

Ciel opened his mouth to serve the fuming captain a sarcastic rebuttal but found himself instead gasping for air. Sebastian had the fingers of his right hand encircled around Ciel's thin throat and he squeezed it slowly until Ciel could neither exhale nor inhale. His tongue lolled out of the side of his mouth as he struggled to breath, clawing at Sebastian's hands with his nails.

Drawing their faces close together, Sebastian stared directly into Ciel’s bulging eye “Behave and obey.” He growled menacingly, giving the boy a firm shake until Ciel’s teeth rattled and his body flailed like a rag doll hanging in the air “Behave and obey, it is all that I bloody ask!”

“I-I rath-ther d-die!!” Ciel choked out, kicking his feet out in an attempt at catching Sebastian in the knees, or better still, the groin “B-Bas-tard! Ack!”

“It is most certain that I am!” Sebastian roared, lifting Ciel clear off from the ground and then hurling him back down with all of his might.

Then the darkness came.

\----------------------------------------  
“You've sent word to your brother?” Hannah crooked her neck and looked over her shoulder as she arranged a bouquet of blue flowers in an hour glass crystal vase “Whatever for?”

Seated behind a white marble desk, Claude raised his eyes from the papers he had been studying and peered over the top rim of his glasses at his curvaceous servant “I wished to inform him of our most recent visitors and how desperately I desire his return.” He replied curtly, resuming his reading and scribbling away in a notebook with a feathered pen “If possible, less than a month's time would suffice.”

Hannah finished with the flowers, wiped her hands against her white apron and walked over to the man, taking a stand next to his desk and folding her hands in front of her “You sound upset.” She noted quietly.

Claude laid his pen down and sat back with a huff, interlocking his fingers and resting his chin upon them. “I am.” He admitted tiredly “Mother refuses to take heed to any of my requests in regards to relinquishing my betrothal to The Countess. I am at my limit with her unreasonable expectations of me, especially since she claims that only I, her prodigal son, am able to bring honor back to our familial name.”

“Indeed, my lady is resolute in that subject.” She sighed, twisting the apron between her hands. Her silvery hair slipped down her shoulder and she twirled the ends nervously.”The betrothal between the Durless and the Faustus clans promises great wealth and power for all involved.”

“But that whore has her interests solely in acquiring my brother! I am merely a stepping stone for her.” Claude hissed angrily. “She will expunge my existence the moment she has him.”

“She is a detestable creature.” Hannah agreed.

Claude perched his chin atop a balled up fist and stared vacantly at the far end of his office. It was a spacious area, the walls were aligned with white washed wooden bookcases and adorned with numerous pieces of fine art imported from Italy. The cathedral ceilings and elegantly grey and white marbled floors brought light and airiness to the environment while three arched French glass windows allowed sunlight to bathe the room in a golden aura.

His golden eyes caught sight of an empty and elaborately gilded wire cage which hung from a single golden chain from the ceiling. It was a birds cage without a bird.

And it broke his heart.

Hannah followed the sad trail of his sight and immediately took to changing the mood “Your brother will come as the shadows of the night, sleek and silent without detection, and he promised you a bit of happiness, did he not?” She pressed hopefully, laying her cool hand against his arm “Perhaps The Countess will tire of waiting for him and find herself another hapless victim.” She teased.

Claude took hold of Hannah's hand and lightly kissed her knuckles “I should be so lucky.” He smiled, his eyes never leaving the birdcage “We should all be so lucky.”  
\------------------------  
Ciel saw only darkness.

His body felt as if it moved in undulating motion; fluidly and light as air. He neither cared what limbo type realm he was existing in, if it were death he would surely have welcomed it. He could see nothing, hear nothing, taste nor smell nor feel nothing but his body rolling like oceanic waves…..

“Wakey, wakey pretty boy!”

The snarky high pitched voice sounded far away but it was unfortunately evident who it belonged to. Ciel felt a heaviness about his head, a sort of throbbing pain behind his eyes as the darkness began to slowly lift away. His left eye fluttered open to reveal what appeared to be blurred faces.

“Alois.” He mumbled, closing his eye and rolling over to his side.

“Correct!”

A swift kick to the small of his back sent a lightning bolt of pain up Ciel’s spine and he arched his body, clenching his jaw in order not to cry out. “Wh--what--” Ciel coughed, shaking off the assault and instead, bringing his hand up to his neck, furiously rubbing his skin “What happened? Why--does my throat burn?”

Alois rolled his eyes “You got choked, idiot.” He snapped, “Been passed out clean for a couple of hours!”

Ciel’s eye popped even wider and the faces immediately became sharp and clear. He was looking up at Alois and Sebastian. Both men were hovering over him with Alois squatting next to him and the captain standing straight and tall.

Sebastian crossed his arms at his chest and glowered at the squirming prisoner “Have you settled that sharp tongue of yours, child?” He barked.

Ciel felt his hatred for the man grow ten times more “Not only are you stupid, you are blind.” He rasped, propping himself up on his elbows.”Clearly, I am a man.”

Sebastian curled his lip disdainfully at the boy’s tenacity. “Stupid would be the prisoner who knows not when to stifle their saucy mouth!” He snarled.

“Had you not made me your prisoner I would not be here administering saucy remarks to you!”

“I've a mind to make you a permanent mute!”

“You have a mind? And here I thought you were nothing more than a noisy head on a stick.”

“Continue this verbal assault upon my honor and I shall shove my stick up your-!”

“ _Sebastian_!”

The trio froze at the biting tone of Tanaka who had suddenly appeared before them. The Asian man wore a rigid face lined by weariness and disapproval which in turn, made Sebastian halt his verbal scuffle with Ciel. The captain lowered his head just a bit while Tanaka studied the strange scene.

Alois had an immense dislike for how his captain cow towed to the elderly servant; his captain never once crossed the grey haired man and he always took his side in any argument.

“Good afternoon, Tanaka.” Sebastian greeted the servant pleasantly.

Tanaka raised one brow and tilted his chin up, fixing his adult ward with a discerning eye “If you are unfettered at the moment, please accompany me to your offices. I've a message from your brother.” He informed him.

Sebastian’s face glowed with excitement “Another message? When did it arrive?” He asked.

“Just now, if you please come with me.”

“Alois, come.” The captain patted the blonde’s crown and beckoned him to rise to his feet and join his side. Before he walked past Ciel, he looked down at him and pointed a wagging finger at him “Do not think I will forget your impudence. We shall continue later.” He warned lowly.

They walked away, leaving Ciel to fend for himself. Alois dutifully followed his master, but before they rounded the corner towards the Captain's Quarters, Alois chanced a quick glance over his shoulder. He watched as Ciel eased himself up from the floor, shook his head, and headed towards the entrance to the lower cabins. The boat had hit some choppy waters in the last half hour and the bucket from the morning’s swabbing rolling back and forth on its side.

Perhaps it escaped the attention of Captain Michaelis and the others, but Alois caught on immediately.

Ciel Phantomhive had sea legs.

_Sea legs._

Now, to the common land lubber, that may not have seemed like a big deal, but to a seasoned crewman it made a world of difference. Sea legs never wobbled, never stumbled, and never leaned more to the right nor the left; it was a stable frame and strong core which kept a sailor able to deftly move throughout the ship. Sea legs took years to develop and mature, months on a ship and countless voyages and so most young men who had sea legs started out their childhood on the deck more than on land. To his surprise, Alois could tell that Ciel was most certainly built to maneuver like an old sea dog in and out of a ship.

But how was this possible?

Frowning to himself, Alois resolved to figure out this mystery on his own.

“Why must I have the misfortune of this beastly company?” Ciel grumbled under his breath. The area where Alois had kicked him stung terribly and he pressed his fingers deep into the skin to try to alleviate the discomfort. The horrors he had endured when his parents were murdered and his eye blinded were fragmented memories barely existing in his mind. He could not recall the pain, could not register the fear which he must have experienced under such terrifying circumstances. As a result, his worst physical and emotional trauma was currently happening on El Cuervo Negro.

He had never been beaten, never had such rough handling, such abusive words thrown at him. His entire life up until the tragedy which struck his family had been filled with adoration and gentleness. His mother's long and elegant fingers combing his hair, the smell of coconut oil and the tartness of guinep and comforting flavor of breadfruit, the impossibly soft sands beneath his feet during sundown walks on the beach with his father. Their tender and loving voices sifting through the carefree years of childhood, evolving into advising and conscientious tones supporting him during the prodigious years of young adulthood. Never had Ciel known hunger, terror, suffering, loss, hatred, despair, and hopelessness.

All he understood was love and being loved.

“I've never met anyone who speaks to the Captain in such a fashion and lives to tell about it.”

Ciel jerked his head around and nearly tripped over his own feet at the airy sounding voice. Dressed in a white long sleeved undershirt paired with white trousers and barefoot stood a young girl as thin boned and dainty as Ciel himself. She was around his height, smiling and pulling at her messy head of brown shoulder length hair, and seemed to be near or around his age.

Ciel righted himself and studied the girl’s face, noting the path of scattered freckles across her cheeks and nose, and how she sported one blue eye while the other was hidden behind a thick curtain of bangs. She was pretty in a child like way; an honest face with honest intentions.

“I hardly consider surviving that brutish attack something to be fascinated about.” He retorted.

The girl shrugged “I'm sorry, just seemed like he went easy on you!” She replied.

“Easy?!?”

“You're alive and not floating to the bottom of the sea.” She giggled, he white teeth like pearl droplets glistening with delight “ I thinks that's real easy.”

Ciel sighed loudly “I assume my days are numbered with that bloke. Either I am to be sold off to someone else, or else he intends to tame me and break my spirit, or my neck, for sport”

“The Captain does nothing idle nor simple.” She informed, stepping towards him slowly “He has a method for all he does.”

“I see.” Ciel felt the girl’s eyes all over him and he stepped back as an awkward feeling arose within his gut “And….whom may you be?” He inquired.

“They call me Doll, pleased to meetcha!” She chirped, snatching up Ciel’s hand and shaking it vigorously “I'm the youngest pirate on this ship!”

Ciel wrenched his hand away from Doll. “I am Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive.” He was none too fond of her familiarity with him but he was quickly learning that the ship was indeed filled with oddities. “Pardon my rudeness, but how may someone such as yourself fit into this motley arrangement? You do not appear as a pirate.” He observed.

“On this ship-” Doll slipped her hand underneath her hair and lifted up the bangs, startling Ciel into a muted state. Revealed to the young Earl was a crinkled path of burnt and scarred skin which traveled from the perimeter of Doll’s eyebrow down to the base of her cheek bone. A dead white eye stared back at him, lifeless and blind, and nestled in folds of marred flesh “-nothing is really what it seems.” She whispered.

Before Ciel could respond, the fairy like girl turned on her heel and leapt with effortless ease onto a barrel. Her footing was airy and light and she sprung from the barrel to the top of a mast pole with cat like agility. From one rigging to another, lightning quick, Doll gracefully bounced from pole to pole. Her giggling voice twittered like a songbird's and Ciel watched in awe as she swung between the sails masterfully.

“Impossible!” He breathed.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetingzzzzz!
> 
> Thanks so much for the delicious reviews and comments!  
> I can't believe we are already at chapter 10! This story will be quite lengthy because of the incredible adventure laid out for our favorite couple ❤️ But you won't have to wait long for the smexy scenes, it's coming and it's coming soon!  
> A big THANK YOU to Yaoi A Go Go on FB! They featured my fic "Simply Meant to Be" and I am thrilled! Over a thousand Likes and 70+ shares, YESH!  
> And a great big shout out to my love, AnimeCujo, who is my girl, my baby, and will be updating The Ninth Life very very soon. Show some love and check out her work! 
> 
> Love you all!

Upon arrival to his office/quarters, Sebastian removed his jacket and tossed it onto the chaise lounge near his desk. He was exhausted, not so much physically, but his nerves were fraught with anger over Ciel’s stubborn refusal to yield to him. Sighing deeply, Sebastian earned a concerned glance from Alois who seated himself quietly at the end of the chaise, folding his hands neatly atop his thighs.

“The message, Tanaka.” Sebastian spoke tiredly, easing himself into his elaborately cushioned chair. His ruby eyes wore his impatience and he silently hoped that all boded well for his beloved little brother. Reaching out his hand and wiggling his fingers, he wordlessly beckoned his servant to hand over the paper.

Tanaka frowned at the childish behavior, picking up a small brown sack from the desk. “My deepest apologies,” he bemoaned, removing a letter from the bag which was filled with something solid and larger. “Once again, Finny was the first to commandeer the pigeon.”

“Dim-witted oaf.” Alois snipped.

Shaking his head sadly, Sebastian eyed the limp bundle which held the feathered victim. “Unbelievable bad luck for these poor creatures.” He muttered.”Finny has no gauge when it matters upon his strength.”

Tanaka shook his head in dismay. “Claude would weep if he knew.”

The elderly man unrolled the yellow parchment note which had been delivered by the hapless bird and returned the sack to the surface of the desk. A thought suddenly popped into his head. “It would be lovely for you to purchase a cluster of yellow canaries before arrival in Spain.” He suggested. “It would please your brother.”

An indulgent smirk swept across Sebastian's face,,“Yes, yes he would most certainly enjoy that.” He chuckled. “Out of all of his avian collections, the canaries are his most favorite.”

A coy smile twitched at the corners of Alois’ mouth.

Tanaka strode over to the Captain and handed him the scroll who in turn took it, unraveled the worn red ribbon and scanned the contents. After a few seconds, a deep scowl nestled within the folds of his brows.

Tanaka did not like the look on his ward’s face. “What of the letter?” He inquired seriously.

“I see.” Sebastian murmured, leaning his head against a balled up fist and fanning himself with the paper. He contemplated the information, mulling over the state of his brother’s affairs. “It would appear that the Countess insists upon my return to San Isidro with the expectation that I am to marry her and denounce my rogue lifestyle.” He duly informed the pair. Sebastian’s lips formed a thin tight line and Tanaka could tell that the man was trying to mollify his own rising rage.

Alois swallowed hard, intently watching his captain’s reactions to the letter. Every time news came in about the infamous Countess, Madame Red, Sebastian’s mood would shift and warp into something ugly and bitter.

Tanaka stepped back and towards the fireplace which had been lit earlier; the kettle was full and waiting to be hooked above the low burning flame. Perhaps tea would be best, Tanaka reasoned, feeling it best to quell his master’s choleric mood. “Madam Red is a woman of grand resolve.” He admitted “She is quite a persistent lady.”

Sebastian snorted his contempt “Such a gentle term for that big breasted cunt!”

Aghast at the acidic term, Tanaka nearly dropped the fine china tea cup and saucer he held in his hands “Your language, Sebastian!” He chided.

“When I speak of trash I shall use the language of trash!” He scowled. “How long must Claude endure her noxious presence? She neither loves me nor understands who I am! Her desires are based solely upon my family fortunes and my loins!”

“Deplorable….”

“I refuse to return to her arms!” Sebastian stood abruptly from his chair and began pacing from one end of his room to the other. His long legs stomped noisily and his braided hair swung like an angry panther’s tail. “It galls me that I ever touched her! Bah! I could retch last night's dinner just recalling her bony arms embracing me!” he shuddered.

“We cannot live in the past.” Tanaka professed. He removed the lid from a tin box filled with tea leaves and scooped the aromatic herbs into a palm sized mesh sieve.”Mistakes, much like the dead, should lay buried.”

“I would desire to bury that miserable bitch.” Sebastian hissed, continuing his lengthy strideback and forth.“She is steeped in the past. Her own family has engendered this ridiculous betrothal and I haven't the slightest idea why they continue to value me as an asset! I abandoned that damned castle years ago, tainted my name with blood and misdeeds, brought shame upon my father’s name to the point which my own brother was forced to claim our mother’s maiden name! And yet she pesters him for marriage under this false pretense!”

Tanaka removed the kettle from the fire and poured the simmering hot water through the sieve. “Prosperity, property, and power. Dear lad, these are but the Holy Trinity for her clan.” He declared.

Halting his steps, Sebastian stood still with his hands clasped at the small of his back. His gaze had been caught by an empty birdcage hung at the corner of his room. It was rusted and bronze and inexplicably empty.“There is no shame. Investigating my where abouts.” He complained. “She goads Claude into locating my position, hoping she might catch me. By truth, It pains me to receive this letter from him.”

Tanaka looked up from the steeping concoction and frowned. “How so?” He questioned.

Turning away from the line of the cage, Sebastian rested his sight upon one of the porthole windows. “He begs for my return.” He said, “Begs for me to come home and forsake that blasted woman and her advances.”

“Impossible!” Tanaka sputtered.”if you remain in that castle, you must accept the contract with the Countess’ family!”

Emitting a dry and humorless laugh, Sebastian turned to smile at the elderly man.“I'd rather cut mine own throat.” He declared boldly.

“You sound like the young Earl.” Tanaka chuckled.

Alois clicked his teeth and glowered at the manservant.

“That tiny terror will be just I need to procure a safe return to Spain.” Sebastian walked back to his chair, sat down, and crossed one leg over the other as he settled back into the crimson cushions.”Once I cross the borders of Isidro, I will exercise a most surreptitious entrance.”

Adding a dollop of honey to the cup of tea, Tanaka hummed his approval, “Claude will be very pleased with that.”

Grimacing at the scent of sweet honey, Sebastian held out his hand and graciously, if not begrudgingly, accepted his hot drink. “He has taken much for my sake.” He lamented, feeling guilty over Claude’s involvement in the matter,” The insults upon our honor, the rumors and ill spoken words thrown as daggers at his meek heart have caused him great suffering.”

“Claude may be meek, but he is resilient.” Tanaka assured the captain.

Sebastian balled up his fist and slammed it down on the arm of the chair, nearly spilling his tea.“I shall repay my dear brother ten fold for his loyalty to me.” He boldly declared.

The Asian man nodded, his grey eyes twinkling with a hint of mirth. “With canaries?” He teased.

Chuckling deeply, Sebastian winked while he sipped his drink. “Not quite. But I've a pretty singing bird who will woo him back from the depths of despair.”

Aquatic blue eyes lit up briefly.

“There is no sibling more considerate than you, my master.” Tanaka crowed, proudly puffing his own slight chest out over what he perceived as his own success in raising Sebastian to be a good brother to Claude.”it is no wonder that young man minds your word as if it were the holy scriptured Word of God.”

“Thank you, Tanaka, for your kind words.” Sebastian took another sip, smacking his lips in an attempt to dissipate the swirls of honey on his palate. The captain gave his caretaker a reproachful look,”And a most gracious thank you for my tea which is bathed in that noxious syrup you claim aids in my good health.” He added sarcastically.

Tanaka grinned,“It most certainly does.” He bowed.

“Now, if you please, make preparations after dinner for that brat to have words with me.” Sebastian settled the saucer and cup upon a small round cast iron table which was bolted to the floor on the side of his chair.”It would be most uncouth for me,” He continued with a sly glint in his eyes, “to educate a young lad who hath an empty stomach.”

Tanaka shook his head in disapproval “Why must you insist in your abusive behavior towards the Earl?”

“Abusive? You have me pegged as a monster whilst he exhibits behavior unfit for his title.” Sebastian defended.

Tanaka snorted with contempt. “If there is one who exhibits such behavior, I dare say, it would be you.” He pointed out.

“Tanaka!”

“He is neither your enemy nor the root of your misery and yet the boy hath withstood your beastial demeanor and heavy handedness for want of nothing!” He snapped.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. “I only struck him twice.” He muttered.

“Why strike him at all?” Tanaka looked at him with disbelief. “He is diminutive compared to your large stature-”

“I am not _large_.” He snarled.

“You are a giant to that ant of a man and you struck him!” The steward accused heatedly.

“His attitude is in dire need of realignment.” Sebastian replied pointedly, crossing his arms in a blatant refusal to give in.”it is my right to deliver punishment to those who disobey my orders.”

Moments such as these, when the grown man before him turned childlike and unreasonable, sent the elegant man into the nether realm of his patience and nerves.

“Oroka na ko!” He chided loudly, shaking his gloved finger in Sebastian's face. “He is a mirror you wish to shatter!”

Startled by the rise in his voice, Sebastian stared dumbly at Tanaka. It had been quite a while since the last Tanaka had chided him in his native Japanese and warning bells chimed urgently within the black haired man's head. “What mean you by that?” He ventured cautiously, carefully keeping his own voice calm and respectful.

Unfortunately for Sebastian, it had come to the point in which Tanaka’s anger could not be quelled simply by a change in his tone. “Proud, arrogant, strong willed, stubborn, beautiful in face and form, brave in the most admirable and yet dense of ways!” He raged, his slender body trembling with every word he sputtered out.”Rebellious and determined to push limitations aside and defy authority-!”

“Why am I the topic?” Sebastian interrupted “I thought we were speaking of that miniature malignancy?”

“Baka! I speak of him! Of course I do!” Tanaka wrung his fists in the air, his eyes alit with poorly restrained aggravation.”He is your exact replica! You will not break that spirit as yours cannot be broken as well! I recall you well at that age, it marks the time of your self imposed exile! Have you forgotten yourself?” He challenged Sebastian, “If you insist upon breaking him, you shall be sorely disappointed with the outcome!”

What followed was stunned silence.

Alois fidgeted in his seat, his fingers twirling stray threads at the hem of his long sleeved shirt. His eyes lowered and glued themselves to his booted feet and he dared not to chance a glance at the showdown between his captain and the steward.

Now, more than ever, he despised Ciel, for he blamed him in sending Sebastian into this foul mood.

Pursing his lips, Sebastian studied Tanaka’s red face and tense appearance. He wished not to further upset his servant who was more family than anything else. His years of successful piracy would not have been possible had Tanaka not been by his side. “Please forgive me Tanaka. It is not that I insist on breaking him.” He spoke apologetically, uncrossing his arms so as not to appear on the defensive.. “I am most grateful for your guidance and I am most aggrieved in having upset you for it was not my intention.”

Tanaka eyed him coldly, clearing his throat as he studied the man before him.”Apologize properly.” He ordered.

Alois bit his bottom lip and willed himself not to violently hurl himself at the servant.

Sebastian lowered his head in respectful repose.”Yurushite.” He murmured. Only when he wished to appease his beloved caretaker would Sebastian relent and speak to Tanaka in the elder’s long lost native tongue. Years of practice had given him a rudimentary level in Japanese, but it always sufficed. “Sumimasen watashi no sensei.” He added.

For a brief second, Tanaka felt a pull in his heart to gather up his ward and assure him that he was no longer cross with him. The little boy he had always doted upon had grown into a handsome, devilish eyed, dark hearted criminal who was feared throughout the sailing world. But Tanaka knew the real Sebastian hidden underneath the shadows of desperation and survival. There were still notes of kindness, generosity, and a hunger for acceptance and love.

“But why in bloody Hell must he spit in my face?!” Sebastian complained, gnashing his teeth with rage. “One would expect him to be coy and lively, sweet and innocent! Soft spoken and demure in the company of one such as myself! Am I not handsome of face? Am I not intimidating? Why must he be so damned tenacious!? I plucked that flower from a bed of snakes and wolves, and he snarls at me!”

Tanaka nearly fell over.

 _By Our Lord,_ he thought to himself, _he's got a swelled head!_

“Sebastian, allow yourself a moment to perceive the young man’s condition.” Tanaka advised calmly, easing himself away from the anger he had been feeling. “It is understood you procured Ciel Phantomhive to meet your own ends, however, I have never known you to be this twisted about by a prisoner. I beg you, do reconsider this mission.”

Sebastian shook his head, “It is impossible, Tanaka. My word is my life. I swore to Claude that I would relieve him of his burdens and I mean to honor that promise”

Resignation ghosted over the elderly man's face and he gave a sad nod before releasing a long sigh, “Very well, Master.” He responded lowly.

Pointing towards the unmoving bundle on Sebastian's desk, Tanaka made a writing motion with his hand. “Shall I pen another message for your brother?” He asked.

Standing up from his chair, Sebastian made his way over to Alois. “Yes, do so. Assuage his worries and assure him of my arrival in a month's time.” He commanded. Tapping the young first mate on the tip of his nose with his pointer finger, Sebastian motioned for him to stand as well. “But this time, tell him to prepare the secret chamber for me.”

“Understood.” Tanaka nodded.

Turning his attention back to Alois, Sebastian brushed some stray bangs away from the boy’s forehead,”You will need to cut this hair soon, it has grown far too long.” He observed.

Alois blushed, tugging at the ends of his tousled blonde hair. “Aye, capitan” he chirped.

“And you shall dine with me tonight.” Sebastian informed him, turning around and walking over to his bed. He grabbed the thick maroon tinted duvet and rolled it back, revealing ivory and cream woven sheets,“Prepare for your lessons.” He glanced over his shoulder and smirked at the nervous boy.”We move on to the next level tonight.”

Cherry red stains burned deeper against Alois’ cheeks and he looked away, unable to meet his captain's amused gaze.

“Aye, capitan.”  
\-----------------------------  
The hour for supper was signaled to the crew by the chiming of a brass bell hanging by the entrance to the mess hall below deck. Bard stood at the entrance wearing a stained yellowed apron over his pants and Henley shirt, ringing the clamorous bell and chewing on an unlit cigarette.

“Grub’s on!” He called out gruffly.

The thunderous stampede of hungry sailors rippled throughout the ship and Ciel nearly dropped his mop handle again out of pure fear. The noise startled him, reminding him of his time in the secret room behind Randall's desk when he heard the thudding of boots all around him just before Abberline left him alone. Determined to move beyond the past and remain strong, he swallowed the lump in his throat and continued mopping the deck, purposely ignoring the calls for dinner. The decision to call on a hunger strike had come upon him when he realized he had not eaten in at least two straight days. Although the cramps in his abdomen were painful and bothersome,he figured he would take his revenge on the arrogant captain but causing him worry and fret.

If he was meant for death, he would be dead by now, Ciel reasoned, this meant that he was being held for either a favor or for bartering. The blue eyed boy was not going to allow himself to be easily victimized and so he would make a fuss over his decision to deny himself food until Sebastian told him the truth behind his capture.

_**What good would a corpse serve you?** _

“Ciel! Come on with me!” Doll swooshed in like a stealthy shadow from above, landing on soft cat like feet in right front of Ciel. She had been hooking the ropes to the rings along the masts in order to roll them up for the night. It was calm and breezes and so the currents would carry them to their destination. The young man nearly toppled backwards from fright at the wild eyed and beaming girl who dropped straight out from the sky to surprise him.

”If you don't eat now, you won't be getting nothing else to eat till morning!” She screeched, playfully pulling at his sleeve.

Annoyed with her abruptness and loud entrance, Ciel slapped her hand away from his sleeve.”Please do refrain from touching me in such a familiar way!” He snapped,”I'm not hungry!”

“You haven't eaten nothing all day! I know you're hungry!” She insisted.

“No I am not!” Ciel denied vehemently but a high pitched whine, followed by a gurgling grumble, tumbled out shamelessly from the pit of his stomach. Doll stared in amazement and after a few seconds of quiet awe, let loose peals of laughter, pointing at Ciel’s stomach with glee. The young noble was aghast at his body's betrayal of his true physical state and he clutched his midsection, cursing inwardly at his weak bowels.

“Come on, come on! You have to eat!” Doll cried gaily, grabbing his hand and forcibly dragging him along with her.”You can sit with me, I'll share my food with you!” She promised, cackling some more at the silliness one who would refuse to eat.

“I say! Unhand me!”

“No! You gotta eat!”

“I am not hungry!”

“Yes you are! Your gut said so!”

Ciel was embarrassed and incensed over his stomach’s outburst, but even more so at how Doll was completely ignoring his protests. How could he go on a hunger strike if the strange girl was going to make him eat?! He nearly stumbled over his own feet trying to free himself from her hold, but she was solid and strong and hell bent on getting Ciel to dine with her.

Upon entering the dining area, Ciel quickly discovered that “Dining” was far too strong of a word to describe the scene before him

There were several long thick wooden planked tables, all rectangular shaped, and positioned in neat rows. Benches were filled with seated pirates, yammering away at each other whole shoveling food into their mouths. The air was filled with chattering voices, laughter, and the occasional argument and there was a definitive comradely among the strange assortment of persons.

Each bench had a shallow groove every few inches which the sailors sat in; the worn surfaces of the benches were smooth and glossy and cups were filled to the rim with either freshwater or rum mixed with water. Numerous sconces illuminated the room, but it was still dimly lit and Ciel felt instantly choked by the gloominess of his surroundings.

Doll was successful in grabbing two plates and rushing to the line where a few pirates still stood waiting for Bard and a tall dark skinned man to serve their share. While Bard exchanged pleasantries with the members of the crew, his silver haired partner busily doled out rations of food. To Ciel’s surprise, the bowls of fare available to the men and women were fresh and quite appetizing to the eye.

There were bowls of grapes, sliced portions of apples, star fruit, tangerines and lemons; piled high small towers of dark grain bread, a steaming bowl of sauerkraut mixed with pieces of sausage and slabs of thinly sliced meat. The savory smell of spices and warm buttery scent of the rolls made Ciel’s mouth instantly water with hunger. Reminding himself of his hunger strike, he swallowed hard and bit the inside of his cheek in order to subdue the gnawing feeling of hollowness in his stomach.

“You've got a bit of drool hanging off yer lip.” Doll whispered in his ear. Ciel blinked his eye several times and quickly wiped his lips with the back of his hand.

“How is it the food here is so fresh and plentiful?” He asked her, amazement written clearly on his face,”I do not recall having this much to eat on my ship!” Abberline had tried to give him plenty to eat, but all he had in abundance were the salted strips of dried meat and slices of lemons.

“Well, we just looted your ship and a previous ship about a week earlier.” She stated matter-of-factly.”When we plunder on sea or land, our reserves get filled up and the supplies are really nice for a while until we hit land again, or another ship.”

“Pass the bread, Dolly! I see ye hoarding the rolls!” Bard called out, waving a greasy ladle in her direction.”Yer holding up the line!”

“I wasn't hoarding nothing!” She cried, jerking her head at Ciel,”The other plate’s for the new boy!”

“I am no boy!” Ciel hissed behind her, keeping his head down and eyes glued to his feet. He really didn't want to keep looking at the tempting food.

“Don't get yer knickers twisted, son!” Bard laughed heartedly. He leaned forward and plopped a steaming pile of creamed potatoes on each plate.”Want some bangers with that, Doll? Agni made them this afternoon.”

The dark man working alongside Bard tipped his head at the girl and smiled.

“Yes, please!” She beamed, watching intently while the cook speared several links of sausages from a cast iron pan and evenly distributed them to the pair. The crispy skin of the meat sizzled and crackled, sending a most delectable wafting through the thick air.”Agni makes the best bangers!”

Doll went on without Ciel and gave her greetings to Agni. As soon as Ciel was within range, Bard poked at his shoulder with the ladle, and made him look up. “Now mind yerself with Doll, ye hear me?” Bard warned Ciel, giving the young man a menacing grimace.”She's the youngest of the lot and real gullible, got it?”

Ciel’s eye widened.”Mind her? Have you gone mad? She nearly tore my arm off dragging me here against my will!” He shuddered.

A smile crawled across the older man's face.”She's taken a liking to ye, eh? Well, then the warning’s off. Mind your own limbs then.” He tossed his head back and cackled loudly, the unlit cigarette tumbled out of his mouth and dropped straight into a bowl of kiwis.

Ciel rolled his eyes (making sure to pass on the kiwis) and kept moving down the line while the young girl piled on food for both dishes. Doll refused to allow him his plate and he felt like a chick following his mother hen to the dinner table. The entire situation galled him, how was he supposed to get through this awful experience without losing his pride and dignity?

Doll skipped merrily towards a table filled with several familiar faces. Ciel narrowed his eyes and carefully surveilled the noshing crew. He recognized Mey immediately by her wild scarlet hair and round spectacles; seated next to her was the pale faced man with the wheat colored hair who fancied snakes around his neck. Across from them sat two more people, miniature in stature and almost childlike in appearance; Ciel scrunched up his face and wondered if they were indeed no more than 10 years of age.

“Argh, my bloody dogs ache somethin’ awful!” The younger looking boy complained loudly, putting his fork down and rubbing his left foot from under the table,”Blasted Jumbo stepped on both of ‘em while we were hauling the crates from below!”

The little girl to his right patted his shoulder, “Ask Bard for a pot of hot water, soak them properly.” She advised gently.”He’ll add some salt for good measure.”

“Think it'll do me good?” He asked.

She shrugged, “Can't hurt.” and returned to her eating while the boy continued kneading his foot.

Doll made her way to their table and plopped down next to Mey. The older woman smiled and pointed at the two plates with her spoon,”Hungry tonight, little sis?” She chuckled.

“It ain't all for me!” Doll cried. She waved at Ciel who was frozen in his place by the line.”Oi! Ciel, come here!”

Ciel shook his head, nervously fisting the front of his shirt.

Mey wiped her mouth with her napkin and beckoned for him to sit between her and Doll “Ciel! Come sit with us!” She called out,”Don't make me drag you here!”

Numerous pairs of curious eyes followed the waifish man as he stepped slowly towards the table. It was so obvious how anxious he was but no one could blame the captured Earl for his doubting stance. He was, after all, a prisoner of their powerful Captain.

“Th-Thank you.” He murmured, settling into the bench. Doll passed his filled plate to him and he kept his head slightly bowed, eyes averting the heap of food she had collected for him. Even though he did not want to eat, it was still so very kind of her.

This is something my mother would have done, he thought sadly.

In an instant, his eye collected a sliver of tears.

Three tables away, two lone men chatted amiably over mugs of rum and water while they studied Ciel from across the room. “Oi, there's the new lad! Pretty faced, ain't he?” A youth with wide and friendly sea green eyes smiled widely as he observed the scene.”Wonder if he's made any friends yet?”.

His companion, a behemoth with a shiny bald head and small gentle eyes craned his neck to have a look at the newest member on board. “Mind yourself, Dagger. He's the Captain’s new boy.” He whispered.

Dagger snorted, covering his mouth with his hand. “Ye be meaning “toy” am I right, Jumbo?” He sniggered. “The cap’s got fine tastes when it comes to his lads!”

“Stuff yer gob lest he hears ye!” Jumbo shushed, repositioning himself in front of his drink again, “The captain’s never laid a dirty hand upon us.”

The pirate giggled and resumed to drinking, his bleached blonde hair with a splash of black in the front certainly marked him as a bit “odd”, but he meant no harm in his joking.”I was only foolin’ around.” He declared.

Jumbo reached out and patted the young man on his head,”I know ye were jus’ joshing,” he replied gently. They resumed their banter, each taking turns watching the new prisoner with great curiosity. 

“Ciel?” Doll passed her fingers underneath his eye and caught a trickle of tears before it rolled down his cheek.”Are you feeling ill?”

“You seasick?” The boy snapped irritably,”I'll box your stupid face if you toss your fillings all over the table!”

“Peter! That's not nice!” The girl next to him admonished sternly,”We don't even know his name!”

“Wendy and Pete, this is Ciel.” Mey introduced, wiping the corner of her mouth with the tip of her finger as she finished up her meal.”He is our honored guest, so be kind and show some hospitality.”

“Fer feck’s sake, why should I do that?” Peter growled,”He's a prisoner!”

“My brother is sharp but he's a good man.” Wendy hurriedly explained, gripping Peter's shoulder with her petite hand.”Please don't mind him.”

Ciel arched his brow and scrutinized the pint sized pirate seated across from him. .”Man?” He questioned,”You look no more than a boy of 9 or 10 years!”

Peter's eyes nearly bulged out,“Why you little shit-!”

“Wendy and Peter are a unique and spectacular sort.” Mey explained hastily,”Their forms never grew past a certain age, but believe you me, no one can best them when it comes to fighting and pilfering the bejeezus out of a galleon!”

Appeased by the compliment, Peter puffed out his chest, his face nearly cracked in half from his pleased smile.”Thank ya, sis!” He crowed proudly.”I've got a bevy of dead men to lay claim by these hands, and so does my Wendy!”

Ciel stared in wonderment at the delicate faced pair. Twin faces unblemished by age, forever youthful and innocent in appearance, their large brown eyes and light auburn hair made it almost impossible for Ciel to imagine them spilling blood and thieving. But Doll had told him that nothing on the ship was what it actually seemed and sure to her word, he was learning that quickly.

“Now Let us welcome the newest member of our ship!" Bard placed a tray of mugs filled to the brim with rum swirled water. He sat himself in the space beside Wendy and served each person a cup, helping himself to one as well.

“To our own noble pirate, Ciel Phantomhive!” Bard toasted, lifting his cup high in the air,”Cheers!”

“Cheers, matey!” They chimed in unison, cups clacking against one another.

“I-I'm no pirate!” Ciel protested, gripping his own cup with trembling hands, he had never had rum before and was hesitant to try the strange smelling concoction.

“None of us were pirates until we came here" Bard smacked his lips happily, reveling in the syrupy smooth taste,”Lost we all were in the sea, the dark waters of life, but then we communed here and found our home.”

“Everyone here was a desperate soul just wandering the world with nowhere to go.” Mey sipped her drink slowly,”I'd say we would all be dead by now if The Captain hadn't picked us up.”

“Some of us were treated harshly by our families.” Doll’s hand briefly passed along the scarred and wrinkled skin on the side of her face where her dead eye stared dully out behind wisps of loose bangs.”And then tossed away like garbage.”

“Some of us never had any family at all, says Emily.” Snake whispered in a breathy voice.

Bard nodded, “Some of us were abandoned by our countries.” He grunted, kicking back the rest of his drink and then slamming the empty cup down.”Left to fend for ourselves against sharks and scavengers!”

“Double crossed and back stabbed by the most noble of the lot!” Peter seethed between clenched teeth, his eyes blazing furiously,”Bastards kept us like fecking toys-!”

“Calm down, brother!” Wendy looked worriedly at her sibling, rubbing his arm as she tried to soothe his rising anger,”It doesn't matter anymore!” She insisted.”Our family is here now!”

Peter let out a long breath, and rubbed his face with both hands.”You're right.” He relented, picking up his fork from the table.”Keep eating, Wendy. Your food’s getting cold.”

“Yes, brother.” Wendy was relieved that his outburst never came to fruition and she gladly returned to finishing her dinner.

Ciel now saw something that had been unnoticeable before in the twins, something which revealed a hint to their past. Each one had elegant movements to their manners. Even with his acidic tone and attitude and her meekness, Peter and Wendy ate with utmost care, patting their lips with their napkins after each bite and then spreading the cloth carefully across their laps. Elbows off the table and mouths closed with thorough and neat chewing, it was obvious that they were accustomed to finery in their fluid movements and handling of the forks and knives. He reasoned that the halted duo must have been raised amongst upper class families and were thrown away once the strangeness of their physical state had been discovered. Dressed in simply fashion, like the rest of the crew, the siblings sat with such perfect posture that the drab uniforms they wore appeared finer than the other pirates’.

“And, as you can see, we eventually followed the Demon of the Sea in order to discover paradise.” Mey continued, breaking Ciel’s train of thought, ”None of us will ever know loneliness again.”

“Oi! Mey! Speaking of loneliness, Nina was lookin’ for ye while ye was sleepin’ in the bunks!” Bard’s eyebrows lifted as he remembered the scene in the barracks below. “She made a row when she found Finny in the crow's nest and not her girl!”

A coy smile spread across her pretty face,“She works all night just to keep with my schedule.” Mey blushed,”I woke up with her snuggled deep in my arms.”

Bard wiped his mouth with his hand and chomped down on his cigarette,“I know, I was watching.” He snickered.

Mey dropped her jaw, “Sluggard! Who told you to watch?!” She fumed.

“To see that brash female bury her face betwixt your melons,” Bard sneered, his blue eyes leering at the red faced girl,”I'd sell my soul to the devil!”

Peter burst into howling laughter, his fork dropping with a clatter on his plate, while Wendy and Snake looked away shyly, their faces tight with restrained amusement. Mey let go a barrage of curses at the cook who had to rest his forehead on the table because he was overwhelmed with gregarious chortling. Doll covered her mouth, trying unsuccessfully to muffle her own levity but soon dropped her hand onto her lap when she realized that Ciel was silently staring at his plate.

“Ciel,”She said quietly, nudging his arm with her elbow,”Please have your food.”

Ciel looked away, unwilling to respond.

“If you don't eat on your own, the captain will tell Finny to make you eat.” She whispered into his ear. Ciel felt his body tense at the very idea of Finny placing his destructive hands upon his body. The raw and brute force hidden within the anemic looking boy’s gangly frame was dangerous and if he was ordered to make Ciel eat, Finny would surely do as he was told.

It took only two minutes for Ciel to empty his plate and wipe it clean with his tongue.

Snake watched, with great interest, Ciel’s frenzied inhaling of food. A glossy black scaled snake coiled around the man's thin neck and flicked its forked tongue in the air. Peridot orbs of cautious reservation admired the balance of well-bred refinement and scrappy determination demonstrated by Ciel.

“This one is very special, says Emily.” Snake breathed in a cryptic tone, leaning in closely to Mey,”Very, very special.” He added.

Mey slid her tongue over her lower lip, offering her crewman an amused smirk,”Oh yes,” She agreed.”He is indeed.”  
\--------------

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetingzzzzzz!!!!
> 
> "And love is love is love is love is love is love is love is love  
> cannot be killed or swept aside."  
> Lin-Manuel Miranda
> 
> With great love, pride, faith, prayers, and support to the victims of the Orlando massacre and the LGBT Community❤️
> 
> We will not back down,  
> Elise Rose

_“Ciel! Sweetheart, supper is ready!”_

Ciel twisted his body around, knee deep in the warmed crystal blue waters of the Jamaican shoreline, and shielded his eyes with his open palms against the burnt orange setting sun. He squinted, wondering how long he could hold off from heading back to the whitewashed mansion he shared with his parents. His feet were buried deep into the soft sands and sparkling opalescent shells glistened, beckoning Ciel to collect them. Rachel had taken a liking to decorating their home with conch shells, dried starfish, and shells, so her only son decided to gift his beloved mother with these small and lovely treasures. So far, his pockets held only two moon snail shells and he had hoped to have found more desirable pieces to present to his mother.

The air was salted and heavy with the fresh smell of the beach and the song of lapping waves and occasional squawking seagull; it gave the shirtless boy a feeling of utter peace. Dressed only in linen tan pants rolled up at the knees, Ciel felt free and unburdened by the shackles of Victorian society. His daily companions were the local village children, their skin a deep earthen color so exotic and luminescent that the boy felt a great envy towards them. He wished his own blanched skin would deepen with the kiss of the sun, but the furthest his coloring would go was a whisper of gold and sometimes a blush of red from too much exposure.

Scanning the ocean bed once more, he found nothing else of great interest, sighed deeply, and headed back to the house. His lanky legs splashed easily through the water and he raised his arms to the sky, stretching his back and imagining his fingertips scraping along the indigo sky. It was becoming dark and his mother would soon be calling out for him again, perhaps sending out Abberline to search for him.

The young Royal Navy man had become a regular dinner guest in their home, constantly watching over their family in the past few weeks. Ciel did not question his father for it was none of his business, but he did enjoy the lieutenant’s company, laughing easily along with his jokes and listening intently to his stories about adventures in the high seas. Ciel especially loved listening to the tales about pirates.

Gathering up his shirt, which he had thrown haphazardly on the beach, Ciel pulled it over his head and brushed away pockets of sand from the creases. It was then that the smell of something burning caught his attention. He looked up towards the direction of his home and was shocked by what he saw.

A trail of coal black smoke rolling heavenward from the rooftop.

He was several feet away from the pathway which led to the front of his home and the thick foliage of palm trees and tall grass obstructed his view of the lower half of the two story house, but Ciel could see flickering fire licking the air along the facade and the pungent odor of burning wood assaulted his nose.

**_Mother_ **

“Ciel! Hey! Ciel!” Doll tugged at Ciel's sleeve, her face pinched with worry over the dazed looking man.”What's wrong?!”

Blinking rapidly, Ciel whipped his head to the side and glared at Doll.”Don't touch me!” He bristled angrily, yanking his arm away from the girl's grasp.

The table fell silent, all eyes fixed upon the damp face of a wild eyed Ciel. Bard wiped his mouth with his hand and cleared his throat.”Give ‘im a moment, Doll.” He commanded lowly,”Leave ‘im be.”

“But-!”

“Me and ‘im, we've been through hell and back.” Bard leaned forward, resting himself on his elbows and staring directly at Ciel, searching the boy’s face for validation.”I know that haunted look in yer eyes, when somethin’ strikes like a match and yer mind gives ye a piece of the past ye don't want to remember.”

Muted with emotions he could not comprehend, Ciel tried desperately to swallow the last bit of his memory on the beach. A pirate had passed by with a dish filled with over cooked meat and the stench had arrested him on the spot, delivering him back into a memory he could barely recall.

In the dark corners of his hazy mind, Ciel ran up the pebbled pathway, panting heavily as the thickening smoke billowed out of his home. It appeared as if it were pouring from the snout of a raging dragon, Ciel fought to keep panic at bay. If his home was destroyed, they could always build another one, it mattered not the materials and object held within the elaborately decorated house. All he could think of was his mother, standing outside on the wrap around porch amongst the wicker chairs painted light green and beige, her long hair braided and twisted into a high bun and her tender smile as she waved for him to come in and share a meal with her and his father.

He could not recall what happened once he made it through the entrance of the wrought iron fence.

“I-I need some air.” He rasped, abruptly standing up from the bench and climbing past Doll. A sudden urge to vomit seized him and a fine sheen of sweat broke out across his forehead. His covered and dead eye ached dully, but he dared not rub it for touching it sent shivers of disgust throughout his body.

Doll made a move to follow him, but Mey caught her arm and forced her to sit back down. “Leave him, didn't you hear what Bard just said?” She spoke sternly at the girl.”That boy needs his space for now, your good intentions will only hurt him further.”

Doll pouted, crossed her arms and looked away.

“Don't ye go sulking like that, Doll.” Bard grunted, “It's unbecoming of a fine lass like yerself.”

“I just want to help him!” She cried, her large eye brimming with tears of frustration.”What's so bad about that?!”

“You need to mind your business, you stupid slag.” Peter barked at her.”Always minding other people’s affairs is what gets you in trouble!”

Wendy frowned at her brother,”Name calling isn't going to help her, Peter.” She scolded.

Mey slung her arm around Doll’s shoulders and pulled her into a hug,”Be good, little one.” She soothed, rocking the now weeping girl in her arms and gently stroking her hair.”There's a time and place for your caring heart but trust in us when we tell you these things, it's all to protect our little sister we love so much.”

Snake nibbled on a slice of bread and felt himself a foreigner to the emotions displayed before him. Everyone seemed to be caught up by their feelings and the past. He, on the other hand, never cried, never laughed, never indulged in the traumas of his own upbringing because, he reasoned, it would do him no good. Simply put, everyday was a beginning for Snake, the man with no past to look back upon and feel anything.

It was the loneliest life to be led.

Ciel stood on the deck and stared out at the sea; wordlessly suffering an anxiety so bitter and terrifying that he knew not what to do. His skin tingled with nervous energy and he could not understand why he wanted to run at full speed and fling himself overboard into the dark waters. A silvery moon painted the center of the ocean a diamond trail and the air was cool and breezy. Above his head, thousands of stars twinkled brilliantly, momentarily enthralling him with their infinite shimmer.

How could the world offer him such beauty and yet deliver such cruelty all at once?

“What happened, mother?” He whispered to himself, feeling his lips moving soundlessly.”Why were you and father taken from me?”

He thought of their loving faces, forever erased from his life, and his heart broke over and over again. He thought of Abberline and the anguished look on his face when they were separated and he covered his face with his hands and wept like a child.

“Master Ciel?”

Dropping his hands quickly, Ciel spun around and was met with Tanaka's benevolent smile.

“S-Sir?” Ciel croaked, hurriedly wiping his cheek with the back of his hand.

Tanaka pulled a kerchief from his left jacket pocket and proceeded to wipe down Ciel's face, taking care to pass the soft cotton cloth underneath his runny nose.”Dear boy, what has you in such an afflicted state?” He asked with concern. “The night air will most certainly bring you illness if you stand out here without a proper covering!”

The steward’s handling was not rough, indeed they touched his skin with such graceful care that Ciel felt at ease with the elderly man. “Thank you, sir.” He mumbled.

“My pleasure, Bocchan.” Tanaka bowed, pocketing the soiled cloth.

Ciel crinkled his nose at the strange word.”What did you address me as?” He asked.

Tanaka emitted an airy laugh, pleased with the boy's curiosity and adorable expression.”I am originally from Japan,” he replied.”In my country, I addressed you as my young master.”

“I see.” Ciel looked around and then back at Tanaka.”Where is your captain?”

“In his quarters.” Placing his hand against the side of Ciel's arm, Tanaka pulled at him to follow.”He requests your attendance, please come with me.”

Understanding that refusal would be futile and possibly painful, Ciel begrudgingly obeyed and shuffled alongside Tanaka with a heaviness in his heart.

“How lucky for me.” He grumbled.  
\---------------  
“Ahhhh…..ahhhhhh…”

“A little more, go on, do not be afraid.”

Ah...ahhhhh….ahhhhhhh!”

“Most excellent!” Now spread your legs a tad wider!”

“Ah! Ah! Aaaaaahhhhhhh!”

“Wider, I want to see clearly-”

Mmmmmm Aaahhhhhh!”

“Well done, Alois.” Sebastian purred, licking his lower lip, “You have made me very proud.”

“Am I-I done?”

“You may dress now.” The dark pirate instructed.

“Merde!” Alois gritted his teeth, rising from Sebastian's bed and pulling his pants up to his waist. “Qui pique!” He hissed.

Sebastian chuckled, “It shall, it will, but eventually, it will fare better for you.”

A knock on the door signaled Ciel's arrival and Sebastian felt a surge of excitement overtake him. “That would be my new toy!” He grinned, waving his hand at Alois.”Quickly, pull yourself together, I shall not have him see you in this state.”

“Why ever not?” Alois snapped, snaking his belt through his belt loops.”What care I if he witnesses this?”

The smile on the handsome man's face disappeared,”You dare question me?” Sebastian growled.

Alois felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand straight up, he knew he crossed a line without meaning to do so.”Je suis désolé.” He squeaked.

Sebastian leaned back in his chair and regarded the blonde with an air of distaste,”Mind yourself with me, Alois, for as much as I value you it would be unfortunate if you were to bite the hand which feeds you.” He warned.

Alois nearly choked from fear,”Please forgive me!” He begged, scooting to the edge of the bed with his legs dangling over. He was so slight that his toes barely touched the floor.”I'll not question you again!”

As much as he would have liked to believe the plaintive declaration, Sebastian knew far better. Alois was, by nature, doubtful of his own self worth, and the boy could not help himself when it came to his fierce loyalty to his captain. Sebastian understood that Alois disliked his close relationship with Tanaka, it bordered on obsessive jealousy, but with the new acquisition of Ciel, there would be more problems for all of them if he did not pull the reigns harder on his first mate.

He prized Alois, understood that the boy was useful, dependable, and strangely gifted, but even the most cherished piece of a collection had to be securely put in its place.

“Come here.” Sebastian beckoned Alois, wiggling his fingers and then pointing at his own lap. Hopping off the bed, Alois padded over to the austere faced man and nervously settled onto his lap. Nothing out of the ordinary for the pair, but Alois could not bring himself to look up at his Captain and meet his eyes.

“Sulking like a child, how amusing.” Sebastian chuckled, embracing Alois and holding him tightly until the young man relented and eased his tense body into the cocoon of his captain's hold.”In a month's time, you will understand why I do these things with you. Be patient, be good-”

“Behave and obey.” Alois mumbled, nuzzling his nose into Sebastian's chest and inhaling the rich aroma of musk and sweat.

“Yes, that is true.” Sebastian pressed his lips against the blonde crown and playfully patted his behind.”If only others would follow your example.”

Another round of knocking reminded Sebastian that there had been people waiting to enter.

“Come forth!” He called out.

Tanaka swung the door open and ushered Ciel into the room. The elders face bore no surprise nor shock over the position Sebastian and Alois were in, but Ciel watched with utter confusion, his mind drawing a hundred questions all at once. The covers and sheets of the bed were all askewed, Alois’s clothing appeared disheveled and his hair was mussed, his face shone flushed and Sebastian looked extremely pleased with himself while he sat in his chair holding his first mate on his lap.

“Lest I forget, how does it feel?” Sebastian studied Alois’ face, closely monitoring his features while slowly rubbing the man's behind.”Does it hurt?” He asked with concern.

Alois straightened up and pressed his hands against his lower back, stretching his spine by pulling backwards.”I think I'm getting used to it.” He said, twisting his upper body at the waist from side to side.”It doesn't burn anymore!” He exclaimed.

The captain nodded,”Good lad. You've done well.” He complimented gently, earning a rare grin from the ever serious tongue twister,”Enjoy a few days respite until the next lesson.”

Offering a snappy salute, Alois jumped up from his lap,”Aye, Capitan!” He piped.

“Come, Alois, retire to your quarters.” Tanaka ordered sternly,.”The Captain wishes for a moment alone with Ciel.”

Alois, remaining silent, fixed Tanaka with a stony glare, walked slowly past the elder and forcibly slammed the door behind him.

“I do believe him to be upset with me.”Tanaka snorted with disdain.

“Do not mind him, he is just tired from our activities.” Sebastian stood from his chair, walked over to the bed and sat on it. Ciel gulped at the sight and felt his skin crawling with dread. The bed was surely used, possibly dirtied with these so called “activities” and it disgusted the Earl when he thought of how brazen the captain and Alois had been in front of him.

Smoothing down the rumpled sheets, Sebastian crooked a finger, and wordlessly beckoned for Ciel to come sit next to him.

“No.” Ciel stated firmly.

Instant rage began to boil deep within Sebastian's gut. “Do as you are told!” He demanded.

“I refuse!”

Tanaka gave the boy an imploring look, “Master Ciel-!” He began.

Standing abruptly from the bed, Sebastian whipped a pointing finger at Ciel,“He is not your master, Tanaka!” Sebastian roared,”Only I may be addressed as such!”

Ciel clacked his teeth with disgust, “You are a gormless child!”

“Shut your mouth you pillock!” Sebastian seethed.

“No! You damned codger!”

“Upstart”

“Vagrant!”

“Urchin worm!”

“Goatish lout!”

Sebastian paused, finding himself almost bested by Ciel, but he decided to hit the boy where it most surely would hurt, “Your mum was most likely a whore!” He sneered.

Ciel was nearly rendered speechless, but his pride helped him to quickly recover.“Your mum was most certain a whore!” He shot back.

“Enough!” Tanaka yelled, stomping his foot against the wood planked floor,”I say! Enough from both your persons!”

Unwilling to upset his steward again, Sebastian immediately stepped back from the volley of insults. Lowering his head, he held up his hands in surrender. “My apologies, Tanaka.” He offered.

“May I be allowed a moment to consume my supper in peace within my bed chamber,” Tanaka spoke angrily,”or must I remain here to mind the children?”

“No, no, please, Tanaka, you are relieved from your duties for the rest of the evening.” Sebastian assured him, rushing past Ciel to open the door and encourage his exhausted servant to leave,”I shall not call for you until the morning!” He promised.

Tanaka returned the bow,“Thank you, master.” He replied in a clipped tone,”Good night.”

“Konbanwa!” Sebastian cheerfully waved off his steward but once he closed the door, the pirate slowly turned around and gave the glowering prisoner a deadly look.

Undeterred by Sebastian's sour glare, Ciel raised his chin proudly and cleared his throat “What will you do with me?” He boldly asked “What plans have you for my future?”

Although he disliked his captive’s attitude, Sebastian was still impressed by his brazen spirit “Do not beset yourself with worries, for none of your fate is up to you.” He said scornfully.

Ciel balled up his fists and felt his body tremble with rage, “It is my fate, not yours!” He shouted furiously, “My life is mine and only mine! Do you think I shall allow you to be my master?”

Sebastian sat down in his chair, and rested his chin against the palm of his hand. He observed the enraged young man, noting how dark his stormy blue eye became when he was angry,“Do you not fear me?” He queried, the tight expression on his face relaxed a bit, his brows unfolding from their bothered crease,”Have you no bit of apprehension in my presence?”

Ciel rolled his eyes, and placed his hands on his hips, displeasure resonating in his manners and his voice.“I have been orphaned, scarred, removed from my beloved home, captured and maltreated. I fear only that this life will never end.” He haughtily declared.

“Have I pushed you to want for your own death?”

“You are an added demon to an already existing Hell.”

Sebastian was taken aback, but he laughed lowly and wagged his finger at Ciel, “Am I? How amusing! And yet this demon rescued you from the clutches of the Royal family!”

Ciel frowned, “Rescued me?” He echoed, “How so?”

Sebastian rose from his chair and walked over to his desk. He placed a hand atop a small locked chest, which had been given to him by Tanaka, and drummed his fingers against the metal and wood surface, “Against your wishes, you were removed from Jamaica and hidden within a secret room on a ship headed directly for London. Did any of you so called benefactors consider to ask you whether or not you wanted to go back to England?” He asked.

Ciel looked away, “No.” He mumbled.

“I see.” Pursing his lips, Sebastian proceeded to fetch a key from one of his drawers and unlock the chest, “Perhaps I am wrong to assume that those wonderful gentleman, Abberline and Randall, neglected to inform you of their reasons?”

“No, but-!”

“No? I see.” Sebastian grinned smugly while he rustled through some papers in the chest,”Now, why oh why would the beautiful young Earl Ciel Phantomhive be smuggled like a dirty little secret back to London on a Royal Navy ship?”

“I've no idea.” Ciel's voice was mouselike at this point as he lowered his head, “I supposed it were for mine own safety.”

“You were to be married off, my young lad.”

Snapping his head up, Ciel’s face was frozen with shock, “What? No, impossible” He cried,”Abberline would have-!”

“Abberline would have been ordered to remain silent about it.” Sebastian interrupted, holding out a single parchment at the astonished boy, He wordlessly insisted upon Ciel taking purchase of it,“Here, take note of this letter we confiscated from Randall's desk.”

Ciel stepped up, and with a shaking hand, snatched the paper from the pirate. Turning away to read the contents. he carefully read the letter. “It has a mark on it, the Royal Family crest so you may see that it is indeed not a forgery.” Sebastian continued,”You were fated to be married off to Elizabeth Midford, her father is a royal knight, and I do believe they had eyes on acquiring your fortune and title.”

It was written in simple fashion, straight to the point and eloquent in its manner. The acquisition of Ciel Phantomhive by the Royal Navy, the transferring of said 15 year old Earl of the House of Phantomhive to the Midford Family of the Court of Royal Knights, and the subsequent marriage to Elizabeth Midford as to procure assets of land ownership and royal title to the Midford clan. In ink-black lettering, the lot of Ciel's life was deceivingly played in the hands of strangers.

“This cannot be true!” Ciel spun around, his eyes misting with tears. The paper was crumpled between his hands and his body shook from rage,”This is a bold faced lie!” He roared, unwilling to accept the tragedy of his life.

“They paid a handsome amount to bring you back, Ciel.” Sebastian spoke mildly.

Armed with the raw and horrifying truth, Ciel was still near hysteria, “A fake! A forgery!” He frantically tore the paper in half and balled it into a tight wad,”You've served me untruths!”

“You know far better than that.” Sebastian coolly answered.

“D-Did they...did they-” Ciel wrung his hands in front of his face, tears pouring down his cheeks as grief swept through him like a storm,”Did-Did they….Did they murder my parents?” He finally wailed, miserably flinging the balled up paper at the Captain,”Did they murder my parents!?”

Sebastian merely shrugged his shoulders, “I have no idea,” he calmly answered, “it is of no concern to me.”

Ciel gasped, his chest tightening from the painful throes of sorrow,“You merciless heartless bastard!” He shouted,”You black hearted monster!”

“It is most certain that I am.”

“What have you want with me then?” Ciel panted heavily from despair over the truth. It was too much to receive and his anguish was clawing a hole straight through his heart, “For certain you did not rescue me nor was my plight of any concern to you!” He accused.

Sebastian walked around to the front of his desk and leaned back on the edge, crossing his arms and delivering Ciel a hard look,”You are my pawn, dear boy, and you shall serve me well.”

“I shall never serve you!” He spat, wiping his face dry with the sleeve of his shirt,”Be certain of that!”

“It is fascinating, this insurgent spirit you bare so shamelessly to me!” Sebastian tilted his head to the side and smiled,”Were you a disobedient child? I am willing to believe that you were quite tiresome to your parents. Had you a governess? I would bet you drove her mad.”

“Do not speak as if you knew them!” Ciel snarled, “I was a good child for they were exceptionally kind and loving to me! Never once had they lifted a violent hand against me! Never once did they hand me over to a caretaker!”

“You are spoilt and without experience.”

“And you are rogue and without heart!”

Pushing away from his desk, Sebastian loomed over the trembling man and pinched Ciel's chin between his thumb and finger. He tilted Ciel's damp face up to meet his gaze and found the tortured face of his prisoner endearingly haunting, “As much as you grate at my nerves, you are a delight to me, Ciel.” He whispered in a husky voice,” No one dares to speak to me in the manner in which you do. For someone so slight and seemingly fragile, you have gumption. From where does this courage manifest?

Ciel gritted his teeth, “I refuse to accept your compliments” He hissed, “What care for I of how you perceive me? Lowly scavenger that you are!”

Sebastian nodded, “I see. Your perception of me is that I am a sea buzzard, yes?”

“Only the worst kind!”

“For certain I may be that man, Ciel Phantomhive,” he smirked, sweeping his thumb along the delicate base of Ciel's small chin,“But mark this well. Here I am, as plain and clear as the sun on a cloudless day! There are no secrets to what one may expect from me! I plunder loot, I share with my crew, if you behave there is a reward, if you disobey there is punishment! There are no entanglements within my speech, for what you see here is what you most surely get. I do not lie, Ciel. Unlike your dual-faced savior, your thieving countrymen, and those you entrusted your life with, I do not lie.”

A cold chill swam through Ciel's blood, “What are you saying?!” He quaked.

Sebastian leaned into the side of Ciel's face, his lips ghosting over the shell of the boy's ear,“Trust in me,” he breathed, “Place your life within my hands, I shall not betray you.”

“Have I a choice?” Ciel pulled his chin out of Sebastian's hold, turning his face further away from the man's heated breath,”Am I allowed such a thing?”

Chuckling, Sebastian straightened his back and looked down at the suddenly blushing prisoner,”“Allowing you a choice excites me, Ciel! To force you to bend to my will will only result in you eventually ending your own life. I do not care for your blood upon my hands.”

“So, what of my fate?” Ciel asked, meeting his captor’s intense gaze,”What expectations have you of me?”

Ruby blood orbs slitted into a catlike stare and arrested Ciel’s attention. He found himself unable to turn away from Sebastian's hypnotic gaze. The pirate’s eyes burned bright and captivated his young prisoner, “Follow me willingly, Ciel.” He spoke softly now,”Fight me no more.”

Chewing on his lower lip, Ciel felt confused and at a loss with his situation, suddenly, an idea came to his mind,“If I do. If I follow you willingly as you say, will I eventually be freed?” He asked hopefully.

Sebastian was fascinated by the pearl white teeth gnawing at the petal soft lip and he briefly wondered how such a delectable treat might actually taste like, “It will be interesting to discover whether you desire freedom once the time comes.” He gently teased, his mouth watering at the now slightly swollen lip.

Rolling his eyes with contempt, Ciel stepped away from his leering captor and rubbed his forehead with the tips of his fingers, “I am spent.” He said tiredly, “This day has had me wrung out like that dirty mop I've been carrying all day and you are grating at every last bit of nerve the good Lord had given me.”

“Perfect timing!” Sebastian piped, happily clapping his hands together,“i shall deliver unto you a remedy for your frayed self! Your bath awaits you, Ciel.”

Ciel lowered his hand and nervously looked at him, “Wha-What bath?” He stammered.

Sebastian placed his hands upon Ciel's shoulders and gently turned him around to face the other side of his large quarters. He motioned with an open hand towards the claw foot tub near the chaise lounge. Ciel's eye widened upon realizing that steam rose from the filled tub and several white towels were folded and placed neatly on the floor next to it's porcelain feet.

_A prepared bathtub._

“It is time to cleanse yourself, my most esteemed Earl Ciel Phantomhive!”

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetingzzzzzzz!  
> Sorry for the delay! Just started vacation and now I have free time to spare!  
> Aside from this fic, I am still updating Rugged Hearts and Prepare Yourself. I also have an Attack on Tutan fic Three or Nothing which will be updating soon. 
> 
> A reader approached me about writing a DRAMAtical Murder fic, I am very much interested but first I will be finishing up my other fics. If anyone had any requests or if you want to appear in one of my stories then let me know! 
> 
> Anywhoooooo, I hope you enjoy this chapter, lots of sexiness and plenty of nonsense from our favorite pirate duo! 
> 
> Love to all!

“Oi! Finny! I've come to take my place!” Mey called up to the bleary eyed youth who had been nodding off for the last half hour during his turn on the crow’s nest. As per usual, the young woman had her trusted piece at her side and a dark brown glass bottle of water mixed with rum in her hand. The moon was illuminating the entire deck with a silvery shower and the sky was star filled and clear. It was favorable conditions for manning that post and Mey was eager to begin her night shift. Socializing during dinner was all well and good, but nothing placed her at ease more than the solitude and silence of the midnight watchtower position.

“Coming Miss Mey!” Finny called down, scurrying over the side of the barrel and descending the rope ladder. He was beyond tired and wanting dinner badly.”Do ye have my supper?” He asked over his shoulder as he clumsily climbed down.

Mey shook her head, held up her bottle and waved it from side to side,”Sorry, darling, just have my drink.” She replied apologetically.

Finny sighed, hopping from the ladder and landing squarely on two feet like a green eyed cat,”Aw, pity!” He whined, rubbing his belly,”I'm so hungry!”

“Relax monkey, I've got yer meal.” Bard stepped out of the shadows holding up a steaming plate of food. He chewed at his unlit cigarette and pointed towards the crow's nest with his chin,”Get yerself up thar, Mey, no use being the falcon if yer idling on deck.” He grunted.

“Blow it out your arse.” She snapped, making her ascension towards the nest,”I'm on my way!”

Finny stared, owl eyed and hopeful, at the plate of delicious smelling fare,”I-Is that for me?!” He timidly asked.

Bard felt his cheeks warm up at the cute response from his crewman, but hurriedly looked away, shoving the plate into the younger man's face,”Aye, it is.” He mumbled. Although he was pleased by Finny’s smile, he wasn't going to show it.”I've a couple o’ curry buns for ye!”

Finny inhaled the delicious aroma of spiced meat and seasoned oil, “Oh! I love it when Agni makes them curry buns!” He chirped happily, reaching for the dish.

“I figured ye’d like a few of these.” Bard held the plate away from Finny's grasping hands, unwilling to allow the petite strong arm to reduce the contents into pieces of broken glass and ruined food, ”But first sit with me by the quarterdeck so we can eat together and take in the night breeze.”

Finny nodded his head emphatically and followed Bard like a duckling to the quarterdeck where several crates had been nailed down to the deck to serve as makeshift chairs. Bard sat down heavily, brushing his pants down and motioning to Finny to situate himself on the crate next to him. Finny readily complied, folding his hands on his lap like an obedient schoolboy patiently awaiting his next directive.

Wrapping one of the golden buns in a piece of torn off linen, Bard handed it over to the hungry boy, “Careful there, the center’s piping hot.” He warned.

Taking small bites, Finny chewed slowly, savoring every morsel with great gusto. “Thanks kindly, Bard!” He smacked his lips and took another bite of the delicacy,”Mmmm! They're so crispy and chewy!” He raved.

Bard allowed himself to smile openly, figuring that Finny was far too engrossed in devouring the buns rather than notice his expressions, “Enjoy ‘em, lad. No telling when we’ll have more fresh meat for this dish again.” He pointed out.

Wiping his mouth with his sleeve, Finny looked up at Bard, “Ain't we off to Spain in a month's time?” He asked.

Bard gave him a side glance and swiped a crumb from the corner of Finny's mouth with his thumb, “Aye, but no tellin’ if the crew will be staying long enough to fetch provisions.”

Finny blushed and hurriedly shoved the rest of the bun in his mouth, chomping noisily at the meat and crust, “Barth-” he began.

“Don't speak with yer gob full o’ grub, idiot!”

Finny ducked his head and quickly finished eating. Finally swallowing the last bits of food, he lifted his head and stared intently Bard.

“Is Spain nice, Bard?” He ventured in a mouse like voice.

Bard would not meet his gaze, instead he stared out at the endless indigo waters and felt a warmth blooming within his chest, “Yes, yes it is.” He whispered, “One of the loveliest places I've ever laid my eyes upon.”

Finny clapped his hands with delight,“Are there castles? Real castles, Bard?” He asked excitedly, “Like the ones in them storybooks!”

Tearing his gaze away from the dark waters, Bard’s eyes alighted with memory and a past he had kept mostly to himself. The pain and rage over the betrayal handed to him by his own country could not bury the images of every beautiful area of the world he had been lucky enough to witness, “Castles like ye’ve never seen!” He gushed, spreading his hands out into the air to emphasize the enormity of their structures,”Big sprawling stone castles, elegant and ancient! Sitting on hill cliffs overlooking the ocean, it's a splendid sight, lad!”

Finny Looked at him with awe, “I've never seen a castle, I've never seen Spain!” He cried, clutching Bard’s sleeve and pulling at him, “Yer been everywhere, haven't ye? Oh Bard! It must be so nice to see the world!”

A sadness seemed to cloud over Bard's face and he gently placed his hands over Finny’s.“I would be one to answer you, ‘cept everywhere I went, there was war and trifling matters. Everything I saw was colored blood red, everything I touched, died.” He admitted gloomily.

Finny released his hold on Bard’s sleeve, cautiously unraveling his fingers from the material and realizing, to his horror, that he had punctured several holes into the fabric with his fingers. Frantically retracting his hands away from Bard, he tucked them underneath his arms and twisted his body away from his friend, “I-I know that feeling.” his voice cracked, tears instantly welling up in his eyes,”Mine own are no good, I'm sorry!”

Bard looked down at his arm and sent a quick prayer of thanks that Finny had torn the sleeve, and not his skin, but his heart ached over the pitiable state Finny had been reduced to. What was it about the fragile looking man that caused Bard insurmountable sympathy and an urge to protect? It was a mystery, a complete unraveling of the basic nature Bard exhibited in his daily life. Gruff, manly, confident, brave, unmoving, and unwilling to follow anyone except for their captain, Bard would never had thought himself to take on charity. But Finny was different.

He was special.

“I am assured these hands can be gentle, jus’ like yer eyes,” His tone had turned gentler and softer as he addressed Finny, resting his palm against the swell of the boy's cheek, “Nice and gentle.” He whispered, swiping away a trickling tear with his thumb,”in time yer hands will arch your heart, I promise, jus’ listen to me, and trust in me.”

Flushed faced and shy, Finny shook his head out of Bard’s touch, “I-I'm not gentle at all-”

The sounds of footsteps caught the pair by surprise, and even more so when their owner appeared before them.

“G’evenin’ Ali.” Bard snarled, placing the plate of food on the floor next to his crate. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the obviously irritated man standing before them,”Kicked out of the Cap’s quarters again, eh?” He snickered.

Alois clenched his jaw and threw Bard a menacing look, but he withheld his voice, instead catching Finny’s sight.

“What are you looking at, brute?” He snapped.

Finny recoiled backwards, nearly toppling off his crate, “N-nothing!” He cried.

“Belay your saucy remarks, Alois.” Bard rose abruptly and stepped forwards, looming like a fuming giant over the petite man,”I'm in no mood to toss your scrawny arse into the waters.”

Alois gritted his teeth, “You wouldn't dare!” He hissed.

“Care to give me a try?”

Finny scrambled to his feet and forced himself to carefully place his hands against Bard’s arm, mindful of how much pressure he was placing, “Bard! Let's go to the kitchen and help Agni put away the dishes!” He suggested.

Cocking an eyebrow, Bard gave his partner an amused look, “Ye want a lesson tonight?”

Nodding his head, Finny felt relief from Bard’s calm response, “Yes! I-I think I can put away dishes and cups even!” He grinned.

Bard narrowed his eyes at Alois, sending him a silent warning to keep his mouth shut, and gestured to Finny to lead the way, “Leg it, monkey.” He ordered lightly, aware that Finny’s touch had been featherlight and barely noticeable. Perhaps their practices were actually working and one day the lad would learn to control his monstrous strength.

What Bard felt the most, however, was the throbbing of his heart when Finny laid his touch upon him. It nearly arrested his senses.

As the duo left, Alois watched with a discerning eye and made mental notes about keeping a close eye on them. The relationships built within a pirate crew all had to center around the well-being of their captain and the acquisition of supplies and treasure. There could be no subgroups, nor any loyalties stronger that their loyalty to their Captain lest munities evolved.

But the loneliness of not belonging to anyone was quite debilitating for someone like Alois who never felt love nor understood why anyone would go to the ends of the earth for it. He looked up at the diamondesque sky and wondered if the stars too were lonely, for however plenty they seemed and however close they were, not one star was connected to another.

So close, so many, so far apart.  
\-----------------------  
“Damned trickster!” Ciel angrily curled his lip and scowled, “What nonsense do you speak of?!” He barked, “Take a bath here? With you in the same room?!”

Sebastian grinned, “Would you rather I enter the bath with you?” He offered with a sly wink.

Ciel stomped his foot against the planked floor, “Have you lost your bloody head?!” He shouted.

Shrugging his shoulders, Sebastian sauntered over to the fuming boy and placed the tip of his finger underneath Ciel's chin, slowly lifting the boys face upwards, “If I were Abberline, would you be so vexed?” Sebastian challenged.

Ciel whipped his head to the side, his cheeks burning with rage, he could not allow Sebastian to know the extent of his relationship with Abberline! “Turn away whilst I undress.” He demanded.

“No.”

“Why must you insist upon this unseemly behavior?” Ciel raged, shaking his fist at the stony faced man, “Why are you so blatantly intent upon my humiliation?!”

“You are mine and mine alone.” Sebastian stated firmly, “I have fought and conquered the right to observe the landscape of your body. I may not have taken purchase of your pleasures, but I most assuredly have won any opportunity to gander at your charms.”

With nothing else to say, and quite astounded by his enemy’s cockiness, Ciel swallowed hard and decided that if he were to be placed in such a degrading position, he may as well cease in exhibiting his discomfort. Unwilling to entertain the pirate’s sadistic nature, pride took control over Ciel’s shame and allowed him to step back and immodestly remove his shirt, unbutton his pants and allow them, and the cotton underwear Nina had so graciously knitted for him, to fall in a heap at his feet.  
Naked and shivering from the coolness of the room, Ciel locked eyes with Sebastian and boldly refused to cover his private area.

“So be it! Well? Speak!” He commanded haughtily. His hands rested against his aide and he dig his fingertips into his bare skin. “What ridiculous statement are you conjuring up in that thick head of yours?!” He snarled.

Silence.

Sebastian simply stared, studying the form of one who had been obviously nurtured and doted upon with loving care. A body caught on the precipice of adulthood, teetering between the lanky limbs of an older child and the trim mildly muscular cut of a burgeoning man. Delicate and stable, hairless but for a tuft of coarse navy blue pubic hair crowning his crotch, Ciel was a developing work of human art.

“Beautiful.” Sebastian breathed, unable to move for he was frozen by the ethereal sight before him,” You are a splendid and most exquisite young man.” He complimented.

Ciel blushed to the roots of his hair. “I-I am going in.” He stammered, turning away and awkwardly lifting his leg over the side of the tub. The moment his skin came into contact with the heated water, he hissed and tensed his entire body. Slowly, the young man eased himself into the bath and felt a rush of pleasure from the soothing mixture and aromatic scents of infused lavender and herbs.

It was certainly a luxurious bath, one he was very much accustomed to in his past lifestyle. It had been weeks since his last indulgence and his sore muscles seemed to melt into the medicated liquid. Settling his body against the back of the giant tub, Ciel sighed with contentment.

Opening his eye, he prepared to launch into a volley of complaints over  the unfairness of his imprisonment when he immediately felt anger erupt upon the sight of Sebastian disrobing before him.

“Wh-What in Lord’s name are you doing?!” He yelled, quickly sitting up in the bath.

Tossing his shirt onto his bed, Sebastian gave the boy a quizzical look, “”Are you the only one allowed to be clean?” He queried, unfastening his pants belt and unceremoniously dropping his clothing at his feet.

Ciel nearly passed out from the rush of blood to his head.

Spending most of his waking days on the beaches of Port Royal, Ciel had grown accustomed to the bronze and deep chocolate nude bodies of his peers frolicking on the sands and swimming carefree in the turquoise waters. It never bothered him to see another fellow or lady naked, the constrictive norms of the English hierarchy could not thankfully reach him on the uninhibited shores of Jamaica. When attending Sunday mass, local festivals, the marketplace, and other such public occurrences, Ciel witnessed people dressed in their appropriate attire, but the ocean lent itself to a certain unrestricted freedom.

For the first time in his short life, Ciel felt a heated knot unravel in his groin at the sight of Sebastian’s body. Never had he ever seen a porcelain structure cut so elegantly and perfectly, Chiseled chest punctuated by round coin shaped deep pink nipples; long and toned arms and legs. it reminded him of the pictures from his mother’s art book collections from Ancient Greece. Bodies of sinewy supremacy and otherworldly beauty and strength. Sebastian’s height and manliness contributed further to his dominating appearance.

And it was all Ciel could do but not stare at the hanging massive cock between Sebastian's thighs. Mildly firm and with a coloring of soft blush and flesh, it was unlike any other private member Ciel could recall.

Noticing the path of Ciel’s gaze, Sebastian delivered a crooked smile, “Like what you see, Earl?” He taunted, “Perchance you would appreciate a closer study?”

Ciel snapped out of his daze and felt immediate shame, “Pervert! Scheming lowly pervert!” He fumed..

Walking slowly towards the bath, Sebastian took his time in unraveling his long braid, “Calm yourself, little Earl. On my honor I shall not force myself into you.” He promised, forking his fingers through the lengthy strands of his ebon hair.

“As if you wouldst be so honorable, knavish cad!” Ciel countered, drawing his knees up to his chin and encircling his arms protectively around his legs. He watched cautiously at Sebastian’s movements while the captain brushed the black waterfall of hair over his shoulder. It was quite lovely, he admitted to himself, the impossibly shiny mass of thick hair Sebastian sported.

“How do you find the temperature?” Sebastian asked, dipping his fingers into the water and swirling them around several bubbles,”It shalt not scald you.”

Turning his head to the side, Ciel refused to meet Sebastian's gaze,“I-It’s hot, very hot.” He muttered.

Stepping into the bath, Sebastian settled into the other end and took care to stretch his legs out just enough so to not rest his feet against Ciel’s body. It was a large claw foot tub made of cast iron and imported from his home in Spain, a luxury item afforded only to the very wealthy. Dipping his head back, Sebastian fully immersed his hair. Ciel chanced a side glance and caught a glimpse of Sebastian’s hair slithering through the water like inky tendrils.

“Does it pain you?” He asked worriedly, ruby eyes studying the flushed face of the young man.”This heat, can you stand it?”

A tad surprised by the concern in his demeanor, Ciel shook his head, still looking away, “it suffices, I do prefer heat over cold any given time.” He mumbled into his knees.

Reaching out his hand towards Ciel, Sebastian smirked, “As do I.” He whispered, brushing his fingers against the front of Ciel’s leg.

Waters splashed over the side as Ciel flinched from the uninvited touch, “Please, do not touch me in this way!” He implored.

“Why ever not?”

Ciel viciously glowered at the snickering man,“Is it not obvious? I am a man!” He snapped, “To be touched so by another man is-”

“Did Abberline touch you?” Sebastian interrupted, sliding his fingertips down to the top of Ciel’s foot. He watched his reaction closely, noting how the boy’s eye widened at the mention of Abberline. Nodding his head, Sebastian withdrew his hand and fixed Ciel with a steely look, “I see, and here I thought him as a gentleman.” He surmised.

“No! He-he never touched me!” Ciel cried.

Wagging his finger at Ciel’s direction, Sebastian certainly knew better, “From what your face reveals to me, he most assuredly handled you in some way.” He remarked.

“He did not!”

“He did so!”

Clacking his teeth in disgust, Ciel pouted and again looked away, “Why do you care?” He complained miserably, “It is none of your business what I may or may not have done with Abberline!”

Sebastian suddenly grabbed one of Ciel's arms and yanked him forward until the boy was perched between his legs. Ciel ended up on his knees, nearly diving face first into the water and he tried to pull back but the pirate had a vice like grip on him. With every pull, their faces were drew closer to one another. “You belong to me, Ciel.” Sebastian snarled, his deep voice sending a shiver throughout Ciel’s body,”The moment I took purchase of you, everything you may or may not have done became my business.”

Ciel was appalled by the declaration, “Purchase?” He echoed angrily, “Do not speak of me as if I were an item marketed off to you!”

Sebastian cocked his head and an amused smirk spread across his face, “Then what are you, Ciel? What will you eventually decide to be if you wish not to be a purchased ware?”

“I will never be your whore, Captain Michaelis,” He responded fiercely,”I can promise you that.”

A deep rumbling of laughter tumbled from Sebastian as he released Ciel and leaned back against the end of the tub,“You may find this unbelievable, but I do not fancy whores as my bed mates.” He chortled.

Repositioning himself at the other end of the bath, Ciel crossed his arms and sulked, “My apologies, but I cannot envision women of finery seeking out your pleasures.” He scoffed.

Ceasing his laughter, Sebastian leaned his arm atop the side of the tub and rested his head against his hand,“A virgin lamb such as yourself has no idea what a man of my caliber and experience has feasted upon.” He crowed with a self satisfied air,”Well regarded and elegant ladies, foppish gentleman of the court, young lads barely free from home and tight lasses willing to stain their bedsheets with their blood of innocence.”

Ciel blushed heavily from the intricate details of Sebastian's conquests and the older man thoroughly enjoyed the horrified expression on his prisoner’s face. Leaning closer towards Ciel, Sebastian slipped his hand into the side of the boy’s face and cupped the back of his head, squeezing his fingers into the damp crown as to make sure Ciel could not turn his head. Their gazes met, thunderous ocean into fiery Hell and neither one allowed the other to any hint of defeat.

“Dear boy,” he spoke in a husky voice laden with raw honesty,”I know only of the finest of partners who hungrily seek out my company.”

Ciel was unimpressed, “Your arrogance is unsettling.” He retorted.

“Some say the truth is unsettling as well.”

Shrugging his shoulders, Ciel waved off the arrogant Captain, pushing Sebastian’s hand away from his head,“The truth is, I do not want you.” He announced proudly.

Sebastian chuckled, “Not yet. But see here, I do want you, now.” He took purchase of Ciel's hand and, in one fluid motion, forced it down to meet with his hardened member. Ciel squeaked, shocked at the sudden action and was then arrested with shock, aghast at what he was being made to do. Thin fingers, against their will, wrapped around the sizable girth, the heat from his skin nearly burning Ciel's palms. Trembling from a deadly mix of rage, shame, and fear, Ciel closed his eye and willed himself not to pay mind to the pulsing veins throbbing against his skin, the silken texture of another man's want snugly clasped within his hands. Sebastian felt exhilarated, his desires piqued by the sight of the gossamer being currently clenching him in such a deliciously sinful way. The older man began moving Ciel's hands up and down the shaft, breathing heavily from the pleasurable friction. The water splashed lightly over the sides with every languid stroke.

Ciel’s face was dewy with sweat and soapy water, his cheeks round and rose bitten. The luminosity of his fair skin was highlighted by the soaked strands of his slate colored hair and it wa all an orchestra of perfection. His cotton patch had begun to drop down the side of his face, weighted down by water, and Sebastian wanted so badly to tear it off. He freed up one of his hands and slid it up the side of Ciel's arm, tracing his slender collarbone, and resting finally against the young man's delicate jawline. Sebastians thumb ghosted over the underneath of Ciel's bottom lip and he reveled in the velvet smoothness of the boy's skin. It was unlike anything he had ever touched before, tragic in its marring, but inexplicably haunting in its beauty.

“If you so dare to violate me,” Ciel whispered, fluttering his eye open and delivering a deadly glare at Sebastian while his hand continued its forced ministrations.”I will send myself straight to mine own death.” He threatened.

“I believe you would.” Sebastian released Ciel’s hand and watched as the boy recoiled from him, scuttling as far against the other side of the tub as he could, “Am I so vile? Am I so hideous?” Sebastian grunted, resting each arm atop the sides of the bath,”Am I truly a repugnance?”

Ciel's eyes widened, “No! Not at all!” He gasped and then immediately slapped his wet hands over his mouth, mortified over his impassioned reply.

A wide grin spread wickedly across Sebastian's face “How amusing!” He laughed heartedly, “You denied so enthusiastically!”

With his open palm, Ciel sent a wave of soapy water splashing onto Sebastian’s unprotected face, “I-I despise you!” He raged, delivering another round of water at the now sputtering man.

“Cheeky brat!” With his black soggy bangs hanging over his face, Sebastian caught Ciel's wrists and pulled him towards his chest, slamming their bodies together with Ciel pressed on top of him. Ciel fought to escape the iron grip but all he could do was keep his face from planting into the water.

“Cease this struggling!” Sebastian hissed, wrapping his legs around Ciel’s tiny frame, “Lest you harm yourself in the process!”

“Release me!” Ciel barked, digging his elbows into Sebastian's chest,”Lest I harm you!” Suddenly, he felt an instant heat explode in his lower half and he realized that his own cock was rubbing against Sebastian’s!

“You creature!” He snarled, balling his fists and kicking his feet out in an attempt to stand up,”Grotesque! You are nothing but a grotesque demon!”

Nearly half the contents of the bathtub emptied out from their frenzied scufflin and the image of Tanaka having to clean up after their mess had Sebastian quickly panicking, “Calm this temperament of yours!” He roared, jutting his hips up to keep Ciel from being able to stand on his own.

Realizing that Ciel was unwilling to give up his futile defense, Sebastian abruptly stood up, splattering water over the sides of the tub, and hoisted the now flailing prisoner princess style into his arms. He took great caution in stepping out of the bath and onto the soaked and slippery floor with Ciel kicking and screaming in his arms. In one swoop, he caught ahold of a cloth towel, tossed the boy onto his bed and began rapidly wiping his gleaming wet body dry.

“What in bloody hell are you doing?!” Ciel screeched, slapping Sebastian's hands away from his body and clawing at the sheets to cover up his naked body,”Wretched bastard! How dare you-ack!” Before he could finish his sentence, Ciel was completely smothered by Sebastian's body; his entirety had been shadowed by the dark crow and he could not see past the ebon curtain of hair surrounding his head. With one hand, Sebastian grabbed the duvet and cocooned both he and Ciel within its warmth and darkness, securing his prize and allowing him no means of escape. His other arm had snaked its way underneath Ciel’s back and hooked itself so that he could thrust the small body up against his own much larger build. They panted heavily into each other's faces, catching their breaths and gulping down air as the excitement of the risqué situation escalated.

Nuzzling his face into the crook of Ciel's neck, Sebastian inhaled the ripe smell of youth and he became heady with its sweetly musky scent,“You feign disgust of my advances, boy. I read you as a map, all wants and desires clearly checked against you exquisite face.” He whispered hotly, shivering at the tautness of Ciel’s bare skin against his own,”Place a mark upon my words, the time will come when you wish not to live without me, you will love no one but me, you will be mine in body and eternal spirit, and when that does occur, I will hold you and when I do, I will make you weep.”

Ciel kept his arms tightly crossed over his chest; squeezing his thighs together in a vain attempt to keep his arousal less prominent, but it was no use, his body was betraying him in the most humiliating of ways. The captain was handsome, alluring and all things sinful, even the savory aroma of sweat mingled with lavender was hypnotic. Ciel willed himself not to fall victim beneath Sebastian's spell for he could not be won over so easily.

“I may weep, Captain Michaelis, but there shall be no love upon my part.” His lips brushed upon the shell of Sebastian’s ear and his voice shook with emotion, “You will be left only with my cold corpse and a gaping bloody hole betwixt your legs and I promise you, oh great demon of the sea, I promise you will never forget my name!”

Sebastian shuddered at the coolly delivered threat, lifting his head and staring straight into the eye of the most cantankerous human being he had ever had the glorious pleasure to meet, “You are a killjoy.” He replied flatly.

Ciel bristled at the sour look on Sebastian's face, “If you find me so vexing, why don't you go and fetch your golden haired Whore with the twisted tongue?” He snapped.

Confused by his statement, Sebastian frowned,, “Alois? Why would I want him?!”

Emitting a bitter laugh, Ciel placed his palms against the pirate’s chest and began pushing him away, “Tired of him already? Is that a hobby of yours? To make young boys your playthings and then toss them aside when done?” He accused, resorting to pounding his diminutive fists against the rock hard chest.

Swatting the feeble attack, Sebastian rolled off of Ciel, curled up next to the fuming boy and supported himself up on his elbow while giving Ciel a quizzical look, “My playthings?” He wondered aloud, “Surely you do not mean Alois?!”

“Well of course I do, you stupid slag!”

Sebastian grimaced, “Were you accustomed to speak in such an uncouth manner before your mother?” He criticized, catching Ciel's jaw between his thumb and fingers and squeezing until his jaw dropped open,”The filth and insults spewing from such a delicate child is quite unbecoming!”

““Never, only you bring out the worst in me.” Ciel jerked his face away from Sebastian’s hand,”Quite laughable to be told this by someone of your low character!” He snapped.

“Your worst is far more enjoyable, is it not?” Sebastian brushed the back of his knuckles featherlight against Ciel’s cheek before resting it on the bed,”Low characters such as myself are quite entertained by people of your high stature.” He teased.

Ciel rolled his eyes, “You claim this to be enjoyable?!” He grumbled.

“Utterly.”

“I hate you.”

Sitting upright, Sebastian stretched his arms up above his head a yawned, “Untruth, you speak only from your bothersome state.” He looked down at Ciel “Perhaps you speak entirely from over exertion and in dire need of a nap, or a bottle of milk.” He chuckled.

“I am no child!” Ciel scrambled upright and pulled the sheets around his shoulder, covering his entire body while he tucked his feet underneath his legs. His skin was like ice without the warmth from Sebastian's body but there would be no conceivable way he would admit that to his tormentor,”I speak from being nearly raped by a criminal!”

The oddest part of their conversation was not how the two men were sitting nude and nearly soaked in the middle of a large bed hurling insults and threats to one another. No, that did not seem to bother the captain at all.

To hear Ciel accuse him of rape pierced his heart.

“I would never rape you.” Sebastian smoothed down the sheets between them and patted them gently, averting Ciel's eye as he spoke,”Never, in all my years, have I have thrown violence into my sex. It galls me to the core for it is an unforgivable and loathsome action.”

Ciel fell silent, watching Sebastian's pained expression and fretful body language. From the gnawing at his inner cheek to the nervous drumming of his fingers against the mattress, Ciel could tell that he had hit the nerve of something very dark and tormenting within the pirate.

“My deepest apologies, Captain Michaelis.” Ciel bowed his head, folding his hands neatly upon his lap,”I mistook your actions for something far less favorable and in turn, I have insulted your honor.”

Sebastian cocked an eyebrow at the sudden change in Ciel’s manners, to witness such a timid and humble person emerge from the hellcat he had just moments earlier wrestled with was worth every damnation Ciel had thrown at him.

He is inexplicably cute, he thought.

“Sleep here.” He offered,”It is far more comfortable than the cot you were previously provided with, is it not?”

“What? Sleep here with you?” Ciel scuttled towards the edge of the bed,”I would rather sleep amongst sharks and piranha!” He thundered.

He's not cute, Sebastian thought sourly, not one bit.

“Prideful brat! I fancy a bed partner, you will have to do!” He grabbed the sheets Ciel had wrapped himself in and yanked them back, sending Ciel flying backwards onto the bed. Landing with a thud, Ciel struggled to unwrap himself from the blankets.

“i will not sleep with you!” He protested.

Sebastian rolled over and pinned him down again with his body, “Behave and obey!” He ordered.

“No!” Ciel frantically whipped his head from side to side,”I don't want to-!”

“Please, I beg of you!” Sebastian dropped his head and pressed the side of his face against Ciel's chest. He listened to the fierce beating of the boy's heart and felt an immediate ease permeate throughout his body. “I do not sleep well, provide me with this comfort and I will cease manhandling you.” He swore.

Surprised by the pleading and admission, Ciel looked down at the crown of inky hair,“And why shouldst I take your word?” He asked quietly.

“Have I not told you?” Sebastian lifted his head and rested his chin upon Ciel's shoulder, “There are no entanglements in my speech, I cannot lie.”

“I see,” Exhausted and warm once again from the sultriness of Sebastian's body, Ciel gave himself in to temporary defeat, “Fine then,” He acquiesced,”I shall sleep here, and only sleep, nothing more but that!.”

“Most excellent!” Sebastian smiled and reached over to a small table next to the bed. Snatching a red ribbon, he dangled it in front of Ciel’s face.”Now, braid my hair.”he demanded.

“Are you daft?!” Ciel smacked the ribbon out of Sebastian’s hand,”Braid your own damned hair!” He miffed.

Sebastian pouted, “Tanaka usually braids it and I do not like the way it falls when I do it, so go on, braid it.” He insisted, once again dangling the ribbon in front of Ciel’s eye.

Sighing deeply, Ciel motioned for Sebastian to sit up and face away from him so he could untangle and separate the incredibly thick blanket of silken hair. His mother had often fed him a piece of coconut candy or licorice as a barter for a few minutes of brushing her hair. He had loved passing the finely bristled brush through her long hair and doing so for Sebastian left many conflicted feelings within the young lad.

Was it possible, in any way shape or form, to not want to leave this man’s side? He thought, separating the hair into three parts. How could this egotistical man possibly fathom Ciel falling in love with him?

Ciel shook his head, pulling each section and intertwining them evenly. There would be no chance of him preferring the life of a pirate's lover over freedom. The very idea was ridiculous!

“You are a child,” Ciel scolded gently, much to the amusement of Sebastian who only snorted his reply,”An overgrown, useless child.”

 

\------------

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetingzzzzzzz!
> 
> Thanks to all for the wonderful feedback! I've been blessed with having such caring and wonderful readers and I promise to respond to everyone as soon as I can!  
> A little shout out to a guest character, Jovana! Please welcome our newest pirate with open arms and legs! Woot woot!
> 
> If you'd like to appear in the next chapter as a character, or in any of my other fics, then let's see who leaves a comment PLUS the symbolism behind a flower mentioned in this chaoter.  
> Good luck my loveys !
> 
> Oh and you know AnimeCujo, right? My right hand girl, the love of my life and the light in my dark soul. She just updated The Ninth Life!!!!!! Read it and puuuurrrrrr!

The twittering of birds….

A long lost echo of the past.

Sebastian stood in the middle of a large circular room, it's perimeter lined with floor to ceiling French door styled windows dressed with sheer ivory curtains. The ornate decor spoke of finery with its Muslim plasterwork painted in muted colors of soft blue and gold leaf trim, arcades of semicircular arches, and triangular pediment tops. Colorful dishes painted in the style of istoriato, majolica (enamelled pottery), and medium sized bronze figures fashioned after mythological creatures, aligned exquisite carved wood cabinets made of cypress and ebony which were inlaid with curving designs of ivory and shimmering mother of pearl.

A large oval oriental rug of deep blue and green hues set in a background of beige and light rose shone brilliantly against the depthless brown of mahogany floor planks. In the far corner near the double entry doors stood a statue of San Isidro, the patron Saint of the Laboring Man, and in the other far corner were two large wrought iron bird cages.

One was painted in gold and it housed at least ten chirping and vibrant lemon yellow canaries. The other was of its natural black casing and it boasted an equal amount of bustling and noisy bluebirds.

Sebastian walked hesitantly towards the cages, glancing sideways to the castle gardens outside one of the windows. The sun burned brilliantly and the gardens were breath-takingly beautiful, filled with elaborately clipped hedges, trickling water, and fragrant, colorful flowers. He breathed slowly, inhaling the clean scent of red carnations, and felt a longing stir deep within his heart. Fitted in his pirate attire, he felt out of place and criminal, knowing that his presence was an eyesore for his royal blooded family.

“Sebastian, why do you fancy the bluebirds?”

The childlike voice came from behind him and he turned quickly to discover a small boy with jet black shoulder length hair and amber eyes hidden behind a pair of silver rimmed spectacles. He was slight in form; dressed in a braided black doublet, black velvet breeches, white cuffed shirt, and leather slip ons. A miniature version of their father, Claude was every inch the aristocratic noble, even at the tender age of seven.

Being only three years older than Claude, Sebastian found his situation strangely amusing and quirked a smile. “It is their color,” He responded gently, kneeling down in order to speak upon his brother’s level.“It reminds me of the ocean.”

The boy scowled, tugging at his fingers. “They are not very nice, brother,” he grumbled as he held out his slender fingers for inspection. Sebastian noticed a cloth tied around the pointer finger and he shook his head in amusement.

“If you keep sticking your finger in their cage, they will nip you,” He chuckled, taking purchase of the diminutive hand and examining the expertly bandaged digit.”Sharp beaks are capable of cutting to the bone.”

“Your birds are mean, brother!” Claude pouted, his cute face crumpling up like a piece of paper.”I wanted to say hello and they were very mean to me!”

The Captain sighed, pulling carefully at the hand and silently beckoning the crank child to come closer. ““Did you know that bluebirds bring happiness?” He drew Claude into his arms and held him closely to his chest, feeling adoration emanating throughout his body as his brother rested his head against his shoulder.

“But my birds make me happy too!” The boy stubbornly countered.

“Yes, they sing much prettier than mine.”

“B-But your birds are very strong, right?” Claude drew back and stared at his older brother with wide eyed wonderment.”I have seen them chase other larger birds away from the gardens!”

“Yes, yes they are, little brother,” Sebastian laughed, lovingly ruffling the ebon nest of hair.”They will protect what they love with every bit of their might!”

“Just like you, brother!” Claude grinned, hopping up and down excitedly.”Just like you protect me!”

His heart clenched painfully at the innocent remark.“Claude, your birds look like the sun and mine look like the ocean,” Sebastian remarked. “Do you realize what that means?”

The child shook his head “no”.

“It means whilst the ocean keeps its movement, the sun will never leave it alone”--Sebastian pointed towards the window, where a soft breeze had begun to sift through the billowing curtains--“Even if the night comith, even if the clouds and storms cover the light, the sun will eventually brighten the ocean.”

Claude smiled broadly and clapped his hands. “Oh! That does sound lovely!” He squealed happily.

“And just like you, Claude”--Sebastian looped his arm around his sibling’s neck and enclosed the tiny figure within his larger self, holding him tightly--“You bring light to my dark waters.” He affirmed.

“I do?” Claude whispered, digging his small fingers into his brother’s shirt.

“Yes you do, negrito.” Sebastian choked out, feeling the ice cold trickle of tears against his cheeks as he began to weep for.a time he could no longer retrieve. “Yes you do.”

The flapping of wings and musical trills of the birds filled Sebastian's ears as he closed his eyes and succumbed to the familiar comfort of his beloved brother.

“ _Get your bloody arm off of mine throat you behemoth oaf!”_

Drowsy scarlet eyes popped open at the shrill voice thundering in his ear and the sounds of birds dissipated like smoke. Sebastian lifted his head up from his pillow to discover a purple faced Ciel desperately clawing at his arm. Without realizing, Sebastian had fallen asleep on his stomach with his arm hooked over his prisoner's neck.

The room, the birds, even Claude, were all gone; except for the empty cage.

“Your morning disposition leaves much to be desired.” He muttered, rolling over to his back and releasing his hold on a now gasping Ciel.

“I was requiring air!” The young noble coughed, glaring murderously at his captor.”however, I shall cease to be so selfish the next time you decide to strangle me!” He hissed as he gulped for air.

“It would have served better if you had moved over into my arms and lay still within my embrace.” Sebastian smirked, tucking his hands behind his head.”Such ill mannered bed mates are of no thrill to me.”

“Oh, do pardon my ill manners!” Ciel sarcastically spat. “You could have just granted my freedom and allowed me mine own bed.”

Sebastian frowned. “How boring.” He yawned.

Ciel sat up, pulling the sheets around him to cover his naked form. “It is common courtesy to allow a guest their own sleeping arrangements!” He miffed.

Turning his head to the side, Sebastian held up one finger in Ciel's flushed face. “Do not mistake this, you are no guest, you are my prisoner.” He reminded the flustered man. “Aside from that, I allowed you a proper sleeping arrangement.”

“This is far from proper!” Ciel cried, his open hands frantically gesturing at his clothless chest.”I am bare and without appropriate arrangement!”

Shrugging his shoulder, Sebastian grinned. “I, for one, slept exceptionally well.” He drawled with an air of self satisfaction.

Ciel regarded the man with dubious contempt.”Balderdash!” He exclaimed.”You tossed about like a fish out of water! Tossing and thrashing about, nearly sending me to meet my end to the floor!”

“I did not.” Sebastian snorted, “You merely exaggerate.”

“Yes you did!” Ciel insisted. “As if your movements were not enough to rob me of my sleep, you kept murmuring nonsense about birds!”

Sebastian froze, his body tense with dread. “Birds?” He feigned ignorance, keeping his eyes fixed upon the wall in front of the bed.”I know not what you speak of.” He lied.

“Yes….birds.” Ciel's voice went small for he had immediately noticed the change in Sebastian. Somehow, he had entered a dark territory in which he was most unwelcome to and he thought it better to retreat as quickly as possible lest he trigger some other outlandish behavior from the rogue man.

“But, it matters not.” He muttered, looking away.”As long as you slept well, it is all that matters.”

Surprised by the sudden shift in Ciel’s demeanor, Sebastian wondered if his prisoner was actually aware of the concern he had just displayed. Studying the sleek figure of the noble, it was obvious that he had become a bit more comfortable in his presence. Ciel was naked but was not trying to scramble away from his side, instead he had simply gathered the sheets at his waist.

“Nina had befitted you with clothing, yes?” Sebastian questioned the now visibly trembling boy.”If you remain in this state, surely you shall catch your death soon enough.”

“I wish to be clothed.” Ciel shivered, rubbing his arms with his hands as goosebumps littered the pale surface.”I am chilled.”

Without a word, Sebastian whipped off the sheets, revealing his own nakedness, and padded over the tall dresser at the foot of the bed. Ciel blushed heatedly at the incredible sight of the captain. He was unable to fully comprehend the exact magnificence of an adult male body intricacy sculpted in sinewy muscle and long graceful limbs wrapped in alabaster skin. Sebastian's dark braid swung like a black cat's tail behind him and Ciel found himself surprisingly pleased that his handiwork had kept its shape throughout the night.

It would have done me well if he had wrung himself dead with that braid, he thought sourly.

“I shall fetch you your clothes.” Sebastian announced, pulling out several articles of clothes and a pair of cloth underwear.”And have your provisions secured in my quarters.”

“Pardon?” Ciel was taken aback by the statement so quickly offered.”Why would you have my provisions brought here?”

“You shall board here with me.” The Captain turned around and brazenly revealed his full frontal glory to the now furiously blushing Ciel. His chest was smooth and none too broad and it led into a muscular flat abdomen. The V cut slant of his groin area held a healthy and deliciously fleshy pink cock crowned with only a small nest of coarse black hair. Even flaccid, Sebastian member was far larger and of a sizable girth compared with Ciel’s own young sapling still developing and finding its own shape.

“Have you not a bit of shame?” Ciel hissed.

“You say that yet you continue to stare at my dick.” Sebastian bluntly pointed out.

“Lecher!” Ciel shouted before diving under the covers and curling up into a ball.

Amazed by the childish, and unbearably cute, response, Sebastian held off from anymore teasing remarks and instead began to dress himself. “Remain here, do not move from these quarters lest you be punished.” He warned, hurriedly buttoning up his shirt.”Tanaka shall bring you your morning meal.”

“Shall I not eat with the crew?” Ciel’s muffled voice was barely audible from under the covers.

Red eyes narrowed.”Why ever would you wish to share a meal again with them?” Sebastian belted his pants and gave the bundle a suspicious once over.”Be there someone you fancy already?” He snarled .

A lone dark blue eye peeped out from between the sheets and it immediately clouded over.”Are you daft?” He angrily shot back, balling his fists into the mattress.”All I would be fancying at this moment is a clean pair of britches and freedom from the likes of you!”

Oddly pleased with Ciel's answer, Sebastian nodded and bent over to snatch up a pair of leather boots from the floor.”Mind yourself here on my ship.” He cautioned lowly.”Behave and obey is all that I ask.”

“You request far more than that!” Ciel sniffed indignantly, allowing his face to pop out from the covers so that he could fix the man with a contemptuous glare.”You think yourself so highly, with that baudy affect of yours, making outrageous demands of me. It defies all sensibility!”

“It would behoove you to adhere to my demands, Ciel.” Sebastian sauntered over to the side of the bed and sat down besides Ciel. The bed creaked and for an instance, The smell of crushed lavender wafted into the salt kissed air.

“I wish not to punish you.” He smirked, slowly leaning over the young man.”Pleasure is far more enjoyable than pain, is it not?”

Ciel looked up, holding the captain’s leering eyes with his own steely blue and offered not a hint of fear nor an intimidated air.”I do not fear mine own death.” He remarked coolly, shifting his weight to his arms and propping himself up so that he could be at equal height as Sebastian.”If you wish for acquiescence from me, barter my freedom with me. Offer an end to this misery either by a quick expiration or my eventual release. I am not your slave, your crewman, nor your lover so refrain from expecting such blind obedience from my person for you shall be sorely disappointed.”

A slow and sensually sly smile crept wickedly along the path of Sebastian's face.

“You are no disappointment, my esteemed noble Ciel Phantomhive.” He soothed, tracing a lone finger along Ciel’s sleek jawbone until it rested underneath his chin.”More and more you delight me with your senseless courage and upstart manners.”

Ciel dismissively waved away the backhanded compliments, “How odd, because more and more you disgust me with your lascivious behavior and devilish over confidence!” He scoffed.

“Such untruths pouring from such a pretty mouth.” Sebastian leaned in, tilting his head slightly to the side.”shall I silence it for a bit?” He breathed.

Ciel's eyes widened and he drew his face away from Sebastian's,”I will not allow that.” He whispered.

“Why ever not?”

“It is an action….for lovers.” Ciel could feel heat rising from the base of his neck to the tips of his ears. Surely he must have appeared like a human tomato, blushing like a young silly girl. The very thought made him suddenly shy and it was so bothersome to think that the pretense of a kiss could send him into such a state after he had bathed with the molesting pirate Captain.

“Have you ever kissed?” Sebastian inquired, his fingers now seductively ghosting over Ciel's collarbone from one end to the other.

Shivering from the delicious ministrations, Ciel squeezed his eye shut and felt his stomach flip over. His hands fisted the sheets around his ain't and he could feel his skin quivering with pleasure. A want so achingly painful coiled in his groin and he thanked God that the sheets were able to cover up his shame.

“I say, have you ever kissed?” Sebastian repeated, stealthily flicking one of Ciel’s pert pink nipples.

Releasing a mouselike squeak, Ciel felt himself stumbling towards haziness,“Y-Yes.” He admitted in a tiny voice.

Pleased with his expert handling, Sebastian lightly scraped his nails along the rounded swell of Ciel's shoulder and made circles against the soft skin.

“Was it Abberline?”

“Ye- No!” Ciel's eye shot open and his body jolted back from Sebastian's touch. He had been so immersed by the feather light touches that he had been lulled into allowing his guard down. Slapping his hands over his mouth, he suddenly realized the tremendous mistake he had just committed.

Sebastian slid his hand up Ciel’s neck and encircled his fingers around the swan like shape. Before the young noble could react, he felt a pressure nearly crushing his airways while Sebastian's eyes glowed like hellish rubies.

“I knew it.” He growled.  
\-----------  
“Oi! Jovana! Did Miss Hopkins finish stitching up me pants?!” Dagger scrambled up the stairs towards the main deck with Jumbo, Doll, Snake and the twins right behind him. The morning had called for the small group to swab the deck before breakfast in order to clear the dirty water puddles and dirt collected during the night. Upon daybreak, Dagger had realized he was down to his last pair and had sought out Jovana the Stitch, one of Nina Hopkins’ prized apprentices. After a bit of a search, he finally found her straddling a lower beam while mending one of the sails.

Putting the last few threads through the tear, Jovana bit the thread and expertly knotted the end.“She is almost done with the mending,” She called out from above. The ocean breeze whipped her bright red hair about her angled face as she cocked a questioning eyebrow at her crewman. “Curious,” she pursed her lips at the shamefaced man,”how did you manage a hole in your crotch?”

A chorus of poorly muffled snickers from behind made Dagger turn beet red “Beast caught me sneakin’ a peek while she was bathing,” He answered sheepishly.

Jovana smiled widely.“Oh?!” She exclaimed, rolling up her ball of thread and poking it with a needle. “And you lived to tell the tale?!”

“More like _it_ lived to tell the tale.” Peter snickered.

Scratching the back of his head, Dagger offered no excuses. “Well, she said if I do it again, she’ll finish the job and cut off my dick!”

Unable to withhold their sputtering breaths, the crew finally burst out laughing, guffawing loudly and slapping their knees at the expense of Dagger’s pride. Wendy attempted some form of courtesy by covering her face and giggling into her palms but her brother Peter nearly tumbled to the ground as he bent forward and held his stomach while wildly horse laughing. Snake snickered in a lisp sort of whisper--his snakes hissed their own amusement--and Jumbo emitted booming chortles as his giant body shook with hilarity.

“That’ll do it!”

“His dick?! How can ya cut off a nub?!”

“She'll ask Mey ta look fer it”

“Dagger has a nub? asks Milton.”

Whirling around with teeth bared, Dagger furiously shook his fist at the raucous display,“Blow it out yer arse!” He yelled back at his group who were now near hysteria and rolling against each other while gasping for air. Irritated by the immense humiliation, the young pirate angrily kicked his boot against the side of the stairs and cursed his poor luck.

“What's with all the row?” Mey shouted, scurrying down the rope ladder of her crow’s nest. Bleary eyed and wanting for her bed, she glanced at Dagger’s face and scowled,”What did you do now, little brother?” She tiredly demanded.

“Nothin’ that ain't been taken care of,” He mumbled, casting his eyes down at his feet.”They've a right to make fun of me.” Jerking his head in the direction of the still sniggering lot.

The falcon eyed lady despised bullying of any sort. “That may be so, but enough is enough!” Mey barked at the cackling crew--quickly quieting them down--”If you got time to heckle the lad, then you got time to wash out the chamber pots!”

Jovana dusted her hands against her pants and swung one leg over the beam,.”I'll go get your pants, Dagger,” She hopped down from the beam and made her way past the group. Doll, who had been holding on to Jumbo’s massive arm, stepped forward and smiled up at the pretty faced woman.

“Did ya do the stitching on Jumbo’s arm?” She inquired with wide eyes, pointing to a long and neat scar which traced from the man's wrist all the way up past his elbow.

Jovana nodded,“I did. Miss Hopkins taught me how.” She proudly affirmed.

Dagger coughed into his hand. “Miss Hopkins’ musta really taken a liking to your fingers, seems like she be teaching you lots o’ things, eh?” He sneered, delivering a mischievous wink at the unamused pirate.

A slew of new chuckling rose from Peter and Jumbo but Mey only rolled her eyes.”Oh for the love of Mary!” She bristled.”Shut your gob before you lose your teeth!”

With the dull sound of her thick heeled boots pressing against the creaking planks, Jovana calmly sashayed past Dagger, her shapely hips swaying in rhythmic step, “Miss. Hopkins only has eyes for Mey.” She informed him, sending Mey a seductive side glance.”but if there is anyone on this ship worth putting my shoes under their bed, it would be The Captain.” She purred.

“Stand in line, missy, ya ain't the only one.” Dagger snorted.

Stopping in her tracks, Jovana turned around and placed her hands upon her hips.“You're looking to be shagged by him as well?” she quipped.

Dagger's jaw dropped. “Wait, what?! No! That's not what I be meaning-!” He cried.

Peter was just about to add on his own insult to the conversation but something else caught his attention. With Wendy at his side he had barely noticed Doll leaving her place behind Jumbo and taking a seat atop a water barrel. His lip curled in disgust as he watched the fair skinned girl settle herself into a comfortable sitting position.

“Close yer blasted legs, Doll!” He spat, “I can see yer feckin’ bloomers!”

Doll had dressed herself in a simple white linen dress complete with lace ruffles at the hem and puffed sleeves with delicate blue rosebuds sewn into the cuffs. It was certainly not attire suitable for swabbing the deck, but being she was the youngest of the crew, they indulged her whims.

Peter would have chewed her ears off if he had noticed her leaving the sleeping quarters dressed in the pretty garb. He indulged no one, unless it was Wendy.

“Quit looking!” She shot back, pulling the front of the dress down between her legs.”I walked with ya and now ya notice, ya blind blaggard?!”

“You ain't anything I should be noticing!” He snarled venomously.

“Peter, please!” Wendy begged plaintively, tugging her brother's sleeve.

Ignoring Peter’s acidic remarks, Mey stood aside Doll and fingered the intricately stitched lace pattern. “Doll, why’re you wearing a dress?” She asked sweetly, mindful not to upset the girl. “Didn't Nina make that special for when we go ashore?”

Nervously looking away, Doll began to fidget with her fingers upon her lap.“I-I wanted to show Ciel my pretty dress!” She replied in a small voice.

“Doll’s got a sweetness for his royal highness!” Dagger teased.

Doll wrinkled up her nose at the mocking man, “Shut up Dagger!” She yelled.

“Speaking of your highness,” Jumbo’s deep voice interrupted and he gestured with his chin for everyone to look towards the lower deck, “here comes Alois.”

All pairs of eyes trained themselves on the spritely figure of the infamous Tongue Twister. His buttery yellow hair shone brightly and it was tousled in such a way that his eyes were partially hidden from view. Dressed in black breeches, a white Henley and bright purple vest, he carried himself with such a cavalier attitude that seldom did a pirate dare to approach him for friendly conversation.

Trotting up the stairs which connected the lower deck to the main deck, Alois halted his ascent and observed the group of pirates before him. A whisper of wind kicked up amongst the sails and his bangs were swept briefly to the side, revealing eyes the color of the gentle morning sky. An azure shade so uncommon and breathtaking, that no one could speak.

Well, almost no one.

“Oi! Oi! Par Ley Voo Frenchie!” Dagger crowed, delivering an exaggerated bow as if he were humbling himself before an emperor.

Alois clacked his teeth with disgust.“I am not French, you stupid troll,” He snapped.

Jumbo placed his enormous hand protectively on Dagger’s head. “He's just teasing you, Ali,” he counseled gently. “Keep it in good jest.”

“Where do ya come from, Ali?” Doll cut in, swinging her legs excitedly from side to side.”Ya never want to tell us but ya know where we all come from!”

Stomping up the stairs, Alois gave the girl a contemptuous glare.“It matters not where I am from.” He responded curtly

“Snake won't tell us either!” Wendy complained.”And Beast won't spill where's she from as well!”

Jumbo shook his head. “A ship full of secrets is a doomed ship.” He grunted.

Doll stopped swinging her legs and gaped at the hulking man with fear in her eye. “Really?” She squeaked.

“Come on, Jumbo, don't go spooking the little lass.” Mey tsked.

“But Jumbo makes a good point.” Jovana nodded.

“Instead of standing here, sniggling like school children and wasting time, you all should be following the morning schedule!” Alois roared, pointing at the collection of buckets and mops lying untouched on the upper deck.”Idle banter, nonsensical prying into the business of others! Have you all gone mad and stupid all at once?!”

“That will suffice, Alois.”

Tanaka’s stern voice caused everyone, even Alois, to jump in their place. The elderly man had been waiting to pass out orders on the upper deck the entire time.

“Mary and Christ!” Dagger clutched his chest and gawked bug eyed at the steward.”Ya nearly gave me the end!”

“My deepest apologies.” Tanaka smiled tightly.”But as you see, your time of levity had expired. Do resume your rounds of responsibility before our dear Captain walks upon a filthy deck and decides to dole out punishment for disobedience.”

Before the end of his sentence, they had all scrambled to their post and taken upon their chores with ferocious devotion.

Astounded by the efficiency of Tanaka’s austere command, Alois wordlessly observed the Pirates frantic need to accomplish their duties. Yet, even with being awestruck, the fact that the steward had to step in infuriated him. “I had it under control.” Alois seethed, turning to face Tanaka with anger filled eyes,”Yet once again you wish to undermine me!”

“You undermine yourself with your lack of respect for your crew.” Tanaka firmly chided.”Emulate your Captain’s approach towards his people, is that not your purpose here on this ship?”

“My purpose is to do whatever my Captain wishes for me to do!” Alois barked, his body shaking with rage.”Orokana no rōjin!”

“Muchina gaki,” Tanaka smoothly countered, descending the stairs and staring down at the pint sized first mate.”Your accent is quite rough, however the pronunciation is spot-on.” He complimented.

Unable to respond, Alois huffed and walked away, his clomping boots signaling his sour mood. Tanaka watched, dismayed by their encounter, and wondered if Sebastian truly understood what he had gotten himself into when he had picked up the young man.

It was so long ago, well within the first first few years of Sebastian's foray into the world of the buccaneer, when they had come across a scrawny boy not quite free from the arms of youth. They had purchased provisions from several black market merchants on Saint Mary’s Island on the Northeast coast of Madagascar and were preparing to spend several nights relaxing and keeping low after several highly successful lootings of trading vessels when they came across a slave trader.

A roly poly and seedy looking man by the name of Trancy.

“I've a lovely jewel for you gentlemen.” He leered at Sebastian, ogling the handsome man with glassy eyes filled with lecherous want.”A rare find which only comes once in a lifetime!”

They had been approached by the sweat soaked man at a local inn during their evening meal. The lanterns burned a golden glow which set off long dark shadows, allowing the “questionable” clientele to eat in peace and in anonymity.

“Absurd.” Tanaka had disdainfully turned up his nose at the man whose clothes fit him so tightly, he was assured they were stolen off a dead man's body.”We do not tangle ourselves with slave traders!”

“What type of rare jewel?” Sebastian asked, placing his fork down and and taking a sip of his frothy beer..

“Lapis Lazuli,” He tittered, crooking a finger and beckoning them to follow him,”and Citrine.”

Tanaka exchanged side glances with his ward and saw that the curious nature of the boy he raised was going to send them, yet again, into another adventure. They both rose at once, tossing several coins upon the table, and silently took their leave.

What they discovered, upon following the slave trader to an inconspicuously hidden shanty house several doors down from the inn, left them nearly breathless.  
\-------------

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetingzzzzzzz!
> 
> Things are getting hotter and hotter! The tea is boiling!!!! Do you hear me?!?! THE TEA IS BOILING!!!!!
> 
> Hope you loveys enjoy this latest update, I adore your feedback and your support❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️
> 
> And please do follow me on Tumblr as I will start posting links to some great fanfics I've come to really enjoy!  
> Love and kisses!

Sebastian stared keenly at a covered lump on the straw floor and caught a whiff of something ripe and pungent in the stale air. A small fireplace crackled with meager flames in the corner of the one room shanty and an empty chamberpot stood on the other corner where a worn chair and distressed table were placed. His nose twitched from the remnants of fecal smell and he found himself more and more repulsed by Trancy as seconds rolled by.

“There it is.” Trancy crowed proudly, gens texting with his dirt riddled hand at the formless pile in the middle of the cramped room.”It's sleeping but I'll wake it up for you right quick!”

  
“Is this a child?” Sebastian asked quietly.

Tanaka glanced at his master “Captain, what are you thinking?” He spoke in a hushed voice as they watched Trancy lumber over to the still lump and gave it a swift kick to its side. A waifish boy, shrouded in a filthy brown burlap blanket, emerged dazed and looked up at the trio with a groggy face. Unconcerned with the boy’s condition, the pig faced man yanked the soiled blanket away from the his shivering naked body to reveal a frail boned and pale faced youngster of around 13 years. His matted hair reached the top of his shoulders and one could see beneath the dirt that. It was blonde. His wrists and ankles were rubbed raw, indicating that he had been shackled at one point, and the sides of his arms shone bruised imprints of abuse.

But what caught Sebastian's attention were the youngster's eyes.

A pair of wide and elegantly shaped eyes of crystal sky blue. They spoke of a strange beauty coupled with great suffering and vacant thoughts. He was lost, so very lost, and his unmoving lips seemed to appeal to the pirate for they quivered slightly as if silently begging to speak out loud.

“It be fair of face and fine in form.” Trancy cackled, brushing his stubby hand up and down the boy’s bony back.”After a good scrubbing, the lad gives off a nice flavor, trust me, I know.” He sniggered, reaching down and squeezing his prisoner’s bare rump.”I fetched it when it was pure, but youth allows for them to keep their shape, if you catch my meaning.” He winked.

“ ** _His_ name**.”

Both Tanaka and Trancy were startled by Sebastian's austere tone. His deep voice cut through Trancy’s jovial mood and gave Tanaka an idea of what he was about to do. From the very start, he could sense Sebastian's distaste for the Trancy. His lips were pressed into tight white lines and his face was set in a stony expression which revealed nothing. But Tanaka knew better than that for his young master was more of a badger lurking beneath the cool shades of still flowers and brush. Once his ire had been provoked, the peace would be broken and the punishments would be generously doled out.

“Its name, sir?” Trancy appeared confused, rising to his feet and stepping towards the taller man.”I found it on the street begging for food on the island of Malta, what care for I of its name?”

Before Tanaka could stop him, Sebastian drew his sword from his side, retracted his arm and delivered a savage thrust straight into Trancy’s heart. The rotund slave dealer could only stand in his place, impaled by the long sword, and cough out a spray of blood before finally crumpling to the floor in a messy heap. Placing his boot against the now convulsing man’s chest, Sebastian kicked him free of his blade and swiftly wiped his weapon clean against his victim’s shirt.

“What shall we name him, Tanaka?” Sebastian piped cheerfully at his stern-faced steward while sheathing his sword.”I prefer something elegant.”

“Of course, young master.”

“A refined name, don't you think?”

“Refined would suffice, young master.”

“Isidro is proper, so is Catilan.”

“Well thought of, young master.”

“Rodrigo-”

“By our Lady! I despise that cowardly name!”

“Alejandro?”

“Yes, master. That is most elegant.”

“I-I have….a name.” The men turned slowly and looked down where the mouse-like voice had emerged from. The boy did not seemed the least bothered by the murder of Trancy, yet his face still wore the same blank expression. He had pulled the blanket back onto his lap, something which proved to Tanaka that a sense of pride still existed in this shell of a child.

“Speak then, what is your name?” Sebastian kneeled before the boy and peered into his eyes, observing the angled features and porcelain colored skin peeking through crusts of dirt.

The boy stared back.”Alois.” He whispered hoarsely.

Tanaka removed his long black overcoat and placed it gently over Alois’ shoulders.”This should be sufficient until we reach the ship.” He motioned for Sebastian to fetch another cleaner looking blanket from the single bed in the room.”My captain, what is your plan with this boy?” He asked seriously, taking the blanket and tying it around the boy's painfully narrow waist.

Scarlet eyes studied the woeful state the boy was in.”He is indeed a jewel which must be polished.” Sebastian mused, resting his chin atop a balled up first. “A shame that only his looks may make him special.” He smirked.

“His looks?” Tanaka sighed.”Bocchan, the child is weathered and worn. Do not make light of his pitiable state.”

It may have been the haughtiness in Sebastian's tone or the sympathizing looks from Tanaka, but something irked Alois to his deepest core and in response he raised his head, eyes blazing furiously, and bared his teeth like a hissing cat.

“Fotti tua madre!” He spat.

Astounded by the sudden surge of strength behind the boy’s voice, Sebastian's jaw dropped,”Did he just curse me?” He gaped, pointing at Alois while staring owlishly at his servant.”Did this miscreant actually curse me?” .

“Yes he did.” Tanaka grimaced.”In Italian, to be exact.”

“Italian!?”

Tanaka shrugged. “Though he does not appear so, he must hail from Italy.” He surmised.

“How amusing!” The pirate snickered, wagging his finger at Alois.”Behave yourself, little Italian, else I shall send you to work in a brothel!” He warned.

“Blödes Arschloch!” Alois snapped, lifting his chin in defiance.”Fick dich!”

“Alas, he is now cursing you in German.” Tanaka noted.

“Va bouffer ta merde!”

“French, how impressive.”

“Pichacorta!”

Tanaka nearly doubled over in laughter.”Ho! Ho! Ho! That would be Spanish!” He chortled gleefully. “The lad has accused you of _shortcomings_!”

“I know _precisely_ what he just called me!” Sebastian shouted angrily, his face contorted in rage. He abruptly stood and began hurriedly untying his belt. ”I shall show this cheeky brat my so called little di-!”

“Bocchan!” Tanaka raised his eyebrows and delivered a scolding look at the fuming pirate.”I beg you, do not lower yourself to such despicable behavior!”

Hesitating for but a second, Sebastian buckled his belt.“Understood!” He huffed, eyes narrowing into menacing slits as he glowered over Alois. ”As for you, moldy lout, reign in that churlish tone and take heed of your new master! It would behoove you to watch your filthy mouth!”

Alois merely rolled his eyes and snorted with contempt. “rövhål!” He chirped.

Sebastian’s face went white,”What in damnation was that tongue?!” He cried.”Is it gibberish?!”

Tanaka frowned.”It may be Nordic of some sort? The lad has accumulated curses in various languages, how tasteless.” He tsked.

Whipping his head around to catch Tanaka's attention, Alois glared murderously at him.”Watashi o bujoku shinaide kudasai!!” He snarled.

The intricate and melodic echoes of his homeland came tumbling effortlessly from the boys small lips and it arrested Tanaka in his place. His dark eyes searched Alois’ face for signs of his own ancestry, but he found none. “Anata wa Nihon no hanasu koto ga dekimasu ka?” He asked quietly.

Visibly annoyed, Alois blew a wisp of hair away from his face and nonchalantly met Tanaka’s intense gaze. “Baka yaro! Watashi wa, nin'i no gengo o hanasu koto ga dekimasu” He responded casually..

And that was how the two gentleman realized that the scraggly young man coated in a year’s worth of muck, was indeed more special than they had originally thought.

Grabbing the boy around his neck with one hand, Sebastian hoisted him up onto his stick thin legs and gave him a few sturdy shakes until Alois had ceased flailing his arms. “I am now your master, Captain Sebastian Michaelis, El Demonio Del Mar!” He hissed, hovering over the young man like a towering sentinel.”You behave and obey, in turn, I shall clean away every bit of grime and feculence which had been forced upon you. I shall erase your tarnished past, raise you from the dregs, and give you a new life. Aboard my ship, you shall prosper as you shall do as you are told!”

Alois shook his head frantically, finally breaking down in tears as the act of being brave wore him to the bone. “No! I will not! You will do to me what that beast did!” He wept, his hands clawing at Sebastian’s arm as he struggled to free himself.”You will harm me as he did!”

“I shalt not.”

“Liar!”

“I do not lie.” Sebastian released Alois and motioned for Tanaka to help hold the weakened boy up. “You will learn of me, of what I do and do not do. Be mindful and follow me, for this world beyond the walls of this foul place shall be yours to witness if you obey me.”

Tanaka could feel the fragility of the boy’s limbs and worried inwardly whether or not he would survive even a few days on the ship. He smelled of rotting flesh, rashes littered his limp body and it was very likely that he had never eaten well. Such a tremendous responsibility to take upon a charge so malnourished and sickly that the elderly man wondered if his ward had indeed thought this through.

“Master, I believe there is a convent of Our Lady of Lourdes several leagues from this island.” Tanaka eased Alois’ arms into the sleeves of his coat.”Perhaps it would be best if-”

“No.” Came the curt reply.

Buttoning the front of the coat, Tanaka disapprovingly shook his head.”This child is not a pet.” He pointed out.”The sisters will care for him, educate and feed him well.”

“I shalt not abandon him.” Sebastian announced firmly, crossing his arms over his chest as if to punctuate his decree.”That is my final word upon this matter.”

Tanaka bowed his head.”Yes, young master.” He murmured.

Alois stared dumbly at the black haired man, his legs trembling terribly and his stomach aching from nerves and hunger. Why would such a stately man care to save him? He wondered as they stepped over the cooling corpse of his previous owner and led him carefully outside of the shanty house.

“Y-You will not….hurt me?” Alois twisted his diminutive hands into the front of the coat.”Y-You promise, yes?” He asked hopefully, unable to meet Sebastian's eyes.

The captain placed his hand on top of the boy’s grimy crown and patted him lightly.”I have far better plans for you.” He grinned.

The night air was damp and humid with the sounds of loud raucous laughter and clinking glasses echoing in the musty air. Golden lantern strung up by fisherman’s wire were connected by long poles lit the way down several pebbled trails. The scent of roasting meat and stale beer intermingled with the dank earth and heavily perfumed flowers of the jungles surrounding them. It was a pirate's paradise, safely hidden away from both manmade and religious law, but it was Hell for those without money nor power. Slaves were often brought here to the small island, traded for various wares and used as momentary pleasures to drown in and then toss to the side. No one rebuked those who sold or bought slaves, it was as natural as purchasing a vat of oil or a barrel of spices.

Tanaka loathed this particular practice of the so called “modern society”.

In silence they headed towards the shore where El Cuervo Negro was docked. Under the silver light of a yellowed crescent moon, the trio slinked onto the sleeping boat.

At the time, only A few crew members had been employed and Alois was informed that as soon as his health improved, he would be trained to become a first mate.

The moment Sebastian had declared that he would not abandon him, Alois had decided that his entire life was to be given up to the service of the one person who saved him. No one would ever come before Captain Michaelis and if anyone so dared to raise a violent hand against the pirate Captain, Alois would be right there to protect and defend until he met his own end.

The years became filled with adventure and purpose. Having acquired a crew member with the uncanny ability to decipher any language, Sebastian made countless highly lucrative transactions and trades with merchants and fellow pirates. No one could pull a sly one since Alois could understand any language being spoken in secret amongst the traders. He helped in opening the doors to numerous business opportunities and aided in Sebastian becoming well fitted with loot.

And thus, The Tongue Twister came to be.

Tanaka stared at the tea pot he had been brewing in the kitchen while recalling the memory of their acquisition of Alois. It was quite amusing how the young terror seemed to mirror the newest terror on the ship. Ciel and Alois were far more similar in nature than they both would probably care to admit. Fiery tempers, proud dispositions, haughty natures, and courageous in the face of daunting situations. Indeed, they were only two years apart and bore exquisite features uncommon among most men. What connected them most, however, were their past experiences which were steeped in suffering and torture. It was no wonder whenever they were in each other's company that they would end up clashing.

For years Tanaka watched Sebastian mold the Alois into an excellent sailor and loyal dog, but he also took notice of the boy’s fervent behavior towards his ward. Whenever a crewman grew close to the Captain, Alois was there to effectively stifle any further development. If Sebastian were to somehow find favor in his company with Ciel, what would Alois think of it?

At some point it was going to end, he thought tiredly, at some point Alois would have to let go of his obsession with the dark haired captain because, just as he had promised, Sebastian had “better plans” for him.

“No more thoughts.” He sighed loudly, dropping spoonfuls of honey into the tea cups he had prepared.”I do hope my Bocchan is taking proper care of the Earl.”

One could only hope…..

“Kiss me!”

“No!”

“Kiss me!”

“I said No!”

“I command you to kiss me!”

“Never!”

Sebastian released his grip on Ciel’s throat and wrung his hands in utter frustration. “You gave entrance to that jelly boned thumb sucking gobshyte and yet you have the gall to refuse me?!” He roared, lunging after Ciel who swiftly rolled over to the other side of the bed and nearly crashed through the French paned window.

“I wouldst kiss a goat’s arse before I allowed your filthy mouth to touch mine own!” He spat, kicking his feet out in front of him in an effort to connect with Sebastian’s jaw.”Heel! You dog! Heel!”

“ _Dog_ , you say?!” Sebastian caught both ankles and squeezed them tightly until Ciel let out a pained yelp.”What else did you do with that syphilitic bastitch?” He hissed,

“Ow! Release me, you goblin!”

“What else did you do?!?”

“Release me!!!”

Sebastian shook him until Ciel’s teeth rattled. “Did he embrace you?” he thundered angrily. “Answer me! Did Abberline take you and make you his own?”

“How dare you treat me in such a way!!” Ciel protested vehemently, trying to kick himself free.”I am The Earl Ciel Phantomhive!”

“ _Answer me_!”

“I will never lower myself to reply to such disgusting and loathsome interrogations!”

“You think of me as lowly?” Sebastian sneered..”Yet you tangled with that white washed liverless rapscallion!”

“It is of-Ow!-no concern to you what I did!” Ciel braced himself and placed all of his efforts into swinging his fists up at Sebastian. Somehow he was able to reach and scratched the seething man across his cheek.

Letting go of one of the ankles, Sebastian wiped his cheek with the back of his hand and noticed a paper thin line of blood on his skin.

Ciel immediately stopped kicking and stared up at the pirate.”I-I did not mean to do that!” He squeaked.

“You black spotted nattering wrench!” Sebastian swore, raising Ciel’s high leg up until the young man's bottom had been lifted clear off the bed “Did you mean to give that scurvy baboon your body as well?!” He viciously ripped the sheets off of Ciel and dangled him like a gasping fish on a hook.

“Monstrous swine!” Ciel screeched, his head bobbing in the air while slamming his fists against Sebastian's thighs.”Put me down this instance!”

“Answer me!”

“I did no such thing!”

“Liar!”

“I have done nothing! Nothing!”

Dropping the hapless prisoner on his back like a sack upon the bed, Sebastian grabbed the boy's shoulders and pinned him down with his body. Ciel gasped for air, feeling his chest constrict with fury and fear all at once. Desperate tears collected in his eyes, but he refused to weep.

“What did he do to you?” Sebastian's voice went low and husky, as if he were trying to lull Ciel into telling the truth, but for Ciel this was already a lessened learned. He glared at Sebastian with his one good eye; disgust was painted all over his face.

“Unlike you, you perverted cad, I am untouched.” He hissed. Crimson spread from his neck up all the way to his ears as he felt his immense shame.”Abberline kissed me, he was gentle and kind and I was afraid and alone and yes! That man kissed me- but nothing more! I adored his advances, I adored him and if he continues to grace this earth alive, then I adore him even more! He protected me and mine honor and wouldst not further do me any harm.” Ciel's chest heaved with emotion and he swallowed hard after his rant for it had stolen his breath.

“Adore him?” Sebastian gritted his teeth as a fresh helping of rage washed over him.”In my presence you dare to spew such heartfelt sentiments?” He growled.

“You are truly unkind.” Ciel’s face crinkled into despair and he willed himself to not fall apart lest be seen as a child. “For it is plain sight that I have been butchered both in body and spirit and yet you handle me in such mindless and brutish ways, is it no wonder I felt at peace with Abberline who never laid harm upon me?”

Sebastian studied that one haunted sapphire eye and drew up his hand to Ciel's face, caressing the side where the dead orb lay hidden under a sewn socket. That large hand framing Ciel’s pixie face did indeed look monstrous. He recalled his vicious assault against Ciel when they first met on the Collingwood, how he had kept him locked up in a bare bones room and threatened his life initially. If he so chose to, he could force himself on the lad, break his spirit and mind, turn him inside out until there was nothing left but a husk and a pulse.

But he couldn't; he would not. No stranger to violence and mayhem, Sebastian's blood burned with grand ferocity and powerful inclinations. He feared no one and yet he wanted desperately for Ciel to willingly unwrap himself before him, to become undone out of want and not out of fear. To think that Abberline had been able to do this further ignited his desires.

“Kissed you, is that all?” He whispered, fingering the few lashed still attached to the marred skin.”Nothing else? He merely--kissed you?”

Flinching at the tender ministrations, Ciel took a shuddering breath. “Yes, that is all. I have neither been with man nor lady.” He admitted in a small voice.”Neither have I done such things…..to myself.” He averted his eye, mortified over his spoken admission.

“I see.” Sebastian cupped the boy's face and rubbed his cheek with his thumb, it was velvety soft and even with the disfigured portion of his face, Ciel was still an ethereal beauty. But the devilish temper and inability to acquiesce to even the simplest of his demands, made Ciel all the more desirable.

Add to that, the noble was also a pristine virgin.

“Kiss me.” Sebastian demanded.”For it is clear that I am a far better man than Abberline.”

“Clear?!” Ciel scowled.”Acquire yourself a better argument than that!”

Dropping his head onto Ciel's chest, Sebastian took a deep breath. And decided that he was not going to win over the Earl in this manner. Raising his head up, the pirate eased his weight off of Ciel and laid on his side, still resting his hand against the boy's face.

“Please, kiss me.” He entreated softly. “I beg of you, allow me this honor, my most esteemed Earl Ciel Phantomhive.”

“Wha-What?”

“I beseech you, offer me a kiss, _please_?”

It may have been the childlike yearning in his scarlet eyes, or the handsome face framed in a waterfall of black silken hair, or perhaps the solid and manly shape of his body, whatever it was, Sebastian was making it difficult for Ciel to look away. The baritone voice, like liquid honey poured warm and sweet into his ear, trickled over Ciel’s skin and he felt himself give in just a bit.

Sebastian watched as pink lips slightly parted, like a budding tulip, and Ciel's head tilted slowly upwards, coyly granting wordless permission. His heart quickened at the supple swell of the muted mouth and its silent promises. Should he latch on and feast? Should he devour and conquer? What way would allow him to endear himself to this young man? Sebastian felt his own conscience gnawing at his senses, chewing away at the animalistic urges and thus commanding restraint. A gentleman’s kiss, he inwardly decided as he brushed his fingers down the narrow bridge of Ciel’s nose and pressed a lone fingertip against his cupid’s bow.

A look of confusion swept across Ciel’s face but he spoke not, instead he kept his eye trained solely on Sebastian's heated gaze. Licking his bottom lip, the pirate traced the outline of Ciel’s lips and was about to continue down to his chin when the unthinkable happened. Without thought, without reason, Ciel’s tongue peeked out from between his lips and flicked the tip of Sebastian's finger. They stared at each other in utter shock.

“Good morning, young master! Did you sleep well?”

The high pitched creak of the door opening and Tanaka’s cheerful voice entering the room instantly murdered all beautiful and bright things for Sebastian. He twisted his body around towards the direction of the door and for the first time in his 25 years walking upon this earth, he cursed the existence of Japan.

“I did, Tanaka.” He snarled, glaring at his steward with unfiltered sarcasm.”Thank you _ever_ so much.”

Tanaka met the hateful look with an unaffected one of his own.“I was addressing the Earl, Sebastian.” He stated matter of factly.”Do allow our guest to sit up, he must have his tea.” He held up a tray of steaming tea cups complete with a small platter of strawberry scones and a small cloth sack hung by strings on his arm.

Ciel slapped away Sebastian's hands and gathered up the sheets around his waist as he attempted to comport himself. “I slept as well as one could under such dire circumstances.” He grumbled loudly.. Sitting up, he scooted a few inches away from the sulking man.”I am accustomed to far more reasonable bedding conditions.”

Tanaka smiled. “Well said, Bocchan.”

“Do not refer to him as that, Tanaka!” Sebastian barked, sitting at the edge of the bed and watching as Tanaka served Ciel a cup of tea with a fruited scone on the saucer. “He is my prisoner! And why in bloody Hell is he served first?!”

Ciel rolled his eyes.“Overgrown brat.” He snipped.

Handing Ciel a linen napkin, Tanaka turned to glower over his ward.“Mind your tone with me, it has already been a tedious morning for a man of my advanced age. Whilst you frolic here in the comfort of your room. I have been regulating the early day chores and crew with Alois.” He chided.

Aware of the man's aging health and the fact that he still had not met with his crewman, Sebastian grabbed Tanaka’s hand and rubbed it between his two. “Shall you require a respite?” He asked worriedly.

Tanaka shook his head.”That will not be needed, Master.”

“Perhaps we should dock at the nearest port and allow you days of rest?” Sebastian offered.

Smiling genially, Tanaka patted Sebastian's head and waved away the suggestion. “Heavens no! And veer off from your course? No, my dearest boy, we shalt do no such thing.”

Kissing the back of Tanaka's hand, Sebastian felt immense guilt over his servant’s current state. “My apologies, Tanaka.” He spoke with reverence. “I wish not to bring you troubles.”

“Dressed as you are, the crew awaits to see their captain inspecting the deck.” Tanaka slipped his hand free and retrieved a cup of tea for Sebastian to take. “I will feed the young boy, educate him in the ways of our ship, and dress him in appropriate attire. Do allow me the responsibility.”

Sebastian gladly sipped his tea and nodded. “That will do fine, arigatou sensei.” He bowed his head.

Again waving his hand dismissively, Tanaka wiped the corner of Sebastian's mouth with his pocket kerchief. “Ie, ie, now run along, Sebastian.” He smiled.”Alois awaits your orders.”

Downing the rest of his tea, and complaining once again about the copious and unnecessary amount of honey in his beverage, Sebastian grabbed his long black cloak and hurriedly left the cabin. Ciel was quite surprised in witnessing the interactions between Tanaka and the all mighty pirate captain. It was obvious that their relationship was exceptionally close, but Tanaka appeared to have little to almost no boundaries with Sebastian. In turn, the Captain had no problems with expressing his affection and care for his servant.

Nibbling on the last crumb of his scone, Ciel wiped his hands clean with the napkin and addressed Tanaka. “How are you able to reign in that wild beast?!” He asked.

Tanaka took Ciel's empty cup and gave the boy a discerning look.“I raised that wild beast, do mind your tongue, Ciel.” He responded gravely.”Aside from the occasional nonsense he exhibits, Captain Michaelis is an intelligent and exceptional man.”

Ducking his head, Ciel felt instant regret over his unintended insult. “Yes, sir.” He mumbled.

Tanaka cleared the cups and placed them on a silver tray.“Though he is not of my blood, he is most dear and precious to me.” He admitted, taking out several articles of clothing from the small sack he came in with. “I will allow no harm to befall him, nor ill-will nor cursed word to be spoken towards him. That is my lot, Bocchan, to serve that man until my mortal coil is disposed of.”

Ciel shivered as he watched Tanaka place a shirt, underwear and pants on the bed besides him.“It it most admirable of you, such noble intentions.” He said, reaching out to snatch up a long sleeved white cotton shirt.

Tanaka offered a wry smile.“I am a man of high esteem.” He motioned for Ciel to get dressed.”Today I shall allow you knowledge of the ship, be mindful and pay attention to my instructions.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Do you fear the dark waters?”

Ciel knitted his brows at the strange question. “No, not at all. I was partially raised on an island.” He replied.”I was often called to venture out into the ocean on small boats for fishing excursions with my friends.”

The elderly man nodded. “I see. Be mindful of walking about the ship.” He warned. “One rogue wave will send you stumbling overboard to your death.”

“I can swim.” Ciel retorted while pulling up his pants which stopped short of his calves. “If need be, I know how to remain afloat.”

“Do not test these waters, Bocchan.” Tanaka observed the delicately sculpted arms of the boy as he slipped into his shirt.”To survive the freezing void of the open sea is an arduous challenge.”

“Yes, sir.” Ciel relented, pulling his cord belt tightly around his waist.”I shall be most careful.” He assured him.

The tingling sensation of what he had almost done with Sebastian still resonated throughout his skin. Ciel felt some form of mortification over having nearly succumbed to Sebastian's pleas for a kiss and yet he knew that if Tanaka had not interrupted them, he would have most assuredly kissed the pirate.

And why in heaven’s name did he lick that beast’s finger?!

Unlike Abberline, Sebastian ignited a rhythmic pulsing through Ciel’s veins and straight into his lower region. The heated throbbing he experienced in his groin while pinned like a bug beneath Sebastian's sizable frame left him nearly breathless. As much as his pride fought tirelessly to thwart the captain’s advances, something primal unfolded within Ciel and it beget a natural bodily reaction he did not want to accept.

Sebastian Michaelis aroused him.

“Dear lord.” Ciel coughed into his hand as his cheeks flushed bright red. Tanaka raised an amused eyebrow and made a mental note to add more iron to the boy’s diet.

“You shall certainly be in dire need of it.” He chuckled under his breath as the pair headed out the door.  
\----------

 

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetingzzzzzzzzz!
> 
> Hope you loveys have been well!   
> More adventures to post, more stories to write and yeah it's been awhile but things are slowly getting back into order for me. Writing is the healing remedy for all of my ailments so I'm just thankful that I have an outlet for the pain and misery of reality. It's a beautiful world, but there's so much ugly in it.
> 
> Let's enjoy a time of delicious sexually charged pirates hungry for companionship and booty!!!!! This chapter is a bit more on the emotional side but I hope you all enjoy it! Thanks for the constant support and love! ❤️

The afternoon sun burnt bright and vivid as the ship rolled through the deep blue waves. Seagulls screeched high pitched greetings, hungrily scanning the ship for morsels and scraps, while the crewman squinted at the skies and went about their chores. A steady hum resonated amongst the crew, gruff banter and laughter circulating betwixt the deckhands. From younger pirates swabbing fish scales and dirty water oft the planked floor to the carpenters mending distressed points between the mast and bulkheads, all hands were occupied with their tiresome work. Doubtless it was back breaking most times, with muscles sore and aching by the day’s end, but everyone understood their place and welcomed the security of having notched their bodies into the Pirate's life. Food was aplenty and a warm bed awaited them at the end of their shifts and all eyes watched each one’s back.

As in deep as they all were with their duties, amidst the hubbub of toiling bodies, it could not be helped for the numerous eyes, brimming with curiosity, stealing side glances at the petite prisoner making his way through the varying deck levels. His body was slight, yet uncommonly stable with his steady stride and perfect posture. The wind played mischievously with his slate colored hair and his pale skin nearly glowed opalescent under the golden rays of sun. He was a fine sight, all youth and beauty and wealth wrapped in a tidy and lithe encasement. Even his blinded eye, covered by a black patch and long leather string, could not hinder the fluttering of the crew’s heart. The boy bewitched them and some with weaker hearts felt their faces flush bright red when Ciel happened to look their way.

Tanaka greeted each pirate with a firm yet friendly nod of the head as he led Ciel on a tour of the ship. He spoke excitedly, pointing out each section and explaining the tasks involved in making them work efficiently. From the orlop to the main deck, Tanaka explained the necessities of keeping a vessel clean and orderly. Ciel noticed how the elderly man walked carefully, and with much hesitation, with his wrinkled hand trailing along the thick wooden banisters and boarded walls. Perhaps the steward had never really adjusted to the undulating movements of a massive ship, Ciel thought.

“The scuppers there, do you see them?” Tanaka pointed at the openings spreaded along edges of the deck. “If they are clogged, then it is surely that the water will not easily drain out into the sea, this bilge water collects and dirties the planks.”

“Rotting away at the wood.” Ciel offered his own assumption.

Tanaka smiled.”Precisely.” He stomped the deck with his booted foot.”And add to that, illnesses breed within still moving waters.”

Ciel was thankful for the wealth of knowledge, although he doubted he would remember half of what was being said by the day's end. Impatient for some more movement, he breathed in the salted air, crisp and tinged with a briny scent, and felt the rolling waves gently rock the ship beneath his feet. What a blissful moment, he thought to himself, to momentarily forget the dark situation he had been placed in.

Ciel let out a huff and gulped back another helping of cool ocean air. Within seconds, his lungs tightened a bit. A cool shudder ran down his spine and he quickly searched the horizon for something to ease his sudden anxiety. A circling flock of seagulls caught his lone eye and he hurriedly counted the gracefully gliding birds as they hovered over a patch of glistening silver fish near the ocean's surface.

His lips moved soundlessly with each soaring bird. “One, two, three, four-”

“Master Ciel?”

Tanaka's low voice snapped him from the dazed counting and the boy turned slowly to face the steward. A look of worry had settled upon the aged man's face and Ciel immediately felt guilt.

“Yes, sir?” He coughed into his hand, straightening his back and lifting his chin a bit.

“You seemed, for a moment, troubled.” Tanaka stepped up to the young man, the wrinkles at the corners of his eyes creasing deeply as he studied Ciel's face.”Are you feeling well?”

“I am, for certain I am!” Ciel insisted, nodding his head emphatically.”I was merely admiring the beauty of the ocean!” He lied.

Doubtful of his ward’s answer, Tanaka decided to take more care and pay further attention to the earl’s body language. It had not gone unnoticed at all, the tense rigidity of the boy's body the moment he had taken a mouthful of the cooling air. For the many years Tanaka had behind him, it had secured him with experiences of every sort concerning the human condition. There was almost nothing he had not come across, and Ciel's reactions reminded him of a most disheartening ailment.

“I see.” Tanaka smiled, placing his knobby hand upon Ciel's shoulder. “There is a sort of aesthetic to this world, the depthless blue mirroring an endless sky. It is almost lonely, is it not?” He looked into the lone blue eye and pretended to not notice the young man's raspy breathing.

Ciel turned to look at the wide expanse and scanned the tumbling white foamed waves, nervously chewing on his bottom lip. In Jamaica, the waters had been turquoise and serenely calm, a warm liquid jewel he had often immersed himself in for hours on end. It was there he had learned to swim easily, how to fish with a net and a rod, how to dive without hurting ones neck from the high rocky cliffs and hunt for oysters in the caves, and how to maneuver stealthily through the multicolored coral reefs without so much as a scrape nor a cut.

“I have never feared the ocean.” Ciel glanced back at Tanaka and then resumed his staring of the white and grey feathered birds.”My appearance may seem frail and unmanly, but I am something entirely different in the water.” He bragged proudly.

Tanaka squeezed the boy's shoulder and then patted it. Ciel's breathing had calmed and the mask of dread on his face had instantly melted away. “It is reassuring to hear this from you, Master Ciel.”

The sudden sound of stomping feet caught their attention and the pair ceased their conversation upon sighting the approach of a very sour faced Alois. His buttery hair had curled in the brisk breeze and his pinched face gave away the mood he was currently in. With but a loose fitting long sleeved white shirt and brown britches cut off below the knee, he looked so slight that Ciel wondered how the first mate was able to walk with such a heavy stride.

“Why is the prisoner out and about?” Alois barked, crossing his arms and glaring at Ciel with unmasked hate. “He should be kept in his quarters until the Captain calls him forth!”

“He shall reside within the Captain's quarters until further advised.” Tanaka informed him quietly.

Alois’ eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets.”What?!?”

“As per orders from Captain Michaelis, the young Earl shall be treated as a special guest.” Tanaka stepped forward and stared down at the man who was now trembling with pure rage.”Your duties as a first mate are to aid in the education and assimilation of this person. Be diligent with your lessons and protect him as you would protect your fellow shipmates.”

Ciel cringed at the heated look of disbelief and murderous anger emanating from Alois’ entire body. His pretty face was scrunched up and he wordlessly dropped his jaw but then snapped it shut, as if his better reasoning caught up with him and ordered him to swallow up whatever malicious comment he was about to serve.

“Yes, sir.” He growled through clenched teeth.

Nodding his head, Tanaka cleared his threat and then stepped to the side, allowing both men to face each other. “Alois, I have forgotten to retrieve the maps our Captain had requested from his office. Do mind the Earl whilst I am gone.” He spoke cheerfully.

Ciel and Alois whipped their heads to look at Tanaka so quickly that they nearly broke their necks.

“Mind him?” Alois shouted, shaking his fists at Tanaka. “I've work to do myself! What idle time do you think I have to look after this weak kneed prisoner?!”

“Young man, care to lower your tone with me.” Tanaka chided gently.

“I am no caretaker!” Alois protested.

Ciel grabbed Tanaka's sleeve and tugged at him. “I wouldst leave me with a blind hobbled man than with this petulant child.”.

“Ciel, please-”

“What was that?!” Alois snarled, curling his lip with disgust.”You are nothing but a bag of grapes! Left alone, a breeze would knock your scrawny arse overboard!”

“Now, Alois-”

“There is no need to make him in charge of me!” Ciel pleaded, ignoring Alois in favor of changing Tanaka's mind. “I shall wait patiently for you, right here, and heed your warnings as to not bring harm to myself.”

Exhibiting great patience amidst this most trifling scene, Tanaka placed a comforting hand on Ciel's crown and playfully ruffled his hair. “We will have none of that!” His dark eyes fixed upon the blonde. “Alois, Captain Michaelis made it known to all crew members that this prize of his must be minded with utmost care. If you wish to disobey your lord, be prepared for punishment befitting betrayal.” He firmly warned.

The cautioning tone sliced like a knife through the air, the crew took a collective step back and felt the tension build between the two men. Alois begrudgingly lowered his head and fixed his gaze upon his own booted feet. “Aye sir, I shall do as you request.” He grunted.

Clapping his hands together, Tanaka smiled broadly. ““Excellent. I will not be long, Ciel. Listen to what Alois has to say, he is a well regarded pirate and first mate. Give him his due respect.”

Surprised by his words, Ciel stole a side glance at the silent pirate and understood the importance behind his getting along with Alois. As annoying as having to contend with Alois’ harsh words and abrasive behavior, the first mate was held in great favor by both Sebastian and Tanaka. Swallowing his own pride, Ciel stretched out a tight smile at the almond eyed servant.“Yes, Tanaka.” He replied in his most amiable tone.

Not buying into the sweetly delivered false grin, Tanaka shook his head and turned on his heel. “I shall return momentarily.”

Unwilling to just stand idly by while Alois glared menacingly at him, Ciel waited for Tanaka to disappear around a corner before leaning against the railing of the ship. A robust wind had kicked up, billowing out the sails and tossing his own fine hair in every direction. He loved the gusts churned up by the waves for they peppered his face with fine droplets of refreshingly cool seawater and the marine rich scent sifting through his clothes brought comfort to his weary soul.perhaps he would be allowed some silent reflection and peace.

“Oi! Stand off away from the edge!” Alois barked, suddenly grabbing Ciel by his elbow and yanking him away from the edge. “What are you planning to be swallowed up by a wave?!” He snapped. He dug his long fingers into Ciel's flesh, scraping the skin with his nails.”Fucking idiot!”

Ciel winced with pain and felt an instant rage bubble up from within. Gritting his teeth, he wrenched himself free from Alois’ rough hold. “Since when do you care for my well being?” He slapped Alois’ hand sharply across the knuckles with his hand and rubbed his bruised skin.”And keep your filthy hand off my person!” He shouted.

“If it matters to El Capitan, then it matters to me.” Alois retorted. “Mind your mouth, sea rat!”

“Is that so?” Ciel sneered, eyeing the seething man from head to toe with undisguised disdain. “How honorable, your pure and undying loyalty to your dear captain!”

The air had become think between them as they stood face to face in an awkward showdown. Alois was only an inch or two taller than Ciel, but their bravado seemed equally matched. The sunshine pirate with the permanent scowl and the moonlit kissed Earl with the haunted eye wordlessly sized each other up. There was trouble brewing and neither would dare to back down.

Alois narrowed his eyes. “What mean you by that?” He hissed.

Shrugging his shoulders, Ciel nonchalantly walked by Alois with his two hands in the air. His voice took on a sing song tone replete with sarcasm and mockery. “Nothing in particular. Though it begs one to wonder what sort of play you endure with your beloved capitan.” The last word was given in a tone pregnant with innuendo and taunting, punctuated by an amused snort from the blue haired boy.

“Only I may call him that, you sniveling shit!” Alois roared before lunging at Ciel with a ferocity befitting that of a small wildcat. His eyes wide and wild, mouth baring a snarling grimace, and fingers crooked like clinching claws. Unable to brace himself for impact, Ciel was brutally body slammed and sent tumbling onto the ground in a frenzied scuffling of ill-aimed punches and malicious scratches.

“Bloody bastard!” Ciel cried, whipping his face from side to side to avoid Alois’ swiping nails. One finger hooked onto the thread of his eyepatch and lifted it slightly, revealing a section of ragged skin from Ciel’s damaged eye and it jolted Alois’ actions for a second when he caught sight of it. Taking advantage of that, Ciel hauled back his fist and sent it straight to connect with Alois’ jaw. The blonde's head snapped back, giving Ciel the opportunity to land a well placed foot flat up against his nemesis’ stomach. Taking a deep breath, the bluenette hoisted Alois into the air with a vicious kick to his midsection and launched his attacker backwards onto the deck.

Alois landed in a sick heavy thud, clutching his stomach and retching for air.

A warm trickle of blood poured from the corner of Ciel's lip where Alois had clawed at his face but other than that he was relatively unharmed. He pushed himself up to his knees and watched--with great satisfaction--as Alois heaved and groaned on the ground. Never had he had a fight with another, it was alien to him. But he had watched the other children playing on the beach, wrestling and laughing and showing off their manly strength by challenging one another for sport. His mother had a deep dislike for those games and forbade him from ever participating in them

Thankfully, his desire to fight back was instinctual.

“What be this scuffle?!” Mey cried, flying down the ropes and cables from where she and her crewman had witnessed the fight between Ciel and Alois. Doll, Wendy, Peter, and Dagger came in tow, their faces a mixture of worry, shock and immediate amusement at the sight before them.

“By our Mary, hadn't I known betters, I woulda mistake this for a dame’s fight!” Dagger doubled with laughter while pointing at the two men sprawled on the deck floor.

Peter joined in the comical banter. “Bwuahahahahaha! That's rich, Dagger!” He guffawed. “They probably fighting over their bloomers!”

Wendy scowled, lightly punching her brother on the arm. “I fight loads better than them two!” She grumbled.

“Aye you do, Wendy, you do.” Peter sniffed, patting her on her shoulder.”These two couldn't drink your piss!”

“Ciel! Are ya hurt?!”. Doll, teary eyed and anxious made her way towards Ciel, but was stopped by Mey who motioned for the young girl to stand behind Wendy and Peter. She opened her mouth to protest, but the slitted stare from the curly haired woman kept her silent.

“I-I'll fucking kill you!” Alois choked out, holding his stomach with one hand while attempting to crawl his way towards Ciel who had scuttled back against the railing and away from the enraged first mate.

“Enough!” Mey ordered, grabbing Aloid by his collar and forcibly lifting him up to stand on his own two feet. “Break away! Avast! Break away I say!” She growled.

Digger stomped his boot against the floor. “Aw spit and giblets! Why're you ruining the entertainment?!” He complained.

The bespectacled woman glared at Dagger while roughly shaking Alois. “Shut your gob, Dagger! If the Captain finds these two harmed with us bearing witness it'll be the bottom of the locker for all of us!”

Dagger’s eyes glazed over with fright.

“Come on now, lads!! Be civil!” He hurriedly begged, waving his hands frantically at the warring pair.”Best be mates on this ship cos’ no one wants to see their end!”

Alois shook off Mey’s hold and pointed a shaking finger at Ciel. “He began this fray!” He heatedly accused.

Ciel scrambled to his feet, eye ablaze with fury. “Liar! You stoked me!” He shot back.

Cracking his neck to the side, Alois snorted loudly and sent a glob of spit flying directly at Ciel's feet. “Hija de puta!” He cursed boldly, wiping his lower lip with his sleeve.

Son of a Whore? Ciel's mind went into a white hot rage. French and Spanish were two languages his mother had insisted he learned at a young age and now this brutish boy was insulting her?!

“Mal Creado!” He countered in a thunderous voice, causing the crewman to gasp audibly..

“Perro!”

“Pendejo!”

“Sin Verguenza!”

The hapless crew watched as a volley of curses went back and forth between the red faced enemies.

“”I can't make out the gibberish, but it sounds ripe to me!” Dagger sighed, shaking his head over the situation.

Peter rolled his eyes. “It be Spanish, you ignorant oaf!” He muttered.

Wendy giggled. “Not the Queen’s Spanish if I knew better.”

“What is this ruckus?!”

Dagger turned and nearly tripped over his legs at the sight of a stern faced Tanaka standing behind them. “Oh Halloooooooooo Tanaka!” He greeted humorously, bowing at the unhappy looking man. “No ruckus here! Nope, none at---!”

“Ciel and Alois. Come with me.” Tanaka interjected somberly, ignoring Dagger’s clownish antics.”Cease your tussling immediately.”

The boy's exchanged looks and felt the same dread settle into their chests. The usual kindly manner often exhibited by the aging steward was completely absent in their presence. Instead, his coal black eyes were cold and armed with an austere glower devoid of any sympathy. His rigid body and clasped hands spoke of an ebbing patience for their nonsense.

“Yes, sir.” They mumbled simultaneously, righting themselves and brushing down their unkempt attires. Ciel smoothed down his tousled hair and felt shame rise like rose bushes against the surface of his cheeks. His mother would have fainted from his foul use of the Spaniard’s language and cite his actions as being barbaric. But it was the fault of this Alois person, he reasoned.

Why was he remembering her so much today? He thought sadly. She was in his stream of memories this entire time and the more he reminisced, the deeper the burning pain resonated within his heart.

Alois sulked, his shoulders drooped and fists itching to pound against the upstart Earl who thought himself better than him. Imagine someone else questioning his relationship with the captain! Wanting only to be done with the pampered little prisoner, Alois huffed and began walking away from the group.

“Alois.” Tanaka called out in a steely voice.”I repeat, come with me.” Again the crewmen held their breaths and quietly signaled to one another that. It was time to leave the area and be back to their own positions. The sounds of shuffling feet and low murmuring voices slowly dissipated until it was only Tanaka and his two wards standing together.

“Aye, sir.” Alois sullenly replied.

And with that, the first mate and the royal prisoner were led away like two naughty schoolboys caught fighting during recess. They trudged dutifully behind the elderly man, stricken mute by his solemnity, and dared not to spare each other an ill-meaning word for fear of arousing further ire from Tanaka. But they both bristled beneath the surface, their intense hatred for the other surmounting with every step they took. They threw murderous and stealthy glances at one another, but kept from vocalizing responses.

Stopping in front of the canteen door, Tanaka gestured for the boys to enter. “We shall have tea.” He announced in a most ceremonious voice. “Tea coupled with light fare.” He added.

“Tea?!” Ciel echoed, quirking an eyebrow at the steward.”Have I heard you correctly?!”

“Indubitably.” Tanaka swung the door open and jerked his head to the side, beckoning them to enter. Alois sucked in a sharp breath and strode past Ciel, purposely bumping into his shoulder.

“Move, lazy arse.” He snarled under his breath.

“With pleasure, villain!” Ciel spat, sticking his foot out and tripping Alois. The blonde stumbled but caught himself from falling straight onto his face.

“Son of a bitch!” He swore, whirling around and raising his fist to strike the Earl but he caught Tanaka's deadly glare and slowly lowered his hand.

“Later.” Alois mouthed.

“We shall enjoy a respite.” Tanaka informed the pair, leading them to the back of the dining quarters.”A momentary pause aside from the arduous duties of a pirates daily living.”

The young men were confused by the strange order, but they acquiesced and took to following Tanaka. Whatever plans the man had, he was going to make them obey whether they wanted to or not.

Tea! Tea with his enemy! Ciel felt his anger rise as Alois stared deadly daggers at him. “How droll.” He muttered.

Ignoring Ciel’s comment, Tanaka smiled graciously “Either share this with me, or you both may retreat downstairs to clean out the filthy bilge water with a bucket and your bare hands.” He spoke in a clipped tone.

“Tea works just fine!” Alois hurriedly replied, delivering an underhanded pinch to the small of Ciel's back. Ciel flinched, but pressed his lips tightly together to swallow the yelp he nearly let loose.

“Tea would be lovely.” He replied in a steady voice.

They watched as Tanaka puttered about the kitchen, opening tins. and setting cups and saucers out for their use. All the while, he spoke animatedly about the history of tea, the varying qualities and types of leaves and herbs, and how to properly prepare one's beverage.

“To boil water for tea is a disgraceful practice. Allow a simmer for a few seconds.” Tanaka motioned to the boy's to take notice of a tea kettle placed upon a small heap of smoldering coal in the kitchen’s fireplace. Bard had allowed the trio to have an hour alone and undisturbed before he would need the area for dinner preparations. They sat around a bolted down table on wooden stools, facing one another with three handleless tea cups on saucers and a plate of biscuits in the middle.

Tanaka had decided to share his own valuable collection of tea leaves purchased for his own private enjoyment. They were housed within square tin boxes with faded labels. A jar of honey combs, three silver spoons, and a bowl of sugar cubes were also placed before them.

Alois crossed his arms and frowned. “Why is that?” He asked.

Tanaka carefully opened the tin box and waved his aged fingers over the leaves, allowing the scent to waft gently into the air. “When poured over the leaves, heated water to a certain degree shall burn the flavor from these herbs.” He informed.

Ciel inhaled the rich aroma and sighed. “Mum had a servant who crushed the leaves and then placed them in silk wrappings.” He shared, leaning forward to take in more of the earthy sweet scent.”I believe this is Earl grey!” He piped excitedly.

“Silk wrappings?” Alois scrunched up his nose. “You use silk with tea?!”

Tanaka smiled. “Yes, it is common amongst the upper class, however, I prefer the fullness of flavor from whole leaves.”

Nodding his head, Alois studied the content of the box and suddenly pointed at them. “Are those tiny buds? Like small roses?” He said with amazement.

“Flowers may be used for tea, plus lemon and orange rinds and cloves.”

“Have you never had tea?” Ciel asked incredulously.

“I've had tea!” Alois snapped. “But just the commoners’, I've never made it, that's Tanaka’s duty!”

Ciel looked away, squirming in his seat. “I've had not a spot of tea since my mother and father….passed away.” He mumbled. “I know if it, but I never prepared it as well.”

“I see.” Tanaka unscrewed the top of the honeycomb jar.”There shall be a time to learn that particular skill.”

Alois twisted the front of his shirt between his small hands and studied the deep green and bronze patterns of strange characters etched and painted on to the gold rimmed cups. “I know not my father, but my mother and brother died when I was young.” He quietly revealed. “This too would be a first for me.”

“Place the honeycomb at the bottom of your cup.” Tanaka instructed, lightly tapping the cups and motioning towards a clear jar filled with pieces of sticky golden honeycombs.”It is most nourishing and flavorful.”

The boy's did as they were told, chancing a raw taste when their tongues flicked over the glutinous residue on their fingertips. Their faces alighted from the thickly sweet taste. Tanaka smiled and wondered why his own dear captain refused to embrace the wonderment of honey.

“Mum and Father only had me.” Ciel smacked his lips and wiped his fingers with his napkin. “I had hoped for siblings, but mum was far too sickly to bear anymore children.”

Alois pressed the honeycomb down to the bottom of his cup with his spoon.“Your mother was ill?” He asked.

“She had an ailment of sorts, with her breathing.”

Tanaka scooped up a spoonful of tea and carefully poured it into the kettle. “The metal sieve within the pot may not catch every particle, but they are all safe to ingest.” He added three more helpings and then placed the lid on top. Almost immediately the air around them was embraced in a veil of bergamot citrus and earthy floral tones. It was soothing and warm and comforting all at once; the ease which enveloped the trio fell like a soothing waterfall over their tense bodies.

Inhaling the lush aromatic scent, Alois hungrily eyed the plate of treats. “May I have a biscuit?” He asked.

Tanaka pushed the plate towards the first mate. “Yes, but of course.”

“Thank you.” Alois plucked one of the biscuits and chewed at a corner with gusto. Ciel could not help but to smile at the enthusiastic noshing. He preferred much sweeter morsels, but it would not hurt to partake in these offerings. He chanced a taste of one particularly flakey biscuit, peppered with some sort of berry, and was surprised at how delicious it was.

“These are moreish.” He exclaimed, patting crumbs from the corner of his lips with his napkin.”Did Bard bake these?”

“Heavens no!” Tanaka chuckled, waving his hand at Ciel.”If that man baked, this ship would have been eaten by the flames of his attempts!”

Alois swallowed the last bits of his biscuit. “Oi, Earl.” He waited for Ciel to look at him before continuing. “Your eye-what happened to your eye?” He inquired, pointing at the patched over Ciel's socket.

Shocked by the sudden curiosity from Alois, Ciel was at a loss as to what to say. “I-I don't recall, actually not at all, any of it.” He scratched at the bottom strap against his cheek and then shrugged. “Perhaps that is merciful, not remembering the pain nor the experience of someone doing this to me.” He sighed.

Nodding his head, Alois wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, tossed the napkin to his side and maneuvered himself in his chair in order to properly face Ciel. “I want to see it.” He demanded.

Ciel knitted his brows in confusion. “See what?”

“Your eye, you idiot!”

“Why see something as this, you beast!”

Tanaka checked the kettle and grabbed a heavy square mitt from the counter. “The water is simmering, gentlemen.” He said calmly, lifting the steaming pot and swirling the contents in a gentle circular motion. Oranges and black tea infused the air once again and although his actions were solely based around tea preparations, he was keenly aware of the interactions between Alois and Ciel.

“Let me see it!”

“I said no!”

“I shall now serve.” Tanaka carefully poured the deep burnt reddish liquid into their cups. All conversation halted as the softness of the fluid slowly melted the honey from its comb. Ciel's stomach clenched as he remembered how much he loved high tea with his family. The afternoons of scones, petit fours, ladyfingers, and tea followed by laughter and storytelling.

Alois stared dumbly at the heated concoction, amazed by how much better it actually appeared when compared to the cheaply brewed breakfast teas he was used to drinking. Without a thought, he reached out to grab the cup and felt the searing pain explode through his skin upon contact.

“God blast it! Bloody fucking Hell!” He roared, frantically flapping his hand in the air. “The stupid cup has no handles! I burned myself!!!!”

Ciel snorted into his hand, amused by Alois’ childish outburst. “Tanaka, how are we to drink our tea like this?” He chuckled.

Winking at the pair, Tanaka smiled. “From where I hail, we have none of this handles upon our cups, but there is a reason on it.”

Alois huffed. “A stupid reason-”

“Hush!” Ciel hissed.

Fanning his own cup, the steward patiently continued. “Throughout our lives, there shall be trials and tribulations which test the might of our spirit as well as the tenderness of our hearts. How is one to know when it is time to retreat from certain defeat or to forge ahead and succeed?” He paused, testing the side of his own cup with but one lone finger. “You will never know unless you test the situation and determine whether or not you are capable of handling what has befallen you.”

“What's this to do with hot cups of tea?!” Alois snapped.

“Only by touching the cup will you know if it is too hot or bearable enough to sip.” Tanaka pointed out. “A handle is a false sense of the current state, it is denial, it is a lie which blindly leads you. Touch the cup now, Alois” he gestured towards the boy's cup.”Be mindful to proceed with caution.”

Alois hesitated, but decided to mimic Tanaka's actions. With the back of his pointer finger, he gently pressed against the cup. “It is hot but not painful.” He surmised. “I suppose I shall wait a bit more.”

Tanaka was pleased by his response “There, now you know when you will be able to drink it.”

Ciel's eyes went wide with realization. “This is a lesson, yes?” He said with awe, his small hands clasped together in nervous excitement. “We do not know what we are able to do until we place ourselves in that situation! Brilliant!” he exclaimed.

Unwilling to be left out, Alois rapped his knuckles against the hard surface of the table, rattling the cups and spoons as he did so. “And if we can't handle it, then we have a chance to walk away or wait until we’re ready.” Alois finished, cautiously testing his cup once again with his fingers.

“Well done.” Tanaka beamed, feeling a sense of great accomplishment. Having the two hellions learn something together with violence being involved was quite significant during their time together. If there were to be any serenity existing amongst the inhabitants of El Cuervo Negro, it was imperative that Ciel and Alois exercise civility with one another. They needn't be friends, he reasoned as he sipped his tea, but they most certainly needed to become unified.

“Luka never tasted tea.” Alois whispered, clinking the small silver spoon against the side of his cup. His icy blue eyes stared numbly at the root colored liquid. “We only ever had water and even then it was dirty and muddy.”

Ciel was speechless.

“Do you fancy your beverage, Earl?” Tanaka asked softly.

Wrapping his long fingers around the warm cup, Ciel felt his chest tighten and his heart pull into itself. What should he say? He thought anxiously, his gaze settling upon the contents of his cup. His hands were trembling and words seemed to rest uneasily against the roof of his mouth.

Swallowing hard, Ciel tilted his head to the side and felt the last bit of his shame crumble beneath him. “Alois, look.”

The blonde lifted his head up and nearly dropped his cup.

Ciel had slipped his fingers underneath the worn ebon cotton patch over his dead eye and had slid it up into the thick curtain of his dark bangs. The crumpled and scarred skin was slightly raised and pink along the rugged path of his closed eyelid, but the edges around the top of his cheekbone and along his hairline was tainted a ruddy red. Compared to the rest of his porcelain features, it stood out in a hauntingly stark contrast. A doleful sigh escaped from Tanaka’s lips but he remained silent.

The wound spoke of horrors and torture, it wailed a peeling soundless howl of indescribable pain and misery. Ciel could not remember much, but when he had awoken from his frozen and oblivious state, his marred reflection had torn him asunder.

“Wha-what did they do to you-?” Alois reached out shaky fingers and traced the raging lines along the corner of the earl’s stricken eye with his fingertips. Ciel flinched, but kept his place and allowed the feather light touches to wander about the scorched landscape. No one, not even Abberline, had dared to touch his wound and yet here he was permitting the one person he hated on the ship the most to lay hands upon his scars.

“Who--Who has done this?!” Alois’ voice was a hushed and furious whisper, denoting his shock over such a physical plight. With all he had witnessed in his short life, Alois had never seen an injury such as this against someone so refined and nonthreatening. To him, it was akin to striking a lamb.

Unable to withstand the pitying look, Ciel jerked his face to the side out from under Alois’s touch.”I know not my attackers.” He hissed, closing his good eye as the burn of new tears collected in it.”But they are the scoundrels who slaughtered my family and if I am to survive my passage amongst these pirates and live to set my feet upon the land of my countrymen, I swear upon God and Heaven and Hell that I will not rest until their blood washes over my hands.” His voice rose to a heated crescendo before his fist rose to the air and smashed against the table, sending his cup rolling over the edge of the table and shattering into glistening pieces on the floor.

Alois quickly drew back and placed his hands on his lap. Watching Ciel’s expression develop into one of hungered vengeance ignited a newfound admiration for the prisoner. The tea pooled at his feet, it's aromatic scent spreading through the kitchen area. Alois imagined a pool of blood gathering at Ciel's booted feet and the heady feeling of triumph and victory raised a trail of goosebumps along his arms and legs.

Tanaka shook his head. “A pity, you did not finish your tea.”

Ciel blinked and suddenly realized what he had just done. “My deepest apologies!” He cried, scrambling off his stool and bending down to pick up the shards of broken glass.”I know not what consumed my reason!”

“Leave it be.” Alois commanded sternly, glancing at Tanaka.”I'll clean it up.”

Before Ciel could protest, Finny appeared from the front entryway, breathless and harried. His hair was askew and he looked as if he had just rolled out of bed with his unkempt clothes and bleary eyed face.

“Good day, Finny. Windy is it?” Tanaka smiled amiably at the disheveled boy.

“Aye, sir.” He nodded emphatically.”I been hauling out the sails with Bard the last hour!”

“You probably tore half of them.” Alois grumbled under his breath.

“The Captain calls for you, Ciel!” Finny shyly informed them, smiling nervously at Ciel. Suddenly his eyes caught sight of the mess on the floor and he gasped.“Oh! Look at the mess!!!” He cried.

“It looks like the messes you usually maKe, you stupid git!” Alois snapped.

“Yes, thank you Finny.” Ciel patted Alois on the shoulder and turned away from the pair.”Thank you for the tea, Tanaka, and for the lesson. I shall keep it in mind during my stay here.” His face was solemn and pale with the exhaustion of a day filled with never ending trifles. Without another word, he followed Finny out the door.

Alois picked up his cup and gulped down his now lukewarm tea. It tasted delicious. “This is some fine tea, Tanaka.” He murmured, setting the cup down and tracing the edge with his fingertip.”Fine indeed.”

Tanaka watched him closely, wondering what traumas were crawling out from the depths of the young man whose past still remained a heavily guarded secret. He knew that Alois had a younger brother who was deceased, but this was the first time in all these years that the name “Luka” was uttered.

Perhaps this was fated, the old man mused.

“Alois.”

The young man looked up, raising one thin eyebrow at the steward.”What?”

“Scars, whether seen or not,” He responded quietly, taking a languid sip of his tea, “are scars nonetheless.”

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetingzzzzzzzz!!!
> 
> Happy New Year!!!!  
> Blessings and good health and beauty and love and hope and strength to you all!! Keep your faith, your values, your belief in yourself and others, and your self respect because life is momentous and incredible and we are all an incredible important part of this!!!! 
> 
> So I'm back with a HUGE chapter because there is so much going on in these pirates' lives and many upheavals coming up! 
> 
> Thank you for the support and well wishes and for being so incredible!  
> Read, enjoy and review!!! Thanks!!

Ciel felt the crushing weight of anxiety roll up in the middle of his chest and settle warmly against his gut. Just when he was feeling the ease of familiarity and peace with Alois, sipping delicious tea and exchanging meaningful banter, the captain had decided to call upon him. He berated himself for not having enough courage to deny an audience with the egocentric man, but feared that that somehow Finny would have to bear the savage rage-filled brunt as the hapless messenger.

  
He could feel Tanaka's eyes burning into his back as he walked away, the silent warnings and quiet pleadings to behave seared into his skin.

  
Ciel stepped out into the bright sunlight, squinting at the bright blue sky and followed after Finny. The crew was scattered about, lingering between shifts and talking amiably with one another. Smiles and a few nods of heads greeted the quick paced royal as he maneuvered between barrels, poles and down stairs towards the captain's quarters. Finny slowed down and allowed Ciel to take the lead, marveling at the gracefulness of Ciel’s solid footing and how his slender body seemed to float like grey smoke along the passageways of the ship. Alois was not alone with his observation; one could see that the young man had sea legs, plain as the marked sun high in the cloudless sky.

  
“Master Ciel!” Finny called out, nearly stumbling over his own gangly legs as he scampered after him.”P-Please wait fo’ me!”

  
Ciel sighed and abruptly stopped in his tracks, turning to face Finny whose bare feet squeaked to a quick stop before nearly crashing into the prisoner.

  
“Why does he want me?” Ciel coolly demanded, narrowing his lone blue eye at the suddenly fidgeting man. “What awaits me, Finny?”

  
Twisting and intertwining his fingers, Finny looked away and felt himself slowly crumbling before Ciel's imposing glare.”I-I no idea!” He whimkpered, chewing nervously at his bottom lip.”I-I was jes’ helpin’ Bard with the water barrels a-an’ the captain asks where you be a-an’ Bard g-goes on an’ tells ‘im that you be ha-having tea with Ali and T-Tanaka-!

  
“By our Lady’s mercy!” Ciel groaned loudly, slapping one hand over his face and slowly sliding it down until the palm rested against his neck.”This man shall be the ends of me!”

  
“Master?”

  
Looking back over his shoulder at the direction of the quarters, Ciel felt his ire rise.”I suppose your dear captain was none tooq pleased with my attentions being somewhere else other than directed towards his kingly self.” He grumbled.

  
Finny cocked his head to the side and stared, confused by Ciel's statements.”The captain be mad?” He asked quizzically.

  
“The captain is a petulant and spoilt child.” Ciel whipped his head back and frowned at Finny.”He has been far too indulged by this spineless crew! Has anyone ever said the word “no” to that beast of a man?!” He snapped.

  
“Ah….no..” Finny croaked miserably.

  
“Of course not!” Ciel stomped his foot and turned away from Finny.”Now here I am to answer for those misgivings!” He complained loudly, throwing a spiteful glare at several shocked pirates who were busily stitching a torn sail.

  
The ship heaved up a few inches as it climbed over a rolling wave and dipped low. Finny stumbled over his knobby kneed legs and caught himself against the side of rage rail. His green eyes went round and bulged with both terror and surprise when he saw how steady Ciel had endured the undulating movement. Proud and highborn, haughty in both nature and form; the Earl was unmoved and unimpressed at the oceans unpredictable behavior.

  
“H-have ye been sea-born?!” Funny asked with awe, pushing himself up from the rail and brushing back his mop top hair.

  
Ciel crinkled his nose,”Sea-born?” He snorted. “What nonsense is that?”

  
“Aye, birthed on a ship!” Finny waved at Ciel to continue walking with him towards the captain's quarters.”I been sea-faring since the age of nothing and I stills got these landlocked legs!” He whined pitifully, slapping an open hand against his thigh.”Most of the crew call me useless. A bag o’ bones breaking everthin’ I lay my hands on.” The young man's shoulders slumped a bit and Ciel could hear a low sigh emitted from the forlorn looking lad, but then Finny turned his head back a bit and smiled a wry smile rarely seen upon his face,”But not, Bard.” He added shyly.”He never calls me useless.”

  
Before Ciel could respond, a sharp whistle pierced the air and all murmuring on the ship seemed to freeze in its place. An eerie silence descended among the crew and only the screeching of the overhead seagulls was audible. Ciel stepped out from behind Finny's thin figure and immediately felt the urge to throw himself overboard.

  
“To my quarters, immediately!” Sebastian bellowed out from where he stood on the high quarter deck with his arms crossed over his chest. He appeared as a dark sentinel, glowering at the pair with steely devil red eyes full of fury. Finny whimpered and shrunk back, away from Ciel, his body shaking terribly from fright.

  
“G-Good luck!” He peeped before turning and fleeing for safety down to the lower decks.

  
Ciel sucked in a breath and marveled at the captain's figure, elegantly encased within fine and yet rugged clothes befitting that of his infamous position. Long and lean yet not unsightly gaunt as was common among those who led seafaring lives; Sebastian wore his clothes well. Black pants neatly tucked into expensive looking leather and silver front buckled boots, ivory linen shirt belted with a bright red sash around the middle, black as midnight long cloak lined with silver metallic clasps shaped like skull heads; the makings of a dark lord brimming with malice and egocentric machismo.

  
Ciel gulped, entranced by the long ink black braid slung carelessly over Sebastian's shoulder. His mind replayed the sight of his own nimble fingers tangled within those ebon tendrils, gently entwining the long sections and securely knotting the red ribbon at the end. Like a ghost, a memory passed before him of his hands breaking through the glasslike curtain of a small waterfall he had often visited near his home. Whenever the island heat sizzled him into dizzying waves of nausea, he would take refuge in the cool shades of the waterfalls and bath in their soothing showers.

  
His fingertips prickled with heat and he blushed, for the lavender scent which Sebastian's hair emitted still lingered at the tip of his nose. That phantom memory seemed to stir up the same feelings from braiding Sebastian's hair.

  
Relief and comfort.

  
The sharp snap of Sebastian's cloak billowing from the sudden wind which had kicked up brought Ciel back into attention. Dismissing his conjured feelings as complete nonsense, he scurried up the stairs to come face to--well, one would suppose chest--with his pirate captor.

  
“I've had my fill of your quarters.” Ciel barked irritably, glaring at the captain with a fearless eye.”I would rather speak here!”

  
Without word, without warning, Sebastian caught Ciel from the scruff of his neck and savagely pulled the now hollering prisoner down the wood stairs. Ciel scratched and punched at Sebastian’s arms, but a fly would have fared better against a stone castle wall.

  
“Unhand me!” Ciel screeched, digging his heels into the plank floorboards.”Curse you! A blight upon you and all your people!”

  
Sebastian did not respond, only dragging the pint sized man alongside him in silence.

  
Ciel gritted his teeth and ceased his battle with the obviously more dominant man. The back of his neck burned from Sebastian's knuckles rubbing roughly against his skin and he suffered several tumbles with the pirate hauling him up by his shirt and shoving him mercilessly along. His right knee suddenly burned from have scraped along the rough wooden planks but he bit back the yelp which nearly burst from his mouth. He would rather have his bones jut through his skin rather than allow his captor any satisfaction from his pains.

  
Upon reaching his quarters, Sebastian swung the door open with a bang and threw Ciel haphazardly into the room. The impact of his thin body against the hard planks nearly stole the very breath from his lungs and it was a miracle Ciel did not endure a cracked head.

  
Breathing heavily, Ciel lifted his aching body from the floor, looked over his shoulder and growled furiously at the stern faced captain. His knee was nearly raw and throbbing and it urged his fury even further.

  
“Miserable bastard!” He seethed, staggering to his feet as he rubbed the now bruising portion of his neck.”What for this maltreatment?!” He shouted angrily.

  
“Do not ever believe in that piss-sized brain of yours that I shall entertain your churlishness in front of my crew.” Sebastian hissed in a voice so deadly serious that Ciel's stomach turned in an instant. It was a tone alien to him, one he had never been accustomed to in all his life.

  
Nodding his head, Ciel slowly backed away from Sebastian.”If you ever lay your hands against me with such violence again--” Ciel proudly raised his chin up and set his lone eye upon Sebastian.”--I will send myself to a murky death.” He threatened.

  
“You will do no such thing!” Sebastian bared his teeth, grabbing the door and slamming it shut with such force that Ciel watched the brass hinges vibrate terribly.”You belong to me and I shall handle you as I see fit!” He roared.

  
“Ha! Stupid cur!” Ciel laughed loudly, turning around and flinging himself on top of Sebastian's neatly made bed.”Shall you keep me chained to your leg?” He rested his finely shaped face against a closed fist and leaned upon his arm, allowing his wispy charcoal bangs to spill like water against his cheek. A sneer spread easily across his face as he regarded the captain with amusement. “Are you so sure the minute you've led me to ultimate despair, that I will not find the means to end this miserable life?” He mocked, snapping a finger against his neck and sliding it across his skin in a slicing motion.

  
“Do not test me.” Sebastian growled, dropping his cloak to the floor where it gathered at his feet like a black cloud.”All that I would lead you towards is ultimate pleasure.” A pointed tongue flicked out from between his thin lips and glided seductively against the corner of his mouth.”Did I not promise you? Before your end, you shall beg to remain by my side, and dare I say, you shall proclaim your love for me.”

  
Ciel burst out laughing, childishly kicking his feet against the mattress with unbridled gusto. “Rubbish!” He cried gleefully, throwing his head back as he succumbed to another fit of laughter.”You speak nothing but pure rubbish! How is it such a man of your fine appearance exhibit such stupi--!” Ciel slapped his hand over his mouth as the words he had just spoken so foolishly freely reached a now snickering captain. His lone eye widened and the stuttering he emitted only further entertained the gleeful pirate.

  
“I-I meant n-nothing by that!” He protested, sitting straight up on his knees and waving his hands frantically in front of him as if he were trying to shoo away the words away like a swarm of pesky flies.”I spoke merely in jest! In jest! Cease that smile at once! Wipe that grin straight from your face!” He cried.

  
“A man of my _fine_ appearance?” Sebastian purred, slowly removing his leather vest while sauntering over to the red faced young man. He allowed it to drop to the floor as his boots pressed firmly upon the floorboards, his every step a low moaning creaking of sensual movement.”Do you fancy _**this**_?” He smirked, gesturing with his open hands the front of his chest and lowering his hands towards his pelvic area, unabashedly cupping his crotch.”Perhaps you would care for a taste?” He leered.

  
Turning up his nose with distaste, Ciel huffed his discontent.”I would rather tea.” He sniffed haughtily. “You most assuredly taste bitter and aged.”

  
“I? Bitter and aged?!” Sebastian swallowed back a mouthful of rancid insults he wanted to hurl at the little royal who now stretched out upon the bed while picking at the lint of the velour coverlet with an air of boredom. the pirate cleared his throat and shoved aside murderous thoughts for a more self-serving approach. Indeed, his hands itched to hold the delectable prisoner and patience was not a virtue Sebastian could brag about. If he took Ciel by force he would end up breaking him into an unrecognizable husk and that would not do. The fiery spirit burning behind that lone dark orb was far more fetching than any lover he had conquered in the past. To snuff it out with brutish behavior was such a waste.

  
“You have no awareness of my charms.” Sebastian crooned, walking slowly to stand over the edge of the bed. “The offerings this wellspring of a man you have before you” he added softly.

  
Ciel rolled his eyes and lazily flicked a red speck of lint towards Sebastian's direction. “Do tell.” He yawned.”How quaint.”

  
Unwilling to give in to the earl’s sarcasm, Sebastian gathered his reasonability and stretched a feigned smile across his face. “Tea with Tanaka and Alois suited your tastes well, hm? How amusing!” Sebastian laughed without humor, easing himself slowly to be seated on the edge of his bed. He leaned towards Ciel, and regarded the pouting beauty before him. “When told of your practices with my first mate and steward, I nearly fell over from shock!” He sneered.

  
Ciel frowned, taken aback by the sudden change in subject. “Is it so unusual?” He replied warily. His voice shook a bit from the close proximity of the captain. The musky smell of Sebastian's sweat and leather vest tickled the point of his nose. A warmth unfolded within his lower regions and he could feel color rising steadily from the base of his neck towards the tips of his ears. “Or would it be possible that you are unaccustomed to civilized practices?” He quickly added, turning his face away from Sebastian's heated gaze.

  
“I am unaccustomed to uncivilized brats sitting still and behaving long enough to share a spot of tea.” Sebastian quipped, suddenly finding the blushing Earl unbearingly cute.

  
Ciel clacked his tongue. “I am no brat!”

  
“Says the brat who has his booted feet upon my bed.”

  
“This would not be an issue had I mine own bed-”

  
“Still at it with your complaints?”

  
“I shan't complain so much if someone allowed me my freedom!”

  
Sebastian took purchase of Ciel's chin with his thumb and finger and gently turned the young man's face towards his own. “You belong to me.” He whispered in a husky low voice. “There is no freedom for you.”  
  
Ciel’s eye darkened and he harshly slapped Sebastian's hand away from his face, “Are you leading me to my death?” He hissed fiercely, feeling his own anger fueling courage. “If this is such, end me now! Do not prolong my suffering, for have I not endured enough!?”

  
Without warning, Sebastian lunged on top of Ciel, pressing the diminutive body beneath his own larger frame against the plush mattress. His hands clamped down on Ciel's wrists and he wrenched them both above the boy's head. Sebastian's breath came hot and rapid as he lowered his head into the crook of Ciel’s neck. The moment the captain's cat like tongue made contact with Ciel's neck, the uncoiling of want and desire almost made Ciel cry out.. “How many times shall you wish for your own demise, dear Earl?” He whispered hotly.

  
“How many times shall I be toyed with before death is paid to me?” Ciel replied in a tight voice, pressing his lips tightly together lest a whine of hungry intent escape his threat.

  
“I will not allow your end, my most esteemed Earl Phantomhive,” Another long and languid swipe of the captain's tongue along the area behind Ciel's ear caused the prisoner to jolt and shiver. “You shall live for as long, if not further, than my own breath upon this earth.”

  
“You speak in riddles!” Ciel cried out, trying desperately to wriggle free from Sebastian's claw-like hold. “You stole me from my countrymen's ship, locked me in a room, struck me twice, manhandled me, and all for what?! Who has bartered for me? You are a pirate, a mercenary of the sea! Certainly you have plans for me!”

  
Lips, which felt like brushed satin, slipped past the shell of Ciel's ear and rested gently against his cheek. “Rest your thoughts, Ciel.” Sebastian’s husky voice pulsed against Ciel's damp skin and the boy jerked his pelvis unconsciously upwards to meet with the pirate’s own hardened want. Delighted by the response, Sebastian ventured his lips closer to the corner of Ciel's mouth.”All I care to perform at this moment is placing my lips against yours,” he purred seductively.”Is that not allowed?”

  
Ciel clenched his jaw and gave a murderous look from the corner of his eye “Confounded lecher!” He spat.

  
Frustrated by the boy's reaction, Sebastian scowled. “Prudish whelp!” He countered.

  
“Perverse scoundrel!”

  
“Infantile blight!”

  
“Villainous cretin!”

  
“Ignorant wretch!”

  
Ciel curled his lip slightly and delivered the most snide and brazen remark he could think of, one which would surely shut his captor’s mouth once and for all!

  
“I am only ignorant to a _certain_ degree.” Ciel pointed out in feigned sweetness, coyly locking eyes with Sebastian. “Abberline made sure of **_that_**.”

  
Crimson eyes quickly widened with shock and then slowly morphed into slits of dangerously molten rage. The words so boldly presented to him by the sprite pinned beneath him seemed to awaken the true sleeping Goliath within him. He squeezed Ciel's wrists until the boy squeaked with pain. “Dare you fling that filth back at me?!” He growled fiercely.

  
Ciel grimaced, “Filth?! You who unabashedly parades unclothed before mine eyes has the gall to point fingers?!”

  
“My nerves are frayed!” Sebastian dropped his head onto Ciel's chest and released his wrists, instead deciding to pound his fists into the bed, narrowly missing striking Ciel in the face. “Your tone, your attitude, your very existence before me has torn apart my reasonability and peace!”

  
Ciel gasped, raising his head up to stare incredulously at the complaining man. “Who stole me from my ship?” He cried, “The fault lies with you! If you detest my presence, send me back to Jamaica and allow me peace of mine own!”

  
Sebastian snapped his head up and glared at Ciel. “I shall not let you go.” He proclaimed hotly,

  
“Why?!”

  
“You amuse me.”

  
“You disgust me!”

  
Sebastian smirked, “Your tongue did not seem so disgusted earlier.”

  
“Must we with this now?” Ciel signed and dropped his head back onto the mattress, staring tiredly up at the ceiling. “A momentary lapse of reason and I must suffer for it.”

  
Sebastian studied Ciel's face and found himself once again smitten by the gentleness of his features. Even the marred skin, which lay hidden beneath his eye patch, could not steal away the beauty of his captive. Tangling with the badger-like man had aroused an interest so deep within the pirate captain that he could not refrain from teasing and fighting with Ciel.

  
“Remain here until nightfall, you and I shall dine together.” He commanded.

  
Ciel huffed, “I want to dine with my crewman.”

  
“Your-crewman?”

  
“Am I not a pirate in training?”

  
Sebastian suddenly rolled off of Ciel to his side and succumbed to a fit of laughter which had him holding his sides with both arms. Ciel glared murderously at the guffawing man and wished with all his heart that Sebastian would bite his tongue of and choke on it.

  
“What find you so humorous?!” Ciel shouted, sitting upright and slamming a fist against the bed.

  
“You have not the gumption for a pirate!” Sebastian chortled, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye. He painted a bit and held up a hand in mock protest.”Please, _oh_ please fearsome pirate Ciel! D-Do not make me walk the plank!” Sebastian doubled over and cackled loudly while Ciel glowered.

  
“And yet a pirate fancies me so much as his bedmate.” The boy responded in his most petty tone.

  
Sebastian halted his laughter and regarded Ciel with a grin,“Well played.” He crowed, leaning in until their faces were but an inch apart. “Your training as a pirate begins now!”

  
Before Ciel could react, Sebastian grabbed him by his shoulders and shoved him backwards against the bed.

  
“What for in the name of God are you doing?!” Ciel screeched, frantically kicking out his feet.”Release me, I say!”

  
“Here, I am your only God. I shall deliver you from all evils, I shall bring you from the depths of Hell. The moment of exquisite ecstasy, I shall hear you cry out my name in passionate frenzy and fanatic adoration.” Sebastian spoke earnestly, bringing his hand up to cup the side of Ciel's face. “All who band with me upon this ship follow my words without need for justification nor explanation. It is blind obedience, do you understand?”

  
“Unhand me!”

  
“My want is the higher law.”

  
“Your want is deplorable!”

  
“Ah but where has my fledgling pirate gone?” Sebastian teased, rubbing Ciel cheek with his thumb. “Let us see how much a pirate you are. Kiss me!”

  
Ciel but his lower lip and stared at the face of his tormentor. Far be it for him to lie about the handsome man who seemed to awaken a lust far greater than he had ever imagined with Abberkine. Detest the pirate he did, but it was in those moments of charming smiles and heated debates that Ciel's resolve was weakened. If this was his life for now, should he spend his days and nights in constant turmoil, or relent and taste some sort of sweetness from this sour man?

  
With his pride steadily barking at him and his moral code still intact, Ciel lifted his head up just a bit towards Sebastian's face and placed a languid kiss against the tip of his nose.

  
Sebastian nearly came undone.

  
“Wha-what was that?!” He sputtered, jumping off of Ciel and swinging his legs over the side of his bed. His face burned bright red and he held his hand up to his face, his fingertips touching his nose where he had just been kissed.

  
“A-A kiss you idiot!” Ciel snapped, propping himself up by his elbows. “And if you care for more of that, you'll have to wait until I am for sure a true pirate!”

  
The defiance in Ciel's voice and stormy blue eye drew an immense amount of both pleasure and admiration mixed with a hint of frustration. It would have been nothing to have devoured those fine tulip pink lips, Sebastian knew that, but this was a dish better served piping hot and willingly.

  
“There is warm water in the kettle and a cloth on my desk.” Sebastian motioned towards the fireplace where the black kettle hung over a few still burning embers. “Wipe your knee. The bandages are in the black chest next to the fireplace.”

  
Ciel pulled his shirt tightly across his chest and began scooting himself to the edge of the bed,”Yes.” He muttered, a bit surprised by the captain's strange reaction.

  
Sebastian stood up and smoothed a few stray strands of hair, tucking them behind his ears. “It is, aye captain..” he looked down at Ciel and nodded his head.”Address me properly, Earl Phantomhive.”

  
Ciel was startled but quickly regained his composure. Indeed, his life was about to take an interesting turn. He hopped off the bed, brushed down his rumpled attire, readjusted his eyepatch and bowed slightly to the man before him.

  
“Aye, Captain.” He straightened up and gave Sebastian a wry smile. “You are not my God, and I do not belong to you, but I will listen to our instructions for you see, before you come to realize, I shall be a pirate unlike any other you have ever known.”  
\------------------  
The evening’s supper was a savory helping of fresh salted cod and mackerel. Fish hash, warm biscuits with chunks of mildly molded cheese and dried fruit were scooped out in small servings with every sliver of sea fare. The crew ate heartedly, enjoying the fine meals before the slackening of resources would force them to eat lightly until they plundered another vessel or visited a trading port for more supplies.

  
The air was heavy with the thick smell of food and sweat, it had been a steady day of toiling for the members of El Cuervo Negro and it showed on their shiny faces and barely covered yawns. Beast tiredly stabbed at her meal and rested her head against her propped up fist as she fought to keep her leaden eyes open. Her back ached from pulling up ripped sails and mending them with the help of Nina’s apprentice tailors. The thick needle and ragged thread was extremely difficult to handle, plus the canvas required a strong arm to pierce the needle through.

  
She watched her weary brethren trudge about and eat their meal, swirling their food in their mouths while chatting with one another. Word had it that they were all headed for Spain and hauling in a major treasure. The promise of more wealth was enticing and the best motivator for a mostly crew such as themselves and they trusted the captain implicitly. Compliant to a fault, no one ever questioned the captain, they just followed along and did as they were told.

  
No one went hungry, no one walked away penniless, no one received unjust punishment, no one was left alone. Where else could the queerest of the queer find such righteous treatment in their endeavors?

  
The curly haired girl sighed deeply and chewed slowly, relishing in the hint of curry spice Agni most assuredly had flavored the mackerel with. Thinking upon Spain, she knew Sebastian's family resided in the coastal towns of Spain and that he hailed from a wealthy and influential clan. How he had ended up in the world of the buccaneers, feared and yet regarded with great respect, was a mystery to all except Tanaka.

  
She had never been to Spain. Although Sebastian had regaled her with stories of its beautiful people, delicious cuisine, and fantastical architecture, it seemed to never amount to the same excellence of her native island of Malta where she originally hailed from. Three years ago she met Sebastian and Alois on a warm sun drenched day when she was but 17 years old and their first meeting was quite memorable to say the least.

  
The island of Malta, with its lush green terraced fields and dry vegetation, was decorated with the loveliest of Baroque inspired palaces, structures, and city walls. A booming economy fueled by the richness of their cultivated farmlands boasted olives, grapes, ficus, citrus, pine, tamarisk and carob trees. The air was fresh and perfumed, the people elegant, humble, and educated, and the rocky shorelines rimmed with turquoise kissed waters unrolling fiercely from the Mediterranean.

  
The proud flag of the Maltese hung in a small comer of Beast’s sleeping areprea. A napkin sized cloth with white and red background and the George Cross in the upper left corner of the white part, spoke highly of her great love for the small island home she had bid goodbye to many years ago.

  
The dark eyed woman picked at her food and felt a brief longing for a rich and delightful helping of Pastizzi, the tastiest Maltese snack. With a filling of ricotta or peas wrapped in puff pastry, pastizzi was a midday morsel baked generously by her grandmother and doled out with blessings and encouragement.

  
“A thin girl is unpleasant to look at.” She would often say to the buxom beauty, winking at her and handing over the treats to her adored grandchild. The family was quite large in numbers, several aunts and uncles resided in Valletta but most of the cousins and great uncles and aunts remained in Birżebbuġa, a seaside village in the Southeast part of Malta, lying between Kalafrana and the fishing village of Marsaxlokk. known for its abundance in olive groves, the village enjoyed comfortable lives surrounded by fine resources and contentment.

  
Although rumors spread as whispers in the wind of prime corsairs living within Zebbug, a key location for wealth and political influence, no one feared the existence of pirates.

  
Not until they were attacked.

  
“Beatriċi, fetch the water pail.” The aged woman pointed out the window of their small cottage and smiled at the young girl standing before her. Beast had been raised solely by the elder, having lost her father to an illness when she was five and her mother to the onset of an early Labor which left the poor girl emptied of her blood. It was a sad way to begin life, motherless and soon fatherless, but her grandmother refused to succumb to the woes of grief and raised the grandchild as a jewel more precious than her own life.

  
And as she doted upon the stunningly beautiful little girl, she also reared her to be fierce at hand, quick to gather situations around her, and protective of her family members. Indeed, her granddaughter had earned the nickname “Beast” for her feral nature on the school grounds against boys who were far too heavy handed in their games, was quickly becoming a lady of finery and ferocity.

  
“Yes, nanna.” She smiled and walked daintily out of their home with her long cotton white skirt rustling around her shapely legs and her deep green blouse highlighting the pugnacious breasts of her emerging womanhood. With black thick curly hair and large doe like onyx eyes, Beast turned heads wherever she went.

  
Like a rare orchid of deeply set violet, Beast was an uncommonly stunning sight. As she made her way down the narrow pathways of the dark green leafed groves of olives, the sun peeked through and caught glimpses of violet highlights in her long wild hair. Local farmers and neighbors whistled their cheerful greetings, waved amiably at the polite girl and nodded their admiration for the poised and yet stern demeanor of the orphaned child who had grown well under such tragic beginnings.

  
Nearing the opening to the enclosed bay where a small port of ships traded day in and out with the nearby islands, Beast had caught sight of a most unusual vessel headed towards the main dock where several men had begun to gather and wave their arms excitedly. It was a ship with no flag no colors to discern its nationality.

  
How odd, she thought.

  
The pail in her hand swung carefree by her thigh as she stepped down the stone stairway down to the public freshwater well where some of her female cousins had gathered to gossip about the locals. They saw her and giggled loudly, beckoning Beast to come join them. Their bright brown eyes and genial smiles were the last images she saw before everything was suddenly swallowed up by a deafening explosion of fire and darkness.

  
The world was blanketed by a grey curtain and the odorous stench of charred flesh and sulfur engulfed her lungs.

  
Screams and chaos unfolded before Beast, her eyes crusted by ashes and small bits of debris. She found herself lying face down against the stone stairs, her hands gripping cold granite as her head throbbed from the thunderous din echoing in her ears. All around her she could see bare feet pounding against the earth, people running everywhere, gunshots resonating through the air, and peals of agony.

  
“A cannon!” She thought, panic stricken from the realization,”That ship fired a cannon!”

  
Jerking her head up, Beast pushed her body up from the floor and staggered to her feet. Nearly toppling down the stairway from the dizzying ache in her head, the young woman forced herself to run down to where her cousins had been standing just moments before. A man rushing past her grabbed her arm and yanked her along with him in the opposite direction.

  
“No!” She screamed, scratching and pulling at his arm.”My family! The girls are-!”

  
“They are dead!” The man, a fisherman she recognized from the Gozo Island, yelled frantically at her.”They are gone! Run! Get away from them! The pirates-!”

  
Before he could finish, a bullet whizzed by Beasts face and shattered the man's forehead in half.

  
Like a broken rag doll, his body crumpled to the ground. Beast tore her arm from his deadened grip, lifted her long skirt up past her knees and bolted up the stark way, somehow dodging the high pitched bullets aimed straight for her back. Her long legs loped gracefully over the stones and led her quickly to the pathways of the groves. Plumes of smoke had permeated through some of the trees, but she ran through them, determined to reach her beloved grandmother and somehow bring them both to safety.

  
_Pirates_.

  
Pirates had come to plunder their small village.

  
The raucous sounds of suffering and rampage was still audible but their proximity became shorter and shorter as Beast headed full steam towards her cottage. The image of her grandmother was all she could focus on and she would be damned if anyone laid one finger upon her nanna.

  
Nearly fainting from the inhalation of smoke and shock, Beast tumbled onto the small field of her grandmother’s farm and fell to her hands and knees, coughing and sputtering saliva tinged with blood. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, she flicked the bloody phlegm to the ground, stood up on trembling legs and whipped her hair back to stare at the sight before her.

  
Her grandmother...

  
Her dearest nanna...

  
“Do not be afraid, Bint.” The elderly woman smiled, hunched over her cane and wearing a black shawl over her bony shoulders, black eyes sharp and clear. “This man here, is my friend.” She had shifted her speech to English, much to Beast’s surprise.

  
A tall stately man, with eyes as red as blood and hair black as coal and braided down the front of his shoulder, matched the grandmother's smile with one far more insidious. He wore a black cloak over an ivory ruffled shirt, black linen pants and shiny black boots buckled with silver trimming. A small waifish boy stood on the other side of the tall man, with blond sunshine hair and large sky blue eyes. He too wore fine clothing in crushed crimson velvet cloak with matching breeches and gold buckled shoes. Unlike the other two, he did not smile.

  
“Nanna?” Beast stared in confusion, the sounds of gunshots and screams still echoing faintly in the air. Her chest suddenly felt tight with anxiety.”Who-Who are these people?” She asked lowly in her native tongue, not trusting the pair who stood with her grandmother.

  
“Your benefactors.” She answered quietly in Maltese. “Your father was his….friend.”

  
Shaking her head side to side, Beast shakily stepped back.”Nanna, the village!” She spoke hoarsely pointing to the direction of the apocalyptic sounds.”The village!”

  
Her grandmother's smile melted away and sorrow trickled in her ancient eyes.”I know, my love.” She lowered her head and began to weep,”I know.”

  
They spoke Maltese and the stranger seemed unimpressed with their exchange thus he patted the elder woman genially upon her shoulder and beckoned Beast to step forward. “Come forth.” His outstretched hand commanded wordlessly.

  
Incensed and confused, Beast balled up her fists and glared at the strangers, “tissospendi l bogħod! ma jaqgħux qrib lili!” She shouted at them, daring them with a heated glare.

  
Waving off her demand in a language he knew nothing about, the tall man chuckled lowly, “I knew of an attack planned for your village months ago.” He revealed, his voice deep and severe.”Far be it from me to interfere, except in this case, I had been beholden to your father's and thus today I shall pay my debt.”

  
English, he insists upon English. Beast thought, crinkling her nose.

  
Unsure of the young girl's capacity for understanding, the man tapped his partner on the shoulder. “Alois, speak to her.” He instructed him.

  
The blonde nodded and regarded Beast “il-ġurnata t-tajba-” he began.

  
“I speak English as well.” Beast interrupted, finally relenting to their choice of speech.”It is a bastardized language but I know of it!”

  
The stranger seemed quite pleased with her response, “Ah, a learned lady, how amusing!” He snorted.

  
“What do you want?” She snapped.

  
Before the man could answer, from behind Beast the sounds of stampeding feet rose and voices uttering hurried commands signaled that there would soon be a gray. Without a second to lose, Beast whirled around and grabbed a long vine from one of the large trestles aligning the pathways of the grove. It was a thin vine, unable to hold the weight of any human, but she had other plans for it. Her dark eyes narrowed with malicious intent and her shapely body tensed and readied itself for whatever was coming through the thick grove.

  
A ragged looking man burst through the thicket, knife and gun in hand, and let out a war cry as he aimed his gun at Beast. Before he could pull the trigger, the dark haired woman hauled back and sent the vine cutting into the air like a whip. The sharp snap of the vine sent a deep laceration along the vein of the pirates wrist, instantly causing a spray of blood to erupt. In pain, the man dropped his gun and was prepared to send his knife flying in her direction but she was far too quick for him. The vine found itself wrapped around his neck and with a flick of her wrist and jerk of her body, Beast successfully snapped his neck.

  
It all happened in a matter of seconds.

  
The sound of clapping came strangely out of nowhere and Beast turned slowly to stare at the gentlemen. They simultaneously applauded her, grinning from ear to ear as if they were spectators at an outdoor marksman event.

  
“How did you do that?” Scarlet eyes brightened with admiration.

  
Beast frowned, “Do what?!” She retorted, winding the vine several times around her wrist.

  
“The vine, how did you use that vine against those men?”

  
“Have you eyes? You saw what I did!”

  
“Bint, Bint, mind your words!” Her grandmother pleaded softly, but this time in English. It unnerved Beast to hear nanna speak in the alien language rarely spoken in their small village.

  
“Do you know of me, beautiful lady?” The man removed his gloves to reveal perfectly refined hands decorated with black painted nails. Beast felt an instant panic burst from her chest and she choked back the cry which had almost fled from her mouth. Stories had circulated of a devilishly handsome pirate, one with hair as black as midnight and long like a cat's tail, a pirate with ruby esque eyes and nails….

  
Nails painted black like the talons of a demon.

  
It hadn't occurred to her at first, for who would have considered her father with his gentle nature be a comrade of such lowly characters? But here he was, larger than life and standing aside with her grandmother outside of their cottage while her entire world was being plundered and murdered only a few feet behind her.

  
“Sir” she whispered, walking ever so cautiously towards the trio, “Do not hurt my nanna.” She begged tearfully, her trembling hands reading out to grasp her grandmother's. “We are simple people!”

  
“I am Captain Sebastian Michaelis, El Demonio Del Mar” He announced with authority, placing an open palm against his chest and in a most gallant way, bowed to the petrified woman. “I am not the man who purged your village, nor the man who betrayed those who assumed they were protected from the likes of me, but I see an opportunity and I am not one to allow it to pass. and you, my lady,” he cast a wicked grin, “are to come with me.”

  
Beast cried out, “No! No I will not! My nanna-!”

  
“Your nanna will remain here, dear lady.” Sebastian pocketed his gloves and brushed past the elderly woman. “In her advanced stage, a voyage upon my ship would kill her in a month's time. Rather, our matriarch here has chosen to die amongst her brethren, spilling her blood into the dark earth of her origin.”

  
“No!”

  
“Your father was my most excellent informant of trading posts and shipping schedules during my early years of piracy, to his memory I am beholden.”

  
“No! I refuse!”

  
“To secure the safety of his only begotten child is my cross to bear.”

  
Beast tore at her thick hair, tears running freely down her stricken face a she fell to her knees. A wail of anguish let loose from her throat. The captain only shrugged and loomed over her like a towering sentinel. “See here, lady! The plumes of black smoke signaling the demise of your beloved village, seized and destroyed by the pirates of Barbary.” He knelt down and tapped the point of her nose with his index finger.”Your destiny lies within me, sweet Beatriċi.” The seductive tone of his voice was almost soothing as Beast gasped between her sobs. Wiping a stream of tears from her left cheek with his thumb, Sebastian gave her a crooked smile.”You are a beast who will be tamed for my purposes, but I promise you, no man shall cross you. You shall be a legend amongst my world, tearing men asunder with your bewitchment and skill.”

  
“Capitan, our ship awaits for us.” Alois coughed,”We must take our leave before anymore rogues come closer.”

  
“Give your goodbyes, Beatriċi.” Sebastian rose quickly and grabbed Beast by her arm, toughly hoisting her up to her unsteady feet. She choked out another sob and threw back her head in agony as she half stumbled with the captain towards her grandmother.

  
“Nanna!” She wept bitterly, throwing her arms around her beloved and burying her nose in the silver streaked black hair. The smell of bread and oil blossomed against her nose and she squeezed the frail yet sturdy body of the one person she loved more than life itself.

  
“I will see you in a hundred years.” Nanna whispered, placing a kiss against Beast’s cheek.”Be brave, Bint for I will love you until the end of time.” She quaked.

  
The image of running away from the cottage, looking back over her shoulder to see her grandmother standing proud and silent, waiting the final curtain call still burned in her memory. Her feet pounding against the cobblestone path towards the south end ports, the smell of sulfur and burning olive branches clinging to the air, her arm clamped tightly by Sebastian's while he hurriedly dragged her along. It was all still so fresh for her.

  
The village had been set to ruin but she alone escaped.

  
Wiping a stray tear from the corner of her eye, Beast wondered why, three years later, the pain of losing her grandmother was still a dull ache. Her life had been spared and she owed the captain everything that she had become today. Respected and feared, the beautiful woman was idolized and desired by all those who sailed the seven seas. Rumors had it that she was the captain's private mistress but that was all hogwash. Untouched by Sebastian, she was treated more like a prized soldier than a woman.

  
And during those years of becoming a pirate, she had thought to have found love….

  
But that too, was a fleeting memory

  
“Oi! Why the saddened face?” Dagger dropped his tray noisedly in front of Beast and settled himself into the neck across from her, “Not liking the mackerel?”

  
“I'd rather Pastizzi.” She murmured, picking at her food with her fork.

  
Dagger knitted his brows,”Pasteezee?” He retorted, “What be that?!”

  
Giggling in spite of the heavy stone of grief slung around her neck, Beast reached out and playfully ruffled her friend’s hair. “Nothing, Dagger. Nothing st all.” She grinned.

  
The door to the canteen swung open and all voices hushed in an instance. Beast looked up and wondered what could have caused their crew to fall into silence.

  
Ciel.

  
He walked in and made his way towards the food line, greeting the crewman with a nod or a calmly given verbal salutation. He seemed in better spirits though, his stride being more upright without the fearful look he had on when he first came to eat with them. Somehow, the fact that he was alone and not guarded made Ciel appear to be just another member of their crew.

  
Mey took a seat next to Beast and good naturedly pulled at one of her friend's black ringlets, causing Beast to retaliate by poking Mey’s arm with her fork. The women laughed at their silliness and whispered about the prettiness which was Ciel. Dagger scowled at them and grumbled about himself being far better looking which caused Peter and Wendy, who also joined the table, to nearly spew out their food from laughter.

  
Doll sidled up to Ciel at the line and asked him in her most coquettish voice, to come join their table once he had filled his plate.

  
Ciel blushed, completely taken aback by her fluttering eyelashes and acquiesced to her request. They continued on the line, picking at the fish and receiving each a buttered biscuit.

  
“I wonder what makes him special.” Mey whispered into Beast’s ear.”You know, special like us.”

  
Beast chewed at her fish hash and shrugged,”It is only when we think we have nothing left that we figure that out.” She responded.

  
Mey hummed her agreement and took a bite of her cod fillet. “I feel it deep in my bones, that boy has something real special about him, something none of us has ever seen before.”

  
“Mark my words.” She continued, pointing her utensil at Ciel who was now approaching them will Doll in tow. “Right there, that beautiful boy, is far more special than we can imagine.”

 

 

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greeeeeetingzzzzzzzz!!!
> 
> I originally wanted to post this yesterday as a sort of ode to love and all that juiciness but it still needed an extra special "sumpthang" and we crazy ass CielxSebastian fans love to have some extra yumminess, amirite?
> 
> So this is an extra loooooong (like Sebbys skin sword) chapter! Like it's actually TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE! Yep, it's a twofer and the reason it's in one update is that I've made you lovelies wait long enough for updates and I wanted to give this as a peace offering gift type thing. 
> 
> I adore you all and I thank you so much for the responses, the check ins and the love.  
> Enjoy! Review!!! 
> 
> And please look me up on Instagram! Blackroseeden1




The days melted hot into the cool nights and El Cuervo Negro cut through the blue black ocean like a fluid blade. Sails pregnant with blustery winds urged the pirate ship to move quickly and without hesitation along the endless horizon. There were no planned stops and no urgent need for supplies. The crew went about their business, maintaining the vessel’s health and stability and keeping each other entertained with songs, card games, gambling, a bit of drinking and excessive cleaning. Indeed, the ship was booming with activity and as Tanaka had imparted upon Sebastian, idle hands were the devil’s handiwork.

“Above all, ensure your crew be engaged, for their mischief will have no opportunity to emerge.” He had advised his ward when they embarked on their maiden voyage so many years earlier. With but a handful of misfits and a massive ship, Sebastian smiled genially at the man who had so carefully raised him and proceeded to bark out orders.

“I want this entire ship swabbed and scrubbed clean!” He roared at his crew who stared back at him dumbfounded by his demand. It was but a few persons he had collected during his first year of piracy; no one body of spectacular worth but able bodied men nonetheless. He had promised them wealth and adventure in exchange for absolute obedience, a demand he insisted upon from day one.

“The fuck I be cleaning like a Whore on me knees.” One young sailor had grumbled under his breath before spitting a globulous ball of phlegm just a few inches away from Sebastian's newly shined boots. “I donna be doin’ maid’s work-ack!”

The poor soul met a vicious end by the cold steel of Sebastian's smoldering pistol.

“Now, if there are no more complaints from the rest,” Sebastian blew a wisp of grey smoke from the narrow muzzle of his pistol and swiftly pocketed the weapon back into his holster,”I suggest you all make haste and scrub this fucking ship clean!” He hissed..

From that moment forward, no one spoke ill of, or near, their fearsome captain, no one denied his orders, and no one dared to roll eyes nor sneer in his general direction. His word was final or else your life here on this earth was to be final. Even the members he handpicked during the last five years were cautious with their speech around Sebastian.

Except, of course, for Ciel.

“Have you ears to listen or are they mere ornaments to decorate that swollen head of yours?” The blue eyed boy snarled at Sebastian, glaring murderously at him while a bucket of rotting fish heads laid at his feet. “I clearly informed you that I do not touch raw fish!”

Sebastian clenched his jaw and swore under his breath as he stared down at the defiant prisoner standing before him. It had been two weeks since Ciel proclaimed himself fit to become a pirate in training (much to the entire crew’s amusement) and he had been given numerous tasks to to help him acclimate to the ways of ship-life. Swabbing the deck, emptying buckets filled with murky bilgewater, tossing chamber pots brimming with human waste over the side of the ship, hauling canvas from below deck up to the mast menders, even spending one full night squeezed in with Mey Rin atop her crow’s nest; the blueblood was thrown headfirst into a dizzying melee of responsibilities.

Every morning began at the first inkling of golden red light trickling over the horizon and every night shimmered with eager stars sparkling at the first whisper of dusk. Ciel lived and breathed hours and hours of a world surrounded by the nebulous ocean and the briny air seemed to settle comfortably deep into his lungs. It was the cleanest he had ever felt, the most unfettered he had ever known. How was it possible, he questioned himself, to be shackled to the likes of the captain and yet love the feel of his bare feet hitting against the rough planks as he scampered from one deck level to another? His fine hair whipped haphazardly by the sharp sea winds gave him a heady sense of flight.

His voice was rarely heard, unless he were spoken to, but whenever Beast lifted her head and begin to sing the strange melodic words of her Maltese field songs, Ciel, along with whatever pirate happened to be working in their vicinity, would halt his actions and listen intently to her hypnotic voice. Alois would often join in the songs, of course fluidly mimicking her native tongue, but Ciel humored the crew with his own clumsy warbling as he made an effort to sing along. Soulful choruses rolled like rainwater off her tongue and yet rattled noisily like a pail filled with pebbles from Ciel's. Alois often snorted his amusement with feigned contempt, but Ciel could read the friendly smirk across the first mate’s face. Much to the surprise of the entire crew, the pair had become more than cordial with each other. Alois, who was known for his prickly aura and constant scowl, had become a bit more approachable, a bit more human, towards some of the crewman. He remained the captain's forever shadow, diligently following his lord and master around the ship like a loyal dog, but now he dragged Ciel along with him.

If the prisoner was not engaged in some form of labor, he was lulled into the same shadow Alois resided in. They would whisper to one another, secretly poking fun at the oddities of the ship, snickering behind their hands at the strangeness they lived among. It was a kindred relationship, each one understanding the lonely life of loss, barren of land and family, victims at the vicious hands of strangers, and Ciel felt as if there was much to learn from his blonde haired counterpart. If he could be as strong as Alois, perhaps he would become a pirate of some high measure.

But pirates led short lives; pirates had no home except for the sea. Perhaps that was the fate extended before Ciel and not the tightly wounded world of the British aristocracy.

What no one knew, however, was that Ciel thought of his father singing songs of romance to the bemusement of his mother when he had a bit too much cognac after dinner. When he sang in his feathery light voice, his heart secretly wept for the man who no longer existed upon this earth. The ache of loss hung like a heavy dry stone against his chest, never to be relieved.

Sebastian watched the young man unfold before him, sweating along with his people under a merciless sun and partaking, with gusto, a lively meal with his newfound partners. There were times when the ship sailed past rocky caverns teeming with seagulls and barking seals sunbathing during a smoldering late morning, and Ciel would stand stock still, entranced by the seals. They appeared as inky black splotches against the glistening rocks, a sight Ciel had only ever seen in books, and he was mesmerized beyond words. It was during these moment of fascination that Sebastian found himself arrested by Ciel’s expressions.

I wish to see more, Sebastian would often say to himself.

And now, as the present day was coming to an end and one more chore had to be fulfilled, Ciel refused with great obstinance, to hook severed fish heads upon the fishing lines alongside Snake, Wendy and Peter.

“We live in the middle of the sea on a boat ye fecking git!” Peter snarled under his breath, dropping the bucket of bait right next to Ciel's feet. “Quit yer yammering and do what yer fecking told!”

Wendy pinched her brother’s arm “Peter, don't be so mean!” She scolded. Her sibling rubbed the spot she had twisted and glared at her. It stung where she had pinched him, but he said nothing.

Sebastian folded his arms across his chest and wondered how he even ended up having to admonish Ciel. At that moment, but he quickly berated himself for he knew full well he had gone looking for his prisoner hoping to catch sight of him doing some laborious work. It excited him to watch such a petite young thing dripping with sweat, clothed in a thin layer of white linen and tailored britches snugly cupping a pert virgin rump.

“Good lord.” Sebastian breathed, licking his bottom lip, his eyes practically undressing Ciel before him.

Ciel narrowed his eyes, feeling the scarlet blush rising like a wave from his neck to the tips of his ears. “You lowly pervert.” He hissed through gritted teeth.

Snake snickered behind his hand and twin candy striped corn snakes slithered from beneath his sleeve, coiling around his arm and staring at the scene before them.

“Captain! The nets for the evenin’s catch aren't done!” Peter complained, his voice edgy with irritation.”It takes three groups to ready the hooks with bait and Ciel ain't helpin’ us none!”

“I clearly stated that I do not touch raw fish!” Ciel snapped, whirling around and facing Peter. “I shan't be made to complete such a despicable act!”

“Ya cleaned out the shitters yesterday morn!” Peter shouted angrily.”Fish heads ain't worse than shit!”

“How crude!” Ciel sucked his teeth disdainfully, motioning towards Wendy with his chin.”To speak in such a way in front of a lady!”

Peter's eyes blazed, “Wendy ain't no lady!” He protested,”She's my sister!”

Wendy lifted her arm and landed an open handed smack sharply across the back of her brother's head. He winced but again, did not respond to her vicious rebuttal, choosing instead to quietly rub the throbbing spot.

Sebastian raised his fingers to his temples and rubbed the sides of his head. “The stupidity amongst you lot begalls me.” He grunted, coldly casting his eyes upon Ciel.”What sort of pirate skeeves fish heads?!”

“What sort of captain leers at his crewman?” Ciel shot back.

Sebastian dropped his hands and stared murderously at Ciel. “Insolent blight!”.

“Lascivious cad!” Ciel countered boldly.

“Mind your tongue!” Sebastian thundered, snapping a pointed finger in Ciel's face.”You will behave and o-!”

“Ciel!” Alois called out from atop one of the yardarms, waving his arms about to attract Ciel's attention. His legs were wrapped securely around the pole and with him sat Doll who was busily sewing a piece of torn sail.”Come up here and help me hold down this blasted sail! The winds are picking up!” Smiling broadly, Alois threw the blue eyed boy a sly wink.”Betwixt you and Doll, you both make a pair of fine eyes!” His voice was playful and high pitched and it almost sounded like the tinkling of holiday bells.

Ciel looked up and caught Doll’s one bright eye, she winked at him and suddenly he understood.”Ah! But you see, I am needed elsewhere!” He laughed, quickly scampering towards a small ladder which was attached to the side of a forecastle. Before Sebastian could stop him, the young man had already made his way to the top and was scaling the main pole towards Alois and Doll. The pair cheered him on, praising his light footedness while Peter delivered a volley of curses after him. Wendy shook her head and bent down to snatch up a fish head, deftly piercing the jaw with thumb sized hook and line before tossing it aside. Snake shrugged his shoulders and hunkered down to unraveling the coiled fishing wire.

The dark haired captain stood mouth agape, his deep red eyes following the lithe form of his captive with disbelief.

Ciel was more of a pirate than he had originally thought.

\------------------------------------  
“How was your dinner with the Lady?”

Claude grunted an inaudible reply to Hannah's quietly delivered query, burying himself in the mound of paperwork slowly rising on his desk. It was late, well past the witching hour, and yet his entire office was alighted with a dozen flaming candles fixed upon double silver plated candelabras. The walls glowed with their golden warmth and the windows rattled slightly from a gentle sea breeze coming off the coast, but all that could be heard was the frenetic scratching of Claude's inked quill rapidly moving along the surface of parchment.

“It would be wise for you to retire to your bedchamber.” Hannah kept her tone mild for she could read her master’s foul mood. His hair was smoothed back and glossy with expensive pomade, his clothing pressed and crisp from starch, and his beautifully framed spectacles gilded with gold rested precariously at the tip of his nose. Indeed he appeared a fine specimen of a man, yet the marble chiseled features of his fair face were etched in a fixed scowl.

“I detest that whore.” He grumbled, hurriedly dipping his writing instrument into the small ink bottle at his right and resuming his scribbling. The sounds of the point scratching sounded the harried clawing of a rat frantically fighting its way out of a trap.

How strangely appropriate, Hannah mused.

The servant lady sighed and walked around the room, rearranging the white roses she had just clipped earlier in the day. The vases she used were all finely hand painted and imported straight from several Asian regions. Tanaka had procured them during the renovation period of the castle and she adored their elaborate simplicity. Intricate designs of chrysanthemums and cherry blossoms adorned the vases which were so tall the reached the upper portion of her hips. Bulbous heads of newly blooming roses exploded beautifully from the vases and filled the room with their sweet rich scent.

Claude noticed none of it.

In fact, Hannah noted, since the departure of his older brother so many years ago, the luster of material objects had dulled for Claude. All objects of beauty had withered and now failed to conjure of glint of amusement from those cat-like amber eyes. He rarely smiled, rarely laughed and his movements were always cautious and replete with wariness. For certain, the tall and stately noble existed as a phantom amongst the living, nary a hint of vitality could be felt emanating from his stony frame.

The empty bird cage in the corner of the room was indeed the metaphorical image of Claude’s heart.

“Writing another letter to Master Sebastian?” Hannah ventured, slowly drawing the curtains close over one of the French windows. She glanced over her shoulder, curiously eyeing Claude's hunched figure. “Is it not too soon-?”

Claude's head shot up.”Yes!” He cried, balling his fist and slamming it so hard against the desk that the ink bottle shook, catching Hannah by complete surprise.”I am writing him again!”

The young woman swallowed hard, composing herself as she strode over to his desk. “That man will come when he said he would come.” She said softly, placing her hand upon his shoulder.”Do have faith in his abilities.”

“I have faith! God knows it is all I may endure!” Claude lowered his face into his hand, resting himself against his other arm, and allowed a gasp of frustration to release itself from his lips.”Madame Red, my mother, this blasted family! All vultures! All leeches! The sum of all my patience does not amount to anything more than suffering! I dine with that wretch! I listen to her wicked equivocation! She smiles, she laughs, she lies through her pointed teeth, and I sit there allowing this bitch to breath within my space!”

“The betrothal shall not come to fruition.”

Claude looked up at Hannah, grabbing her hand and squeezing her fingers.”My mother will have out if I do not marry Madame Red!” He spoke in a desperate voice to match the desperate look in his eyes.”Have you knowledge of my death at her hands once we are properly contracted? She seeks out for Sebastian and she will not rest until she has him!”

Hannah shook her head.”I will not allow your demise.” She responded firmly.

“If it is not my head upon the table, it will be my brother’s”

“You will not allow his demise either.”

He released her hand and turned away from the violet eyed woman. “Sebastian must return and free me of this wretched state! In his last letter, he promised me a joy which would bring my spirits to elation once more.”

Hannah quirked an eyebrow and smirked.”Yes, yes he did.”

“He promised me freedom as well.” Claude craned his neck to look back at Hannah. “I know not why he speaks in such clandestine fashion, but he has acquired some form of treasure and claims it will be the key to unlocking me from this prison home.”

A look of confusion crossed Hannah’s face.”A treasure?” She echoed.

Nodding his head, Claude continued. ”A prized piece to trade in for my sake. Perhaps to encourage the Lady to leave our family alone once and for all. Something so treasured that it will pay off the debt our family owes to the Durless Clan.”

Hannah hummed thoughtfully.”Indeed, what could your brother have pilfered during his travels which would be able to end this debt?”

\---------------------------------

“There they are! There! Avast! They're breaking through!”

“By my Lady!”

“Like silver mermaids! They're beautiful!”

“Ciel! Have you ever seen the likes of these?!”

Several days had passed since Ciel had refused to touch severed fish heads and the ship continued to sail smoothly through the often times ragged seas. The day had begun with the horizon bleeding blood orange red, causing Jumbo to moan about sailors needing to be warned and Mey Rin admonishing him for scaring Doll once again. It was near noon and the crew was enjoying a rare moment of rest when Dagger had called out in an excited voice to the entire deck crew that dolphins had come into view.

Everyone scrambled to the bow, elbowing each other for front section views of the graceful creatures arching their silvery bodies along the white foams of crashing waves. Ciel was awestruck by the numbers; he counted at least fifty glossy beauties!

Awed by the massive numbers, Ciel swept his bangs to the side of his face and tucked them under the string of his eye patch, “I have seen them before, but never this many!” He cried, his eye wide with wonderment over the blanket of glistening dolphins cresting before him. He turned to Doll and pointed out towards the numerous pods, “The shores of Jamaica are warm and invite all sorts of creatures. Dolphins were my mum’s favorite.” Doll nodded happily and clapped her hands joyfully. To see her beloved shipmate in such a rare form of happiness made her young heart swell.

Ciel’s face was stretched to its limits from the jubilant smile he wore. A spray of cool seawater pelted the lot and a chorus of cheers rose as several curious dolphins sky-hopped while the ship continued its course. Their mouths open as if in a playful greeting to their two legged onlookers, find flapping and waving in the salty air.

“They're bow riding!” Mey Rin called out from atop the crow's nest, her thin arm pointing downwards.”There they are, mateys!”

All eyes cast down towards the side of the ship and watched as in one fluid and synchronized motion after another, a pod of dolphins leapt out of the water, closely following the ship.

“Did ya ever swim wit’ ‘em?!” Doll asked Ciel, tugging at his sleeve to catch his attention again,”I heard people on your island go out to swim with them!”

Ciel waved her off. “What nonsense! To swim with these fish?” He scoffed.

“Yer boy don't look like he can float in these here waters!” Peter snorted, wiping his damp forehand with the back of his arm,”He'd serve better as chum!”

Before Ciel could answer back, Doll stamped her booted foot and scowled at Peter, “Not everyone swims!” She snapped.

“I do swim, I swim very well,” Ciel placed his hand on Doll’s shoulder, giving her a gentle squeeze as a way to silently thank her for defending him. “but to swim with them. I've never thought to do so.” He admitted.

Wendy turned away from spectating the dolphins and pinched her brother’s arm.”Next we dock, let's all go for a swim!”

“But Doll here can't swim.” Peter gestured towards the girl.”She be left out.”

Ciel looked down at Doll with astonishment. “You cannot swim?!”

“Stupid Peter! Hush your stupid mouth!” Doll cried, tears immediately pooling at the corner of her eye.”I can swim!”

Jumbo and Dagger coughed loudly into the back of their hands and looked away while Snake snickered in his whispery voice.

Unwilling to keep his emotions reigned in, Peter scowled, “It's no secret! Everyone knows!” He growled,”Ye’ve got no sense o’ the waters!”

Doll’s face crinkled into a reddened mix of fury and shame, her lower lip quivered terribly as she fought to remain composed in front of Ciel, but it was no use, like an unruly ball of yarn, she unraveled into a childlike mess. “N-Not everyone knows! No-Not everyone!” She sputtered, “I hate you!”

With that final cry, she spun around on her heels and ran towards the lower quarters. Jumbo, Dagger, Snake, and the twins watched with emotionless faces at the hasty retreat and said nothing. Everyone, except Ciel, knew that she would hide amongst the cargo in the dark, between barrels of contained clean water and cry until her one eye was swollen and nearly shut and her throat was rubbed raw into a hoarseness that would last for days.

She was a delicate lady, a cracked porcelain doll who still maintained the simple heart of a country girl. Her hands had been stained with the blood of her enemies, those who mistook her for just another sea wrench and fell at the end of her sword,but her heart still longed for someone's loving touch.

“I'll go after her.” Ciel offered quietly, but Wendy grabbed his arm and shook her head no.

“Leave the lass be.” Jumbo ordered. “She be overly sensitive right about now.”

Wendy nodded in agreement. “If you do not return the feelings she has for you, do not approach her.” She warned. “You will give the wrong Idea, and harm her more than help her.”  
.  
“Harm her?” Ciel frowned, “But I would never do that!”

“She likes you, Ciel.” Wendy revealed,”Doll likes you very much, but you don't feel the same, do you?”

Ciel was taken aback but the admission and his cheeks burned from the shock. He knew Doll was exceptionally friendly towards him, but he had never looked upon the little beauty in such a way! It pained him to think that the suffering she had obviously gone through would continue if he rejected her feelings, but it would be far better to act in earnest honesty than to lead her on a road with no end.

“I understand.” He murmured, “I swear upon my name that I will do her no harm.”

“Good!” Dagger slapped Ciel hard in the middle of his back, earning a foul look from Ciel, but he ignored him and instead laughed loudly,”It be early in the day! I betcha Agni cooked up some nice grub for the lot!”

The group agreed to head over to the canteen for breakfast and made their way down the steps, grumbling about the chores which lay ahead of them. Ciel glanced over his shoulder for one final look at the sun which had already transformed into a warm yellow ball over the deep blue waters and he wondered briefly as to why there had been so many dolphins following the boat.

His mother had been an avid reader, with a book in her hands at any given moment, and the Lady was learned far more than most women she was accustomed to hold company with. When they had first arrived at Port Royal, the dolphins had awakened a keen interest in Rachel Phantomhive and she delved into several volumes concerning sea creatures both of factual information and folklore.

“Dolphins are the messengers of the sea.” She had read to him one night in front of the fireplace after dinner had been finished. He would perch upon her lap and lean his head upon her chest whilst she read to him.”They are protectors of Triton, harbingers of storms and enemies. Dolphins fear no creature nor man for they are perfect soldiers, quick in mind and body, courageous and loyal, fierce and gentle in nature.”

Is this a warning? He thought to himself as an ominous shiver trickled down his spine. He took each step gingerly and felt a foreboding knot tighten in his gut. We're the dolphins trying to protect them?

Harbringers.  
\-----------------------------------  
The evening came quickly, but for the first time in several weeks the night sky was opaque and devoid of stars. Mey grumbled her discontent and wrapped herself in layers of shawls to keep warm for a cooler breeze had picked up several hours earlier. Her eyes were squinted and peering dutifully into the oblique sky, searching for whatever dark force was coiling and ready to strike in the distance. It was useless, and the curses she muttered under her breath walked hand in hand with the prayers of her childhood. She prayed that the rumbling her keen ears had picked up in the air meant nothing and she prayed that she would have proper warning of some brooding wickedness.

She felt something coming, but she did not know what it was.

Alois fidgeted nervously as he stood side by side with Ciel on the main deck. They had taken to eagerly searching for constellations every night after dinner, but tonight it was near impossible. The blonde hated a nebulous sky, it told no tales and it hid all secrets. His slight bones ached with warning, but he too was at a loss over it. For Alois, the frustration over ominous premonitions was enough to make the devil curse.

“I despise the dark.” He grumbled irritably, picking up his left foot to scratch the back of his right leg with his booted toe. “Can't see the blasted North Star and the moon’s hidden behind them damned black clouds.” He squinted but found it an aimless action for the evening was a thick inky black; unwilling to allow not a stitch of moonlight to sift though.

Ciel nodded, rubbing his arms against the chilled air with his hands.”Nights like these, mum would keep me inside the house.” He revealed quietly, “i was kept from the beachfront for fear I would lose my way through the waters in the darkness.”

“Tell me again how pretty your mum was.” Alois grinned with a toothy smile, enjoying the annoyed look on Ciel's face,”I like when you talk about her.” He teased.

“She was twice your age!” Ciel retorted, secretly pleased that Alois was interested in his stories but equally disenchanted with what appeared to be his new friend being enamored by his deceased mother.”For shame you should inquire about my mum!”

“I've no shame.” Alois yawned, stretching his arms high above his head until he heard a tight bone pop somewhere in his lower back. “Whatever I had of shame was taken from me long before I became a pirate.”

Ciel swallowed hard, suddenly uneasy with the conversation. With the amount of time he spent sharing the past with Alois, it was a guarded story, to an extent, any of Alois’ past miseries. Ciel knew of the demise of Alois’ family, though he did not know how they had all died, and he knew that Alois owed his entire life to Sebastian, but the finer details of why he was found on an island with a slave trader were still kept hidden.

You do have shame, Ciel thought, studying the lovely ivory skinned man flanking him. It was that steely stubborn pride which kept Alois’ chin perked up and his sky blue eyes unwavering and sharp. Ciel admired him for refusing to wear his suffering as a decorative necklace, keeping sympathy at bay instead of using it as a salve for the wounds one could not see. To be so strong and prideful although the scars of abuse were cut deep and raw beneath the surface was what made Alois so inspiring to him.

Finally realizing that he was being stared at, Alois rolled his eyes and reached out to deliver a sharply aimed punch at Ciel’s arm.

“Ow!” Ciel yelped, hurriedly rubbing the sore area with his fingertips while glaring at the now sniggering man. “Why the devil did you strike me?!”

Glancing at Ciel, Alois nudged the would be pirate in the ribs with his elbow. “Have you slept with Capitan?” He asked simply.

Dropping his hand and immediately forgetting about the dull pain from the punch, Ciel’s eye nearly bulged out of its socket; mouth agape at the sudden inquiry,”Wha-What?!” He choked out.

“You heard me, need I say it in French?”

“Why would you ask of me such a disgraceful question?!” Ciel gasped, looking away in an effort to hide his flushed appearance.”i see it now clearly and you are quite correct! You have no shame!”

Alois raised his eyebrows, “I should say that of you.”

Ciel turned slowly back to Alois and stared at his counterpart. Now that he thought of it, he wanted so desperately to ask about the secretive meetings the first mate had every other night with Sebastian before dinner time. Ciel would be sent off to sit with Tanaka in the servant’s private room and receive tutelage in the subjects of reading maps and geography while Alois remained sequestered in the captain's quarters for exactly an hour's time. They had never spoken about the rendezvous nor what they did during that time, but it did not sit well with Ciel, not one bit.

Alois always exited Sebastian's room with his clothes in disarray and his skin beaded with sweat, leaving behind a bed of rumpled sheets. All sorts of inappropriate thoughts and conclusions would fill the young noble’s head and it angered him over how unsettled he was with this arrangement,

“I've no desire to indulge that man.” Ciel replied proudly, tilting his chin up.”Nor would I share myself with one who is spoken for.”

”Spoken for? Who here is spoken for?” Alois threw his head back and laughed with unbridled mirth, it was by far the most ridiculous statement he had ever heard the Earl utter..

“Our captain of course! He tumbles about with you, does he not?” Ciel felt his anger rise and it bothered him immensely how accusatory his tone just sounded. One would believe that he indeed was feeling spiteful towards Alois over the affections of the captain!

How absurd, he thought miserably.

A sly grin crept across Alois’ face and he circled Ciel’s waist with his thin arm. Pulling his friend closer to him, Alois leaned into his ear and spoke in a husky whisper,

“Would you like to know what we do, Ciel?” He purred.

Ciel felt his entire body tremble with trepidation and curiosity. The proverbial apple had been extended out to him by a sunny haired snake who spoke in a voice of honey and temptation.

“Tell me!” He begged.

Alois inhaled the soft scent of the noble and nestled his nose into the side of his head. The blue grey strands were smoother than silk and as fine as a spider's gossamer web, this would explain why the captain had become so entangled with this young man, he reasoned. His fingers made their way up against the back of Ciel's neck like nimble spiders and he combed through the shoulder length tendrils, causing Ciel to shiver from their feathery touch.

“Preparation.” He traced the shell of Ciel's ear with the tip of his nose up until his lips were perched upon the delicate lobe.”I am the one spoken for, Ciel. I have someone awaiting me and my Captian, who I love more than my own life, is preparing me for that sole person.”

“A-A person?”

“A person of kindness and wealth, so my Capitan has told me.”

“You are promised to whom!?”

“He wishes to surprise me, but I am promised a life of love and gentleness for all of my pains.” Alois smiled indulgently. “There is someone out there who does not mind a dirtied rag doll such as myself.”

“You know not this person and yet you shall blindly go forth to them!?” Ciel grabbed Alois’ arms firmly, fixing him with a look of astonishment. “How are you to be with a stranger you know nothing about?!”

“My Capitan has given me enough, and he continues his generosity with preparations. i trust him with my very soul.”

Ciel shot him a look of disbelief,”Preparation?!” He gasped,”How is he preparing you?”

Alois smirked and shook himself free from Ciel’s hold. He held up his fingers, palm facing Ciel's face and wiggled each digit.”With only this.” He revealed in a cryptic tone,”The only man who will ever enter me again awaits for my arrival and Capitan is a gracious soul to prepare me so that I may be worthy for this man's love.”

The understanding of what Alois was trying to tell him finally dawned. Those nights of enigmatic activities behind closed doors were not romantic nor were they for Sebastian's pleasures. Although unconventional and quite outlandish, Alois was being trained to take in someone he most certainly wanted to become one with.

“How barbaric.” Ciel sniffed, pushing off Alois’ arm and looking up into the endless blackness of the night sky,”Allowing that beast to place his hands upon you in order to ready yourself for another man!”

Alois shrugged and took Ciel's words with but a grain of salt, he could read the relief all over the young man's face a league away.”Well, at least he's not putting that massive cock in my arse.” He snickered, poking Ciel in the ribs again with his elbow.”You best prepare yourself for that one!”

“How indecent!” Ciel screeched, coiling away in disgust. “I assure you that man will never have me!”

“I bet you already touched his dick.”

“Disgusting!”

“The lady doth protest too much.”

“Stop it!”

Alois doubled over in laughter,”My apologies! My apologies! I only wanted to see my fine friend shed some of that iron mask!” He patted Ciel on the shoulder and started walking away,”I'm off to sleep, bid Capitan a good night for me, yeah?” He winked and headed out before Ciel could defend his own honor any further.

Standing alone in the dark with the sounds of lapping waves against the sides of the ship and the billowing sails pushed by heightening winds, Ciel wondered why he had gotten so upset over the idea of Alois and Sebastian having relations. What care did he have for that man? What did it matter if Sebastian slept with his crew members?

His heart thumped noisily against his chest and his skin was dewy from the sweat which had suddenly come to surface across his entire body. When he imagined Sebastian standing before him, barely clothed and overbearing, he could feel a swelling of sweetness between his legs. Was he going mad? He wondered worriedly, was he falling into a darkness much more dangerous than a starless night sky in the middle of the sea?

What was happening to him?

\--------------------  
The night crew wandered in and out of sleep, watching the rolling sea and feeling the air chill drop down little by little with every passing hour. Ciel had gone back to the captain's quarters and was relieved to have found a piping hot bath waiting for him with no Sebastian in sight. He believed that Tanaka purposefully met with his ward during that time every night in order to allow Ciel some peace while taking a bath.

Feeling refreshed and tired all at once, Ciel wiped himself dry with a cotton hand towel and slipped an oversized night shirt over his waifish body. The heady scent of cinnamon and berries wafted through the air and made for a comforting atmosphere. The ship teetered to the right and left and it felt like a giant cradle being rocked by an unseen hand yet it bothered the young noble none. His footing was solid and steady and he walked with confidence about the room, picking up his work clothes and placing them in the corner where Tanaka would collect them in the morning.

It had been an especially long day and he was bone tired. He could not wait to sleep like a caterpillar, cocooned within the plush clouds of expensive linens. He did not seem to dream anymore, his mind blank and thankfully numb to the hidden nightmares of his past, but he woke up several times every night with a start, as if some invisible hand had shaken him awake.

The creak of the opening door momentarily startled him.

“I see once again you are done bathing.” Sebastian stepped into the room with a disappointed look on his face.”How droll.” He muttered. Tossing his jacket across his chair, Sebastian sauntered over to Ciel and leaned into his neck, inhaling a deep and appreciative breath. “By Our Lord, you smell as a delicacy.” He moaned.

Ciel stepped back frowning,”I am not food.” He retorted,

“Neither are you charming.” Sebastian strode past him and plunked himself down on the bed, removing his boots and allowing them to fall at his feet with a heavy thud. “I shall bathe once the water has been cleared.” He announced, pointing at Ciel,”Rest and await for me. Do not dare fall asleep.”

“Are you a child?!” Ciel scowled. “Exhausted I am from this day’s tiresome work! Take your bath as you see fit, but if I sleep it is my own business when!”

“I shall toss you in my bath if you fall asleep.”

Ciel struggled to keep his eye open, but it felt leaden and his head ached with desperation for sleep. He kept himself propped upright in their bed, pulling at his own hair every time his head began to nod forward. Glassy eyed and spent, the young man cursed inwardly at how much time the Captian was taking with his bath.

Finally, after an hour, Sebastian wrapped his thick black robe around his naked body and eased himself into bed, settling next to a drowsy Ciel. The wrought iron bed creaked softly under his weight and relief washed over Ciel as he finally allowed his eyelid to drop like a velvet curtain over his one eye; his head lolling to the side.

“Ciel. Will you, touch it?”

The husky whisper caused Ciel’s eye to immediately pop open.

“Wha-What?!” Ciel sputtered, shooting straight up into a seated position with his hands flailing in front of him. “Ca-Cannot you touch your own?!” He screeched.

Rolling his eyes in mock frustration, Sebastian grabbed Ciel’s hands and pulled him forcibly towards him. “It is far better for another’s hand to deliver pleasure. One inexperienced such as yourself is ignorant to that fact.” He winked.

Yanking his hands away from the captain's hold, Ciel pulled the sheets up to his chest and scowled at the leering man. “One such as myself is no Whore.” He miffed.

Ruby eyes widened in surprise. “Are you implying that I am a Whore?”

Ciel scratched at the area underneath his patch and gave Sebastian the most heated look he could muster. “I am implying that you sir, are no Saint.” He spat.

Sebastian rested his head on his propped up hand and laid on his side, looking up at Ciel with a crooked grin. “I do not recall having illicit affairs with men decades my senior.” He mused, pursing his lips at the flustered boy. “Surely one may assess your antics as whorish, yes?”

“There was nothing illicit about it!” Ciel defended vehemently.

Sebastian wagged his finger at Ciel as if reprimanding him. “Truly? I suppose the fiancé and the unborn within her womb would find disagreement with you.” He quipped.

Ciel flushed, hurriedly looking down at his clenched hands. “You made that child fatherless.” He whispered, his lone eye welled up with tears at the thought of his last encounter with Abberline.”You dealt that man his death.”

“He would have abandoned that dear lady and his child eventually.” Sebastian sighed.”Death at my hands, the sea, or society. Death was eventual.”

“How could you say that?!” Ciel bristled, an angry knot came undone within his heart and he wanted to lash out and smack the smirk straight off of the pirate's face. “You know nothing of Abberline nor have you any right to bring him his end!”

“I know enough.” Sebastian brought his free hand up to Ciel’s face and cupped his cheek, gently stroking the swell with his thumb. “If I were to gain your favor, I would have never allowed you to leave me. And if you were to leave me, surely I would gladly suffer the pains of death.”

“How do you know whether or not I had gained his favor?” Ciel anxiously chewed upon his bottom lip, too nervous to retract from the comforting touch. “With your pretty words, you are a soulless serpent!”

“This serpent knows the desires of men very well.” His large hand slid to the back of Ciel's head and he carefully pulled him slowly towards his face, red eyes intently staring into the watery blue eye of his prisoner.“i noticed the form in which he gazed upon you. It is much the way I look upon you now.”

Ciel squeezed his eye shut and attempted to turn his face away. “Please, do not-” he pleaded in a mouse-like voice.

“I will go no further than this.” Sebastian assured him, lowering Ciel's face further until the small head rested in the crook of the captain's neck and shoulder. His skin felt like fire against Ciel's cheek and before the young man could protest, Sebastian took purchase of his trembling hand and led it underneath the folds of his robe. Ciel jolted when his damp palm made contact with Sebastian's heated member. And he immediately tried to retract it from the firm grasp.

“No-!” Came a weak protest but Sebastian chuckled and felt his spine tingle from the gentleness of Ciel’s touch against his formidable cock. He tugged not with force, but almost with tender encouragement, inviting Ciel to further explore the pulsing want between Sebastian's legs. The tip had already collected droplets of clear liquid and Sebastian used the tips of Ciel's diminutive fingers to smear the sticky substance around the swollen head.

“It feels…” Ciel whimpered feebly, unable from complete shame to lift his head up to look. “I-It feels…hot.” He croaked, giving up total control of his own limbs underneath Sebastian's puppeteering. “S-Stop it--its getting--bigger!” His plaintively whining voice, pregnant with embarrassment and utter humiliation, sent electric currents throughout Sebastian's already thrumming body.

Immensely pleased with the momentary loss of willfulness from his fledgling, Sebastian released his hold and allowed Ciel’s hand to roam freely up and down his shaft, spreading more of his precum along the veiny sides of his dick. “Are you afraid?” He purred into the side of Ciel's head, his warm breath spilling into the strands of hair and pouring down into the boy's ear.

Ciel nodded into Sebastian's shoulder. “Y-Yes, I am.” He mumbled.

“I will not harm you, Ciel.” Sebastian brought his hand up to nudge Ciel's chin with his fingertips and coaxed him into opening his eye by tickling the curled black lashes, which framed that never ending ocean blue orb, “Place your faith within me.” His voice raspy with the heaviness of pleasure, “I will never harm you again.”

Ciel was confused. “What?” He breathed.

“Forgive me for when I had taken hard handedness to you.” Sebastian's hair spilled like a dark river over his shoulders and for a brief second, Ciel thought of how by the morning it would find it itself to be unruly if he did not braid it tonight. Such strange thoughts arrested him in his spot, with his hand seductively stroking Sebastian's manhood and his own body being held by his captor! But now Sebastian was speaking of even stranger ideas, an apology?

I've gone mad, Ciel thought numbly.

“Forgive you?” Shaking his head as if to clear it from a dream, or nightmare, Ciel released his hand from its lascivious ministrations.“I-I do not think of it anymore!” He declared.

An emptiness seemed to fill Sebastian's chest from the moment his body lost contact with the earl and the ache of longing slit open an old wound he had long since buried within his heart. Unable to withstand the gaping wound of a broken past, Sebastian clasped Ciel's hands and rolled the boy on top of him. Ciel was caught off guard by the sudden move and began to struggle in order to free himself.

The pirate would have none of it and wrapped his legs around Ciel's flaming lover half. “Release me this instance!” Ciel cried, mortified over the very obvious bulge digging into his thighs. “This is barbarity!”

“From this moment forth, I only wish to lay gentleness upon this delicate form.” Sebastian spoke earnestly, letting go of Ciel's hands and instead, placing them them upon his small waist. “I wish only to treat you as precious, I do not wish to break you.”

“You could never break me.” Ciel spoke in his bravest voice, but there was a quaking beneath the surface. Sebastian admired the boy’s fortitude; his inability to give in easily when faced with a seemingly insurmountable obstacle made him all the more dignified. That haughty nature so refined in its upbringing yet tainted and marred was of a character so brazen and beautiful that Sebastian could only marvel at his own obsession with Ciel.

“This is certainly the reason you have beguiled me, Ciel.” Sebastian crooned, snaking his hands ever so stealthily up the delicate expanse of the young man's slender figure, each fingertip playfully tickling the mildly protruding rib cage. Amazed at the suppleness of his captive’s skin, Sebastian reveled in the doll-like frame which seemed so fragile and light in his arms and yet so solid. He wanted to consume this man, make him his own, enter him with force and consented brutishness and then embrace him with soothing words and tender touches whilst wiping away the tears he would surely shed.

“In this way, did Alois beguile you as well?”

The coldness in a Ciel's voice struck a nerve with Sebastian and he halted his hands before they made for the earls pert rump. Did he hear the boy correctly? He thought.

“Alois, you say?” He ventured cautiously.

“Yes! Alois! The other one who had beguiled you!” Ciel hissed, his hair so tousled that he looked like a disgruntled kitten. “Do not lie to me! I have witnessed your clandestine activities with him!”

Grinning from ear to ear, Sebastian was suddenly amused with Ciel. “My, my! Do I detect a hint of jealousy?” He chortled, eagerly squeezing Ciel's ass with both hands, causing him to cry out with shock,

“You stupid stupid pervert man! You detect nothing of that sort!” Ciel screeched. “Cease manhandling me!”

“Avast your noisy self.” Sebastian gently patted Ciel’s backside. “Am I to assume that my dear first mate has regaled you with our preparations?” He smiled.

“I am thoroughly appalled by those activities.”

“Wouldst my dear noble command me to cease those activities?”

Ciel clacked his teeth with contempt. “I? Command you? As though you would listen to me! Do not mock me!”

“I have never embraced that boy. I swear upon my life, my ship, my soul-”

“You have no soul.”

“I have not bedded him ever!” Sebastian looped his arms around Ciel’s waist and held him close to his chest, pressing a hand against the small of Ciel's back and rocking him from side to side as if he were soothing a choleric infant. “Mine hands have never been laid upon that man, I do not lie, do you not know this by now? I have never lied to you.”

“Wh-why have you not--embraced him?” Ciel murmured into Sebastian's smooth chest, his lips brushing against the milky skin which smelled of soap and sweat so sweet and musky that Ciel felt his own arousal awaken once more.

Sebastian released a long sigh, “When I found him, he was dirtied both in skin and in soul. A ravaged young lad enslaved by a lecherous slave dealer who raped him repeatedly for months on end. I could and would not break him any further than he had already been broken and so I swore I would not go any further with him.”

The memory of Sebastian becoming agitated when Ciel had accused him of trying to rape him weeks ago surfaced in his head. It seemed as if the very idea of rape was appalling to the fearsome pirate. “B-but you prepare him.” Ciel pointed out, still curious over the entire matter.

Sebastian chuckled, “I see Alois did not inform you as to the how. I sit here in my chair whilst Alois lays upon my bed and I verbally instruct him in the ways of stretching out his ho-”

Slapping his hands over his ears, Ciel shook his head vehemently, “Enough! Enough! I do not wish to hear more!” He cried.

Sebastian craned his head up towards Ciel's face and kissed him lightly upon the tip of his nose, “My first mate has mercilessly bullied you, but that in itself amazes me. Aside from myself, he has never laughed, never smiled, never shared secrets with anyone but you. Surely you have been of great influence to him.”

Ciel opened his eye and fought the urge to rub his nose where Sebastian had placed his lips, “Great influence?” He echoed.

“You are indeed special, Earl Ciel Phantomhive.” Sebastian brought his hands up Ciel's sides and cupped the heart shaped face hovering over his own, such beauty, such tragedy, he looked at Ciel in awe. Such pride, such unabashed lust, all encased in this man who was and was not his prisoner. His thumbs rubbed Ciel's cheeks and he chanced one tender swipe against the young man's bottom lip and wondered how it tasted. “To challenge me, to become a pirate, to raise yourself from the ashes of your past, to cause Alois to seek your attention and presence; there is no one quite like you.” He admired..

Ciel was entranced by the sudden meekness of this magnanimous man who laid prone beneath him. He felt like a tiny David looming over a hungry Goliath and it both excited and frightened him. Listening to his gracious words and being praised in such a way made Ciel’s heart beat rapidly against his chest.

He had never felt this way, had never known this elation.

“Kiss me.”

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetingzzzzzzz
> 
> This one's for my two grandmothers who left this world together.
> 
> I'll see you lovely ladies in a hundred years, I love you both so much. 
> 
> And thank you for the kind words and support to those who knew and reached out to me during my time of grief. 
> 
> AnimeCujo, you've got me baby, love you to the moon and back❤️
> 
> So enjoy this chapter, it's a mix of sexiness, heartbreak and excitement!   
> And follow me on tumblr blackroseeden and Instagram @blackroseeden1 
> 
> Love you ❤️❤️❤️❤️

“Kiss me.”

Sebastian felt his breath sucked straight from his lungs and into some strange void. He was unable to emit a sound from his now parted lips, the enormity of just a simple coupled phrase left him muted. Mouth agape, he stared at Ciel, incredulous at the words which slipped so sensuously from the boy's mouth. Had he heard correctly? He thought frantically, all sense of reasonability quickly unraveling like a tightly wound bow at the hands of an over-eager child upon Christmas morning. Had he been granted that elusive permission to pass over the threshold of his cantankerous prisoner?

“Kiss you?” Sebastian echoed, playfully tracing Ciel's jaw line with the tip of his fingers.”Am I given permission by the great and audacious Earl Ciel Phantomhive?” He teased.

Unamused by the scornful tone, Ciel glared at Sebastian, “You dare mock me?!” He bristled.

“How could I ever mock such a pleasingly sweet request?” He asked hotly, slowly lowering his face towards the earl’s. “Your beggard’s tone is quite alluring.”

“It was certainly not begged for!” Ciel snapped, a scowl forming steadily on his face. “It was you who has me beleaguered with your constant assaults!”

“My advances are of a gentleman’s and your words speak of pleading.”

“It speaks of nothing!” Ciel indignantly curled his lip, “Shall I retract that request?!” He threatened.

Sebastian tilted his head slightly, a sly grin stretching easily across his face as he brushed his lips against the tip of Ciel's nose. “To change your mind is futile, it would do you no good!” He growled.

Ciel closed his eye, feeling a burning knot form in the middle of his chest. The pressure of the captain's body against his own did not frighten him anymore, but instead, it comforted him. It felt like a stronghold had been built around him, to shield and protect him from some unknown force. The warnings blaring red hot in the back of his mind seemed muffled by the desires of his heart and blurting out a need to be kissed had been done so without much thought.

Instinct?

Hunger?

Need?

“I did not beg for this” He proudly relented in a low voice before the shadow of the pirate engulfed his petite frame.

Sebastian smirked, his little lord never ceased to amuse him.

“Of course not.”

Their mouths met gently, coy and hesitant at first, finally relenting to one another’s fitting. Sebastian pressed his lips against Ciel’s, flicking his tongue across the bottom and carefully prodding the entrance until he licked the smooth surface of Ciel's teeth. A gasp of sugary breath released itself from Ciel and tumbled into Sebastian's mouth, coating the insides with the heated taste of the candied scones Tanaka had given Ciel before bedtime. It was like kissing a dainty treat of sorts, like dessert for the heart and soul. A creamy elixir of berries and tartness coupled with human bitterness. The older man's chin scraped against Ciel's, the end of the day’s stubble grazing like a cat's tongue over the supple surface of porcelain skin. The delightfulness of it all felt surreal and Sebastian hesitated to close his eyes for fear that it was all simply a grand dream.

Sebastian ached with the tenderness of the moment, the quiet suckling of his prisoner's mouth, and he wanted so badly to devour him whole and consume the very life from this young man, but he held himself back. His clenched hands buried themselves into the sheets and he pressed his crotch and rutted against Ciel's thighs, hoping to alleviate the throbbing pulse of his erection, keeping himself in check so as not to stumble headfirst into a dangerous area. Minding the animalistic urges, Sebastian truly wanted to savor this kiss and the quivering frame cocooned securely within his arms. It thrilled him to feel Ciel arch his body in response to his advances, the bone thin man seeking out the delectable heat of his naked body housed in a robe of ebony velour was unbelievably enticing.

Ciel took quick breaths, hungry for more than just Sebastian's languidly lapping tongue. A nibble to the corner of his mouth nearly sent his mind spiraling into nothing, his eye squeezed shut as delicious electric currents coiled around his groin and trickled along the surface of his skin. He wanted this man, as much as he despised being his captive, he wanted to endure the pains of this imprisonment if it meant being embraced by this rogue and fearsome pirate. What was it about the demon eyed man with flowing hair akin to a dark ghost? He was a wanted criminal, a murderer, a plunderer of the seas! Sebastian commanded with a heavy hand and iron heart and he was merciless to those who acted mutinously towards him. His mere presence was enough to leech fear and awe from anyone who stood near him.

But he was strangely kind when Ciel least expected it and he was soft spoken and feather light with his touches when Ciel seemed to need it the most. His eyes wore the horror of crimson blood and yet they held such admiration when they studied Ciel.

Time slowed down as they both engulfed each other. Their eyes were bright from the pleasure and Ciel's cheeks afire with excitement. Sebastian sucked Ciel's lips, releasing momentarily to deliver a nip here and there to his jawbone and then to his chin, purposely teasing the boy who allowed a low whine to slip whenever his mouth was neglected. Flushed with embarrassment, Ciel pouted at his captor which made Sebastian nearly swoon from the lustful stare served to him by his beguiling would-be lover. A fine shiver rolled like a wave from the bottom of Ciel's feet to the crown of his head when Sebastian shifted his hips and purposely rubbed his hard cock along the inside of Ciel's thigh. It was burning hot, rigid and straining with want and Ciel reacted without thinking, squeezing his thighs together and pressing Sebastian's manhood in a damp hold. Their skin was speckled with sweat and Sebastian moaned lowly as he jutted his dick in and out of the snug hold between Ciel's legs.

“You are a true beauty.” Sebastian whispered huskily before delivering another languid kiss to Ciel's reddened lips. “I wouldst lay here for hours and be enamored with your face.” He confessed.

Ciel scowled, turning his face to the side so that his damaged eye was hidden against the bed sheets. “You would tire of this uglied facade.” He retorted.

The captain frowned, taken aback by Ciel's self deprecation. He ceased his rutting and willed himself to calm the raging need in his crotch.

“Tire? What nonsense is this?!” He grabbed Ciel's chin with his hand and forced the Earl to to face him, holding him in place as he spoke. “Have you no faith in my words? Look to me, am I not a fine and well built man?! Be known that the likes of me has never desired less than exemplary prizes!”

Ciel was dumbfounded, “Your ego is nauseating!” He hissed, trying to shake free from Sebastian's grip. “Prizes? I am a human being! An Earl! I am no trophy to be won over, you malignant brained idiot!” He pulled vigorously at Sebastians arms but found his efforts were useless when he found himself firmly clamped in place. Suddenly, the sensation of Sebastian's fingers crawling their way up the side of his cheek and slipping under the edge of his eye patch startled him and he frantically struggled to set himself free.

“What are you doing?!” Ciel was furious, bringing his own hand up to slap away Sebastian's intrusive fingers but his arm was quickly pinned down. He gritted his teeth and stared angrily at the pirate. “Let me go!” He ordered.

“I will not.” Sebastian continued to push the eye patch off to the side, stealthily avoiding rubbing against the raised scars which framed the injured socket. “This piece of cloth only serves to obstruct the loveliness of your face.”

“It serves to hide the monstrosity of my injury!”

“Earl Phantomhive, no part of you is monstrous.”

“Are you daft?! Are you blind?! Do you not see this hideousness?!”

Sebastian rolled his eyes,“I am most corrected, your lack of charm is monstrous.” He grumbled.

“Enough!” Before Ciel could wrench his face free from Sebastian's hold, the thread which held the patch in place became undone and he felt the slip of material fall to the side of his head. He could see no light through his emptied socket, nor feel anything except a slight cooling of the area against the chilled evening air. Ciel felt naked, revealed, exposed in the face of the world. The mystery of his wound continued to haunt his dreams at night, it was so to the point where his reflection revolted him. Now he was left open, wide open, and nothing could hide the disfigurement.

Tears pooled and dripped steadily from Ciel's dark blue eye, a storm raged within the orb and Sebastian felt his heart break from the depthless despair unfolding before him. Even a beast could weep over the devastation of one so pristine.

“I adore this face.” The black haired man whispered, tracing with the tip of a finger a lone raging red scar underlining the lower portion of Ciel's sewn eye.”This proud and beautiful form within my arms, the spirited spoilt man here in my bed, all fire of heart and prideful soul, I adore every bit of you.”

Ciel bit his lower lip and swallowed hard, he did not want to grumble before this man.”I have nothing to show but this.” His voice quavered with barely restrained emotion, “All has been raked from me, my body broken, my home destroyed, my family murdered, my mind tortured.”

“I shall piece you back together, my Earl.” Sebastian’s hair slipped past his shoulders and cascaded down like a black waterfall. They shaded Ciel's face, effectively blocking out the flickering warm lights of the low lit candles in the room. All Ciel could see was the glowing red orbs of the pirate. The calamity which had arrested his heart suddenly settled calmly, all he could focus on were the cat eyes burning straight through him.

“I am no angelic being, Ciel, I am no exceptional citizen nor lordship with a native land to call mine own. You are the shattered remains of a nobility I cannot thieve and bring back to you, but I am more of man than you think.” Sebastian released one of Ciel's hand and propped himself on his elbow. He took purchase of an inky tendril and began wiping away the tears on Ciel's damp cheek. It felt like a silk handkerchief, Ciel thought, unwilling to look away from Sebastian's otherworldly gaze.

“Perhaps I have a penchant to collect oddities.” Sebastian smiled wryly, ”Perhaps it is a strange hobby of mine, yet you are most certainly an invaluable prize I did not assume I would have the honor of indulging myself with. May I lay claim upon you, Ciel? May I take these pieces of you and make them mine own?”

Ciel blinked his eye and tried to understand what he himself was feeling. “I-I have no inclination yet as to what I really want.” He whispered hoarsely,”Yet at this moment, with you--here--I do know….” Ciel's voice trailed off, leaving an awkward silence between them.

“Know what?” Sebastian pressed, mentally salivating at the squirming prey before him,“Go on, tell me.”

Ciel blinked again, the last remnants of his tears trickling down and swallowed up by Sebastian's hair. “I-I do know, that I want--” he hesitated once again, desperately scraping up whatever courage he had left in his whole being.”I-I do know that…..I want you.”

“My most noble Earl of Phantomhive,” Sebastian kissed him again, their tongues sensuously coupling. He cupped Ciel's fair face and held him with such fervent adulation that his mind briefly declared that he would never allow freedom to this exquisite creature. If he could chain him to his side, revoke his rights to walk as a free person throughout the pathways of life only to be fettered to his soul, Sebastian would have done so.

But an insistent voice called out to the fearsome pirate captain, reminding him sternly that within the insidious folds of underhanded dealings, certain contracts could not be broken under any circumstance.

He was, after all, a man of his word.

“Sleep, for now you must rest.” He said quietly, easing himself off of Ciel who lay confused by the sudden change of mood. Sebastian wrapped his robe tighter around his body, pulled up the sheets until the met underneath Ciel's chin and looped an arm over his captives waist. He tugged Ciel closer to his body until they were spooned and he buried his face into the young man's slate hair, inhaling deeply the clean fresh scent of lavender and soap.

Ciel lay silent, unable to figure out what had just transpired. Just a few seconds ago he thought his chastity was at stake, and honestly he had almost given himself up without so much as a complaint nor denial. What had suddenly crossed the pirate's mind which would have caused him to backtrack so quickly?

Ciel's inner thighs burned from the memory of Sebastian sizable cock and even now his own length was throbbing with unfulfilled desire. Frustrated by the halt in their activities, Ciel closed his eye and fought back the sinful images parading about in his head.

“You are mine.” Sebastian murmured into the shell of Ciel’s ear. “All parts of you are mine.”

Ciel felt his heart tighten with fury and then strange elation.

“Not all parts.” He responded haughtily before slipping away with exhaustion.

\---------------------------  
“Are you awake, Mey?”

The sliver of a hazel moon peeked through thick curled lashes and their grogginess quickly gave way to panic. Mey’s eyes shot open and she sat up with such forcefulness that she nearly elbowed Nina straight in the center of the poor woman's face. Wearing only her long pin straight hair as a cover, her breasts stuck prominently out between the maroon tresses, causing Doll to immediately blush at their sight.

“The Hell--?” Nina grumbled, her arms clinging around Mey’s naked midsection. She too was unclothed and her curly brown hair tumbled about her pretty face as she glared bleakly eyed at the young pirate crouched besides their bed. Mey had been given three hours rest before her next shift and the seamstress tailor had commandeered at least two hours of it with passionate gusto.

Mey reached out, fumbling clumsily for her thick spectacles which were never too far from her on the box crate nightstand. She slept with Nina in a corner of the bunk area; as a first tier member she was afforded some privacy from the other pirates. Shoving her glasses up the bridge of her nose, she squinted several times until her eyes had adjusted to the dark.

“What's wrong?!” She hissed lowly, grabbing Doll by both arms.”Who's manning the crow's nest?!”

Doll quickly shook her head, “No-Nothing's wrong!” She whispered hurriedly. “Finny’s at the top, but Bard told me to get you up a bit before your turn! He said you need to eat first!”

“That man has a fancy to you.” Nina muttered into the small of Mey's back.”I'll sew his eyes shut if he goes near you.”

“Don't be stupid, he's got no interest in me!” Mey snapped, shoving Nina's head away from her backside with her hand. “Finny’s on his brain except he doesn't know it!”

“Finny?” Dolls eyes widened. “He likes Finny?!”

“I'll come up, I need a bite before my round.” Mey pulled the sheets up to her chin and waved dismissively at Doll. “Go on, scoot, or do you want to see what the stork saw?”

Doll shook her her head again and leapt to her feet. “The dawn's coming Mey, should I go wake Ciel?” She asked hopefully, her eyes scanning the numerous bunks filled with slumbering folk.

“That perfect little man isn't here.” Nina yawned, stretching her arms above her head as she leaned back against her pillow. “He takes to sleeping in the captain's quarters every night now,”

The blood drained from Dolls face. “He--he does, now does her?” She spoke in a quiet voice. Her eyes dropped a bit and her forlorn face caused Mey’s heart to clench.

“”I need my robe love, can you fetch it for me?” She spoke gently, brushing a rogue curl from a Doll's forehead. The trail of scars across her eye showed for a moment, but she did not retract her hand. The girl was a victim of cruelty, of heavy anger and blind rage and she deserved to be treated with only kindness.

“Yes.” She murmured before turning around and feeling along the floor for the robe. Upon finding it, she presented it to Mey and watched with envy as the curvaceous lady wrapped her buxom form with the linen cloth. Doll’s own body was slight and barely that of a woman's and she wondered if she would ever lose an alluring figure to men.

Glancing at Nina in bed, she wondered if women would ever find her enticing as well.

“I'll go now.” Doll sighed and scampered out of the sleeping quarters. The sun was barely peeking over the horizon and Mey had decided to do a day shift so that she could finally have a few hours with her lover. Nina would be patching up some pants throughout the day and Doll had promised Alois that she would skip to the highest masts in order to check the status of the main sails.

The day had barely begun and yet the pale faced girl was already saddened.

She adored Ciel.

He was young, like her, and he was not salted and brined like the rest of the crew. His pretty face, the lone eye, his compassion towards her had arrested the very functions of her fragile heart. She longed to kiss him, hold his hand, be doted upon by the princely boy but with each passing day he seemed to stand farther and farther from her.  
  
Captain Sebastian would soon acquiesce the heart of that noble jewel of the sea.

“It's not fair!” She muttered angrily under her breath as she stomped around the lower deck. Life had always thrown her into one dark corner or another and the only light of her life was being saved by Sebastian.

And most recently, becoming friends with Ciel.

The rolling thunder of some distant storm reached her ears and she looked up curiously at the long white streak of cloud illuminating the horizon. She sniffed the air and in a flash, sprang up to a low masthead. Swift in movement and agile, she hopped from one wood pole to another like a graceful cat until she reached the top of one of the main sails. Her body was unbelievable with its dexterity, her small feet were featherlight and sturdy in their standing.

Butt her heart was fragmented with the hurt of an unrequited love. Memories began to flood her mind, the books of the past opening up and leaves of pages fluttering with the winds of nostalgia. As she gazed out at the distant clouds, she began to remember her childhood.

She had been a prized baby, adored by her family and pampered as a tiny princess in a lovely townhouse outside of bustling London city. They were The Kents of Mayfair, a wealthy suburb in the West End, and they lived well with nary a worry nor want of anything. She was Dollison Kent, the doe eyed sweetheart of the family.

But fate had itself a humorous side when it decided to befall her mother with an illness that the good lady could not recover from. Doll’s father, a chemist for their town, grew distant and bitter, possibly because her face mirrored her own mother's loveliness, and he took to drinking to nullify the grief and pain of lost love. There were no other siblings and he had taken to dismissing visits from the rest of their family, citing his need to help repair his poor daughter’s distress over the loss of her mother. But it was all a lie. Servant after servant was sent away and the home which had once been so lively and full of light slowly became encased in darkness and gloom.

One night, in the throes of a bender, he picked up a hot coal from their fireplace with the use of a clamp and threw the molten hot piece towards his five year old child's direction. The air immediately filled with the twin screams father and daughter let loose, one of horror and pair and the other of regret and fury.

The next day Doll”s father walked out of the door, leaving his feverish and ailing child bundled in a heap of dirty blankets on the floor, and never returned.

Somehow, through the grace and glory of a higher being, a neighbor had heard the sailings of the child and called the local constables to check in on the noises. For the next five years, Dolly Kent was shuffled under cover, for fear that such a scandal would tarnish the history and reputation of the Mayfair residents, from one poor orphanage to another until finally she ran away from the abusive confines of squalor and starvation and opted to thieve her way through life and London's back alleys.

  
Winter in London came early the year Sebastian had first acquired Beast. The air bit sharp and cold at the young girl's skin and she sneezed constantly every time she breathed in the chill. They had docked El Cuervo Negro in a private port owned by a mysterious man who seemed steeped in underworld darkness but had a sort of business type relationship with the fearsome captain. A tall man with a wide smile, bright green eyes and long silver hair, the odd man had met them in the dead of night and offered them information and the where about of a particularly curious young thief amongst the slums. Mey had been given charge of the ship and ordered to shoot anyone in the head who dared to step on or off the vessel.

“This area stinks of rotted meat and dirty Whore.” Sebastian coughed out, crinkling his nose with disdain as he fetched a white linen handkerchief from his pocket and placed it over his nose. “Mind you to use yours as well, Alois. I need not you to become infected by some sort of disease.”

Alois nodded and stuffed his own white handkerchief over his mouth and nose.”Aye, Capitan, it's ripe.” He gagged. His eyes were tearing up and he cursed inwardly at their situation. What was so very important that they had to come here of all places?

The captain and his first mate strode in a leisurely pace down a muddy street abutting Fleet Ditch, a sewage river alongside Saffron Hill. London boasted high end areas and yet their slums were of the worst kind. Garbage lay strewn everywhere and abandoned buildings flickered with candles that poorly lit rooms with crumbling walls. Streets with broken cobblestone led only to more hovels and closed shops, it was barely livable.

A whoosh and a flash of movement caught the corner of Sebastian's eye and before Alois could react, the captain had unsheathed his gun and pointed it in the direction of a dark corner of a dead end. He cocked the hammer of the gun and snickered lowly.

“If you move, little one, I shall place a hole straight through your malnourished heart.” He warned.

Alois stared at the darkness and suddenly noticed the outlIne of a slight form. The light from the moon did little to help, but he could sense someone cowering before them.

“Alois, check your purse.” Sebastian commanded without taking his eyes away from the figure.

“What? Aye Captian--” Alois looked down at his belt for the small satchel buckled to his coat but was shocked to find the leather bag gone. He whipped his head up and stared fearfully at his captain. “Sir! I-I don't know! I-It’s gone!” He cried.

Sebastian chuckled, “No, it is not gone.” He raised his arm a few inches and fired his pistol. A high pitched scream rang out followed by the sound of someone falling. Alois jumped back, disbelieving that his captain would shoot someone so quickly without reason.

He usually makes them beg first, he thought.

Blowing the grey smoke from the mouth of the gun, Sebastian placed his firearm back in its holster, brandished a much smaller pistol out of the inside pocket of his vest and sauntered over to the corner. He struck a match and lit an old fashioned candle street lamp which hung from one of the window railings and bent down to the trembling person on the floor.

Doll had felt the heat of the bullet graze the top of her head and she nearly fainted from fright.

“That was a warning.” He spoke gravely. “The next shot will split this nugget of a head of yours wide open.” Sebastian pressed the muzzle of his pistol against the middle of Doll’s forehead. She stared up at the silver barrel and trembled terribly.

“M-My a-apologies, s-sir!” She whimpered, “I-I meant n-no harm!”

Grinning from ear to ear, Sebastian tossed his pistol aside , grabbed a lock of Doll’s hair and yanked her head back so that he could get a better view of her face. What he discovered was that the airy voice and lithe figure of the young girl before him did not prepare him for her disfigured face. He could tell that she had once been a beautiful child, but someone's barbaric nature stole away her natural born looks. Sunken cheeks from starvation, hollow lone eye filled with hopelessness and cracked lips from thirst, she was indeed the epitome of the orphaned vagrants roaming the night streets of East London.

“What be your name, little one?” He spoke gently.

“D-Doll!” She cried pitifully.

“Doll? How amusing!” Sebastian chortled, “As in a rag doll?”

Alois suddenly realized that his captain did not kill the person who had been in the corner and raced over to them. Instant rage filled him when he noticed his purse lying on the floor next to the curled up form of a young girl who could be no more than 13 years of age.

“You miserable bitch!” He spat as he lifted his booted foot and aimed for her head but Sebastian lifted his hand to signal for him to back away. Alois grumbled his discontent but obeyed the command.

“I have heard of the likes of you, little one.” Sebastian continued in an even voice. “The so called ghost thief of the night. A young girl with white hair who haunted the night by crawling up the sides of buildings and roofs, snatching purses, food, anything to sell but no one has been able to catch you. How amusing, little one, that you being so young can monkey about in such an extraordinary way!”

Doll scrunched up her face and looked up at the pair, her fear was palpable.

“D-Don't hurt me!” She wailed, covering her face with her hands.

Sebastian grabbed her by the arm and hoisted her up to a sitting position. “Have you not been hurt enough?” He looked into her one eye and traced the outlines of the scars which covered her dead eye. “I have use for your talents, you have use for a home, a bath, good food, and a family. Who shall profit from this transaction more, hm?”

Doll swallowed hard, wondering what could possibly be worse than her life in the slums. “I-If I go, c-can I bring some people?” She asked in a mouse like voice.

“Leave her, Capitan, she's brazen and nothing but trouble!” Alois snapped. “And she smells putrid!” He added.

Quirking an eyebrow, curiosity seemed to overtake the man. “Are your people….special?” He smiled.

Alois huffed angrily but said no more.

Doll nodded, “Yes sir, just like me.” She replied. “I been with ‘em three years now and It's the only way we survived here.”

And thus, Doll, Dagger, Jumbo, and the twins were purchased from the filthy squalor of the London Slums. All abandoned and abused, thrown away by their families and entered into a vagabond's life. They had all met while shuffling about for food and it had been because of Jumbo’s strength, the twin’s abilities to fight and Dagger’s uncanny aim for throwing objects with acute precision that they had banded together to survive the cruelty of their lives.

Sebastian took them all and felt a sense of accomplishment so great that Alois grew dizzy from his captain's insistent banter about how exceptional a captain he was and how no other captain had a better crew than he.

Doll sighed at the memory and rested her chin atop her knees as she lost herself in the strange patterns of the dawning sky. She could hear the morning crew bustling about and Mey’s cheerful voice as she called up to Finny to come down from the nest. Another day, another opportunity to see Ciel, she thought happily, but her joy was quickly dulled by the fact that her beloved had spent the night with Sebastian.

On the deck below she caught sight of Ciel walking alongside Alois. They looked freshly washed and in good moods, talking amicably to each other and smiling as they ambled towards the canteen. It was a wonder how Ciel was able to make Alois seem more human, she thought as she admired Ciel's gleaming blue grey mane and heart shaped face. His was so fluid and elegant in speech and movement and the smitten girl sighed at how beautiful he was.

“Not fair.” She muttered, longing to jump down from her spot and fling her arms around his neck.

Mey climbed atop to her position in the crow's nest and settled down a hot cup of rum and coffee at her feet. Her rifle was reloaded and she pushed her glasses up her nose while scanning the distant horizon. Her eyes narrowed and focused in on the air currents and she felt something in her bones, like a warning, but she could not place it. The previous night had caused her to feel the same uneasiness and she hated feeling like there was something amiss.

Beast called out to Dagger for help with swabbing the deck and Tanaka had taken to admonishing Snake for once again allowing his snakes into the kitchen. Apparently, Bard had himself a good fright hauling up a sack of potatoes and coming face to face with Hugo, the albino ball python. All in all, the morning was unraveling itself as the rays of sun lazily stretched across the glistening sea.

A breeze kicked up and sent Mey’s hair whipping about her face. Annoyed by the gust, she pulled a cord from her pocket, held it between her teeth and grabbed her hair in order to tie it back. But before she could loop the cord around, a high whistling caught her ears. It was low at first, almost like that whistle piped through someone's front teeth yet it began to rise steadily, like a boiling teapot.

Her eyes studied the shifting air currents, darting around reading the unseen traces of weather patterns hovering in the air and without a second thought she spat the cord to the ground, grabbed the cowbell she kept and bent over the side of the nest. Furiously ringing the bell, she signaled for the entire crew to halt all activity immediately. The loud brass clanging rang out and caught everyone by surprise.

“What's all the clamor?!” Dagger called out, holding up his hands in confusion. “Ain't another pirate ship to be seen!”

“Avast! Avast! Get yourselves below deckl!” Mey screamed at the top of her lungs, waving her arms frantically above her head. The whistling grew in magnitude, nearly overtaking her voice but she reached down within her gut and bellowed out her warning with all her might.

A sudden gust of wind slammed into Mey but she grappled with the ropes tied around the nest and held on tight. “Batten down the hatches! Bear down yourselves!” She thundered.

“WHITE SQUALL!!!!”   
\----------------------------

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetingzzzzzzzz!
> 
> Don't you hate writing and wondering if you're still relevant? Sucks big time lol but work had me completely at its mercy and tbh this chapter was very difficult to wrote. I made it extra long and cation packed so I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> As for my other stories, I did not drop them, I am just seriously entrenched with work but soon I'll be on vacation and writing more frequently again. 
> 
> Thank you to those who are still reading and commenting and giving me thumbs up because I truly enjoy these stories and I think you guys are amazingly kind and wonderful ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> Enjoy!!!! Oh! And follow me on Instagram! Blackroseeden1 I've been cosplaying like crazy and I enjoy sharing my love for anime and coplasy with the world

“A white squall?” Ciel looked up from his book and knitted his brows, eyes slit with curiousity,”Is there such a thing, father?”

Vincent Phantomhive leaned back in his white wicker rocker and stared thoughtfully at the bamboo leaf fan circulating above him on the front porch awning. He was flanked by his wife, who was busily studying a conch shell Ciel had found for her on the beach that morning, and his young son who had been perusing through a novel about the dangerous forces of the seven seas. They were all lounging peacefully after the breakfast table had been cleared and Ciel still had a coat of sand embedded on the soles of his feet from frolicking about the beachfront. A floral breeze sifted through the rustling palm trees; the voices of the early morning church goers floating in like specks of dust from the nearby town sounded like ghostly whispers.

Vincent smiled down at his boy. “Some learned men deny its existence,” he answered, wiping his forehead with a linen kerchief as the heat of the day had begun to rise through the thickets, “but I've met many a sailor who swore on life and God that such a thing has occurred.”

“It says here that it comes from nowhere, that no person shall be privy to its coming.” Ciel was awed by the story, flipping the pages and reading with enthusiasm. “It says here that no ship may escape its force and power!” He piped excitedly.

“How frightening!” Rachel gasped, looking up momentarily from the shell. She tucked a loose lock of hair behind her ear and gave her child a reassuring look. “We need not worry our heads about such things here.” She nodded.

“Truly, mum?” Ciel asked hopefully.

“It is the ghoulish vampire of the sea.” Vincent laughed, reaching out to playfully pull at one of her curls and earning a giggle from Ciel when his mother nearly dropped the conch. “Coming to snatch pretty ladies like yourself from their cabin beds!” He teased.

“Vincent, do not be so childish!” Rachel gently chided, swatting his hand away. “What would you do if I had dropped this lovely shell my sweet boy found for me?”

“I'd find you another, mummy!” Ciel cried, “As many as you want!”

Rachel chuckled, “Ah Ciel, but you discovered this one and chose to give it to me.” She held up the conch with both hands and turned it several times, admiring the pearlescent pink sheen of the large mukluks. “Once something is gone, it can never truly come back.” She said thoughtfully, “A thousand conch shells will never replace the one you so graciously gave me. It is so dear to me, my darling boy.”

Once something is gone, it can never come back…..

“White SQUALL!!!” Mey hollered with every inch of strength within her before she whipped out a knife from her garter strap and sliced one of the ropes holding down the crow’s nest. Within a few seconds she had looped the thick corded rope around her waist and fastened herself against the pole with a sailor’s knot. During that time, the whistling sound grew and grew until she could no longer hear the cries of her shipmates. Closing her eyes, she removed her glasses, tucked them between her breasts, folded her arms across her chest and began her prayers for what she knew would be the most hellish and brief moment of their lives.

Dagger whirled around and ran down to the main deck, flailing his arms as he yelled, “Avast! Avast!” He screamed, “White squall a’coming!!!!” It so happened that Snake, Wendy and Peter were just ascending from the forecastle deck when they felt the ship begin to tremble. They grabbed the railings and steadied themselves from tumbling down the steps. Dagger raced over to them and shoved Wendy straight into her brother's arms, pulling Snake by the collar along with him.

“Get below! Get below!” He screamed into their faces, throwing Snake against the cabin door which led to the sleeping quarters below. Snake nodded quickly and flung open the door to find curious pirates still bleary eyed from the early morning rising. The clanging of Mey's cow bell had roused them from their slumber and they were still confused over the ruckus. Most had done the night shift and were so confused from their lack of sleep that Snake feared the lot would move too slowly for their own good.

Beast was amongst the group. After leaving Dagger with the rest of the swabbing, she had gone back down to gather up their laundry for the day's cleaning. Her dark eyes narrowed at the pale faced man. “What be the row, Snake?!” She demanded.

Snake pulled the twins inside with him and hurriedly slammed the door shut behind him, throwing the bar down and effectively bolting the door shut. “White squall.” He said simply before calmly pushing Wendy and Peter past Beast.

Beast sucked in her breath, her narrowed eyes now widening from shock. She turned and hurriedly began following her fellow crewman down the stairs. “Brace yourselves!” She screamed at them, motioning the group to drop under the berths aligning the walls. “The devil’s coming!”

“Come Here, come here!” Snake hissed to several of his reptilian mates. Hiding underneath a berth, he laid on his stomach and beckoned for the slithery creatures to wind themselves around his arms. The floorboards came alive with at least 15 snakes emerging from between the cracks and crannies.

Beast gritted her teeth as one much larger python lumbered past her legs. Suddenly looking about, she felt her chest tighten. “Snake! Where's Dagger?!” She cried.

Snake tucked his smaller corn snakes into his pockets and shook his head. “Still outside.” He whispered.

A rumbling din reverberated throughout the hull of the ship and the vessel began to lurch upwards. Beast tripped over her legs and fell to the floor in a sickening heap. Her knees scraped against the cords but she paid no mind to the pain. Her beloved Dagger, the one she had always considered a little brother, was still above deck. She should have taken him with her, she berated herself.

Clasping her hands together, Beast squeezed them tightly and pressed the knuckles against her forehead. ‘Nana.” She prayed through clenched teeth. “See us through this!”

Above deck, pirates quickly threw themselves down upon the floor, grabbing ropes and each other in an effort to secure themselves. For the grace of Mey's extraordinary vision, she had been able to see the rogue weather patterns and shifting air currents and brought her crew a few minutes grace period to prepare themselves for a natural phenomenon of devastating power.

“Ciel! Come with me!” Alois yelled, grabbing his friend by the arm and dragging him towards the doorway of the Captain's Quarters. It was the most sturdy and ironclad built section of the ship aside from the hull. “Go in! Go in!” He urged.

“I'll not leave you!” Ciel yelled, gripping Alois’ arm tightly, “Come with me!”. The words were no sooner spoken when the pair was delivered a wind blast so fierce that their legs buckled and gave out beneath them. Ciel and Alois grabbed onto each other and held on tightly as their bodies withstood gust after gust of sea spray and wind which bit like tiny needles against their skin.

The cries of the other pirates signaled the beginning of the infamous white squall.

A mighty howling suddenly roared through the rigging and a wall of wind hit the ship's hull head on, throwing back the crew members and sending numerous barrels and large crates tumbling and crashing against the helpless bodies. The once blue sky had turned into a cloudy white blanket, and the temperature dropped to the point that Ciel’s teeth chattered. Everything was blindingly white, a stark contrast to the warmth of the morning and the howling of the wind sounded more like a groaning monster lurching towards its prey.

“Ciel!” Alois cried, lunging up to the latch, fighting the pressure of the furious gale, “G-Get inside!” His fingers scraped against the wooden front--clawing desperately at the door--but to no avail he could not muster enough strength to reach the knob.

Suddenly the ship cut a sharp right as the churning waters played havoc with the rudder. No one could grab ahold of the steer for it turned at breakneck speed, whirling out of control. The sea had turned violent in the blink of an eye, smashing against the body of El Cuervo Negro with unrestrained powerful blows. Alois and Ciel tumbled away from the door, rolling head over heels in a dizzying spin and slammed in a messy heap against the scuppers which were overflowing with furious torrents of seawater. Ciel felt an immediate needle like pain shoot through his back and he doubled over, gasping for air. Alois untangled himself from Ciel, grabbed the sputtering boy by his arm and hauled him up to his knees.

“Move your arse!” He roared into Ciel's ear. Another wave of ice cold water rushed in through the scuppers and their force knocked both men right back onto the deck. Sea water forced its way up their noses, cutting off air for a few seconds. The men coughed and choked, desperately blowing out snot and water from their noses. Barely able to hold himself straight up, Ciel pitched forward into Alois and felt his neither body weight smash into the side of one of Alois’ legs.

The deafening howl of the white squall swallowed all audible sound from the air. Pirates mouthed their screams and pleadings and the air had become a thick milky nightmare of chaos and looming death. Chunks of masts and torn sails flew around in the turbulent air, like rogue missiles thrown haphazardly at its target. Everywhere was destruction as the ship rose and descended in clumsy and jarring movements. Bodies appeared as ragdolls strewn from one side of the large deck to the other, no one was spared.

The door to the canteen swung open and Bard came racing out, slamming the door shut behind him. Finny had gone outside for morning chores and once he had heard the cowbell, he could think of nothing else but to get Finny out of harm’s way.

“Hold on fee life!” Bard thundered at the crew while wrapping a thick rope around his waist. He gritted his teeth and clomped his heavy boots against the deck, running full speed down to the forecastle. His eyes squinted through the thrashing spray of seawater as wave after wave crashed along the top of the ship but his sight was set solely upon the steer. No one was maneuvering the ship!

“Bard!” Finny called out from atop one of the yardarms. “I'm comin’!”

“Stay where you be!” Bard yelled back, waving his hands at Finny. “She's out of control!” His clothes were soaked through and Finny watched with awe as Bard ripped off his shirt and covered his face with it in order to breath. The waves were reaching past the lower decks and Bard felt as if he were drowning where he stood, but he had no choice. Without control over the rudder, the ship would heel, turn to its side and be swallowed up by the merciless ocean.

Finny swallowed hard and began his ascension down towards Bard. He would not for any life, allow his most treasured person to risk himself alone. If Bard caught the wheel incorrectly, it would break his fingers, maybe both hands, or even worse, shatter every bone in his arms. If anyone could withstand the force of nature, it would be himself.

Bard cursed under his breath and pulled himself up the stairs by the guard rails. The vessel jolted haphazardly, recklessly swerving from left to right. Bodies were thrown about the deck as voracious winds consumed the ship from every direction. Lightning flashed once and the thunderous boom and clap of the eerie cotton white sky nearly blinded and deafened Bard. His head rang like a giant bell and in his momentary disorientation, he lost his footing and toppled over the side of the ship.

His body felt heavy and free all at once as his dizzied eyes looked down at the gaping mouth of the blackened sea.

“Bard!” Finny shouted as he barreled towards the ex soldier and, with barely a thought, flung himself half over the side of the deck. His hand shot out and miraculously caught one of Bard’s pant legs. The ship heaved up and came crashing down against the choppy waters but Finny refused to let go. He curled his fingers around the hem of Bards pants and pulled him back so hard that his body sailed back through the air and landed hard against the deck floor. Finny whirled around and stared frightened at Bard who lay sprawled like a broken doll.

“Lord ha’ mercy!” He cried, lunging at the motionless man's side. “Be alive! Lord please be alive!” He wept, burying his face into the side of Bards neck. Winds whipped and showered frigid sea water over them, but Finny felt none of it. The terror of possibly killing his precious caretaker seized him so violently that if indeed Bard was injured or dead, Finny would gladly have broken his own neck. He gathered up the limp form and held it ever so cautiously against his slight frame. He knew he harbored a beastly strength of uncommon levels, it haunted him day and night. The knowledge that he could snap a grown man's spine as easily as one could snap a reed betwixt their fingers was always prominent in his thoughts. To hug, to caress, to lovingly embrace was all he could ever wish for, but his lack of luck instead left him with a heavy handedness that could kill.

“Finny! Get to the steer!” Dagger bellowed from the quarter deck. He was holding on for dear life to the rigging, his hands bleeding from the rough wool ropes cutting deep into his palms. “The blasted ship’ll keel over!” he frantically pointed to the spinning steer. “Get to the steer!!!”

Finny snapped his head up and watched the blurred movement of the wheel. If the rudder broke, they were all doomed. Daggers voice was nearly swallowed up by the monstrous din of the squall but Finny could read his deafened words. Lifting Bard from the drenched floor, Finny struggled through the frenetic gusts of winds and made his way towards the upper deck. Fighting the urge to clutch Bard tighter, he strained through the natural forces, all the while handling Bard with as much gentleness as he could muster.

Below deck, bodies were being thrown about as if they were mere leaves swept up in a gust. Beast held on tightly to the the side of the berth but the jarring movements of an out of control ship had her legs slamming down repeatedly against the hard wooden floor. She held in her cries, but her chest was tight with terror.

Snake remained under a berth near Beast and she caught sight of him desperately reaching out to snatch up several smaller snakes that had rolled away from him. His peridot eyes were wide with panic for he had never known such an experience. The sea storms they had endured were always predicted by Mey and they had time to prepare themselves for the fury of the seas, but this horror was something they had never known before.

“Nana, please see us through.” Beast whispered into the crook of her elbow as she pressed her body down into the floor. Her knees throbbed as well as her hips, but she could do nothing to quell the pain.

Voracious winds clawed at the starboard side and lifted half the ship straight up from the water. Voices cried out in fear but the roaring gusts ate up every bit of sound. Ciel felt his stomach turn and flip with the jarring movement and his petite body was nearly airborne as the ship came down and smashed into the waters. He held on to Alois and felt the freezing waters shower over them.

Suddenly he was lifted from the floor by the back of his shirt. Draining his head and looking over his shoulder, Ciel’s heart immediately felt relief so much so he nearly wept.

“Captain!” He cried, collapsing into Sebastian's arms. His face brushed roughly against the silver buckles aligning Sebastian's jacket and he could feel his skin prickle from the scratches across his cheek, but he did not care. The world around him had exploded into a fury of chaos; ripping the ship and his fellow shipmates apart like dandelions on a windy day. All Ciel wanted was to curl into the captain's chest and remain cocooned within his strong embrace.

“Get up! Get you up, Alois!” Sebastian thundered, slinging Ciel over his shoulder and grabbing Alois by the arm. He hoisted his first mate up and began dragging them both back towards his cabin. When he had first heard the cowbell ringing, he was in the middle of dressing himself. Never one to rush nor panic, he had continued to button up his shirt until he heard Mey's frantic calls. The moment the frightful words “White squall!” Were bellowed, he knew they would all be in grave danger.

He had witnessed only the aftermath of such a phenomenon. Years ago, during his first tour as a young captain, a rogue storm of unbridled force had overtaken a Spanish ship known as “La Sonia Roja”. Sebastian had watched through his telescope with great interest as the small ship was dismembered by a pocket of white miles away. When his own ship maneuvered through the floating wreckage, he had counted off the bodies and found no survivors.

Now, who would count off their bodies? he wondered briefly before rushing out the door.

By the time he made himself present upon the deck, the waters had begun to turn and roll like restless horses and the whistling sound had become more and more prominent. The crew had already begun bracing themselves for impact and the skies had turned into a milky white shadow but all Sebastian could think of was to find Ciel.

“Hold on to me!” He commanded, pinning Ciel's legs against his chest while pulling Alois alongside of him. It was more than difficult to trudge through the battering winds and constant shock of freezing cold water pouring over their bodies. Sebastian's hair was soaked and stuck to the sides of his face, his long braid whipping about behind him, and his clothing felt a thousand times heavier but he would not let go of the young men.

Ciel held on for life and for everything, his small hands clinging to Sebastian's back. He could not see for the salt water had prickled his sensitive eyes practically shut but he could feel Sebastian's body strain against the storm. Aside from the safety of the cabin, Ciel never wanted anything more than at that moment to be in the captain's protective hold.

“I-I can't!” Alois crumpled to the ground, holding his knee with both hands. Sebastian wiped the stringy strands of his wet hair away from his own face and squeezed Alois’ arm, wrenching him back up. But Alois winced and collapsed back down upon the seat of his pants. His face crinkled into an angry knot and he bared his teeth with pained frustration for all his strength had left his thin body.

“Blasted fuck it all!” Sebastian swore heatedly, once again clawing at Alois’ arm. “Get your Goddamned arse up!”

Alois shook his head, rocking back and forth while clutching his knee. His body was wracked with suffering. “I can't walk!” He yelled back, yanking his arm loose from Sebastian's grip.”Leave me be!”

Before Sebastian could utter another word, the ship once again heaved and violently came back down again. Losing his footing, Sebastian stumbled backwards and lost his hold on Ciel, sending him sprawling to the side. The ship jerked to its side and it sent Ciel sliding right into Sebastian's chest. The pirate grabbed the young man and held him tightly, keeping Ciel's face above his shoulder in order for him to be able to breath. He reached out with his other hand to take purchase of Alois but found only empty space.

The unthinkable happened.

Ciel and Sebastian watched in muted horror as Alois rolled over the side of the rail and wordlessly fell straight into the gnashing teeth of the bottomless sea.

They watched helplessly, almost frozen in place, as that pale milk bone body, like a wispy phantom, floated effortlessly down the side of the ship and was immediately swallowed up by a hungry wave.

“ALOIS!” Sebastian roared, scrambling to his feet releasing his hold on Ciel.”ALOIS!”

He flung his upper half over the rail and searched with frantic eyes for any sign of his first mate, but it was to no avail. The waters appeared as if they were boiling, churning and rolling and smashing against the ship so violently that one could hardly imagine anyone surviving its tumultuous force.

“No!” He shouted furiously into the howling winds, his fingers gripped the rails as the vessel continued absorbing the onslaught of the squall’s unyielding abuse. “No! Not him! Damn you, God! Damn you! Not him! Not him!” His last words choked him, caught up in the sudden grief which seized his heart, Sebastian closed his eyes and cursed everything and everyone on earth and beyond the mortal plain. His prized Alois, the young boy he had raised from near death and filth was gone forever from him. The promises that he had made would never come to fruition. Of all people he held dear to him, of all aside from his brother and Tanaka, the strange tongued boy with sky blue eyes had come to him willingly and with unquestioned loyalty. All Sebastian had to do was to nurture, train, protect, and school him in what would surely have been Alois’ entrance into a bejeweled life.

But now, he was gone.

“Ciel!” Amidst the raging gusts and thunderous claps, Sebastian realized that he still had to protect his prisoner. He whirled around to where he had dropped Ciel, and found him lifting himself on shaky legs.

“Remain there!” Sebastian shouted, holding out one hand and stretching his body towards Ciel, “Grab ahold of my hand!”

Ciel shook his head and silently whipped off his shirt, throwing the drenched material to the floor. Sebastian saw the determined look in Ciel's one lone eye and suddenly his stomach turned over.

“Don't-!” He lunged at Ciel but was thwarted by another rolling wave which toppled him over to his side. Slamming heavily against the planked floor, Sebastian felt his jaw connect in a bloody thud with the solid wood but he swallowed the pain and tried to stop Ciel.

It was too late.

Ciel had already launched himself off the railing into the air and dove straight as a pin into the storming sea. The blur of grey blue hair seemed to catch the white storming air and for a second, Sebastian thought of butterflies painted against an ivory canvas. The beauty of that moment was lost within the frightening reality of their lives being eaten up one by one by a ravenous ocean.

Suddenly, survival seemed lost.

“I-I can't reach it!” Finny cried out. He had been able to drag Bard along with him up to the steering deck, but the force of the squall kept beating him back away from the spinning wheel. Dagger watched with unrestrained frustration.

“I got it! I got it!” He yelled out, hoping that Finny could hear him. From his pocket he produced a small knife with an ivory handle. It was heavy and sharp and one of his prized possessions. Handling it with care for fear of the gusts knocking it out of his hands, he measured the strength and direction of the haphazard wind currents and focused his eye to where Finny was situated.

The steer was in an open space near the four steps one needed to walk up from the quarter deck. Finny was a feet away, crawling on his belly while holding Bard with one arm pinned to his side. If Finny would let go of Bard, he could have easily gotten to the wheel!

“Stay where you be!” Dagger yelled, aiming his dagger at Bard.”Don't move!”

Finny froze and closed his eyes.

Waiting for the right opportunity to present itself, Dagger prayed he did not miss. He cocked his arm back, took in a deep breath, and launched the knife with every bit of strength he had.

The sharp silver steel whistled and cut through the air currents, slicing a clean pathway to its intended target. Finny's body jolted when he heard the thunk of something landing next to him, he turned his head and saw Bard’s holster belt nailed securely into the floor by Dagger’s expertly aimed knife.

“He's staying put!” Dagger waved, frantically motioning for Finny to get to the steer. “Now get movin'” He shouted.

With Bard secured in his place, Finny nodded and scrambled to his feet. His body was like an iron giant’s encased in a tiny bug’s frame, the size did not exist but the raw strength did. He plowed towards the steer and raised his hands above the rapidly spinning wheel. It was moving so quickly that it appeared blurred. No one would have been able to control it, no one expect Finny. He brought down his hands and felt the solid wooden pegs slam against the back of his knuckles. His arms tensed and he resisted snapping his hands back, instead he pushed back against the pegs and locked his hands around them.

The ship suddenly wrenched to the right as the rudder was blasted with force from the chaotic waters but Finny refused to let go. He had to keep the ship from tipping over!

Swallowing hard, Finny concentrated his core muscles into keeping the ship steadfast and in place. His stomach clenched and skin stretched taut as his body combated with the demonic forces of nature. The squall would not last much longer, he knew this for certain, and all he had to do was keep El Cuervo Negro from being sent into the middle of a whirling dervish of destruction. But even his insurmountable strength would surely fail sooner or later under the incredible duress.

Blood poured steadily from the open gashes against his knuckles and the sea water burned them life hell’s fire, yet Finny set his jaw straight and kept the ship upright and supported.

“Jes’ keep goin’, jes’ hold on.” He muttered between gritted teeth, his jade eyes squinting against the whiplash wind.”Got to keep her goin’”

Suddenly, the sharp whistling and thunderous din began to lessen, little by little, and the ship which had been rocking tumultuously started to smoothly move through the waters. Finny looked up to the skies and caught a patch of blue peeking out between a slit in the vacant white skies and his heart leapt with joy for he knew the storm was beginning to die down.

Meanwhile, below the dark surface of the ocean was a battle of life and death unfolding.

Ciel felt himself sinking further and further into the frigid embrace of the turbulent waters but he was not afraid. He thought of the dolphins, their sleek silver bodies piercing through the waves and undulating effortlessly with speed and agility. In that moment of recollection, Ciel felt his body mimicking the movements, the slightness of his curves allowed him to gracefully move in rhythmic motions. Something awoke deep within his heart, the need to survive roared to life, exploding through an ice capped surface of darkness. His mind raced with memories so chaotic and obscure that he briefly wondered if he had been knocked out cold and was indeed dreaming.

Shaking away the delusional thought, he swam with ease through the choppy currents and searched desperately for any sign of Alois. With but one eye, he knew he was at a grave disadvantage, but he would not give up until his lungs had burst within his chest. Alois had thrown himself overboard, he was sure of it, but such selfish actions would not go unnoticed nor unpaid. He had to find Alois, he just had to!

From the corner of his eye he caught sight of a lone figure floating weightlessly. Feeling a sense of urgency suddenly overwhelm him, Ciel kicked out his legs and raced over to what he knew was Alois’ nearly lifeless body . Streaks of light had begun to strike through the dark waters and Ciel sensed the oceanic body calm down from its previous tantrum. The storm had begun to subside and the relief Ciel felt was swept aside by the realization that if he did not retrieve his friend to the surface, Alois would most certainly die.

He stretched out his arms, fingers cutting like tiny daggers through the waters, and gave his all into reached Alois. His friend was a wispy limp leaf fluttering into the dark abyss, it was beautiful in a tragic sort of way, the cornsilk butter blonde hair, pale dewy skin and long graceful limbs descending slowly away from his reach. An angel headed straight into the lair of death, Ciel thought as his chest burned from lack of air. How he wanted to head up to the surface! Black dots began to appear speckled before his eyes, a warning that his own end was impending.

“I must save him!” His mind cried. His legs kicked out furiously, fighting against the cramping sensations vibrating through his calves. The frigidity of the ocean seemed to run like icy currents up and down his skin, it felt as if sharp teeth were chewing on his body. Ciel dodged large broken pieces of masts that came tumbling down into the murky depths and he prayed that the rest of the ship, or other bodies, would not follow suit. Closer and closer he came to Alois, until he could see his face clearly. Alois’ eyes were wide open.

Was he dead? Ciel thought with horror. Finally reaching Alois, he grabbed the bony shoulder of his comrade and jerked him back and forth, as if to shake him back into consciousness, desperately searching the boy's face for any signs of life. Already his lungs screamed for release, the light above them ebbed in and out of a faint darkness warning Ciel that his own situation was perilous.

Alois! He wanted to call out to him, but all he received was a bobbing head and no reaction. Determined to save at least his body for a proper burial, Ciel gathered him in his arms and began a slow and labored ascension back to the surface.

He could barely tread upwards with the added weight and the lack of oxygen weakened him even further, but Ciel refused to release Alois into the belly of the ocean. Either he would retrieve his fallen mate, or they would descend into death together.

A numbing sensation began to wash over Ciel's face and his vision became even more blurred, he wasn't sure how far from the surface he was but it felt like a hundred miles away. Would they make it? His heart beat loudly against his right chest and a sad voice whispered in his ear that the sea was the end all and be all for him and Alois.

A hard bump to his backside caused Ciel to nearly lose his grip on Alois, was it a shark? He thought fearfully, looking around for the deadly sea predator. Another bump came again, but this time directly underneath the seat of his pants. Effectively pushing him upawards.

To his immediate shock and relief, several dolphins whizzed by him, circling around the pair. It looked like a doxen or so dolphins had taken interest in their plight and were miraculously helping them! Each dolphin took turns “bumping” Ciel up towards the surface at such rapid speed that all hope had returned to Ciel's heart.

Perhaps harbingers were messengers of hope as well.

“I-Is it over?” Finny panted heavily into the crook of his arm, his hands still gripping the steer. The bolts holding down the massive base of the thick wood and steel contraptions were twisted and nearly town from the boards but Finny had fought to keep her under control. The ship rocked gently from side to side as the last remnants of ghostly white clouds dissipated into the deep blue sky. He inched his head up and looked about the upper decks where bodies and debris lay hapaharzedly strewn. The whistling was gone and so was the rolling thunder of the infamous white squall.

His fingers ached and his knuckles had already begun to swell from their open wounds but all he could think of was the pinned down body of his beloved Bard.

“Lord Jesus!” He cried out, pushing himself away from the steer. Finny took tentative steps towards Bard’s prone body. The man was motionless, limbs twisted unnaturally beneath his body. and a terrible fear coiled deep within Finny’s gut. Had he unknowingly killed this man?

“He be alive, you clumsy oaf!” Dagger called out across the deck where he was still securely tied down. Pointing towards Bard, he gave Finny a crooked smile. “I can see your mate’s back heaving up an’ down from ‘ere!”

Finny lowered his head and wept. A tremendous weight seemed to spill away from him and body folded over into a heap on the ground. He rolled to his side, releasing tears of relief and pain, balling his fists into his eyes. For once, Bard would surely be proud of him.

“I didn't break anythin’” he sobbed into his bloodied hands. “I didn't break anythin’!”

Mey watched with awe at the scene below her, the crew had begun to pull itself together but it was like watching tattered pieces of paper being tossed about by a gentle wind. Everyone seemed blank and emptied of all sense and emotion. The enormity of what they had all just endured was far too overwhelming. She swallowed her own sobs and caught sight of Sebastian on the lower deck.

“Captain!” She cried out to him, extreme concern washing over her. Sebastian stood looking over the railing and staring silently at the blackened ocean, ignoring her petitions. She frowned at the strangeness of his actions for he neither turned at the call of his name nor acknowledged the battered crew. He merely stood stock still, gazing at the sea. His dark braid had come undone and the thick tendrils of inky hair spilled around his shoulders and down his back. He was a black angel hovering over the treacherous seas.

Mey scanned the bridge again and felt her heartbeat quicken. Where were Ciel and Alois? Her eyes darted about, focusing and refocusing on each moving figure, sweeping along the massive decks in search of the two figures who most recently never left each other's sides. Had they been downstairs in the cabins? She set to unraveling the thick cord around her waist, her trembling hands fumbling over the course rope. The need to be by her captain's side took charge of her and she quickened her movements, shoving her glasses back upon her face before swinging her legs over the rim of the crow’s nest.

“Ciel! Ali!” She called out as she maneuvered her way down the rope ladder. “Ciel! Ali! Where are you lads?!”

Her boots pounded loudly against the deck as she ran towards her captain. The skies were now blindingly bright from the early morning sun and only wispy traces of white clouds remained from the squall. The air was pungent with the smell of the ocean and seagulls screeched while they circled in search of small fish that had been forced up towards the surface of the waters. It all seemed surreal to her, hadn't they just been through the bowels of Hell mere seconds before?

“Captain!” She gasped, reaching out to place her hand upon his shoulder, but his body was rigid and unresponsive. She peered over the rail at the dark waters below and looked back up to his stern face.

Scarlet eyes devoid of all emotion were brimmed with tears.

“Captain.” She spoke in a quivering voice. A knot formed in her throat as the grim realization of what had occurred dawned upon her. No words could be formed for what she felt. Sebastian shrugged her hand off of his shoulder and bent over until his forehead rested against the rail.

“They are gone from me.” He choked out, gripping the wooden surface tightly until the skin against the back of his hand stretched nearly white. “Gone. No more am I to see them.”

Mey’s eyes went wide at the distraught man. “No, it can't be!” She grabbed his arm and pulled at it. “Not the boy's! Not them!” She cried.

Sebastian's head shot up, his eyes blazing furiously at the girl. “God damNed it all, yes! The both of them!” He roared in her face. “Twin fools that chose to die! Better that they be drowned than remain with me-!”

A high pitched squeaking sound suddenly resonated through the air, causing both Sebastian and Mey to turn their attentions towards the waters. One by one, the shimmery grey heads of a dolphin popped up from the waters, their smiling faces greeting the pair. Sebastian frowned and watched as a pod of dolphins appeared before them.

Mey watched as well, with great wonderment. “What is this?!” She asked quietly.

“The Devil take me! Look! Look to it!” Sebastian cried out with excitement. He grabbed her roughly by the back of her neck and forced her to look to the right where another group of dolphins had surfaced. Mey nearly lost her footing but looked at the direction her captain had pointed out. In an instant, a wide smile broke out across her face.

“Ciel! Ali!” She sang out joyfully, waving her hands over her head. “They're alive!”

Only a few feet away, surrounded by at least ten chirping dolphins, were Ciel and Alois bobbing up and down and supported by one much larger dolphin. Ciel had Alois within his arms but Alois appeared to be asleep.

“Bring them aboard!” Sebastian shouted, shoving Mey away from him. “Make haste and bring them aboard!”

Momentarily annoyed by his heavy handedness, Mey snapped Sebastian a smart salute, “Aye Captain!” She chirped. Scampering to the where the large cork barrels were kept, she was able to commandeer one rescue device which had not been lost during the rapid storm. Jumbo came lumbering towards her to help with saving the pair. His large hands lifted the feather light barrel and in one swift move, tossed it far over the side of the ship where Ciel and Ail were buoyant.

It did not take long for Ciel to hold onto the cork barrel and be hoisted back onto the ship. Sebastian stood behind Mey and Jumbo as they lifted the duo onto the deck and placed them side by side bellies up. Ciel breathed heavily, clutching his head with both hands as he squinted into the sun drenched sky. He could not believe that he was alive, it was a pure miracle considering his weak frame and lungs but what struck him now was whether Alois had survived.

“Alois!” Ciel coughed, rolling over and slamming his palm against the middle of his friend’s chest. “Please, please be alive!”. He balled up his fist, raised it high above his head and brought it down, brutally striking Alois in the very pit of his stomach. Having grown up near the shores of Jamaica, Ciel had born witness to countless drownings and near drownings of fishermen caught up in cross currents and swimmers entrapped by forceful riptides. This happened frequently amongst  those inexperienced in swimming. When a body was dragged out from the waters, violent blows to the abdomen was one of the few ways instilling life back into the hapless victims was administered.

Ciel pummeled Alois’ stomach, each time grunting out his friend's name in hopes that somehow he had not been too late. Sebastian and the crew were aghast at the actions taken by Ciel but what else could they have done?

“Alois!” Ciel beseeched his friend, bringing his fist down again. “Please! Wake up!”

As if hearing his name uttered by some great deity, Alois’ eyes popped open. Mey slapped her hands over her mouth as she began to weep with joy and Jumbo shook his head and chuckled with amazement. The blonde slowly turned his face away from Ciel and began to vomit seawater in what seemed like buckets. Sebastian quickly kneeled down next to the retching boy and placed his hand against the side of Alois’ head. Only the sounds of the passing seagulls, the lapping waves and Alois’ strained voice could be heard.

“Don't ever dare leave my side again.” Sebastian whispered lowly, gently caressing the damp sun kissed hair. “Only I may bring your death.”

Alois choked out the last bit of salted fluid from his stomach and nodded. He squeezed his eyes shut and reached up to pat his captain's hand. The message was understood.

“Aye, Capitan.” He rasped, spitting out a globular mass of mucus and bile.

“Be it the last time you ever disobey me.”

“Aye, Capitan.”

“I will not know this life without you.”

Alois swallowed the bitterness in his mouth and propped himself up by his elbow. He was almost moved to tears. “Aye, Capitan.” He croaked.

Satisfied with the responses, Sebastian abruptly stood up and surveilled the condition of his crew and ship. “Where is Tanaka?” He asked, turning to Mey. “Do you know where he is?”

“I am here, my boy!” Tanaka stumbled through the throng of mumbling and dead-eyed sailors, their faces blanched with shock and awe. “All hands on deck! Count the heads!” He called out in a shaky voice, squinting terribly from the loss of his spectacles. He could barely make out the blurred faces of his crew, but the need to identify all persons alive drove him past his own handicap. Dagger had started limping about, checking in on the jostled pirates, he gave the elder a once over.

Dagger wiped his face with the back of his arm, briefly staring at the torn sleeve of his shirt. “Tanaka! Sit yerself down!” He ordered sternly, grabbing onto a swinging rope and using it to raise himself up from the floor, “There be blood comin’ ou’ yer nose!”

The steward raised a shaky hand to his face and touched his nostril with the tips of his fingers. There was a splotch of blood smeared across his digits and he rubbed it thoughtfully with his thumb. ““Indeed, there is--” he trailed off, staring off into nothing, his grey eyes empty and void of sensibility. Dagger swallowed hard and took a tentative step forward, wincing as he placed weight upon his injured foot. During the storm, a large piece of the overhead mast had snapped and swung down, smashing against his right leg.

“I got it! I got it!” He waved at Tanaka, dismissing him to a bolted down crate.”Sit yerself, I'll take the roll call!”

“Call them, Dagger, quickly!” Sebastian barked, hurrying to his servant’s side. He bent down upon one knee and examined the elders face, gently placing his hands against his body and squeezing carefully in order to find further injuries. His face was pinched with worry but he knew there were many others with far worse wounds to take care of. Mey had reunited with Nina and others were beginning to emerge from the areas below deck.

Dagger jerked his head up and scanned the pitiable scene before him. Scores of bodies littered the deck and the moaning of the crew was beginning to get louder.

“Mey!” He shouted.

“Aye!” Mey responded, pulling herself from Nina’s tight embrace. “I'm alive and well and so is Nina!”

“Snake!”

Beast waved her hand above her head, “He be here wit’ me! But his Emily’s gone!” She responded. Snake, who stood next to her, remained silent but his heartache was shown through the rivulets of tears streaming down his ashen cheeks.

Dagger scowled, “I ain't calling for his blasted reptiles!” He spat.

“Oya! No need for that you senseless bastard!” She chided, hugging Snake close to her bosom. “Go on with the roll call!”

Dagger opened his mouth to respond but a trickle of blood down the side of Beast’s leg halted his smart remark. “Beast yer bleeding!” He exclaimed.

“It's nothing I can't endure!” She waved him off. “But mind your own self brother! Your foot!”

Dagger sighed loudly,“I know it be broken, but it's with a body that's alive, thanks be to Mary!”

“Thank Our Lady!” Multiple strained voices cried out.

“Agni and Soma!” Dagger continued, hobbling about in search of their cook and his assistant, a young Indian with strangely dark violet hair. “Where be those two?!”

The tall Brahman appeared from the cantina door. “I am right here! Soma and I are safely accounted for!” He looped his arm protectively around his young ward’s shoulder. “Yet there are several members downstairs injured and unable to come up to this deck!” He added.

“We shall come to their aid as soon as we are able!” Sebastian walked over to Ciel and kneeled down next to him, easing the young man up to a sitting position. Brushing Ciel's wet bangs away from his forehead, Sebastian realized that the patch over Ciel's marred eye was gone. The eyelid was slightly swollen but the scars shone stark red against his blanched face.

“Thanks be to Finny, Bard is alive!!” Dagger announced to the crew, motioning to the lad as he cradled Bard on the floor. “This here be the hero of the day!”

“I've got ‘im! He's knocked out but alive!” Finny smiled gratefully. “You kept him for me!”

“Good work, Finny!” Sebastian smiled broadly. Slipping his hand up the side of Ciel's face and gingerly tracing the patchy scarred skin with his thumb. “Our home is safe solely by your grand efforts!” He thanked.

Finny blushed and ducked his head to hide his embarrassment.

“Jumbo’s here and I've got the twins!” The behemoth had Wendy and Peter in his arms, their tiny bodies housed within his massive embrace. Wendy appeared shaken but Peter stared at her with such intensity, worried beyond words over his sister's health.

“Accounted!” Dagger nodded, “Now where be Doll?”

Silence.

“Doll!” Dagger called out louder.”Doll! Where are ya!?”

His call was met only with silence.

Mey looked around as the crew began to murmur, “Doll! Where be Doll?!” She asked nervously. Nina stood up and began pacing around, checking around the corners of the deck and behind crates; Mey wiped her spectacles against her shirt while pirates stood and called out Doll’s name

“Doll!” Sebastian bellowed, slowly rising from his crouched position and turning around to study the many faces littered about. Where could this child be? He wondered.

Beast left Snake’s side and cupped her hands around her mouth. “Dolly! Where are you!” She yelled.

Losing patience, Dagger slammed his fist against the top of a crate, “Blasted all to Hell! Doll! Doll! Where is this damned brat?!” He swore.

Mey ran up the steps to the quarter deck, frantically whirling around to search all decks with her advanced vision. “Doll! Please good Lord in heaven! Please! Doll where are you!” She wailed.

“She's gone, says Oscar.”

It was the loudest voice anyone on board had ever heard Snake utter. Heads turned slowly to observe The Charmer, the one covered in scales and who stared mutely with the yellow green eyes.

The eeriness behind his slithery voice penetrated their hearts and sent chills crawling across their skin. He seldom spoke and when he did, it was in that whispery lisp barely anyone could, or wished to, hear. But here he was, speaking in the tone of a man who knew only a dread truth and it created a bone rattling effect.

“No! That is untrue!” Beast barked angrily, stomping over to Snake with her face merely an inch from his. “Quit your lying!”

Snake would not waver nor turn his gaze away from Beast’s “She is not on the ship, they are all telling me--”

“What would your snakes know?!” Beast screeched in his face, shaking her fists at him. “I'm not abiding by some reptiles notions!”

“Dolly! Dolly where are you!?!?” Dagger called again, limping towards the Captain's Quarters, “Maybe she hid in there!” He said hopefully.

“They cannot smell her, Beast.” Snake hissed with finality. Hugo slithered out from the open door of the that led to the sleeping quarters and was soon followed by three more of his much smaller brethren. They curled around their master’s legs, hugging him in search of warmth and protection. He had sent them out once the ship had ceased its tumultuous upheavals to seek any bodies in the lower levels and bilge.

“Shut up, Snake! Shut your goddamned blasted mouth!” Mey hollered from atop the quarterdeck.

“Search the waters!!!” Wendy piped up in a frightened voice. “Maybe she's fallen overboard!”

Mey started to unravel the belt around her pants,“i'll dive! I'll dive!”” She desperately insisted, “I'll find her! I'll find Dolly!”

Dagger shook his head, “Mey!” He lamented, settling down on his bum with a heavy thud and cradling his head in both hands with defeat. “The storms churned up the waters something violent! If she went overboard--she's gone, Mey.” He looked up with wet eyes and forced out the words he knew no one wanted to hear. “She's gone!”

The crew fell silent with all eyes on their captain. Sebastian had watched the sea transform into a ravenous creature of monstrous proportions, how Ciel and Alois survived was beyond human standards. Doll had been treating repairs upon the upper sails and poles before the storm struck, if she had not battened down nor secured herself to a pole with rope, then surely she had been swept away.

“She is gone.” He said somberly.

Beast dug her fingers into her mass of curls and pulled at them.“Doll!” She bawled.

“She's gone--Doll’s gone. By Jesus an’ Mary….” Dagger pulled his knees up to his chin and covered his head with his arms, sobbing pitifully over the girl he had considered a little sister.

Their voices raised in the wind-swept air like a chorus of wailing ghosts, grief stricken and hauntingly wretched. Beast threw her head back and pleaded with her saints and her nana to give Doll a safe trip to the light. The twins held each other, shivering and soaked with wide eyes of shock over the pealing anguish while the dark memories of their past danced with the music of despair. Hunched bodies all trembling with uncontrollable sobbing littered the ship decks while Alois stared numbly at the frothy ocean, the briny grave of his young shipmate.

She had been so tiny, so lovely, so sweet. He thought miserably.

The back of his throat scratched terribly from the sea water he had vomited and his eyes were swollen nearly shut but he raised a trembling hand and rested his leaden limb around Ciel's shoulders. His savior, the Earl of Phantomhive, had dove head first into a white watery hell And had somehow plucked his worthless self from the belly of death.

He owed Ciel his life.

Leaning his head against Ciel's shoulder, they both succumbed to sobs that wracked their bodies. Ciel lowered his head and wept openly, his tears dropping like large rain drops onto his lap, his mouth hung open in gasping breaths as he cried for his lost Doll. How could he not have seen her? He raged within himself, how could he have not saved her?!

“Brother.”

The lone word tore straight through Ciel's heart for he had never heard that term used in regards to himself. He lifted his head and stared into Alois’ damp face, feeling the intensity of those sky blue eyes reddened with suffering.

“Brother?” Ciel croaked.

Alois nodded, pulling Ciel closer to him.”From now, until I am no longer alive, until I die, you are my brother.” He whispered with lips cracked and bleeding from the salted whiplash of the sea.”My life is yours from here on out.”

Ciel shook his head, dazed by the blinding light of The the sun. The sky had returned to its former crystal blue perfection and everywhere the sea sparkled as if death and mayhem had never occurred. Somewhere, out there in the never ending deep waters, was Doll's body floating towards its final resting place and he would never share a meal with her nor chuckle at her stolen side glances and shy smile.

“Brother.” Ciel spoke simply before turning away to the side and promptly throwing up.

Sebastian watched Ciel finish and, without a word, walked over to him and hoisted him up into his arms. “Those who are able bodied, tend to the wounded!” He commanded loudly, “Jumbo! Take ten crewman and secure the masts, begin repairs immediately with Nina!”

“Tanaka!” Sebastian addressed his steward softly, “Allow Agni to tend to your wounds, mind Alois and bring him back to me when he is right for we must map out a respite for our crew.”

Tanaka nodded, slowly rubbing his forehead,”Yes, that would be best. We shall secure a safe port for provisions and medical attention.”

“And repairs!” Nina called out, stomping towards the pair with a bag of materials slung over her shoulder. She pushed up her glasses and gave Mey a concerned look before continuing,”I can already see that I do not have enough tools to mend the damage to the sails. We will need to do as soon as possible.”

Sebastian sighed,”Yes, we will.” He squeezed Ciel's weak body and studied his crew. He could see their wounds, their pain, their fright and their grief all in one fell swoop. What they had all endured, and survived, was beyond any story they had ever heard or any experience they had ever been party to and so what could he do to salvage this family he had constructed so carefully over the past few years?

These are my people, he thought to himself.

“We shall not allow this calamity to overtake our ship, our family, nor our successes!” His booming voice resonated throughout the vessel and called to attention every man and woman who served him. “We have lost our beloved sister, but we will never fall to the hands of this fate without a fight!”

SebastIan walked in purposeful strides amongst his people and engaged them with direct eye contact, allowing his pirates to see the emotions brewing behind his rubyesque eyes.

“Rise up my people! Rise up and fight to live!” He demanded, “Rise up and pick your shattered selves up! We have won against forces both unnatural and monstrous, we shall live to tell the tale of how our people survived the dreaded white squall! For who here knows of any ship nor its people to escape her clutches?! No one! No one but we are destined to conquer the Devil’s fury! No one but the members of El Cuervo Negro! Doll has been lost, but we live to tell her story! We shall live to honor her! We shall command this damned life as we see fit for her memory shall inspire and urge us to fight and to face this blasted world under our own terms!”

“Aye aye Captain!” Dagger declared, raising his fist up. “I shall follow you until i meet my ends!”

“And we, sir!” Jumbo joined in, placing the twins down, gingerly patting their heads. “We came with Doll, and we will honor her as you see fit.”

Sebastian's commanding voice, free of hesitation and uncertainty, and his larger than life dark imposing figure roused the nearly deadened crew. His spirit had nearly been broken from the thought of losing both Ciel and Alois, but he was the source of strength and safety for the entire ship. He knew if he fell apart, the pirates would soon follow.

Numerous exclamations of loyalty and support quickly rose into a crescendo of revitalization. They would live on and tell their story, the young pirate known as Doll would never be forgotten and her talents would be sung for years to come. What mattered was that they all still had breath in their lungs to praise and remember her life.

For dead men tell no tales.

Ciel clutched the front of Sebastian's shirt and tugged at it. Sebastian looked down at his prisoner and felt his heart suddenly tighten.

“I will take care of you.” He whispered softly.

Ciel breathed out a long exhausted sigh. “What is lost can never come back.” His voice was weak and hoarse but Sebastian could hear the devastation behind its tone.

Making his way over to the captain's quarters, Sebastian opened the door while still holding Ciel in his arms. “You are not lost to me.” He responded gently.

Ciel nodded and closed his eye as the darkness unfolded before him and the light of the sun burned away.

 

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greetingzzzzzzzzz!!!
> 
> It's been quite awhile! My apologies! It sucks updating this infrequently but I'm doing my best and I hope everyone enjoys this new chapter. 
> 
> Things are HEATING UP!!! 
> 
> Thank you to my readers who keep reaching out to me and checking in, I appreciate the love and support!!! 
> 
> There is also a phrase this chapter that my beloved AnimeCuji calls me all the time LOL can you guess it?  
> Read, enjoy and comment!!! ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

Amidst the wailing of injured pirates, clutching their limbs in agony as fellow crewman who were able bodied inspected their wounds, the calm ocean lapped like an innocent puppy at the sides of the battered ship. Seagulls screeched and circled above the pitiful scene of bodies strewn like broken dolls amongst the decks, the sub burned bright against a blue and cloudless sky. It was surreal, just moments before the world was a hellish and violent whirling dervish and now, with the air crisp and gently blowing a soft breeze through the tattered sails, it felt as if they had gained entry into heaven.

Mey walked around the perimeter of the decks, her eyes keenly surveying the air currents. A deep ache in her chest would not cease, even though she understood the laws of the seas and how one’s life was at the hands of a fate no one had the power to control, it did little to ease her pained heart.

Doll was gone, forever.

Never would she pat that little head again, never would she marvel at the light footed wonderment of the monkey girl they doted upon. The effortless maneuvering amongst the masts and the ropes, her graceful body still in development swiftly pouncing from heights that would have left other men quaking. Her miniature feet with cat like agility barely touching the boards as she bounded from one end of the ship to the other, these were all now lost forever.

Mey squeezed her eyes shut and swallowed hard for this surely was no time to cry, she reasoned. .although the White Squall was over, no one knew if another one could form directly afterwards. She continued to stare into the sky and over the looming crests of waves and wiped away the tears which blurred her vision.

Nina watched Mey from above the quarterdeck where she was threading large canvas needles in preparations to mend some of the smaller tears in the sails. She worried for her lover but felt it necessary to give her space. There was too much to face at that moment and no room for emotions to overtake the tasks at hand. Adjusting her own glasses, Nina surveyed the conditions of the sails and then set her sights upon some of wounded pirates still laying on the deck.

“I best get my medicinal needles prepared.” She sighed, snapping a thick thread with her mending scissors.

Off in the distance where the skies laid their cheek against the edge of the world, the ocean was a deep purple black, as if God had spilled his ink along the surface his creation. How clumsy, Nina thought, of the good Lord to stain the beauty of their world.   
\-------------------------------  
“Do not sleep, Ciel.” Sebastian urged as he felt the small form in his arms tremble violently. He carefully lowered Ciel onto his bed and gave him a slight shake in order to rouse him.. The young man's skin had turned ghastly pale and clammy, almost too painful to touch and it alarmed Sebastian. Swept into a momentary slumber, Ciel mumbled incoherent words while his eyelids fluttered briefly. Sebastian eyed the unlit fireplace and noted that once he placed Ciel down upon his bed, he would start up a fire immediately. It would take several hours before the room could be warmed up properly and with a dread forming steadily in the center of his chest, the captain knew time was running low for Ciel.

“Th-The b-bed!” Ciel's teeth chattered terribly for he was frozen straight to the bone. “Th-The b-bed w-will g-get w-wet!” He cried, whipping his head frantically from side to side. He appeared in a state of choler, both unreasonable and panicked.

“Damned be the bed!” Sebastian hissed. He swiftly disposed of the soaked clothing, stripping Ciel down to his bareness, and began rubbing his arms.. Too cold to protest, Ciel tiredly flopped his head back against the soft surface of the duvet and relinquished his shivering body to the pirate. Closing his eye, he suddenly realized that his patch was gone and his face immediately flared up. Almost instinctively, he reached up with a shaky hand and slapped his palm against the dead socket, pressing down with as much force as his weakened state would allow. It was a feeble attempt to retain his honor and pride, but being naked, frozen to the quick and patchless left him gutted with shame.

Sebastian frowned at the action; leaning over Ciel with his arms flanking the naked man, he felt the need to comfort the lad. “What pride you have, little Earl.” He chuckled brushing his lips over the tip of Ciel's nose. The sharpness of ice shot through his skin and Sebastian realized this was no time for teasing him if Ciel were to live beyond that day. There was no telling the injuries Ciel could be possibly harboring beneath his slight surface and the frigid waters of a turbulent sea could plummet the thin man into an illness he quite possibly would never recover from.

“I shall have a barrel of water to be heated for your bath.” He whispered into Ciel's ear, pressing his body firmly against him. He wanted to give Ciel has much warmth as he could, gathering the sheets and thick coverlet around them and holding the young man close. The air was cool but thankfully the bright rays of sunshine were filtering through the dark curtains of the windows in his private cabin and adding some heat to the area. Sebastian knew his crew was busily assessing damages, repairing what they could and restoring order amongst themselves, but his prize possession took the front center of his attentions.

The pain of losing Doll loomed over them and even he, with his own savage heart, felt a deep loss for the pixie like girl he had plucked from the filthy London streets. But for some strange reason, one he could not fully understand at that moment, he could not and would not leave Ciel to someone else's care.

“My patch!” Ciel whimpered, struggling to roll over to his right side in an effort to bury his face into the mattress. “My patch is gone!”

“So what if it is?” Sebastian sighed, stroking the side of Ciel's head as he spoke in gentle tones. He understood the depth of despair the young man was tumbling into and he wanted to make sure he did not add to that misery. It was an uneasy place for the captain to be in; cautious of speech and action, minding himself so as not to further damage Ciel's battered spirit. This was uncommon to him. How does one handle broken glass? he thought as he swept his fingers through Ciel's damp hair.

“You are truly special.” He whispered.

Feathery black lashes unfurled like a dark curtain and a lone blue eye slowly appeared.

“Am I?” came the hushed reply.

Sebastian drew up the blanket around Ciel's bony shoulders and spoke as he tucked the material securely underneath his chin. “For certain, you were made for seafaring.” He smiled tenderly, “Some divine force decreed you solely to live amongst the seas. Your form, the agility and sturdiness of your footing, the strength of your swimming. There is no one quite like you.” His voice was marked with admiration, pure awe overheat Ciel had accomplished in saving Alois. But it was more than that one singular and momentous action. The weeks of watching his young prisoner walk amongst his crew and live a sailor's life with ease had not gone unnoticed.

Ciel remained silent, his dark eye staring blankly at Sebastian.

“I will start a fire.” Sebastian leaned in and pressed his lips against the marred surface of Ciel's hollow eye. Easing himself up from his bed, he walked with a weary gait towards the fireplace and within minutes had conjured up a roaring flame. The sounds of his shuffling feet, clanging metal and crackling of the ensuing flames filled the emptiness of silence in the room.

Stripping down to his own bare skin, Sebastian grabbed a cloth and wiped the excess water from his own body. Focused only on Ciel’s well being, he had just come to realize how his own body trembling from the cold. All the while, Ciel watched quietly from his makeshift cocoon in the bed with muted attention, his lips finally shedding their bluish tint in favor of a more blanched pink color. Sebastian smirked, in the mood to deliver some levity to their situation, he dropped the cloth and spread his arms out widely.

“Like what you see, Little Earl?” He teased, jutting his exposed crutch out to benefit Ciel with a full frontal view. “It has been some time since you have ogled my charms.”

Ciel’s eye never wavered.

“Yes”

It was so soft and gossamer, the words which poured delicately from the young man's chapped lips. Their honesty simply stunned Sebastian.

A sensation of warmth crawled stealthily betwixt Sebastian's legs and before his member could react, he scooped down to retrieve the cloth and covered his emerging groin. How was it that only this petulant creature could stun him into dumbness and without the slightest bit of warning?!

“I-I would certainly hope so!” He finally stammered, hurriedly snatching his robe and turning away from Ciel's view. His face burned hotly from embarrassment and his heart bounced from one end of his chest to the other.

Was he actually flustered?! Where hence did this reaction come from?!

Tying his robe sash tightly around his waist, the pirate captain took a deep breath and willed his body to behave itself lest he throw himself overboard in order to cool off. He was not some unnatural beast, some untethered demon with no sense of self control, he reminded himself.

“The boy is delirious.” He muttered. The reaction he had expected was a scowl, a protesting remark, a disgusted look; if Ciel had the strength to do so, the young man would have grabbed the bedside lamp and flung it straight for his cock!

Shaking his head, Sebastian cleared his mind and took to preparing the bath.

\--------------  
Tanaka wiped another drip of blood away from his forehead and gave Alois a worried look. With the help of Jumbo, they were able to carry both Dagger and Alois into the canteen which had become a makeshift hospice. The tables were used as “beds” for the more injured pirates and pots of hot water were already set to boiling while Beast ran about collecting bits of soap and clean cloth for bandages.

The twins were unharmed and thus made themselves helpful by removing shards of splintered wood from several of their shipmates’ bodies. The more grave patients were those with broken or severely wounded limbs, like Dagger and Alois, and they required much more attention for these wounds most assuredly would lead to death if left uncared for. The purplish bruise surfacing alongside Dagger’s shin and the unnatural bend in his leg gave away the fact that it was indeed broken.

“Give it a good bite, mate!” Jumbo insisted, shoving his own leather belt between Dagger’s teeth. Teary eyed and nauseous from the mind numbing pain, the scrappy man bit down hard, writhing and hissing while Tanaka felt around the shattered bone and, with a few sharp turns, expertly set it back in place. Pressing his thumbs just below the knee, the steward jerked his hands to the left and then to the right in one fell motion. Dagger’s eyes rolled to the back of his head and he emitted such a beseechment to God and every devil beneath the earth that Tanaka had to pause before continuing the treatment.

The sounds of popping and cracking bones nearly sent Finny into a fit of vomiting. His drawn face seemed to sink further and further into itself and a greenish hue rose steadily from his Adam’s apple right up to his cheeks. Gulping down the bile which threatened to spew out, Finny turned away and ran towards the back of the kitchen. Jumbo sighed deeply and wondered how Finny was going to get through the next couple of days.

Dagger finally spit out the chewed up belt, “I'd rather be drowned!” He screeched before thankfully passing out in Jumbo’s arms.

Tanaka gently wrapped the leg in a tight cast of roen linen and ordered Jumbo to lay him in his bed down below. “Let us pray he does not succumb to a fever tonight.” The elder sighed.

Jumbo nodded, “Dagger ‘ere is bigger than he be looks.” He pointed out, gently cradling his friend within his large and muscular arms. “This here is a small might of a man.” He boasted.

The sounds of moaning and weeping rose steadily. “This shall be a long day and night.” Tanaka coughed a bit into his hand. "Mind you all to be vigilant towards your shipmates.”

“Sir, your hand!” Beast pointed out as she passed by. Tanaka scowled and looked down to see a few droplets of blood against his still gloved hand.

“Dear child, do you think I am made of glass?” He snapped, wiping the bloody residue against his jacket. “Please, do help me with Alois now.”

Beast stared at Tanaka, feeling unease creep into her heart, but his word was always final. “Aye, sir.” She mumbled, placing down the pile of cloth she had been carrying. Her curls were frayed and haphazard and her knees swollen from being slammed against the wooden planks during the height of the storm, but she ignored the dull throbbing pain in order to help the clearly ailing man.

Suddenly Snake appeared at the door, his green eyes quickly scanning the woeful scene before him. His face was pinched with worry and it was a strange sight for the crew who never bore witness to any real emotions coming from their odd mate.

Jumbo, careful not to startle Dagger, walked slowly up to the door and regarded Snake with a kind and yet weary smile, “What be your need, Snake?” His booming voice cut through the din of suffering and the gentle giant blushed at how ogre-like he sounded. All eyes turned and rested upon the pale faced man who stood fidgeting at the door with at least four snakes slithering about his arms and neck.

The giant looked down at his unconscious friend, “My sorries.” He apologized before heading out the door.

“Come here, my boy.” Tanaka called out, beckoning Snake over with an outstretched hand. The welcoming tone paired with the soft crinkling of his deep grey eyes seemed to lull Snake into shuffling towards them. In his hand he held a small vial to which he placed in the palm of Tanaka hand.

Beast was curious. “What be that?” She asked, pointing to the burnish liquid swirling in the clear bottle.

Tanaka shook the bottle until the contents swirled and transformed into a deep earthen black color. “My people have always held the belief of containing dreadful ordeals and reversing them into lucrative situations.” He popped the cork off of the bottle and took a quick sniff of the liquid. His face scrunched up instantly.

“Is it so foul?!” Beast’s eyes widened with curiosity.

“It is my poison, says Oscar.” Snake hissed lowly.

Wordlessly, Beast teaches out to snatch the bottle from Tanaka’s hand but the steward already knew what her reaction would be. He dodged the clawing hand and took purchase of her wrist instead, squeezing it firmly, until she recoiled from the bottle. Seething, Beast bared her teeth at the man.

“Allie is not so far gone that you be His executioner!” Her voice crackled with rage. “Do not think I will allow you that!l

Tanaka set his gaze upon her and rendered her speechless with his stony stare. He was near free from patience and would not tolerate any hindrance to what he planned to do.

“Listen and speak none.” He ordered her sternly. “Lest you find yourself freedom from this ship and her crew.”

Stunned by the threat so quickly delivered, Beast nodded her head grudgingly.

“Snake poison has been used for centuries as medicine for varying ailments.” Tanaka informed. “My family has been cultivating this formula for generations, it is a wonder I can still remember how to concoct such a treatment, but I can and I will for the sake of those suffering here.”

Beast glanced at Alois, “Why does he need it?” She challenged, “His bone is broken is all! Set it the way you did with Dagger!”

Tanaka let out a long breath and released her wrist. Patting Alois’ damp and reddened cheek, he traced his fingers down the side of the man's leg and pulled up the pants to his knee.

What he revealed was unexpected.

Beast slapped her hand over her mouth and suppressed a gasp of horror. He skin prickled with terror at the sight before.

Alois’ jagged bone was protruding from the skin. Angry red lines dotted with black spots surrounded the afflicted area and his entire shin was swollen from the knee down to the crest of his twisted foot.

“The ocean has infected this terrible injury” Tanaka spoke calmly, making sure to remain calm for Alois had begun panting from the fever that had already settled within him.”This is beyond any normal remedy provided upon this ship. Alois will die if I do not settle that bone and he will surely suffer to his death if the fever is not relieved.”

“Dear Mother Mary!” Beast wept into her hands, overcome with the severity of Alois’ state.

“It will heal and make the pain go away.” Snake assured her, his hesitant voice suddenly steady and strong. “I promise you that, says Oscar..”

Beast nodded her head and wiped away her tears for she could feel the eyes of her crewman burning holes into her back. She had to resist the urge to crumple up and admit defeat. They had survived the devilish white squall, had they not? Doll’s memory could only live if one was alive, must it not?

“Aye, Tanaka” She affirmed.

A ship without the Tongue Twister? Impossible, she thought, watching Tanaka please a few droplets upon the now festering wound and she prayed for miracles upon miracles. Was she asking for too much? Was it not enough that the ship had remained in tact, only one pirate gone and she herself had escaped grave injuries?

Snake watched with great interest at Tanaka administering of the snake oil and felt himself a sense of pride for the abilities his “children” supplied.

“If this words, I will be beholden to you.” Beast placed her hand gently atop Snake’s and squeezed His this fingers. “If he dies, your miserable hide, scales and all, will be a feast for the sharks.”

Snake’s sense of pride dwindled into anxiety.   
\--------------------------  
The stillness of his quarters left Sebastian feeling out of sorts.

While the orange glow of the fire heated up the room and boiled water for their bath, the pirate laid in bed with Ciel like a large mother raven nesting her newly born fledgling. His chiseled form against the whisper thin body of Ciel left him hungry to touch his precious treasure. Ciel had ceased trembling, but his skin still felt cool. Sebastian curled his arms around Ciel's waist and drew him closer to his chest.

The rise and fall of Ciel's shoulders as he breathed was like a rhythmic lullaby, drugging Sebastian into a drowsy state. Exhaustion plagued him, but he fought back against the comforting darkness. Sebastian dared not fall asleep until he was assured that Ciel was in the clear. A hot bath, dry clothing, more bed coverings and perhaps some tea would suffice, he reasoned.

The boiling steam from the claw foot tub had lessened to a few white wisps, the water was ready.

“Come, my little earl.” Sebastian beckoned, looping his arms underneath Ciel's shoulders and the back of his knees. He hoisted him up princess style and carried the limp body to the bath. The air was speckled with dewy hints of lavender and elderberry, fine oils and soaps pilfered from luxury ships along the French coasts.

“Hold on to me.” He instructed gently, guiding Ciel's arms around his own neck. “Lest you fall and meet your end against my floor.” He joked.

“I am spent.” Ciel whined, his head lolled back and his large eye stared up at the ceiling. “If my end were to come, let it come quick.” His voice shook and it took all strength within the pirate captain not to rattle the sense into his young prisoner.

“Rubbish!” Sebastian stepped into bath, hissing between clenched teeth at the heated water meeting with his own chilled skin. “I have told you, do you not remember? Only I may bring you to your end.” Lowering his body further into the water, his skin erupted in goosebumps. Enduring the temperature, Sebastian carefully dipped Ciel's body into the water and braced himself for the reaction that would surely come.

“The devil take you, you senseless stupid bastard!” Ciel shouted, his eye shot open even wider and his legs flailed from the contact with the hot bath. His arms swung up and waved about, catching Sebastian several times against the sides of his head.

“Oya! Quit your nonsense!” Sebastian grabbed Ciel's arms and forced him to sit between his legs. Wrapping his sinewy arms around the writhing man, Sebastian hugged him close, fighting off Ciel's thrashings while whispering reassuring words into his ears.

“Be still, be still, my treasure.” His lips brushed against the shell of Ciel's ear, “These waters will not harm you. Feel me against you, my precious precious earl, there is nothing to fear.”

“It burns!” Ciel cried, tears of pain and frustration streaming down his flushed face,”It hurts! Sebastian, it hurts!”

“Hush there, hush my courageous lad.” Sebastian soothed, threading his fingers through Ciel's dampened hair, brushing the wet locks away from his face. The blazing red scar stood out like a beacon and Sebastian felt a tug at his heart. He skin over the wound was cauterized and shut forever, there appeared to be no orb still existing within the socket. What had been done to Ciel was certainly brutal, savage and without mercy.

Yet, Ciel remained flawless.

“How it it in this pitiable state that you are ever more the beautiful?” He pressed a kiss against Ciel's cheek and rested his chin atop the crown of his prisoner’s head. “Beguiling little noble.” He chuckled.

Suddenly Ciel sat still, quietly holding on to Sebastian's arms. He was well aware of their nudity, the fact that he was being held in a hot bath with a very sizable member pressed up against his lower back. Yet, he was not bothered nor put off. Death had danced with him in a murky would-be grave, his heart had been broken by the death of Doll, and all around him was suffering.

And here he was.

His parents dead.

His face disfigured.

His life in the hands of….

“Unhand me.” Ciel ordered in a voice devoid of emotion.

Sebastian cocked an eyebrow, “Pardon?” He questioned.

Ciel turned his head to the side and looked up at Sebastian. “Are you daft? Unhand me!” He spat.

There was more strength in his voice, his body rigid, his oceanic eye dark and stormy. Sebastian relented and unwound his arms, opting to rest them on the sides of the bathtub. He watched with great interest as Ciel swirled around and locked eyes with his captor. Small hands found themselves perched atop Sebastian's thighs and thin legs nudged into the space between Sebastian's legs.

A tingling sensation resonated up Sebastian's spine. The boy was placing himself in a most dangerous position, he thought.

“Take me.” Ciel demanded.

Sebastian tilted his head back, squeezed his eyes shut and let out a loud and frustrated sigh.

“Be damned these hallucinations!” He grumbled loudly.

“You truly are stupid!” Ciel declared before looking down and promptly grabbing Sebastian's dick.

Not one to ever be taken off guard, Sebastian's reaction should have been one of immense pleasure, instead his entire body jumped from the surprise attack upon his member causing water to splash over the sides of the tub.

“Oya! Have you lost your bloody mind?!” He yelped, hurriedly pulling Ciel's hand from between his legs.”catching a man like that, without proper warning nor invitations-!”

“As if you require an invitation!” Ciel scoffed, tugging earnestly at the now erect cock.

“Lecherous child!”

“I am no child!”

“You have no delicacy!”

“Says the pirate who placed me naked in a bath with his dick against my back!”

Sebastian covered his face and moaned loudly, “How did it come to this?”

Ciel pouted, his hand still firmly wrapped around Sebastian’s dick, “Are you cross with me?” He asked demurely.

Dropping his hands into the water with a loud splash, Sebastian grimaced. “It lacks couth, you over eager cunt!” He snarled, pushing Ciel back away from him. “Delirium, this is what we call delirium! You've no sense of what you are doing!”

“I have sense!” Ciel cried. He lunged back into Sebastian's arms, locking his arms around the shocked pirate’s neck. “I want you to take me now!” He insisted.

Sebastian raised his fists, shook them towards the heavens and prayed for immediate relief and guidance. If the gates of his sensibilities broke open, he would ravage Ciel’s virgin hole until the hapless man broke.

“I will not take you in this state.” His fists slammed against the rim of the tub and he gripped the sides until his knuckles turned white. He would not meet Ciel's hard gaze, instead he closed his eyes and breathed in and out, counting the reasons why he could not do what he truly wanted to do.

“Take me, take me now, please!” Ciel begged, his hips wriggled against Sebastian's. “Do what you will with me. Let me know what it feels like to be held by these arms, by this body. Give me what you have, all of it, now do not hesitate with me! I wish to know, I wish to feel it all now!”

“Ciel-”

“No! Explain nothing to me! What time do I have?!” He cried pitifully, “What time are we left with?! I wish not to die in ignorance!”

Scarlet eyes popped open. “Is that it then? Would it matter if it were to be me or some other bloke?” Sebastian asked seriously, looking down at the desperation lit behind Ciel's eye.

“I know not what you mean-”

With a hint of anger bubbling in his throat, Sebastian scowled ,“Would you be held by me or some other man or women, would it matter to you?”

“Yes, it would.” Ciel quickly answered.

“Truly?” Sebastian snorted, rolling his eyes at Ciel. “If Abberline were here, would you relinquish yourself to him?”

Ciel frowned, his own anger raging to be released at Sebastian. “Whilst I was surrounded by darkness and my breath stolen from me in search for Alois, all I could consider was what it would mean to never see Alois again. It drove me past reasoning, I could not imagine never seeing him again-”

“So go be held by him!” Sebastian retorted.

“Shut your gob!” Ciel slapped his hand over Sebastian's mouth. “When i was lifted into your arms before and I felt your breath against my skin, I did not feel the darkness anymore. You felt like home to me. Never, never did I felt that way with Abberline. When he kissed me or touched my face, I felt hungry more out of fear and loneliness and some curious it's, but never as if I had found home. In your arms, I feel as if I will never know what being lost means again.”

Sebastian stared at the man before him, the prisoner he had initially laid abuse upon, the prize he had sought to further his own gains. From the start, he knew that Ciel was a gem; and like all gems, he stole him without as much as a second thought. Doubt was an emotion alien to him, the feared pirate captain. His decisions were for his own sake, his wants and desires always fulfilled. So what was this ethereal creature before him? This upstart, this pristine and yet tainted royal beauty who owned his attentions?

What was this feeling?

He was the Demon of the Sea, the dark force who never hesitated to split man in two if they dared to question his authority. And yet, why did he want to bow to this pint sized and broken loud mouth? Ciel challenged him, scorned him, rebutted every command and stood firm against him.

Why?

Sebastian slipped his hands up Ciel's slender neck, cradling the heart shaped face in the palms of his hands. His thumbs softly circled the smooth cheeks while his own crimson eyes studied the prettiness of the man before him.

Ciel lowered his hand away from Sebastian's mouth. “What say you?” He whispered.

Sebastian licked his lips and paused for a moment before responding. “I have burnt this soul of mine the deepest black, it is coal seated heavily within the center of my chest.” He spoke lowly, with a slight tremor which surprised Ciel. “Through no fault of this world, through no fault of my mother nor father, I set a flame against almost every form of compassion bestowed upon me to the extent that every beat of my heart emitted nothing, no spark, no blood, no mercy, for anyone nor anything. Those who served me deserved my mercies, because they proved of be fit to my will, they earned themselves that right to stand by my side and follow me to the depths of hell.”

“But you, you, prince of the ocean, you have gotten me to the quick.” He pulled Ciel's face close to his own until their lips pressed against each other. Ciel could feel his warm breath and he listened intently to every word served to him. “Every bit of me, every drop of darkness embedded in every strand of hair, every inch of my frame, every piece of me, you've apprehended it.”

“You've led me into another hell so sweet, so promising, that it cannot be heaven for the sinful desires I dream of when you are near. Chained, you have me chained to you, Ciel. Will you drag me further into your hell? I am so taken by you that the ordinary world has lost its taste to me, for all the treasure I have surmounted is worthless, for every man and woman undertaken by me, pales in comparison to your beauty and worth. I have watched you grow strong, I have studied every movement, every smile, every tear, everything that is you and you have drawn me in, my prince, you have unknowingly lured me into confusion and lust and love-”

Ciel jerked back, only to be held in place by Sebastian's hands. He could not fathom what he had just heard. Struggling against the iron grip, Ciel shook his head, unable to believe such claims.

“Love?” He emitted a hushed whisper, almost afraid to repeat the word lest he had heard incorrectly. “Speak again! Did you say love?” His face was stricken with the unwillingness of one who had been abandoned, had been betrayed, had been harmed. How could this be true?

Sebastian yanked Ciel back towards him again and engulfed his tulip like lips in a ravenous kiss. Their mouths melded into one another, tongues rolling about like passionate lovers coupling in bed. The sounds of their lips smacking and heavy breathing, the moans and groans of seduction unfolded seemed to bring a heat much more scorching that the fire burning in the room. The pirate poured his lust, his heart and his hunger into that kiss. Words would not be enough to secure the soul of one so stubborn as Ciel.

Lapping at the bluenette’s lips, Sebastian nearly swooned at the delicacy that was Ciel. He tasted of sugar and honey, smelt of sea salt and sweetness. Sebastian could feel Ciel's heart fluttering like a hummingbird, delicate and robust all at once. Within his arms he held a force of nature hesitant and yet eager to let loose and tear apart his world.

They released their lips, gasping for air and clutching each other, their fingers digging into each other's skin as if they feared the other would disappear. How succulent this young and finely raised body, Sebastian thought as his hands roamed freely from the sleekness of Ciel’s shoulders to the round pertness of his tump. It was all so wonderfully new, so devastating. .

“Love! Yes, I said love!” Sebastian breathed, peppering Ciel's face with more subdued and yet heartfelt kisses, “It is certain you are a demon of this natural world, frightening and lovely and tragic all at once! I wish only to drown within your arms, and here I beseech you, please do not forsake me, do not deny me your heart!”

With his own heart swelling to burst, Ciel blinked away his tears and kissed Sebastian's lips, “I am no demon.” He said quietly before kissing him again. “I am only a lost man thrown away by chance!”

.“You are a maelstrom, Ciel!” Sebastian declared, stroking the lean silhouette of Ciel's body with his fingertips. “You've pulled me into your depths, swung me about, drowned me and I welcome it all, my most noble Earl of Phantomhive.”

A sharp tug of pain pierced through Ciel’s heart.“Do not name me that.” He buried his face into the crook of Sebastian's neck, hugging him rightly. “I no longer wish to be haunted by that name.”

Sebastian nipped at the round curve of Ciel's shoulder, reveling in the deliciousness of his groin rubbing against Ciel's. “What shall I, perchance, call you?” He whispered huskily, wanting more and more to listen to the pleasing sounds of his would be lover’s voice..

Ciel drew his head back to look into the cat eyes of the man who had now procured his entire being. With his resolve established and his heart in its rightful place, the young man presented his new self to the one person he wanted to surrender everything.

“I am yours.”

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greetingzzzzzzzzz!
> 
> Finally! I’ve been involved with loads of new life projects but I’m still writing and it feels amazing! So happy to share this new chapter because the arrival to Spain is not far at all and then we all get to find out what will TRULY HAPPEN TO CIEL!
> 
> thank you all for being so patient and loyal to this story, my heart is full from the amount of support I receive from you guys!
> 
> BTW, One last note, I placed the title of one of my most favorite fan fiction stories ever in this chapter. Who can find it? 
> 
> Read, Enjoy, Comment!  
> Thank you ❤️

“I am yours.” Ciel felt his skin raise and the fine baby hairs covering the surface of his emerging body seemed to stand to attention at the sight of Sebastian’s intense gaze. He longed to be completely consumed by the devilish eyes, to know of their experiences and be invited within their hellish sweetness. All he had was himself, nothing more and nothing less. The title he was born into had died with his disappearance and the wealth of his lineage was useless to him while seafaring on a pirate ship. Empty pocketed, he presented the only gift he still had to the man with the long curtain of black hair and blood tinged eyes.

The gift of his own virginity and nobly distempered heart.

Sebastian’s lips curled into a sideway smirk, the refined contours of his face slowly forming a self-satisfied impression that had Ciel immediately knitting his brows at the sudden change. He cocked his head to the side and felt the sudden urge to slap the pirate straight across his jawline.

Unconsciously raising an open, and very threatening, hand, Ciel readied himself, “What is it?” He demanded.

Choosing to ignore Ciel’s apparent weapon of choice, Sebastian merely shrugged. “Oh I am just amused at your realization that you are mine!” The pirate captain chuckled low and deep, playfully ruffling Ciel’s damp hair. “As if you were to belong to none other than me!” He drawled with an air of arrogance. His smug face shone with pleasure over the confession and it Incited such outrage from Ciel that his body immediately tensed and went rigid. Sebastian noted the sudden change and quirked a curious eyebrow at Ciel, which served to piss off the lad even further.

“Lower your hand lest you plan on swatting flies.” Sebastian warned.

“You were completely charming until your shiftless mouth uttered such stupidity!” Ciel yelled, his raised hand cocked back like a long bow and sprung forward to meet with Sebastian’s cheek. Sebastian swiftly dodged the attack; but the hand landed an open slap upon the water, sending a wave of soapy spray straight up Sebastian’s nose.

“You have wronged my honor!” Ciel screeched.

Sputtering and momentarily blinded, Sebastian frantically wiped at his stinging eyes, for the soap had gotten into them, and released a slew of curses at the seething man before him.

“Bastard! Midget bastard!” He roared, face contorted in rage as he wiped away at his face. “Stupid little bastard!”

“If I am deemed an imbecile it would be of your fault!” Ciel snapped, pushing himself back to the opposite end of the tub. He was fuming, “You've twisted my sensibilities!”

Sebastian reached out and grabbed Ciel’s wrist, roughly pulling the thrashing man back into his arms. Pearlescent bubbles floated through the air as the pair struggled against one another. The wood planked floor glistened with puddles of water and froth while Sebastian dodged Ciel’s tiny fists. He knew he would not receive much damage from the pint sized terror, yet a hand raised to him was not warranted in this matter.

“If there were fault,” He barked, slapping Ciel’s hands away from his face. “it lies in you!”

“My fault?!” Ciel struggled to release himself from Sebastian’s embrace, but it was in vain for he was no match for the man's strength. “Unhand me, you brute!” He screeched.

Sebastian would hear none of it, he tightened his arms around Ciel’s body and forced him to press against his body once more. “Shamelessly ogling my body, pursuing me with such lascivious intent, parading this body so promiscuously!” He spoke hurriedly, “Improperly guiding yourself to me-!”

“I am no Whore!” Ciel shouted.

“You are no innocent either!”

Tears sprung to Ciel’s eye, the sweetness of their moment had been so short lived. “See if I ever allow you any entrance upon my honor!” He wept, burying his face into Sebastian’s chest; his chin dipping into the hot water. “You are my ruination!”

“Nonetheless, you are mine!” Sebastian cradled the trembling body in his arms and willed himself to calm down. “The moment I set my eyes against you it was made so, that no one, no person of any form nor stature would have you but me!”

“I regret ever having said that, you syphilic malbrained letcher!” Came the mumbled reply before two rows of razor sharp teeth bit into the side of Sebastian's arm.

This _bastard_ , Sebastian thought sourly

“Brazen cock tease!” He countered with a surly tone into the nest of grey black hair. “Am I a joke to you?”

Whipping his head up, and nearly smashing his crown against Sebastian’s nose, Ciel bristled at the pirate like a feral cat. “Unconcealed scoundrel!” He hissed, digging his nails into Sebastian’s chest and earning a yelp from him.

The areas where Ciel had bitten and.scratched at him burned, but more so the sense of anger emitted from his young prisoner bothered him the more. “Impudent ill-raised brat!” He grumbled while rubbing at the reddened area. “Who taught you to fight in such feminine ways?”

Aghast at the insult, Ciel felt himself the need to salvage his dignity. “Release me at once!” He demanded haughtily, raising his chin and glaring at Sebastian. “I will not keep company with the likes of you!”

Sebastian ignored the command “No.” He replied curtly.

Small fists beat against Sebastian's chest with rapid fury “Marauder! Lecherous swine!” Ciel cried. “I want no part of you!”

“Fork tongued lying wench!” Sebastian seized Ciel's wrists and pushed him back was until his back hit the other side of the tub. Looming over him like a dripping wet drowned bat, Sebastian overshadowed the diminutive man, his breath panting with frustration and anger as his hands gripped the sides of the tub until his knuckles went white. “You swore your heart to me!” He thundered.

Ciel looked up and wrung his hands at the dark figure above him. “I said no such things!” He denied.

“You gave yourself to me!”

“I am delirious! Scatterbrained from my sufferings!”

“You threw yourself at me, grabbed my dick-!”

Ciel’s eye nearly bulged out; his face flushed bright cherry from humiliation. Slapping his palms over his ears, he shook his head rapidly.“The ocean poisoned me!” He gasped. “Stole me of my sensibilities!”

Sebastian snorted his discontent, “Rubbish!” He growled.

Meanwhile, perched awkwardly outside of the captain's quarters door, Tanaka leaned against Finny and felt his own stomach twist at the rambunctious sounds of shrilly delivered curses, splashing water, and cries of wrongdoings. Between the beseechments and confessions, angel and despair, Tanaka could only wonder as he rolled his eyes up to the heavens, what had he done to deserve such a pitiable position in life.

In the midst of such calamity, standing outside of the Captain’ Quarters, Finny had helped Tanaka maneuver around the deck in search for Sebastian and Ciel since they needed to report back the affairs of the ship and the condition of the crew. Before his bony knuckles met with the solid wooden door, an explosion of explicatives halted the elderly steward’s actions.

The pair delivered embarrassed side glanced at one another. The raucous sounds of water splashing violently and struggling bodies caused Finny’s cheeks to erupt like crimson blossoms.

“S~Sir?” Finny stammered, nervously tugging at the neck of his shirt as he cautiously held up Tanaka with his arm looped around the steward’s waist. “Sh-should we go in?”

“No.” Tanaka responded quickly, wiping his sweaty forehead with a rag from his pocket. “If we are in luck, they will both drown themselves in that bathtub and we will all be spared their duel idiocies.”

“Tanaka, Sir!” Finny cried, his eyes wide with horror and made a hasty sign of the cross.

Letting out an exhausted sign, Tanaka shook his head, “Unfortunately, one is far too stupid to drown his own self.” He grunted, motioning for Finny to walk him back to the canteen. “And the other has far too much pride to die first before the other.”

Finny nodded.

The poor boy was utterly confused (as usual) as they hobbled away.

“Why are you so beset upon my suffering?!” The plaintive cry which suddenly burst forth from Ciel shocked Sebastian. When his own uninhibited fury had begun to settle down, all he could see before him was the trembling figure of Ciel submerged in the soapy water. His face twisted and forlorn, his large eye reddened and woeful. Swirling about the fragile man were the long tentacle like strands of Sebastian’s raven hair. An angel of uncommon strength, shrinking into black waters sent a shooting pain straight through Sebastian’s heart and he immediately regretted the harshness of his actions.

“Forgive me!” Sebastian snatched the quaking body in his arms and hugged him tightly, brushing away the stringy hair away from Ciel's face and rocking him side to side as if he were soothing a frightened child. He had not meant to be so rough with, so inconsiderate, of his young beauty.

Ciel sobbed into Sebastian’s thick wet hair, hiding his face amongst the inky tendrils. Sebastian could feel the hurt rolling off from each hitched breath and he berated inwardly his own unfiltered wrath.

“Forgive me,” he whispered again, tenderly stroking the Ciel’s back and hair, petting him as if he were petting a wounded animal. “I meant only to jest, nothing more nor less.”

“I am still my own person and yet…..I so desperately want to belong to you-- but not if you taunt me!” Ciel wept pitifully, shaking his head from side to side “Not if you find me to be sport to you! A filthy game played by rogues and rascals!”

“A-A game, you say?!” Sebastian responded lowly.

“I will not be your entertainment! I refuse!” He choked out, staring up at Sebastian with a face full of anguish as he rattled on with halting breathes. “ I will not be your pawn, your trinket, your stolen goods-!”

“Ciel-”

Ciel shook his head furiously, squeezing his eyes shut to allege the stinging of newly sprung tears. His insides felt twisted and sickly, the agony of disappointment marked heavily in his trembling voice. “Never, in all my days have I ever been placed in such an unseemly act! To think I, the Earl of Phantomhive, am sequestered between the legs of a perverse pirate rogue who stares at me as if I were a slab of goose on a platter-!”

Grabbing Ciel’s face with both his hands, Sebastian leaned in and kissed him. His lips pressed gently against Ciel’s cool mouth and he carefully slipped his tongue between the young man's teeth. A delicious heat erupted between their bodies and the ice of discomfort and distress swiftly dissipated. Ciel’s lips were mildly parched, his saliva briny from the frothy ocean and his skin quivered slightly underneath Sebastian’s rough touch, but he remained calm in his hold.

The need to devour his prisoner was gnawing at him, but Sebastian fought back that animalistic urge. He wanted to cherish this moment, this wildly beating heart, this force of nature that Ciel had proven to be. The sounds of their kisses were soft and airy, like the twittering of doves. It was all so heavenly, so delightful. The demon monger handling the gossamer body of an angelic being.

“Ciel! Belong to me.” He whispered hoarsely into Ciel’s lips, excited from the peek of dark blue surfacing from between black lashes. “Only to me.”

“To be yours and yet not yours, do you understand me?” Ciel asked, succumbing to the musical sweetness of Sebastian’s tenor. “Do you even realize what i mean by this?” His trembling hands sought out the long soaked tendrils, tangling his petite fingers into their glossy black mass.

“I do.”

Ciel bristled, “Liar.” He retorted, quickly yanking at Sebastian’s hair.

“Do you fear a retraction of my oath?” Sebastian tilted his head, amused by the childlike action and enjoying the sensation of Ciel pulling at his hair. “I do recall telling you that I am a man of my word.”

Ciel’s patience ran thin. “Do you swear to honor me?” He yanked his hands down and forcibly pulled Sebastian’s face down until they were eye to eye. There was a desperation in his voice and a tentative war storming across his face. “Swear it! I want to hear you swear by all that you own!” He cried. “Swear that you will honor me not as a prisoner, but as a person, a man, neither a thing nor possession!”

Sebastian smiled crookedly, enamored once more by his little noble. That foolish pride, that unruly courage, that beauty still developing and in the throes of curiosity. Ciel had stared down the bottomless ocean,impending death, war, imprisonment, abuse and an uncertain future, but he bore it all with humility and an indignant stance that nearly left Sebastian prostrating before him. Who better than this man child?

“I swear, upon my heart, upon my life, upon this ship, my brethren, my soul, that you are not a trinket, but mine own treasure.”

Ciel felt his cheeks burn once more. Wrapping a thick link of hair around his pinky finger, he stared down at the dripping strand and briefly remembered braiding Sebastian’s hair. He blushed and felt a curling ball of warmth settle comfortably in the middle of his chest. “I am pleased.” He mumbled shyly.

Sebastian smirked, “Are you about to profess your love for me now, Earl Ciel Phantomhive.” He snickered..

Ciel quickly tugged at the piece of hair and nearly jerked Sebastian’s head straight into the water. “Imbecile!” He hissed. “As if I know what it is to love another man! I am pleased, that is all!”

Oh this _bastard_ , Sebastian thought, how amusing!

“Have you ever…..loved before me?” Ciel asked nervously, darting his sight away from Sebastian’s ruby stare. He chewed his bottom lip and continued gently tugging at the pirate’s hair. “Do tell me—what it is to love another...in a way...unlike what one would feel for a parent.”

Taken aback by such a question, Sebastian found himself momentarily speechless. How should one answer this, coming from another man and not some silly young maiden. He was instantly amused and charmed by Ciel’s curious nature. “Yes, I have loved only one.” He admitted, rubbing his thumbs against the plump surfaces of Ciel’s cheeks.”Only one.”

“Oh...I see.” Ciel muttered glumly. He released the strands and dipped his hands back into the lukewarm water. “It appears you are capable of such emotions.”

There was a small devil residing upon Sebastian’s shoulder urging him to torture and tease the young man, but he was unable to do so. Sebastian drew Ciel into an embrace and held him tightly. “I loved my brother.” He revealed softly, nuzzling his nose into the crown of blue black hair. “As in fact, I still love him.”

Ciel’s eye widened. He twisted his head to look up at Sebastian with surprise. “Your brother?” He gasped with astonishment. “You have a brother?”

Sebastian nodded. “My younger brother. Claude.”

“Tell me of him! Is he like you?!”

“Tall in stature, black hair, handsome. He is a bit like me—“

“Is he a pirate?”

Sebastian slowly shook his head, “He is far too good for that.” He scoffed, “We are of the same father, but share not the same mother. Through the foolishness of my father, my sweet mother, that dear lady, took her own life when that bastard proved unfaithful and sired a boy with a common whore. I was but a small child so Claude is but two years younger.”

“In return for my loss, I was gifted Tanaka to keep me company and keep me from devilish impulses. Do not mistake it for compassion and guilt, my father was far too engrossed in the affairs of his businesses and entertainments that he often overlooked me. Yet he found himself married to that concubine who stole my mother’s pride and humiliated her into despair and death.”

Ciel listened with hushed horror and a muted sadness; his lone eye witnessing the darkening of Sebastian’s face. A pair of blood red eyes growing farther and farther into a dark past.

“Nevertheless,” He continued quietly, squeezing his eyes shut and fluttering them open as if fanning away invisible tears.” Claude became my own child, my only playmate. I doted upon him, loathed any other child who dared attempt a friendship with him much to my stepmother’s chagrin.” He chuckled humorlessly. “Ah but life is both cruel and relentless with its own sense of justice; that whore, she too fell into the hands of death from some illness and whilst Claude mourned his own motherless state, I rejoiced in private for now, he was all mine.”

The creaking of the battered ship echoed like a low moan uttered by a suffering giant. Ciel continued to listen and felt his heart tighten for he could sense a dull pain akin to his own. The loss of his parents, the rapid upheaval of everything he had ever known. What hidden monsters laid within Sebastian’s past? He could see further into the rogue because of his own tragedies, and Ciel knew very well that there was more than Sebastian was willing to tell.

But even with his impatience, Ciel would wait for it all to unfold upon his lap.

“He is the light of my life.” Sebastian smiled bitterly, “As you are so precious to me, I adore him the more. Think on it, Ciel, since the day he was born, I have loved none other than him, nor do I plan to place him secondary to anyone else. It is a way of this life you must accept from me for as much as I do profess my love for you, my brother is of utmost importance to me.”

Ciel swallowed hard, suddenly feeling uneasy with this new revelation,“Where is he now?” His voice shook slightly.

“España, my home.”

Ciel nodded, “You hail from Spain, I should have known from your title and the name of this ship.”

Waving his hand dismissively, Sebastian let out a long and tortured sigh,“Enough! I wish to end this talk, it brings me heaviness whilst there remains still so much sadness upon my ship.”

Ciel rested the side of his head against Sebastian’s chest and placed a demure kiss upon the damp skin, “But here, how can you possibly be so saddened with me in your arms?” He whispered.

“You bewitching kitten. Here I am, fraught with worry over your physical state and yet you want to comfort me? I am done for with you.” Sebastian lifted himself up, placing his hands underneath Ciel’s armpits and pulling him to his feet with him. Water cascaded down and splashed over the sides of the tub and the air was chilled, but it did not seem to matter. The heat between them resonated like an electric current between their bodies.

“I will not take you, not now, not just yet.” Sebastian smoothed away the wet bangs from Ciel’s forehead as he pressed his lips against Ciel’s. “For those that run, shall stumble, yes?”

Understanding that they would go no further, Ciel obediently nodded, “Yes.” He murmured. Truth be told, with his aching limbs and heady state, he could not have imagined coupling at that moment.

“Whilst I am satisfied with this moment, there are others who need me the more.” Sebastian’s voice grew somber.“I am the captain of this ship, there is no one who may raise these people from this despair except for me. Once I have you settled and safe in my quarters, i must leave to attend to the needs of my crewman.”

Ciel was startled, at once he realized how selfish he had been. Keeping the captain here for such frivolity and yet he knew not of the conditions of his fellow pirates.“You are here for me?” He cried suddenly, “ am fine! Go now! Go to them! They certainly need your assistance more than I--ngh!”

Sebastian halted Ciel’s voice with a deep kiss, swiftly slipping his tongue in to the young man's surprise. They drank in that temporary pleasure, clinging to each other’s naked wet body, hoping to keep the warmth between them before having to part.

With a sense of urgency rushing through his bones, Sebastian quickly settled Ciel into bed and dressed himself accordingly. Strapping on his heavy boots, Sebastian’s mind plotted out what the next couple of hours would entail. He was prepared to lead, prepared to pull together a damaged crew and ship. The goal set forth was not to be ignored nor set aside, he had promises to keep and a soul to save. All of his pride and worth resides within the bulk of his ship and the strength of his crew, not even the Devil himself would take possession of them.

Thoroughly dried, dressed in an oversized sleeping shirt, and tucked into bed with firm orders not to move an inch until he returned, Ciel silently watched Sebastian leave. He snuggled into the thick sheets and plush pillow, falling into a fretful yet deep sleep. All of his energies had poured out from his pores and the exhaustion of having faced the bottomless ocean finally overtook the tenacious and tiny tyrant.

He dreamt fitfully of dolphins and sharks, of the deep blue waters and white skies, of tittering canaries and cawing ravens.

—————————  
“What business have you for me?”

Hannah stepped quietly into Claude’s study, her slippered feet, like the padded paws of kittens, swept stealthily across the room towards the brooding man sitting at his elaborate and neatly organized desk. Her movements were so soft and undetectable that one would not notice her until she were directly in front of a person. However, her master could smell the sweet powdery lilac scent emanating from her skin well before she stood beside him. It never unnerved her, for only her master was allowed to issue her orders, but she found it quite amusing how gently he treated her in comparison to the rest of the household servants. As Tanaka served Sebastian, she too served Claude with reverence.

Except at that moment when he addressed her in a voice so taut and curt that she hesitated in entering the room.

“A report from the admiral off the coast of Barbary has arrived.” She spoke clearly, but her body language gave way to her discomfort. Twisting the front of her apron between her clenched hands; she could barely look up from staring down at her feet. Unable to meet his piercing amber gaze, Hannah prayed that her face did not betray her true feelings of uncertainty. Claude pressed his thin lips tightly together, his hands grasping the arms of the chair.

He was glowering at her.

“And so?” He snapped with irritation.

Hannah coughed lightly and picked her head up, unwillingly locking eyes with him. “It has been given that several instances of white squalls have been reported along the coast of Legewateren, near the ports of several private islands owned by the Dutch. There have been occurrences of debris, corpses washed up upon the shores and remains of cargo.”

“Have the ships been identified?” He asked cooly.

Hannah nodded, “One ship was The Scarlet Lady, an English vessel owned by a privateer.”

“And?”

“The Covington, a Welsh trading ship.”

Claude clacked his teeth and gave her a deadly look, “Is that all?” He snarled.

“There is not enough to specifically identify the others.” Hannah responded.

“Have there been no messages?”

Shaking her head, She tiredly dropped her hands to her sides, “Claude, you know full well I would have told you—“

“I asked you a question!” He thundered, slamming a fist down upon the wooden arm of the chair, “Would it be damned of me to receive a proper answer from your stupid gaping maw?! But you see fit to stand there and deliver half news and incomplete reports! What good are you to me, idiot slag!”

Stunned, Hannah felt the color run from her face and pool in the center of her chest. For the years spent with Claude, since even before his brother had abandoned them all, she knew not of this unfettered rage aimed towards her. Never once had she ever heard such loathsome insults slung at her with so much venom. It bit her to the core.

“No messages, my Lord.” She responded hoarsely, lowering her eyes once again to stare at the toes of her shoe. “Forgive my impudence, my Lord.”

Regret immediately overwhelmed Claude and he cursed himself inwardly, gritting his teeth as fresh tears sprung to the corners of his eyes. He whipped off his spectacles and flung them to the side, their metal frame clattering across the wood floor. Covering his face with his trembling hands, he broke down down in wretched sobs, his back heaving with each breath he took.

Hannah rushed over to him and dropped to her knees, gathering the quaking man in her arms and rocking him side to side as if consoling a large child in the midst of awakening from a terrible nightmare. She could feel his grief, his fear, his helplessness all crumpled up within her embrace and it tore her apart. What could she do for him. How could she calm the tumult raging in his heart?

“My sweet, my sweet, I will not leave you to this terrible state.” She cooed into his ear, stroking his dark hair as he buried his face into the crook of her neck. His hands had found themselves around her body and he hugged her fiercely. “Sebastian’s ship will arrive! I know it!”

“Only you understand, only you.” He wept bitterly into her silken hair. “Forgive me, Hannah!”

“Please, my Lord, be harsh upon me. I will accept whatever you give me if it so pleases you.” She begged softly, “Allow me as your shield! I will bear it all for you!”

“You are not the one to receive my brutal words, in truth, Hannah, you are my sword.” Claude shuddered, his choking sobs nearly stifling him. “You are my protection!”

“Claude-”

Claude raised his tear stained face to her, “Without you, how may I fight off these demons perched about me like vultures, waiting to gut me to death?” He croaked, “Without you, how will I survive a life without my brother!?”

“I will never allow them to feast upon you, trust in me.” Hannah assured him, “And believe you in me, your brother is not dead.”

Claude dropped his head onto her shoulder, “Even he cannot survive a white squall.” He bemoaned.

“You would have felt him gone, my sweet.” Hannah placed her fingertips beneath Claude’s chin and lightly beckoned him to lift up his head again. She smiled and pressed her open palm against the left side of his chest. “Do you truly feel him gone?”

Claude closed his eyes and paused, his tears ceasing as the firmness of Hannah’s hand brought a strange heat to his skin. He listened to the thumping of his heart and searched for the motines she knew the death of his brother would bring him. Whenever he thought of his beloved brother, the gossamer rustling of feathers and cooing of birds would fill his mind. He could still hear their beaks clicking against the metal bars of the empty gilded cages he still kept in his room, a long ago memory of the bond they shared.

But the feeling of gutted emptiness was not there. .

Not a bit of anything.

“My brother, he must return, he cannot leave me here alone any longer!” He stated firmly, his tone was resolute. “He made a promise to me, and he must keep his word!”

“Sebastian is the devil himself, he will not die until his contract is fulfilled. I feel it in my heart, your brother will return and free you from these monsters.” Hannah released herself from Claude’s arms and stood up. “But, my Lord, your word must be kept as well.”

Claude straightened up and leaned back against his chair, “I only wish to see him again, alive and well is all I wish for.”

Smoothing out the front of her dress, Hannah studied the man before her and felt a pang of regret. She loved him dearly, but understood her role in his life. She was of no romantic interest to him, for shame she had cursed his obsession with a certain golden bird who had caught his fancy years ago. It was of no use to mourn what never would have been, she reasoned.

But nonetheless, her loyalties rested in his well being, in his heart and his soul. She came to the Faustis household as a mere servant girl when her own family had sold her off to a life of menial servitude. With hair long, thick and lavender white and navy blue eyes, she was almost fitted for the finest of brothels, but Claude had insisted upon having her as his own personal servant.

She sighed at the distant memory.

“Come, I will serve you tea in your sleeping quarters. Your bath has been prepared, I pray the water remained hot, and a light snack awaits you.” In her tender ways, she knew how to comfort the tortured man,”My sources will bring me more news in the early morn and have faith, your brother will arrive here soon enough.” She promised.

Claude reached out and grasped her hand, tugging her gently towards him, he kissed her knuckles. “Thank you, Hannah.” He whispered with gratitude. His eyes were rimmed with red but he sounded hopeful. “Thank you.”

Offering a slight bow, she smiled prettily. “I am for you, my Lord.”

 

 

  



End file.
